


Расписание звезд

by Starland



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 75,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starland/pseuds/Starland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я не буду тебе говорить, что у тебя непременно будут нормальные отношения, семья, полтора ребенка, собака и минивэн. Но я знаю, что ты еще способен вернуть себе жизнь».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).



> Канон - об отделе, расследующем преступления на сексуальной почве, включая те, что совершаются против детей. Со всеми вытекающими. Сиквел к 21-й серии 1-го сезона SVU "Ноктюрн" http://zserials.tv/zarubezhnye/law-and-order-special-victims-unit.php

Газовый камин, встроенный прямо в угол гостиной, оказался мало того, что функциональным, так еще и управляемым дистанционно с помощью пульта. В этом было что-то странное. Или символичное и печальное. Или просто идиотское. 

Какое-то время, чисто от нечего делать, Стейблер бродил по квартире и экспериментировал, нажимая на кнопку пульта. Из кухни. Из офиса. Из спальни. С порога квартиры. Каждый раз огонь вспыхивал за стеклом и угасал по команде. Щелк. Щелк. Щелк. 

Высокое глухое окно от пола до потолка выходило на южную сторону. Вид из окна был как раз то, что надо. Почти как из самолета: крохотные сияющие огоньки ползли по черной ленте дороги где-то далеко внизу, как ленивые светлячки. Горящие очертания ночного города — на сколько хватает глаз. А по левую руку — там, где кому-то не хватило не то глаз, не то огня — начиналась пустота. Океан тихо шевелился во сне, серо-сизая пустота ворочалась и изредка давала трещину — там, где пробегали паромы и корабли. 

— Хорошо иметь связи, — подвел итог Стейблер, щелкнув пультом еще раз напоследок. И пожалел, что не может открыть окно. Открывались только откидные форточки — на кухне, в спальне и в офисе. 

Со связью в лице Дональда Крагена ему действительно повезло — тот даже не стал спрашивать, нужна ли помощь и как дела. Просто поставил детектива Стейблера перед фактом: квартира пустует уже три недели, гостиная, спальня плюс рабочий кабинет. Полностью обставлена, есть даже постельное белье; ищу хорошего квартиранта, тысяча девятьсот в месяц, ты сам оплачиваешь услуги. Когда Стейблер увидел адрес, то несколько прихренел. Он знал, сколько стоят такие квартиры. Три-три с половиной. Спорить однако он не стал. Решил, что пусть. 

Решил, что иногда можно быть гордым, а иногда — просто благодарным. 

Впрочем, благодарность благодарностью, но спальню Эллиот возненавидел сразу же. Огромная кровать («кинг-сайз», мать её!), теплые пуховые одеяла, подушки разных размеров и степеней мягкости, гигантский стенной шкаф, в котором при желании можно было держать или маленькую группу военнопленных, или моторную лодку средних размеров. Особое бешенство вызывал аккуратненький пушистый синий коврик рядом с кроватью.

В итоге Эллиот облюбовал кабинет. Чуть больше тюремной камеры, со столиком для компьютера, икеевской этажеркой и встроенной в стену откидной койкой — размером с уже ставшую привычной лежанку в крибе на работе. Жизнь сузилась до семидесяти двух квадратных футов — и от этого сразу же стала нормальной. Или, по крайней мере, приемлемой. Через пару дней на рабочем столе в кабинете стояли ноут и стакан с ручками и карандашами. Больше ничего — никаких фотографий, никаких безделушек.

Книг у Эллиота не было — то есть, бумажных не было. Все, что его интересовало, было загружено на софтбук, купленный за семьсот долларов, о чем Эллиот не пожалел ни на секунду.

На нижнюю полку этажерки встали две пары ботинок и коробка с носками и трусами. Полкой выше легли три ровные стопки одежды. Форму, куртку, пальто и теплый свитер Эллиот оставил в прихожей — чтобы не было нужды заглядывать в спальню. Вообще. 

Впрочем, еще раз он туда все же заглянул — с ясно обозначенной целью. Положил на край кровати новенькое полотенце, а на подушку в центре кровати — мятный леденец. И решил — пусть это будет просто ... просто как номер в гостинице. Для Оливии. Или для кого угодно. 

Через три дня после того, как он вселился и устроился, к нему пришли праздновать новоселье. Без приглашения, но это бы и бог с ним, растерянно думал Эллиот, впуская коллег в гостиную одного за другим, — даже и без предупреждения... Фин, Мелинда, Манч. Джеффриз. Кабот, «господи, зачем же здесь Кабот?» Оливия... 

Лив ослепительно улыбнулась ему и протянула бутылку шираза «Желтый хвост». 

— Лив. 

— С новосельем, Эллиот. — Она поцеловала его в щеку и решительно прошла на кухню вместе с бутылкой вина, которую он так и не взял. 

Последним показался Краген, улыбающийся и явно довольный собой. Потрепал Эллиота по плечу и подмигнул: 

— Как тебе вечеринка, Стейблер? Главное, ничто не предвещало — но смотри, как хорошо вышло. А ты не смущайся, чувствуй себя как дома! 

— Капитан... 

— Тебе что-то не нравится? 

— Да оно как-то все ничего, но я просто... 

— Да? 

— Не люблю насилия.

— А. — Краген понимающе покивал. — Тогда мой тебе совет — прекрати сопротивляться. Попробуй расслабиться. 

Эллиот не выдержал — заржал. Он все еще ржал, даже когда Манч устанавливал новенький телек в гостиной — напротив кушетки и рядом с камином. 

— Мы тут подумали, что вместо того, чтоб покупать тебе десять ненужных побрякушек, мы скинемся — и ... 

— Я не смотрю телек! — несколько злорадно ответил Эллиот, но его уже никто не слушал, все галдели одновременно.

— Эллиот, а спальню-то покажи? Или ты там уже прячешь кого-то...

— Если и прячет, надеюсь, что не собаку — я предупреждал...

— Эллиот, у тебя там киска, да? Покажи киску! 

— Откройте вино, кто-нибудь, что за люди — Манч, ты пиццу-то заказал?

— Эй, Манч, — отсмеявшись, окликнул его Эллиот, — ты сказал, на телек вдесятером скинулись? 

— Ну.

— Вас тут только девять. 

— Стейблер, твою долю вычли из твоей зарплаты.

— О. Зачем?

— Чтоб ценил! — безапелляционно заявил Манч и прижал мобильник к уху. — Да, пепперони! И колы тоже!.. мы все хотим! 

В суматохе с пиццей, колой, историями Мелинды о вскрытиях и увечьях, ревом телека — кто-то включил Star Trek: The Voyage Home на полную катушку — Эллиот едва заметил, как Кабот приоткрывает дверь спальни и заскальзывает туда — одна. Эллиот отправился за ней следом и сразу же прикрыл дверь. Кабот сидела на краю кровати и задумчиво покачивала в руках банку с колой. 

— Алекс? Все нормально? 

Эллиот вполне ожидал, что ему ответят положенным «конечно» и отмазкой про нелюбовь к толпам. Или что-нибудь в этом роде. Или сошлются на головную боль. Кабот ничего не стала объяснять, просто кратко и сухо сказала: 

— Нет. 

— О. Работа или личное? 

— Побойся бога, Стейблер, какое «личное»? Ничего страшного, на самом деле — просто в мои руки передали совершенно дохлый кейс. И мягко сказали, что неплохо бы… 

— Ты сможешь. 

— Вряд ли. Нет вещественных доказательств. Нет признания. 

— Плохо, — был вынужден признать Эллиот. — Свидетели есть?

— Один. Должен быть. 

— Ну и что тебе еще нужно? — он пожал плечами. — Сможешь. 

Кабот бросила на него долгий, оценивающий и почти хищный взгляд. 

— Тогда и ты тоже сможешь. Завтра первым же делом зайди ко мне в офис. И кстати, оденься попроще. 

— А я что, недостаточно просто одеваюсь? Или мне порвать на себе куртку и в пыли поваляться? 

— Оно бы и неплохо, — хмыкнула Кабот, поднимаясь на ноги, — но ноябрь месяц на дворе, где ты сейчас найдешь пыль?

 

***

На следующее утро, со стаканом кофе в руках, Эллиот уже сидел в кабинете Кабот и отвечал на вопросы. 

Да, дело Лэрри Холта он, естественно, помнит. Пожилой сухонький пианист с удивительно бесстрастным лицом; бесплатные уроки музыки для детей из бедных семей… 

— Погоди, — Эллиот остановился на полуслове. — Что значит «вышел»? Как «нет вещественных доказательств»? Да их в этом деле хоть жопой жуй! 

Вещественных, действительно, было немало: тысячи кассет и снимков, все — детская порнография с участием Холта и «его мальчиков».

— А, — кисло улыбнулась Кабот. — Была аппеляция, в ходе которой ваш обыск признали нелегальным. Соответственно...

— Блядь!

— Соответственно, единственное, что у нас есть — это снимки Джонатана, которые сами по себе не тянут на порнографию. И показания Эвана Паркса. Его ты, надеюсь, тоже помнишь?

Эллиот резко кивнул. Помнит, конечно, чего же не помнить — всего шесть месяцев прошло. Эван Паркс, ему было двадцать с лишком — впрочем, сейчас ему уже двадцать один. Занимался у Холта с пяти лет — или шести? Был одним из «его мальчиков». Терпел. Учился — и терпел. Мечтал о Джулиарде, о какой-то другой жизни. И даже вроде бы сумел забыть о том, что было у Холта на занятиях. Забыть до такой степени, что, когда его в лоб спросили, в каком возрасте у него впервые был секс — Эван искренне удивился. И сказал, что все еще девственник. Но, конечно же, в спецкорпусе его заставили вспомнить... 

Все это встало перед глазами почти мгновенно — как огненная трещина пробежала по сизо-серой пустоте. Вспомнилась мать Эвана, которая смотрела на Эллиота насмешливым взглядом и вертела в тонких пальцах недокуренную сигарету. Эван — густые черные брови, яркие глаза, взгляд, вечно ищущий одобрения. Эван — как он листал альбом с фотографиями и давал имена других студентов Холта. Эван в кафе через дорогу, без личных вещей, даже без смены одежды: «Мать выгнала. Сказала, не будет держать в доме педика». Робкое: «Думаешь, я — гей? Девочек у меня не было...». Более твердое: «Я все-таки хочу давать показания», — и это после четырнадцати лет, проведенных у Холта. Странно, если подумать — Эван был мальчиком Холта в три раза дольше, чем просто мальчиком. 

Впрочем, Паркса в итоге тоже посадили. За насилие над шестилетним Джонатаном Рейни — совершенное под руководством Холта, бережно сохраненное в его коллекции кассет.

— Ладно. Где Паркс сейчас? — спросил Эллиот. 

Ответ Кабот его поставил в тупик

— Где ему быть — в Синг-Синге. 

— Погоди. Почему? Если Холта выпустили... 

— Потому что, во-первых, конституционные права Эвана не были нарушены нелегальным обыском дома Лэрри Холта, — сухо ответила Кабот. — Во-вторых, Эван сам признал вину на суде. Холта выпустили, потому что обыск признали нелегальным, соответственно вещественные доказательства, изъятые при этом обыске, были объявлены вызывающими предвзятость во всем процессе, включая те, что доказывали насилие по отношению к Парксу. Все решения суда были признаны недействительными, оставив окружной прокураторе право на второй суд.

— О, как отлично вышло, — с уважением отозвался Эллиот. — Насильник, который перещупал и перетрахал сотни детей, вышел на свободу. Его жертва продолжает сидеть за один акт домогательства. 

— Ты считаешь, что Эвана зря посадили? — с интересом спросила Кабот. 

— Да нет же. Паркс правильно поступил, признав вину. И его правильно посадили. У всего должны быть последствия. Только у Холта их должно бы быть в несколько тысяч раз больше. 

Кабот кивнула в ответ.

— Надеюсь, что Паркс тоже решит, что обидно сидеть, пока его насильник бродит на свободе. И решится дать показания еще раз — когда будет новый суд.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал, — счел нужным сказать Эллиот. 

— Я рассчитываю на тебя, — отрезала Кабот. — Отправляйся в Синг-Синг, проси встречи с Парксом. 

Эллиот болезненно поморщился. 

— Обязательно мне? Может, лучше бы Оливия....

— Нет. В первый раз он послушался тебя. Если нам повезет — прислушается к тебе и второй раз. Эллиот, я не шучу. Уговаривай его, как хочешь, делай все, что считаешь нужным, но убеди его давать показания еще раз. Холт должен сесть, мы оба это знаем. 

— Ты же понимаешь, — со вздохом заметил Эллиот, — если даже Паркс согласится, Холту на этот раз дадут меньше, чем Эвану. Во-первых, благодаря сроку давности, Холта будут судить за насилие над шестнадцатилетним — не пятилетним. Во-вторых, учитывая судимость самого Паркса — надо будет ожидать, что адвокат Холта смешает его с дерьмом. 

— Понимаю, — резко бросила Кабот. — Но выхода нет. Будем работать с тем, что есть.

**

Эллиот знал, что в Синг-Синге ему придется беседовать с Парксом по телефону и через стекло. И надеялся, что значок детектива поможет выбить комнату для частных переговоров — чтобы можно было сесть лицом к лицу. Кажется, так легче оказывать влияние на людей — когда чужое дыхание близко и взгляды встречаются. Без стеклянной стены. 

В итоге вышло что-то вроде компромисса. Комнаты для частных переговоров не дали, но, с другой стороны, обошлось без стекла. Эллиота заставили отдать оружие и мобильник и привели в общий зал с дюжиной круглых столов. Эллиот окинул зал взглядом — настольные игры, разбросанная душеспасительная литература. Десятка два заключенных, трое посетителей, кроме него самого. Шесть охранников. Камеры.   
Двух заключенных погнали из-за «душеспасительного» стола, освободив место для Эллиота — и велели ему ждать. Эллиот расстегнул воротник куртки, сгреб книжки в одну стопку и сложил на стул — чтоб не мешалась. Гладкая чистая поверхность столешницы радовала взгляд.

Эвана привели минут через десять. Сначала он остановился в дверях. Огляделся, прищурившись, и повернулся к охраннику. Что-то спросил. Ему указали на Эллиота, и Эван недоуменно посмотрел в его сторону. А потом все-таки направился к нему. Шагал — вернее, ковылял он неуверенно, медленно, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу и чуть отставив зад. Эллиот невольно поморщился, наблюдая за этой походочкой. 

Кто-то кинул вслед Эвану катышек из бумаги, угодил в затылок. Эван вздрогнул, замер на секунду, а потом снова побрел дальше, не оборачиваясь. Подойдя к столу, Эван коснулся спинки стула. Несколько раз качнул стул, как будто проверяя целость ножек. 

— Садись, — устало сказал Эллиот. 

Эван послушно опустился на стул и сразу же поморщился. Поднял голову, и Эллиот встретил его взгляд — тусклый, неузнающий. 

— Паркс? Ты меня помнишь? 

Эван молча покивал. Моргнул несколько раз и, как очнувшись, снова взглянул Эллиоту в лицо. На губах появилась слабая улыбка.

— Стейблер. Ты пришел все-таки... а я тут... — Эван прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. — Думал иногда о тебе. Не зайдешь ли. 

— Я, собственно, по делу.

— А, — глухо отозвался Эван. — Ну, хорошо. Давай тогда дело. 

Эллиот вкратце описал ситуацию с Холтом. Признание судебного решения недействительным, решение Кабот повторно привлечь Холта к суду. 

— Ага, — болезненно морщась, повторял Эван, кивая в такт услышанному. — И что теперь?

— Нужны твои показания. Еще раз. 

— Да? — Эван, похоже, искренне удивился. — Ну — раз нужны... Хорошо тогда. 

Какое-то время Эллиот смотрел на него. На осунувшееся лицо, болезненно распухшие потрескавшиеся губы, потемневшие пальцы, сжатые в замок. Обкусанные ногти. Короткая стрижка — почти налысо, от которой уши казались несуразно огромными.

— Эван? 

— Ага. 

— Ты помнишь, какое сегодня число?

— Мммм... двадцатое? — без особой уверенности спросил Эван. — Я точно не знаю. Я только знаю, что понедельник.

— А месяц какой?

Эван помолчал, что-то просчитывая. Потом еще менее уверенно спросил:

— Сентябрь же, да? 

Эллиот неохотно кивнул в ответ. 

— Спасибо, Паркс. 

— Да не за что... я пойду тогда, да?

— Ступай. Я еще зайду перед судом. Поговорим. 

— Ага.

Эван снова поднялся на ноги. Неловко развернулся и поковылял на выход — как утенок, который еще толком не научился ставить лапы на землю. Эллиот сидел молча, поставив на стол локти, и смотрел ему в спину. По пути к дверям Эвана ухватили за рукав и потянули к одному из столов. Эван застыл на месте, глядя себе под ноги. Огромный бритоголовый мужик приобнял Эвана за талию и вкрадчиво спросил: 

— Сладенький ты наш, ты нам изменяешь уже с кем-то? Как можно быть таким ветреным?

За столом загоготали. Эван вяло мотнул головой, не делая попытки отстранится. 

— Паркс! — рявкнул один из охранников. — Не задерживайся. Обратно на кухню — и пошевеливайся! Или тебе помочь взбодриться?

Эвана отпустили. 

— Да, сэр. Извините, — отозвался Эван и зашагал по направлению к выходу. На пороге он все-таки еще раз оглянулся на Эллиота. Помигал и выдавил еще одну улыбку, растерянную и глуповатую, прежде чем отвернуться и скрыться за дверьми общего зала.

 

***

По дороге в Манхэттен Эллиот ни о чем особо не думал. Следил за дорогой, включил обогревание в машине, потом выключил и открыл окна. Включил радио, где уже играли рождественские гимны. «А ведь еще ноябрь не кончился», — мелькнула идиотская мысль, но Эллиот все же достаточно спокойно прослушал «Приходит в город Санта-Клаус». Маленькие сухие снежинки сыпались на ветровое стекло, и дворники лениво скользили, сметая их в стороны. 

По бокам дороги мелькали редкие дома и фермы. За невысокой деревянной оградой огромное стадо коров столпилось в одном из углов загона — животные жались друг к другу для тепла. 

В какой-то момент до Эллиота дошло, что машина уже несколько минут как стоит на месте, припаркована у обочины, ключ все еще в зажигании, а сам он молча таращится на коров и слушает, как по радио поют «О малый город Вифлеем». 

... О, Божий Сын, нас не покинь,  
Приди в любви Своей,  
Грех изгони и в наши дни  
Родись в сердцах людей.

Эллиот молча вытащил ключ. Мотор заглох, и Вифлеем — тоже. Из звуков оставались только редкие автомобильные гудки на дороге за спиной, а из центра бесформенной коровьей толпы то и дело доносилось тревожное мычание. Эллиот выбрался из машины, потоптался у обочины, разминая ноги. Потом, как мальчишка, запрокинул голову и открыл рот. Серое небо явно скупилось на снег — снежинки были редкие, крохотные, едва чувствовались на иссохшем языке.

Эллиот опустил голову. Сунул руку в карман, нашаривая мобильник. 

— Кабот? 

— Я тебя слушаю, Эллиот. Новости есть? 

Интересно, почему я никогда не замечал, какой у неё хищный голос, подумал Эллиот. Дивная же женщина. Зря Кейти ревновала меня к Лив. Если бы все еще были женаты — могла бы ревновать к Алекс.

— Есть даже две, — сухо ответил Эллиот. — Как обычно — хорошая и плохая. 

— Порадуй меня. 

— Он согласен. 

— Ясно. Что хочет взамен?

— Ничего.

— Отлично. Теперь можешь попробовать испортить мне настроение. 

— Он нихера не соображает. И, как мне кажется, нихера особо не помнит. 

— Это уже хуже, — неохотно согласилась Кабот. — Какие варианты? 

— Договорись с начальством. Если они хотят Холта, пусть выпустят Эвана условно. Я могу даже взять его на поруки — не в первый раз... 

— В прошлый раз было на двенадцать часов, — сочла нужным напомнить Кабот.

— Я помню! 

— Хорошо. Я могу договориться, чтобы его временно выпустили на поруки. До завершения суда. 

— Не просто до суда. Это уж очень похоже на издевательство — подержать до суда и отправить обратно в Синг-Синг после показаний. 

— Да почему? — искренне удивилась Кабот. — Так или иначе, он сидит. Если он дает показания, то где-то месяца полтора или два своего срока он проводит вне тюрьмы — объясни мне, где здесь издевательства?

— А сама ты точно не понимаешь? — устало уточнил Эллиот. 

С другого конца провода ничего не ответили. 

Эллиот тоже помолчал, потом спросил:

— Какая у него будет мотивация давать показания, если в благодарность его отправляют обратно? 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выпустила одного педофила, осужденного на три года, ради того, чтобы посадить другого — на год или два? Эллиот, согласись, что это как минимум нелегко. И со стороны выглядит странно. 

— Да мне-то что, — огрызнулся Эллиот. — Как по мне, можешь вообще не судить Холта. Пусть гуляет. Паркс отсидит за двоих. 

Кабот снова умолкла, и на этот раз молчание казалось сердитым. Когда Эллиот был уже готов бросить трубку, Кабот ответила:

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. 

***

Всего две недели спустя Эллиот понял, насколько он недооценил стремление Кабот посадить Холта. Зато, кажется, переоценил умственные способности Паркса: тот сидел совершенно неподвижно с растерянным выражением лица, выслушал объяснения насчет сделки, не задал ни единого вопроса и кратко кивнул в ответ. Подписывая, он ничего не читал — просто ставил росчерк там, где Эллиот ставил указательный палец. 

— Паркс, ты понимаешь условия? — счел нужным уточнить Эллиот. 

— Да. 

— Ты понимаешь, что твоё окончательное условно-досрочное освобождение зависит от исхода суда?

— Да...

В этом вообще-то не было ничего необычного. Пару раз Эллиот сам проталкивал подобные сделки. Он даже в точности помнил слова, с которыми выдвигал сделки. «За каждого педофила, осужденного благодаря твоей информации, тебе сбавляют месяц» — «А если моя информация будет хороша, а вы сами накосячите?» — «Тогда будем считать, что тебе просто не повезло». 

Возможно, Паркс, смотревший на Эллиота неверящим тусклым взглядом, и понимал, как-то очень отвлеченно и абстрактно, что, если не посадят Холта, то сядет обратно он сам. Но вряд ли он понимал, насколько малы были шансы посадить Холта... 

— Я приеду за тобой через два дня, — сказал Эллиот. — Три максимум. До суда будешь жить у меня. 

Эван отвел взгляд в сторону. Улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла больше похожей на гримасу — болезненной, натянутой. 

— Спасибо, Паркс, — сказала Кабот. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. — Спасибо. 

Эван взглянул на Эллиота, протянул руку для рукопожатия — и мгновенно опустил, словно спохватившись. Снова опустил взгляд и пробормотал:

— Я могу идти?

— Можешь.

Когда Эван скрылся за дверьми комнаты для переговоров, Кабот бросила на Эллиота взгляд, полный сомнений. 

— У тебя две недели на то, чтобы привести его в человеческий вид. 

— А у тебя избыток оптимизма, совершенно неоправданного, — огрызнулся Эллиот, — интересно, откуда?

***

Эван ждал Эллиота у дверей здания — ушастый, растерянный и переодетый в те же самые шмотки, в которых мать его выставила из дома полгода назад. Черное пальто с капюшоном, темно-серая фланелевая клетчатая рубашка. Выцветшие синие джинсы. Пустые руки опущены по швам. Эллиот открыл пассажирскую дверцу и молча кивнул Эвану: залезай. Эван где-то с полминуты топтался на одном месте рядом с машиной, а потом начал стаскивать куртку. Эллиот смотрел на него краем глаза, пытаясь понять, что это — то ли ОКР в начальной стадии, то ли какие-то вполне обдуманные действия. Эван сложил куртку пополам, изнаночной стороной вверх. Потом еще раз — и подложил, как подушку, под задницу, прежде чем сесть. Эллиот с трудом подавил желание выматериться и поспешно открыл окна в машине — воняло от Эвана совершенно чудовищно. Пахло хлоркой, мочой, дерьмом, кровью, затхлыми тряпками — и черт знает, чем еще.

Пока Эллиот молчал, не зная, что делать с нахлынувшим бешенством, Эван закрыл дверцу, пристегнулся ремнем и откинулся на спинку сиденья. 

Эллиот скрипнул зубами. Хотелось вернуться в здание Синг-Синга, устроить скандал. Пригрозить коменданту расследованием. Одновременно хотелось наорать на Паркса. Или заехать ему по морде. Или хотя бы бросить что-нибудь... такое. 

«Поздно жаловаться, Паркс». 

Или — «А ты чего ожидал?»

Или — «Надеюсь, ты на всю жизнь вперед научился не распускать руки». 

Эллиот открыл рот и услышал собственный голос секундой позже: 

— Сильно больно? 

— Не, — сразу же отозвался Эван. Голос у него был спокойный — и совсем немного растерянный. — Нормально. Спать только хочется...

— Можешь откинуть сиденье. Рычаг справа. 

— Спасибо. Извини. Спасибо. 

Эван уснул еще до того, как они выехали за ворота. Изредка Эллиот поглядывал на него — тонкого, ушастого, уснувшего полулежа с открытым ртом. Спал, как убитый — его не будили ни автомобильные гудки, ни гребни «лежачих полицейских», ни радио, которое Эллиот было включил и почти сразу же раздраженно выключил. 

Когда они проезжали коров, Эллиот вытащил мобильник и набрал номер Кабот.

— Я везу его в больницу. — В ответ ему ничего не сказали. Пришлось повториться, повысить голос и даже уточнить: — Кабот, ты меня слышала? 

— Слышала. Поняла. 

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? — рявкнул Эллиот и искоса глянул на Эвана — тот даже не пошевелился. 

— Нет. Если его жизнь или здоровье в опасности — не о чем говорить. Вези его в больницу. 

— Нужно тесты запросить. Для экспертизы, — вполголоса сказал Эллиот. 

— Конечно. 

— Кабот. 

— Эллиот, я не понимаю, что ты ожидаешь от меня услышать. Если Эвану нужна медицинская помощь — вези в больницу. Если он был жертвой насилия в тюрьме и согласен давать показания, или даже не уверен — нужно запросить тесты. По-моему все предельно просто и обсуждению не подлежит.

— Ты что-то не договариваешь, Алекс. И даже не представляешь, как это меня злит. 

Кабот снова умолкла. Эллиот притормозил у обочины, вытащил ключ из зажигания. Выбрался из машины, захлопнул дверцу и отошел в сторону с мобильником в руке. 

— Кабот, ты можешь мне сказать, что у тебя на уме, или я обязан твои мысли читать и угадывать, как бы тебя осчастливить, пока у меня в машине лежит без сознания обоссавшийся и обделавшийся педофил? 

— Не о чем говорить. Если…

— Кабот.

— Стейблер, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что адвокат Холта будет в экстазе, когда об этом узнает. Доверие к показаниям Паркса упадет еще ниже — если это возможно. Во-первых, люди не любят слушать про ревиктимизацию — предпочитают верить, что молния не ударит в одно и то же место дважды, а если и ударит, то что-то явно не в порядке с этим местом. Во-вторых, психическое состояние Паркса окажется под микроскопом: точно ли он помнит, кто именно его насиловал, и когда именно, и в каком порядке, и точно ли, что в числе его насильников был Холт. — После секундой паузы, чтобы перевести дыхание, Кабот продолжила: — Но сейчас — именно сейчас — все это неважно. Если ему нужна медицинская помощь — вези. С последствиями я разберусь потом как-нибудь. Добьюсь исключения этих фактов из суда. Найду способ заткнуть адвоката. Буду думать, как лучше проводить повторный опрос. Но — все это будет потом. Сейчас...

— Ясно. — Эллиот бросил хмурый взгляд на машину. Парска, полулежащего на пассажирском сиденье, не было видно. Можно даже притвориться, что нет в машине никакого Паркса. Что один в пути — и никого не надо лечить, приводить в порядок... А главное — никаких идиотских решений, вроде медицинской помощи с ценником в виде двух с половиной лет Синг-Синга. — Ладно, Кабот. Я тут оценил ситуацию и понял, что Парксу не так уж и плохо. 

— Стейблер.

— Нет-нет, — заверил её Эллиот, забираясь обратно на водительское сидение и вставляя ключ в зажигание. — Серьезно. Я излишне остро отреагировал, а с Парксом все в порядке. 

— Эллиот. 

— Честное слово, я ошибся. Он бодрячком у меня. Проснулся вот, улыбается, машет. Пока.

Эллиот с ненавистью сжал руль и надавил на газ. Резко вывел машину обратно на дорогу; тело Эвана, придерживаемое ремнем, мотнулось из стороны в сторону. Он не проснулся — только беззвучно пошевелил губами во сне.

 

***

От автомобильной стоянки и до квартиры Эван, сонный и растерянный, все-таки доковылял на своих двоих худо-бедно. В прихожей он было привалился спиной к стене, но почти сразу же отпрянул, как опомнившись. Эллиот повел носом, поморщился, глянув на его джинсы. Заметил влажные пятна на штанинах, подавил желание выругаться и пошел на кухню — открывать форточку. Не оборачиваясь, бросил:

— Паркс. Снимай свои вонючие тряпки и немедленно в душ. 

— Хорошо, — тихо отозвался Эван. 

Эллиот прошел в ванную комнату, заткнул сток пробкой, открыл кран. Подставив руку под воду, отрегулировал температуру и вернулся обратно в прихожую. Эван уже стащил с себя рубашку, сбросил ботинки и неловко возился с ремнем на джинсах. Джинсы упали с талии на пол, как только ремень выскользнул из петель. Эван нагнулся, стаскивая трусы и носки. Эллиот окинул взглядом тощее смуглое тело. Сбитые в кровь колени, черные синяки на бедрах, белесо-серые потеки на ногах. Запекшиеся ссадины на груди. На шее виднелась темная полоса – как от удавки. Эван какое-то время смотрел себе под ноги, потом поднял голову и встретился с Эллиотом взглядом. Припухшие губы растянулись в жалкой улыбке. 

— Что-нибудь сломано? — спросил Эллиот. 

Эван мотнул головой.

— Тогда иди мойся.

Эван протопал в ванну. На полу там, где он стоял, осталась маленькая белесая капля. 

Эллиот вздохнул, принес из кухни полиэтиленовый мешок. Прежде чем запечатать одежду, он сфотографировал этикетки с размерами, подумав о том, что надо будет покупать новое. Потом подтер пол, вытер стену, к которой прислонялся Эван, и выбросил тряпку. 

Мобильник в кармане пикнул — Эллиот вытащил его прочитал смс-ку от Кабот, которая спрашивала, все ли в порядке. Кажется, чувствовала себя немного виноватой. Эллиот напечатал ей, что все просто замечательно — лучше быть не может. 

Кабот перезвонила минутой позже. Еще раз спросила, все ли нормально. Эллиот, подавив подступившее бешенство, еще раз сказал ей, что беспокоиться не о чем — и не о ком. 

— Эллиот, только не обижайся на меня сейчас, — сухо отозвалась Кабот. — Я знаю, что развод дался тебе нелегко, но мне кажется, в лице Паркса ты нашел неудачную замену детям. Во-первых, он не ребенок. Во-вторых....

Что было «во-вторых», Эллиот не дослушал — бросил трубку и отключил мобильник от греха подальше. 

Когда он заглянул в ванную комнату, Эван уже начал мыться — вернее, вылил в воду полбутылки жидкого мыла, от которого пена стояла столбом, и отодрал несколько корост с ссадин на груди, которые тут же начали кровоточить. 

— Эван? — тихо окликнул его Эллиот.

Эван обернулся на его голос. Он все еще улыбался своей невозможно жалкой улыбкой — словно выдавленной в ожидании, что над ним вот-вот начнут смеяться.

— Эван? — еще раз повторил Эллиот, присаживаясь рядом с ванной на корточки. Прищурившись, посмотрел на выбритую голову и впервые заметил белесые пятна на затылке. 

— Я сейчас, — неуверенно пробормотал Эван и cнова провел скрюченными пальцами по расцарапанной груди. 

Эллиот перехватил его запястье и отвел руку в сторону. 

— Давай вот что, — внес предложение Эллиот, не выпуская его руки из своей. — Ты не будешь царапаться, а я быстро-быстро тебя отмою. Ты даже не заметишь.

Эван неуверенно мотнул головой. Сдавленно и растерянно произнес: 

— Противно же. 

— Да я понимаю, что приятного мало, но, может, потерпишь все же? Пять минут — и сразу спать. А я действительно быстро — опыт, понимаешь. Дети, пеленки — такие дела... — тут Эллиот грешным делом подумал, что Кабот была хотя бы наполовину права — сам не заметил, как начал говорить с Эваном, как с ребенком. 

Эван опустил выбритую голову. Едва слышно выдавил:

— Да не мне... 

— А кому — мне, что ли? — Эллиот подцепил с бортика ванны бутылку шампуня и выдавил несколько капель себе на ладонь. — Чего тут, а? То есть пиздец, конечно, но — после Руперта мне ничего не страшно. Рассказать тебе про Руперта? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он ловко втер шампунь в бритую голову. 

Эван подставил голову под его ладони.

— Так вот, — сказал Эллиот, — я тогда был еще в академии. Морин два года, Кейти беременна вторым ребенком, дома еще не было, естественно — жили от зарплаты до зарплаты, снимали полуподвальную квартиру в Куинс, неплохая, кстати, была квартирка, с выходом на задний двор... так о чем я. Наш хозяин Эдриен Руди был учителем французского языка, только-только вышел на пенсию. Хороший был учитель — ученики его обожали. Когда он уходил, он сказал, что у него большие планы на будущее — навестить детей в Вермонте, побывать на свадьбе у внучки в Лас Вегасе, завести щенка — золотистого ретривера...

Эван слушал молча, опустив голову. Только то и дело послушно поднимал руки и разворачивался, когда Эллиот водил мягкой мочалкой по смуглой коже. 

— А его студенты, естественно, ничего не услышали, кроме как «щенка». — Эллиот заставил Эвана приподняться, чтобы отмыть спину. — Скинулись все вместе по два доллара каждый — и купили ему щенка. Но что дети понимают в щенках? Это, я скажу тебе, было чудовищное животное. Более бестолкового зверя в жизни своей не видел. И оно бы и полбеды — но у Руди уже были планы на месяц вперед. Вермонт, Вегас — щенок в эти планы не вписывался. В итоге Руди оставил его мне — сказал, заплатит по пять баксов за день, если буду за ним присматривать... Я, конечно же, согласился...

Эван слушал, жмурясь и изредка кивая в такт словам. Эллиот включил душ и заставил Эвана подставить голову под воду. Снова провел ладонью по выбритой голове, смывая пену. 

— А Руперт, как я сказал, был ужасно дурным щенком. В собственных лапах еще путался, но на третий же день начал гонять скунсов во дворе. И таки догнал одного, прижал к стене, ну — последствия ты представляешь себе, а? 

Эван не ответил, только чуть-чуть улыбнулся уголком рта. 

— Я провозился с Рупертом до одиннадцати вечера. Мыл его во дворе. Три литра томатного сока, черт знает сколько воды из-под шланга, а пользы — ноль. Только сам провонял скунсом. В итоге Кейти домой не пустила ни меня, ни щенка. Её и так все время тошнило — на седьмом месяце беременности... Слава богу, дело было в июне. Я выволок надувной матрас из гаража, бросил на газон. Ночевали, понимаешь, с Рупертом под звездным небом, и он полночи топтался у меня на груди своими мокрыми вонючими лапами и лизал шею... Потом пригрелся, уснул. А под утро зачем-то нассал мне на пузо.

Эллиот поднялся на ноги, ухватил Эвана за локоть и заставил встать. Быстро-быстро провел губкой по ногам, бедрам, пояснице, заднице, выключил воду и набросил огромное полотенце Эвану на плечи. Эван выкарабкался из ванны и затоптался на месте, не вытираясь, просто кутаясь в полотенце. Потом послушно побрел следом за Эллиотом. Остановившись в дверях спальни, посмотрел на двуспальную кровать с полотенцем в изножье и леденцом на подушке. Тихо сказал:

— Как в гостинице...

— Да. И все — твоё. 

Эллиот вышел из спальни. Вернулся минутой позже со стопкой собственной одежды — боксеры, майка, носки.

— Брюки свои не предлагаю, — сказал Эллиот. — Заблудишься в них, ищи тебя потом. 

Эван неловко улыбнулся. Надел майку, натянул трусы. И тихо спросил: 

— У тебя есть еще какое-нибудь полотенце? Совсем маленькое.

— Ну... вот то, что на кровати лежит. 

Эван посмотрел на аккуратно сложенное полотенце, приметил лого с крокодилом и качнул головой. 

— Ты что. Это же Лакост, да еще совсем новое. Мне бы старое что-нибудь…что-нибудь, что выбросить можно.

Эллиот пожал плечами. 

— Все, что можно было выбросить, я , кажется, уже выбросил… Впрочем, погоди. Есть старое кухонное — сойдет?

— Да, конечно, — торопливо ответил Эван.

Получив кухонное полотенце, Эван сложил его вдвое и аккуратно засунул себе в трусы, перед тем как нырнуть под одеяло. Поймав растерянный взгляд Эллиота, смутился и едва слышно выдавил: 

— Извини. Просто, кажется, из меня все еще течет. Кровь там… я не хочу запачкать.... В машине вот куртку подложил... её выбросить надо, наверное. Да и все, наверное, надо бы — только больше нет ничего...

— Ага, — машинально отозвался Эллиот. — А твой костюм, в котором ты был на суде?

Эван выдохнул, подавив смешок.

— Это же в аренду было. После суда вернули обратно...

— У матери есть что-нибудь?

— Я ей писал из тюрьмы. Она мне ответила, что у неё нет сына, и что все моё барахло она отдала в армию спасения. И сказала забыть про неё. — Эван перевернулся на живот, уткнулся носом в подушку и невнятно пробормотал: — Я как-то не подумал собраться, когда уходил... думал, может, она еще разрешит мне зайти когда-нибудь. Когда я не буду таким адским уебищем...

— Ты не уебище, — тихо сказал Эллиот. — Да, то, что ты сделал — это было мерзко. Но после этого ты поступил правильно — и это важно. Не менее важно. Понимаешь?

— Нет.

Эллиот все еще стоял в дверях спальни, когда Эван добавил, не поднимая головы:

— Ты не беспокойся, Стейблер, ладно? Я не окончательно ебанулся. Все сделаю, как надо. И можешь сказать Кабот, что, если она хочет, пусть приносит договор обратно. Я заново подпишу. Дам показания, вернусь — досижу. 

— Эван... — начал Эллиот. 

— Все нормально, правда, — добавил Эван. — Кстати, ты говорил щенок дурной — был. Сдох, выходит?

— Да почему сразу сдох? — удивился Эллиот. — Вырос. И из дурного щенка стал отличным, воспитанным, степенным псом. 

Эван тихонько вздохнул и уполз с головой под одеяло. 

— Эван, — еще раз окликнул его Эллиот. — К вечеру придут копы из сорок третьего. Ты под наблюдением, тебе следилку наденут на щиколотку.

— Да, — негромко согласился Эван. — Конечно. 

Эллиот вышел из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Когда он дошел до кухни и включил мобильник, то молча просмотрел десяток смс-ок от Кабот. Привычно напечатал в ответ, что все в порядке.

А потом позвонил Оливии.

Хотелось не то жаловаться, не то спрашивать совета, не то извиняться за что-то. Вместо этого Эллиот просто объяснил, что ждет копов из сорок третьего, которые должны принести электробраслет — и до того, как они придут, не может оставить Эвана одного.

— Одежду не купишь? И еду? Деньги верну завтра. 

— Да, конечно. Присылай размеры. 

С размерами Эллиот замешкался, не очень понимая, то ли просить поменьше — чтобы сейчас сидело нормально, то ли покупать все, как было, в надежде, что Эван еще отожрется. В результате попросил на размер меньше. 

Из сорок третьего пришли к шести вечера. Вернее, пришел один-единственный коп с электронным браслетом в коробке. Элллиот отправился в спальню — будить Эвана. Эван проснулся чуть меньше, чем наполовину. Вставать не стал, просто высунул ногу для браслета из-под одеяла. После того, как наблюдатель ушел, Эллиот снова позвонил Оливии — сказать, что теперь может выйти сам и уже ничего не надо. На что Оливия сказала, что уже поздно.

Она пришла после семи. Принесла два огромных полиэтиленовых мешок с одеждой и обувью для Эванa из REI и Brooks Brothers, и бумажный пакет с едой на вынос — на троих. Эллиот сунул нос в пакет, открыл контейнеры и стаканы, увидел стейк с запеченой картошкой, салат и суп.

— Хорошо? — спросила Оливия. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Эллиот, прихватил мешки с одеждой и пошел будить Эванa. 

Эван спал, укрывшись с головой — из-под одеяла торчала только смуглая лодыжка с электробраслетом. Эллиот всмотрелся в очертания спящего тела под толстым пуховым одеялом и коснулся того места, где по всем расчетам должно было быть плечо. 

Эван завозился и приподнялся на локте. Сонно моргая и щурясь, посмотрел на Эллиота. 

— Тебе Лив принесла одежду, — сказал ему Эллиот. — Переоденься, выйди к нам. Пообедаем.

На долю секунды ему показалось, что Эван будет спорить — но тот не стал. Просто кивнул в ответ и потянулся к полиэтиленовым мешкам. 

Эллиот вышел из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь. На кухне Оливия уже накрыла стол — вернее, аккуратно расставила коробки и свалила пластиковые ложки, вилки и ножи в кучу посередине стола. Увидев Эллиота, задумчиво сказала:

— Планета нас не простит.

— Нас уже к тому времени не будет, — утешил её Эллиот. — За наши грехи будут расплачиваться дети. Или внуки. 

— Что за упадническое настроение? — одернула его Оливия. — Я вот настроена оптимистично — и вполне ожидаю дожить до апокалипсиса. Все, начинаем? 

— Подождем Эвана. Он сейчас выйдет. Кстати, спасибо за одежду. Сколько я тебе должен? 

— Нисколько. Кабот сказала, что канцелярия прокурора оплатит. 

— Я сомневаюсь, что она послала тебя делать шоппинг в Brooks Brothers.

— Ну... сумму она не уточнила. Наверное, понадеялась на мое благоразумие.

— Совершенно напрасно, да? — Эллиот улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Да, — согласилась Оливия. — Похоже на то. Знаешь, это зверски приятно. Покупать кому-то одежду... 

Эллиот тихо посмеялся, вспомнив разговор с Кабот. 

— Давай мы с тобой заведем себе Паркса. Знаешь — как ребенка, на двоих. Кабот мне уже сегодня сказала, что я нашел в нем замену детям... — Он покачал головой. И подумал: странно, как может измениться жизнь за каких-то четыре месяца. Вместо семейных обедов с Кейти и детьми — Оливия, Паркс и коробки с едой на вынос. 

Оливия смотрела на него с тревогой. 

— Скучаешь по детям? 

— Нет, — отрезал Эллиот. — Не скучаю. Не думаю. Фотографий не держу. 

— И это ненормально. Давай, я поговорю с Кейт? Разреши мне. Пожалуйста. 

— Ни в коем случае.

— Эл. Пожалуйста... 

— Лив, серьезно — не надо сейчас, ладно? Я дам тебе знать. 

— Эл...

Лив осеклась, когда Эван вышел из спальни и подошел к кухонному столу. В новых темных брюках хаки и сером свитере под горло выглядел Эван вполне нормально — бритая голова и распухшие губы не в счет. Держался тоже неплохо — правда, сутулился и щурился страшным образом, но хотя бы больше не ковылял. 

— Помнишь меня? — мирно спросила Оливия.

Эван кивнул в ответ. 

— Детектив Бенсон. Спасибо за одежду. 

— Не мне. Мисс Кабот и её сотрудникам. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Эван и снова опустил голову, ссутулившись еще больше. 

— Выпрямись, — машинально буркнул Эллиот. 

Эван вздрогнул и тут же сел прямо — как будто палку проглотил. 

Оливия посмотрела на Эллиота огромными глазами, и он спохватился. 

— Паркс. Извини. Что я — как с ребенком. Привычка идиотская. 

— Ничего страшного, — рассеянно отозвался Эван. — Спасибо за обед, но я сейчас не очень голоден. Я бы попил чего-нибудь.

— Конечно. Можешь сделать чай. Или кофе.

— Я воды возьму. 

— Хорошо. 

Эван действительно отошел к кухонной мойке, набрал из-под крана воды в стакан. Попив, потом долго отмывал стакан с жидким мылом и наводил после себя какой-то понятный только одному ему порядок. Вытер стакан бумажным полотенцем, потом вытер кухонную стойку и принялся вытирать краны. Оливия молча наблюдала за ним краем глаза и хмурилась. 

Когда Эллиот уже начал думать, что Эван так и не вернется к столу, тот вернулся. Снова опустился на стул, держа спину прямо, и с сомнением посмотрел на стаканы и контейнеры.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь полегче? — предложила Оливия. — Суп вот есть картофельный. 

— Да, спасибо. — Эван пододвинул к себе бумажный стакан с супом и вытянул пластиковую ложку из кучи на столе. 

Оливия все еще наблюдала за ним с явным волнением. И очень мягко сказала: 

— Эван, когда ты поешь, я могу поговорить с тобой наедине? Совсем недолго.

Эван посмотрел в стакан с супом. 

— Конечно, если нужно. 

Эллиот принялся за стейк, Оливия взяла банку с колой. Эван за столом не задержался — сделал пару глотков супа, поспешно выскочил из-за стола и метнулся в уборную. Захлопнулась дверь и зашумела вода — но ничего особо не заглушила: было слышно, как Эвана рвет. 

Эллиот вздохнул, забросил недоеденный стейк в стирофомовую коробку и сказал Оливии: 

— Ступай домой, Лив. 

— Я хочу... 

— Не надо с ним сейчас говорить. 

Оливия посмотрела на Эллиота очень внимательно и спросила:

— Где одежда, в которой ты его забрал из Синг-Синга?

— В мусоропроводе. 

— Еще не поздно. Мы могли бы... 

— Нет. Мы не могли бы. Иди домой сейчас, ладно?

Оливия не сдвинулась с места. 

— Ты можешь хотя бы объяснить, почему? 

— Кабот считает, что это может повредить шансам посадить Холта, а они и так невелики. Досрочное освобождение Эвана зависит от успешного исхода суда над Холтом. 

Оливия поморщилась. 

— У него был выбор? 

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Эллиот. — Я решил за него. 

Оливия вскинулась, и в её взгляде отразилось бешенство. 

— Зря. Ты зря решил за него, и ты зря решил именно так. Холта вы все равно не посадите, это заведомо проигрышное дело. Но пока то, что происходит за стенами Синг-Синга, будет замалчиваться, это никогда не прекратится. Никогда. 

— Нет, — оборвал её Эллиот. — Холта я посажу — так или иначе. И Паркс сейчас не вернется в тюрьму. А улучшать мир за счет того, что осталось от Паркса, я не собираюсь — хотя бы просто потому, что осталось ничтожно мало. 

Лив молча кивнула. Собрала контейнеры с едой со стола, сложила в холодильник. Допила пепси и направилась к выходу. Эллиот проводил её до дверей. 

— Если хочешь помочь, сделай мне одолжение, — негромко сказал Эллиот в дверях. 

— Да, конечно. 

— Спроси Манча — у него вроде были какие-то связи с охранниками в Синг-Синге. Попроси его узнать, кто пытался задушить Паркса. 

— Зачем тебе? — сразу же спросила Оливия. 

«Затем, что если это говно когда-нибудь выйдет на свободу, я переломлю ему позвоночник. Или оторву руки». 

Эллиот вовремя спохватился — не стал говорить этого вслух. Просто ответил:

— Любопытно, кто такой бойкий. И любопытно, кто так хорошо орудует удавкой. Может, просмотрю незакрытые холодные дела — глядишь, и еще пару преступлений на него повесим. 

 

***

Вечером Эван еще долго возился в ванной — что-то отчищал, и отмывал, и все не мог успокоиться. В конце концов Эллиот потерял терпение и погнал его спать, сказав:

— Во-первых, хватит. Ты уже и так убил здесь все живое. Во-вторых, еще немного — и мне будет стыдно ссать в такой ослепительной чистоте. 

Эван неловко улыбнулся ему и поплелся в спальню. Эллиот пошел за ним следом. Заходить не стал — просто спросил в дверях: 

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет. — Эван опустился на край кровати и начал расшнуровывать ботинки. 

— Что у тебя с животом? 

— Да ничего. Пройдет. 

— А все-таки? 

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Резинку проглотил.

Какую резинку мог проглотить Эван, дошло до Эллиота не сразу — а когда дошло, то он с трудом подавил желание выругаться. 

Эван увидел выражение на его лице и качнул головой. 

— Да нет, оно все ничего, просто все еще кажется, что она застряла где-то посередине. — Эван хмыкнул. — Видишь, как. У кого — фантомные конечности, у меня — фантомная резинка. — Он аккуратно поставил ботинки на синий коврик рядом с кроватью и стащил носки. — Я сейчас разденусь и спать лягу. Спокойной ночи, Стейблер. И спасибо. 

— За что? 

— За то, что Бенсон ушла. Я не хотел бы... — Эван нахмурился. — Видишь: она умеет переключаться. Я — как-то не очень. 

— Переключаться? — растерявшись, повторил Эллиот. 

— Ну, — Эван пожал плечами. — С жалости на обвинения. И обратно. Просто если она бы меня начала сейчас жалеть и снова говорить, что все, что я чувствую — это нормально, я бы, наверное, окончательно ебанулся. А до суда — лучше бы не надо. 

— Ясно, — спокойно сказал Эллиот. — Я такой опасности не представляю, да?

Эван снова скривил распухшие губы в улыбке. 

— Мне кажется, ты переключаешься только один раз и только в одном направлении. Что и хорошо. Правда. Спокойной ночи. Спасибо. 

Эллиот оставил его в покое и ушел к себе в кабинет. Разделся до майки и трусов, вытянулся на откидной койке. Прикрыл глаза. Подумал, что до утра не уснет — но через четверть часа уже спал, как убитый.

***

Утром, когда Эллиот вышел из спальни, Эван уже был на ногах и заваривал кофе. Увидев Эллиота, поздоровался и спросил, не может ли воспользоваться его мобильником. 

— Зачем? 

— Я бы позвонил мисс Кабот. Если она уже проснулась. Поблагодарил бы за одежду, — спокойно сказал Эван. 

— Я думаю, не за что, — сухо бросил Эллиот. — Избирательный округ отблагодарит её на выборах, когда возрастет процент выигранных дел. 

— То есть нельзя? — уточнил Эван. 

— Можно. — Эллиот положил мобильник на край кухонного стола и отправился в душ. 

Уже по дороге на работу Эллиот все-таки проверил лог звонков. Эван не наврал: действительно звонил Кабот, и только Кабот. Разговор продлился четыре минуты — и Эллиот только подивился, что высказывание благодарностей настолько затянулось. Даже с учетом Brooks Brothers. 

В участке творилась обычная суматоха. Манч отозвал Эллиота в сторону, как только тот вошел в участок, сказав, что есть новости. По словам одного из охранников — друга знакомого бывшей жены номер три — («но не надейся, что он будет давать показания или согласится на встречу «) — Эвана пытался задушить некий Келли Старк. Эллиот поблагодарил Манча и загрузился в базу данных. Девятнадцатилетний Келли Старк был осужден на пятнадцать лет за многократные сексуальные домогательства к брату. Брату на момент суда было девять. А когда домогательства начались — три года. Эллиот записал подробности в блокнот. 

— Что будешь делать? — полюбопытствовала Лив, читавшая файл у Эллиота через плечо. 

— А черт его знает, — честно сказал Эллиот. — Наверное, поговорю с Кабот — Старка посадила она. 

— Зачем? 

— Затем, что я не хочу, чтобы он вышел. — Эллиот с ненавистью глянул на экран. С фотографии на него смотрело узкое лицо с почти бесцветными губами и пустыми глазами. 

Ближе к полудню Эллиот набрал номер офиса Кабот, представился и попросил переговорить с ней. Ему ответили, что Кабот отсутствовала — а если точно, то выехала пятнадцать минут назад. 

— Куда? — зачем-то спросил Эллиот. 

— Она сказала, что поехала к вам, — несколько растерянно ответил секретарь. 

— В участок, что ли? — удивился Эллиот. 

— Да нет. Домой.

Эллиот где-то с полминуты тупил, пытаясь прикинуть, о чем могут беседовать Паркс и Кабот в его отсутствии. Когда понял — вскочил из-за рабочего стола, метнулся в кабинет Крагена и объяснил ситуацию кратко: «Кабот — дерьмо». Краген скупо улыбнулся — с Кабот он все еще толком не сработался и относился к ней с некоторой долей подозрения. И ответил Эллиоту кратким: «Ступай». 

До дома Эллиот доехал за двенадцать минут. Припарковался криво, но исправлять не стал — забежал в подъезд и вызвал лифт. Когда он ввалился в квартиру, взгляду открылось вполне предсказуемое зрелище: Эван и Кабот мирно сидели за кухонным столом, на котором были разложены документы, и Эван уже готовился что-то подписывать. 

Не отвечая на удивленные приветствия, Эллиот подхватил документ со стола, прежде чем ручка коснулась бумаги. Просмотрел содержание: отказ от сделки, обещавшей досрочное освобождение в случае успешного исхода суда над Холтом.

Эллиот перевел взгляд на Эвана.

— Паркс, тебе никогда не говорили, что это хамство — принимать гостей в чужой квартире без разрешения хозяина? Если нет, то считай, что сказали. 

Эван слегка смутился и неловко ответил:

— Но это... я же только с мисс Кабот, и только по делу. 

— Вижу. Так, собственно, в чем дело, Паркс: почему ты стремишься вернуться обратно еще на два с половиной года? Неужели кто-то в Синг-Синге еще остался необслуженным? 

— Эллиот, — Кабот предупреждающе подняла руку.

— Или ты полюбил глотать резинки? — не обращая на неё внимания, зло бросил Эллиот. — Купить тебе упаковку? Какой вкус предпочитаешь — мятный или клубничный? 

Эван вспыхнул — смуглые скулы потемнели, и он опустил голову. И тихо сказал:

— Стейблер... извини. Извини, что я рассказывал. Извини… вообще. Просто... я тут подумал, и... ты же хочешь посадить Холта, да? Ну и — шансов и так немного. Но если узнают о том, что моё освобождение зависит от исхода суда, мне вообще никто не поверит. Так или иначе, придется возвращаться. И раз так, то, наверное, стоит просто увеличить шансы на успех, разве нет?

— Он прав, — тут же внесла свою лепту Кабот. — И, если хочешь знать, это была не моя идея.

— Но в погоне за процентом выигрышей ты, конечно же, не сочла нужным отказаться. И посоветоваться со мной ты тоже не сочла нужным. 

— Не сочла, — отрезала Кабот. — Это его решение, и только его. Я не обязана с тобой советоваться, ты — не его адвокат и не опекун. 

— Ну да, — сквозь зубы процедил Эллиот, — я просто сторожевой пес, банковская карточка и бесплатная аренда жилья на месяц, так? 

— Выходит, что так, — пожала плечами Кабот. 

— Хорошо, — рявкнул Эллиот, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание и как накатывает ставшее привычным за последние четыре месяца бешенство. Он разодрал договор надвое, смял в комок и зашвырнул в мусорную корзину. — В таком случае, Кабот, можешь искать другого наблюдателя. Или можешь поселить Паркса у себя — я уверен, что это дивно отразится на твоей репутации. Но пока он живет со мной, то без моего разрешения ничего не подпишет. Паркс, ты меня слышал. Хочешь принимать решения сам — собирайся, ступай с Кабот. Но пока ты живешь у меня — ты слушаешься меня. Беспрекословно. И не дышишь без моего разрешения. Мы друг друга поняли? 

Эван ссутулился, кивнул в ответ. Какое-то время просто сидел молча, не поднимая взгляда на Кабот или Эллиота. В итоге едва слышно выдавил: 

— Ты не пес и не карточка, Стейблер. 

— Хорошо, — Эллиот чуть сбавил тон. — Тогда оставайся и прекрати... думать. 

Эван едва заметно кивнул в ответ. На Кабот он избегал смотреть.

— Кабот, я провожу тебя до стоянки, — сказал ей Эллиот, коснувшись спинки стула. 

Кабот поднялась на ноги, потрепала Эвана по плечу и направилась к выходу. Уже вызывая лифт, она сочла нужным сообщить:

— Стейблер, надеюсь, ты понимаешь — я сообщу Крагену о твоем непрофессиональном поведении, о вмешательстве в мою работу и о чрезмерной личной вовлеченности. 

— Да сколько угодно. А я в свою очередь надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что что всё доверие, которое ты заработала за последние два месяца, только что отправилось псу под хвост. И я не уверен, что ты сможешь его восстановить. А без доверия работать сложно, Кабот — даже адвокатам и политикам.

Если Кабот и смутилась, то виду не подала. Прошла в лифт и остановила Эллиота властным жестом — «не надо провожать». Правда, нажав на кнопку, придержала двери и сухо спросила напоследок:

— Все еще как с ребенком, да? 

— Он и есть ребенок! — взбесился Эллиот. — Ему двадцать! И если ему еще рано покупать алкоголь и совать нос в казино…

— Ему уже двадцать один, — сочла нужным уточнить Кабот. — День рождения в середине сентября... 

— А. Тогда конечно — эти два с половиной месяца все меняют!

Кабот внимательно посмотрела на него. 

— Мне все еще кажется, что развод слишком тяжело тебе дался, и твоему гневу есть какие-то иные причины. 

— А мне все еще кажется, что это не твоё дело. 

Двери лифта закрылись. 

Эллиот постоял на лестничной клетке, успокоил дыхание. Досчитал до десяти, сдержал порыв двинуть в стену кулаком со всей дури — и вернулся в квартиру.

Эван все еще сидел за кухонным столом, охватив себя руками и опустив голову. Эллиот устало опустился на стул рядом с ним и буркнул: 

— Паркс. Отвлекись, пожалуйста, на пару минут от своих глубоких раздумий. 

Эван, как по команде, сел прямо и повернулся к Эллиоту, вопросительно взглянув на него. 

— Ты будешь меня слушаться, — сказал ему Эллиот. 

Эван покорно кивнул в ответ. 

— Я серьезно, — добавил Эллиот. — Никаких гостей, никаких звонков, никаких интернетов, никаких прогулок. И главное — никаких подписей без моего одобрения. Ты меня понял? 

— Понял, — невнятно промямлил Эван. И едва слышно добавил: — Перед Кабот все же неудобно вышло. 

— Кабот сама виновата. Учитывая, что я её уговорил добиться этой сделки — было скотством с её стороны не сказать мне. 

— Ты? — В голосе Эвана послышалось удивление. — Я не знал. Извини. — Помолчав, он добавил: — Я только не понимаю, зачем. Ты же не думаешь, что я уже закончил платить?

Эллиот вздохнул. 

— Я думаю, что на данный момент надо остановиться. Потому что сейчас ты только перекидываешь долг с одной карточки на другую и набираешь проценты. И если так пойдет дальше, то наступит окончательное банкротство. 

— Не понял... — неуверенно отозвался Эван. 

— Ну... — Эллиот пожал плечами. — Вот, к примеру: не так давно мы закрыли дело. Парнишку в детстве насиловала мачеха. Когда ему было двадцать три, он нанес ножевое ранение незнакомой женщине, которую подцепил в пабе. Женщина была его лет на двадцать старше...

— Ага, — едва слышно отозвался Эван. 

— Ранение было не смертельным. Он отсидел три года. Вышел. Ходил на терапию по решению суда. 

— И, конечно же, у него все стало хорошо, да? — немного горько отозвался Эван. 

— Нет. Потом начались домогательства со стороны его собственного терапевта. Он хотел отказаться от терапии, ему сказали — нельзя, это условие досрочного освобождения. Попросил сменить терапевта — ему велели подождать. Он ждал два месяца и потом все-таки убил. Сначала терапевта — а потом началась полоса убийств. Когда его взяли три дня и пять трупов спустя, он во всем сознался. Говорил, что сожалеет, но к тому времени было уже поздно. Это состояние полного банкротства — когда с человека уже нечего взять. Остается только забрать тело.

— Вот у меня тоже как-то так.

— Нет, — сразу же сказал Эллиот. — Пока еще нет. Я не буду тебе говорить, что у тебя непременно будут нормальные отношения, семья, полтора ребенка, собака и минивэн — то есть может, и будут, но я не знаю, способен ты на это или нет. Это выяснится со временем. Но я знаю, что ты еще способен вернуть себе жизнь. И просто жить обычно. Работать и платить налоги, и не делать зла, и быть готовым что-то отдать, если это в твоих силах, и просто быть одним человеком в общей массе обычных хороших людей, которые живут, как могут, не делая зла. И чем больше таких людей — тем лучше. 

Эван, который до сих пор слушал его молча, неожиданно расплакался. Вернее, согнулся на стуле пополам, уткнулся головой в колени и начал поскуливать между едва слышными всхлипами. Эллиот сидел рядом, положив ему руку на спину, ждал, пока выплачется. И думал, что надо обязательно выпустить какое-нибудь судебное решение, запрещающее Эллиоту Стейблеру пробовать утешать кого-либо. 

— Эван, — сказал Эллиот, когда поскуливание чуть стихло. — Не надо, а? Я знаю, что страшно, и вообще дела хреново обстоят... но все равно — не надо. Сейчас — не надо. 

Он ухватил Эвана за локоть. Эван замолк, послушно поднялся на ноги и так же послушно позволил отвести себя на кухню, отмыть лицо и напоить водой. Потом покорно побрел в гостиную, опустился на кушетку и как по команде уставился на экран, когда Эллиот включил телевизор. 

— Что ты вообще любил смотреть по телеку? — будничным голосом спросил Эллиот.

— Это... DS-9 нормально вот, — растерянно сказал Эван. — Я помню, когда оно вышло — мне пятнадцать было... 

— Хорошо. Тебя вообще телек успокаивает? 

— Угу, — тихо ответил Эван. — И вообще. Хорошо, что ДС9 — и как раз последний эпизод же, да? Я хотел узнать, чем все закончится — не успел... 

Эллиот вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза. Втайне он подозревал, что Краген даст ему нехилый втык за двухчасовой обеденный перерыв, но было почти все равно. Вообще — удивительно, как много всего перешло в категорию «все равно» за последние четыре месяца... 

Эван сидел на кушетке вполоборота от Эллиота, уставившись в экран. Когда эпизод закончился, Эван сказал: 

— Хорошо. Oни вообще хорошо писали диалоги. Хорошая фраза: «Может быть, вернусь к тебе вчера». Жаль, что нельзя. 

Голос у Эвана был спокойный, ровный. Эллиот вздохнул, коснулся его плеча, заставил повернуться к себе. Вытер ладонью слезы со смуглых щек и мягко сказал: 

— А говорил, успокаивает. 

Эван опустил взгляд. 

— Извини. Просто... жаль, понимаешь? Вы все так стараетесь... ты же понимаешь, что бесполезно, да? Холта все равно не посадят...

— Холта посадят. Эван, я понимаю, что страшно. Правда. Но сейчас — нужно просто верить, что все получится. И оно действительно получится, — с нажимом повторил он, когда Эван невесело улыбнулся. — Просто нужно собраться с силами. Делать все возможное. И, как я говорил, просто слушайся. Не держи от меня секретов. Рассказывай мне все, что может быть важным. Не пытайся что-то сделать за моей спиной. И все получится. Хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — эхом отозвался Эван. 

— Вот и хорошо. — Эллиот подмигнул ему и торжественно вручил пульт от телевизора. — Сегодня ничего делать не надо. Просто попытайся расслабиться, успокоиться. Посмотри телек. Ладно? 

Эван молча кивнул в ответ.

***

Возвращаясь в участок, Эллиот вполне ожидал выволочки за прогул работы посреди дня. И немало удивился, когда Краген не стал отчитывать, а просто спросил, что произошло с Кабот и как обстоят дела с Парксом. Эллиот рассказал все, включая то, как он разругался с Кабот — и спросил, не жаловалась ли та. 

— Пока еще нет, — сказал Краген. — Впрочем, я думаю, что в одном ты был прав — имеет смысл найти другого наблюдателя. 

— Почему? 

— Личная вовлеченность — это раз. Во-вторых, у тебя всегда были трудности с разграничением. Я имею в виду — тебе было сложно провести грань между Эваном-ребенком и Эваном-взрослым. — Краген смерил его пристальным взглядом. — Ты не согласен? 

Эллиот пожал плечами. 

— С оценкой ситуации сложно спорить. 

— Но ты не согласен с предложением сменить наблюдателя. 

— Да почему же, — устало отозвался Эллиот,— все зависит от того, какие у нас цели. Если целью является все сделать максимально по правилам, чтобы никто из ВД не смог придраться — то да, нужно сменить наблюдателя. Если конечная цель — это чтобы Паркс более или менее пришел в себя и давал показания, то нужно оставить его, где уж есть, а не таскать из дома в дом в течение следующих двух-трех недель. 

Краген поморщился. И уточнил:

— А совместить следование правилам с результативностью — этот вариант вообще не рассматривается?

— Я и не нарушил никаких правил, — буркнул Эллиот. — Пока. Просто мне действительно сложно. 

— Говори, — сказал Краген. 

— Я боюсь, что не получится посадить Холта, — честно сказал ему Эллиот. — Дело, как ни крути, гиблое. 

— Это верно, — признал Краген. — И что?

— Ничего. Я хочу сделать все возможное, чтобы Паркс не вернулся в тюрьму. 

— Вовлеченность, — сухо прокомментировал Краген. 

Эллиoт кисло улыбнулся. 

— Когда Катлин было девять лет, у них в школе был конкурс страшилок на Хэллоуин. Она написала рассказ. Про то, как девочка жаловалась родителям, что у неё в комнате живет чудовище, которое ест детей. 

— Да? — с интересом отозвался Краген. 

— Родители не поверили. Рассердились, что она зовет их посреди ночи, и поставили её в угол. А когда вернулись через полчаса, девочки уже не было — в углу лежал только бантик. 

— Отлично, — хмыкнул Краген. — Выиграла конкурс? 

— Третье место. Но я считаю — должно было быть первое: я потом три ночи не спал. 

— Ясно, — кивнул Краген. — Ну что ж. Я понимаю твоё желание сделать все возможное. Но ты тоже меня пойми: я не могу полностью посвятить твоё рабочее время ковырянию в деле Холта. Пока ты выходишь на работу — я должен ставить тебя на наиболее срочные кейсы.

Эллиот задумался, прикидывая, сколько времени он сможет выкроить за следующие две-три недели. Получалось не то чтобы очень много. 

— У меня отпускные есть, — в конце концов сказал Эллиот. — Отправь меня в отпуск. Только не закрывай доступ к базе данных. 

— Отпуск предполагается для отдыха, — счел нужным уточнить Краген. 

— Да я понимаю. Я и буду отдыхать. Просто — потихоньку буду просматривать старые материалы, готовить Паркса к суду. И собственно, это поможет и с вовлеченностью тоже: меньше стресса, мозги будут лучше работать. 

Краген смерил его пристальным взглядом, словно оценивая, насколько лучше будут мозги работать в отпуске. Потом неохотно кивнул, сказав: 

— Хорошо. В принципе — это не так уж и плохо: пожалуюсь на нехватку кадров, может, нам наконец-то пришлют обещанного психиатра. 

Эллиот скривился. ФБР-овцы обещали одолжить одного из своих экспертов для спецкорпуса, но все оттягивали, и Эллиот не то чтобы очень расстраивался по этому поводу: после охоты за ведьмами, которую устроил недавно полицейский департамент, он поклялся, что больше рта не откроет при психиатре — себе дороже. 

— Удачи, — сказал на прощание ему Краген. 

***

Три дня, которые последовали за разговором с Крагеном, выдались суматошными. Эллиот передавал дела Лив и одновременно выкраивал время, чтобы заняться прошлым Холта. В итоге выяснилось не то чтобы очень много. Холт родился в Техасе, где и жил до сорока лет. И даже когда-то был женат. Жена ушла от него — вернее, сбежала (Холт даже заявил в полицию о её исчезновении и требовал найти), оставив Лэрри с пятилетним ребенком. Унаследовав приличное состояние от родителей, работать Лэрри нигде подолгу не работал — не было нужды. Но закончил консерваторию и время от времени числился внештатным преподавателем. Зачастую — волонтером. И, насколько Эллиот мог понять, выбирал самые неблагополучные районы и школы победнее. Жалоб на него не было. Судимостей тоже не было. Сын, Лэрри-младший, тоже никогда никому не жаловался. Может, научился молчать — а может, Холт не стал издеваться над собственным сыном. Впрочем, в то, что свои развлечения Холт начал уже в Нью-Йорке, Эллиот не верил ни на минуту. И мрачно прикидывал, где Холт мог хранить старые записи — если они были.

Возвращаясь домой со свертком продуктов из Уолмарта, Эллиот все еще размышлял о Холте — и прикидывал, кого еще можно будет расспросить. Зайдя в квартиру, думать сразу же перестал, просто какое-то время хватал воздух губами и боролся с подступившей тошнотой. Квартира, вычищенная до блеска, сияла, но вонялa совершенно чудовищно — кажется, всеми чистящими средствами сразу. Эллиот затолкал сверток с покупками в холодильник, не разбирая, и пошел открывать форточки — одну за другой. Сначала на кухне, потом у себя в кабинете. Потом зашел в спальню, где Эван лежал, зарывшись головой под подушку. Открыл форточку и встряхнул Эвана за плечо, заставив проснуться. И рявкнул на него:

— Ты сдурел? 

Эван сонно посмотрел на него и несмело улыбнулся. 

— Надеюсь, ты не смешивал уксус с хлоркой? Или аммиак?

— Не. — Кутаясь в одеяло, Эван вяло мотнул головой. — Просто, кажется, слишком много использовал... 

— Кажется? — уточнил Эллиот. — Здесь дышать нечем! 

Эван виновато втянул голову в плечи и отвел взгляд. 

— Вставай. Одевайся, — буркнул Эллиот, сбрасывая с него одеяло. — Выйдем, пройдемся. Пусть пока здесь проветрится. 

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Эван, выбираясь из кровати и поднимая с пола брюки. — Извини. 

Они вышли в коридор пять минут спустя. Эллиот взял с собой ноут, читалку и оружие, решив не оставлять в квартире ничего особо ценного, поскольку дверь он оставил приоткрытой. И не преминул заявить, что если их и ограбят, то виноват в этом будет только Эван — и больше никто. Эван виновато смотрел себе под ноги и согласно кивал. 

— Как чувствуешь-то себя? — мрачно спросил Эллиот. — Надышался ведь наверняка. Тошнит?

— Нет, — едва слышно ответил Эван. — Только голова болит. 

— Долго ты этим дышал? 

— Не помню... 

— Отлично вышло, Паркс. Ты точно ничего не намешал и мне не надо звонить в токсикологический центр? 

— Не надо, — окончательно затосковал Эван. — Я точно не намешал... я только хлоркой и лизолом. 

Эллиот резко вдохнул, резко выдохнул, борясь с подступившим бешенством. Каким-то чудом смог заставить себя успокоиться и уже почти мирно сказал: 

— Больше не смей ничего чистить. Уши буду драть. 

— Можешь сейчас уже, — тихо предложил Эван. 

— Сейчас не могу — видишь, руки заняты. Ноут держу. 

— Давай я подержу.

— Заткнись.

Эван притих и больше ничего не предлагал.

Он все еще молчал, когда Эллиот положил ноут на заднее сидение машины. И пока они ехали до Старбакса на Мэдисон-авеню — тоже. В кофешопе Эван прошел к маленькому столику в закутке у окна и затих. Подал голос, только когда Эллиот предложил ему на выбор — ромашковый чай или теплое молоко. Эван было открыл рот, наверное, чтобы спорить — но сразу же передумал, согласился на молоко и снова притих. 

Эллиот вернулся через пару минут — с кофе для себя, молоком для Эвана. Заодно вытряхнул из пузырька с тайленолом две таблетки. 

Эван выпил лекарство и принялся за молоко. И еще раз сказал: 

— Извини. 

— Да ладно. Просто скажи: чего ты вдруг? Три дня нормально был — и вдруг начал безумствовать. 

— Я не был нормально, — тихо ответил Эван. — Мне все кажется... знаешь, как будто по коже что-то ползет. Как будто я в твою квартиру грязь за собой принес. И не знаю, как её теперь отмыть. Все кажется: что я ни трогаю, куда ни ступлю — все становится грязным. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это только кажется, — мягко сказал Эллиот.

— Я не знаю, — растерянно ответил Эван. — Я три дня держался вот — а потом уже не выдержал. Я сначала думал: только немного почищу. Кухню и прихожую... и как начал, так не мог...

— Не мог остановиться? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Ага... 

— Это и понятно, конечно. Но ты знаешь, все равно не надо. 

— Да больше и нечем, — пожал плечами Эван, — я все, что было, израсходовал... — он болезненно скривил губы и добавил: — Мать моя ... Религиозная. И грязь сильно не любила... 

— Это не грязь, — еще раз повторил Эллиот. Сунул руку во внутренний карман и извлек оттуда софтбук. Нашел нужную вещь и страницу и сунул Эвану под нос. И велел: — Раз уж имеем дело с религией — читай. Вслух. С семнадцатого стиха по двадцатый, включительно.

Эван настороженно покосился на него, но послушался. 

— Еще ли не понимаете, что всё, входящее в уста, проходит в чрево и извергается вон? А исходящее из уст — из сердца исходит — сие оскверняет человека, ибо из сердца исходят злые помыслы, убийства, прелюбодеяния, любодеяния, кражи, лжесвидетельства, хуления — это оскверняет человека; а есть неумытыми руками— не оскверняет человека... — Эван замолк и вернул читалку Эллиоту. 

— Понимаешь? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Ну... — Эван пожал плечами. — А если он ошибся? 

— Невозможно, — буркнул Эллиот. — Он — как моя бывшая жена. Никогда ни в чем не ошибался. 

Эван нахмурился и осторожно спросил: 

— Стейблер... а что случилось-то? 

— Неважно! — отрезал Эллиот. — Не об этом сейчас речь. Ты понимаешь, что я тебе пытаюсь сказать?

Эван вздохнул, неуверенно кивнул. 

— Да. Гадко не то, что сделали со мной. Гадко то, что сделал я сам. Просто — это все, наверное, правильно, только я не могу отделить одно от другого...

— Но это важно, — перебил его Эллиот. — Важно отделить одно от другого. Первое — не твоя вина. Второе — твоя, но и даже об этом нельзя думать постоянно каждый момент твоей жизни. Я не буду тебе говорить, что это неважно, но я скажу, что необходимо перестать проигрывать это в голове день за днем. Надо идти дальше. И дальше — больше так не поступать. Никогда. 

Эван опустил голову. 

— И это возможно, — добавил Эллиот. — Правда. Есть люди, которые совершили гораздо худшие проступки, но сейчас живут нормально и достойно. А ты — ты хотя бы никого не убил. И ты все-таки не сделал ничего непоправимого. Ты остановился, пока не стало слишком поздно. А Джонатану помогут, и у него все будет нормально. 

— Да? — тихо спросил Эван. 

— Да.

Они помолчали. Эван, морщась, допил молоко и неловко улыбнулся. Эллиот спросил его, хочет ли он еще что-нибудь. Эван хотел — кофе и лимонный кекс. На кекс Эллиот согласился, но покупать кофе на ночь глядя отказался. Они поторговались пару минут, в итоге достигли компромисса и Эллиот купил ему «лондонский туман».

Эван улыбнулся, принявшись за кекс. Кекс он ел почти по-детски, отрывая маленькие кусочки и счастливо жмурясь.

— Как твоя голова? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Прошла... у тебя-то не болит? 

— Нет, с чего бы? Я же там и десяти минут не провел. И сразу же, как вошел, форточки открыл. 

— Ага, — негромко отозвался Эван. Помолчав, добавил: — Ты мне не расскажешь, да? Что случилось с тобой, почему ты живешь один? — Когда Эллиот не ответил сразу же, Эван вспыхнул и поспешно выпалил: — Извини, пожалуйста. Забудь, что я спросил, ладно?

— Уже забыл. 

Эван смущенно улыбнулся, допил «туман» и встал из-за стола. 

— Тогда пойдем домой, да? 

— Давай. Только в аптеку зайдем. Купим тебе зубную щетку — я как-то не подумал. 

— Угу. 

— А ты не попросил. Уже три дня с нечищеными зубами?

— Я пальцем, — буркнул Эван, опустив голову. 

— Ну просто отлично. Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно? 

Эван мотнул головой, но когда они дошли до Уолгринз, все-таки взял один «кит-кэт» и вопросительно посмотрел на Эллиота. Эллиот расплатился, протянул Эвану шоколадку и зубную щетку. «Кит-кэт» Эван слопал еще по дороге домой и затолкал обертку в карман.

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, лизол и хлорка уже выветрились, но холод стоял адский. Эллиот закрыл форточки, включил камин и термостат. Эван стащил куртку и подошел к камину. Сел на пол, протянул руки к стеклянной перегородке и уставился на иссиня-красное пламя. 

Эллиот подошел к нему, опустился рядом с ним на корточки. И спросил:

— Замерз?

— Нет... не очень. Я просто люблю смотреть на огонь. Это... все равно что океан. Только... — Эван растерянно пожал плечами и не договорил. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Эллиот.

Эван неловко развернулся и так же неловко ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. И замер, словно выжидая — оттолкнут или нет. Эллиот положил ему руку на спину, погладил, как ребенка. Притянул к себе, кратко обнял и отпустил сразу же. И сказал: 

— Иди спать, Эван. 

После того, как Эван ушел к себe, Эллиот еще немного потупил в телек. Посмотрел эпизод «Сумеречной зоны», в котором выяснилось, что люди, которые бросают собак, в рай не попадают. Вспомнил вислоухого Руперта, потом — престарелого вечно веселого Руди. Потом начал думать про Холта — и решил, что нужно немедленно прекратить думать и отправляться спать.

На следующее утро Эллиот безбожно проспал до семи тридцати. Эван к тому времени уже тоже успел проснуться, сварить кофе и теперь тихо чем-то шуршал на кухне. 

— Уши буду драть, — сонно сказал ему Эллиот, направляясь в душ со стопкой чистой одежды.

— Я ничего не чищу! — мгновенно начал оправдываться Эван. — Просто твои покупки вчерашние сортирую. Ты же все засунул в холодильник, не разбирая...

— Ладно, тогда не буду. 

Эллиот вышел из душа полчаса спустя. Прошел на кухню, взял чашку с кофе, которую протянул ему Эван, и опустился на стул. И мрачно подумал, что отпуск развращает — и что нужно немедленно составить четкий план и следовать ему без отклонений, потому что времени в обрез... Попробовать еще раз поговорить с бывшими учениками Холта. Возможно, нанести визит Джонатану. Понаблюдать за домом Холта — посмотреть, кто к нему ходит. Еще раз просмотреть файл Холта — не упустили ли чего-нибудь. Погруженный в размышления, Эллиот почти не услышал, когда Эван задал ему вопрос. Что-то про работу.

— Прости, не расслышал, — сказал Эллиот.

— Я спрашиваю, ты сегодня позже вернешься, да? Ты выходишь поздно.

— Я в отпуске.

Эван опустил голову и виновато промямлил: 

— Извини.

— За что сейчас-то? — удивился Эллиот. 

— Ну... что у тебя вместо отдыха я тут. 

— Ничего. Это в некотором роде, рабочий отпуск. И это намеренно. Буду разбираться с делом Холта. Буду готовить тебя к суду. А когда все закончится — мы с тобой обязательно это дело отпразднуем. Сходим в кино. А потом зайдем в Джулиард, и ты заполнишь заявление на следующий год. Идет?

Эван посмотрел на него огромными глазами и только молча кивнул в ответ. 

— Теперь давай поговорим, ладно? — сказал ему Эллиот. 

— Ага, — едва слышно выдавил Эван. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы на суде были какие-то сюрпризы. Если ты что-то мне не рассказал, то сейчас — самое время.

— Например? — тихо спросил Эван. 

— Тебе лучше знать. Но я прошу тебя рассказать мне все, что может быть важным. 

Эван снова опустил голову. 

— Я... просто плохо помню... все, что связано с Холтом. Я, если честно, хорошо помню только с тринадцати до пятнадцати. Эти два года ... — Эван смутился. — Короче, секса не было. Он просто со мной занимался. Это были почти нормальные два года. А все — все, что было... по-другому — оно ... знаешь, когда старый телек барахлит и на экране только полосы... и иногда, если стукнуть как следует, картинка налаживается на несколько секунд. А потом снова все исчезает. Снова полосы. Вы стукнули раз — я вспомнил, что было, когда мне было пять. Стукнули второй раз — вспомнил, что было в пятнадцать. Третий раз — я вспомнил Джонатана. Но...

— Но? — переспросил Эллиот.

— Но я, кажется, тебе все-таки наврал, когда ты меня спрашивал про Джонатана... В смысле — когда я поклялся, что это было только один раз. Я ведь не знаю точно. Не помню. 

Нахлынувшее бешенство было настолько чудовищным, что какое-то время Эллиот просто молчал, собираясь с мыслями и повторяя раз за разом: «Только бы не сорваться, нельзя нельзя!»«. Эван сидел совершенно неподвижно — двигались только зрачки глаз, когда он то и дело с ужасом поглядывал на Эллиота в ожидании его реакции. 

— Ладно, — в конце концов сказал Эллиот. — Почему не сказал сразу же? 

Эван беспомощно мотнул головой. Беззвучно пошевелил губами.

— Эван, — окликнул его Эллиот. — Я хотел бы понять, почему ты не сказал об этом раньше.

— Просто, — едва слышно отозвался Эван, — я помнил только один раз. И я очень хотел поверить, что раз я больше ничего не помню — значит, больше ничего не было... а ты был и так взбешен... я боялся, что ты вообще... 

— Вообще — что? — спросил Эллиот. 

Эван не ответил. 

— Ладно, — со вздохом ответил Эллиот. — Что-нибудь еще? 

Эван мотнул головой. И почти шепотом спросил: 

— Хочешь убить на месте, да?

— Нет, — устало ответил Эллиот.

Судя по выражению на его лице, Эван не особо поверил, но не стал спорить. 

— Нужно будет попробовать вспомнить остальное, — сказал ему Эллиот. — Есть разные методы. Регрессия, гипноз... 

— Может, не надо? — в голосе Эвана слышалась мольба. — Ничего хорошего я все равно не вспомню — а... ты меня только окончательно возненавидишь, и... 

— Эван, — оборвал его Эллиот. — Вспомнить — надо. Просто потому, что про себя нужно знать всё. Я не буду обещать, что это никак не повлияет на моё отношение к тебе — каждый раз, когда мы узнаем друг о друге что-то новое, отношение меняются, правда? Но я обещаю, что в любом случае помогу тебе начать с нуля. Только ты сначала должен понять, где твой ноль. Это важно. Хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — несчастно согласился Эван.

Эллиот допил кофе. Поднялся на ноги и потрепал Эвана по плечу — Эван замер под его рукой. И снова подал голос: 

— А ты? 

— Что я? — не понял Эллиот. 

— Ты мне врал же, да? — Эван посмотрел на него исподлобья. — Про щенка? 

Эллиот вздохнул. И неохотно признал: 

— Да. 

— Сдох? 

— В первую же неделю. Угодил под соседскую машину.

Эван пожал плечами и философски заметил:

— Ну… Ничего страшного, наверное. Главное в жизни он успел. 

— Это что? Мне на живот нассать? 

Эван не ответил, но улыбнулся — едва заметно, краешком рта. 

— Кстати, — снова сказал Эллиот, — я пытаюсь поговорить еще тут — с бывшими студентами, знакомыми Холта. Может, найду еще кого-нибудь, кто согласится давать показания с тобой за компанию. Есть предложения? 

Предложений у Эвана, естественно, не было. 

— Может, с Рики поговорить еще раз? — продолжал размышлять вслух Эллиот. — Или с Лэрри-младшим, ты знал его?

— С Рики вообще бесполезно, — тихо сказал Эван. — Он все время под кайфом, а когда не под кайфом — или ищет, или сидит. 

— А сын Холта? Ты его знаешь?

— А, да, — Эван пожал плечами. — Мы его все знали. Звали его «Джуни» — как Джуниор. 

— Что ты можешь про него сказать?

— Да ничего. Обычный мужик. Навещал иногда отца. А нас не любил. В смысле — детей. Раздражался, когда заходил, а Лэрри с кем-то занимался. Oн не будет давать показания против отца, Стейблер. Никогда. 

— С чего ты решил? 

— Не знаю. Так мне кажется. — Эван невесело улыбнулся. — Ну, и мне кажется, ты никого не найдешь. И я снова буду один давать показания. 

***

Утро прошло бездарно — Эллиот пытался поговорить с родителями бывших учеников Холта, но в основном людей не было дома: родители — на работе, дети — в школе. До полудня Эллиот успел постучаться где-то в тридцать дверей, из которых открылись семь. Двое женщин, которые не работали — оставались дома с детьми. Пятеро мужиков, которые, выпроводив детей в школу, дрыхли после ночной смены и отреагировали на звонки в дверь без энтузиазма. Разговаривать с Эллиотом никто не стал — услышав имя Холта, люди спешили закрыть дверь.

Во второй половине дня Эллиот решил навестить школу через дорогу от дома Холта. Директор, замотанный и усталый, глянул на фотографию Эвана и посоветовал Эллиоту побеседовать с Самантой Кингстон — преподавательницей математики, только попросил не прерывать урок и дождаться звонка. «Кроме неё вряд ли его кто вспомнит, — сказал он, — большая текучка, учителя долго не задерживаются». Эллиот побродил по пустым тусклым коридорам, пахнущим несвежими половыми тряпками, купил колу в автомате и дождался окончания урока. Когда дети гурьбой выбежали из класса, Эллиот зашел внутрь. 

Саманта Кингстон оказалась высокой худой женщиной с жилистыми руками, яркими глазами и короткой стрижкой. Она глянула на значок Эллиота и тоскливо спросила:

— Господи, кто опять?

Эллиот заверил её, что все нормально, никто из её студентов ни во что не вляпался, просто есть вопросы. Саманта улыбнулась с явным облегчением. 

Он представился, спросил Саманту, давно ли она преподает в Brookswood High. Восемь лет, сказала Саманта — уволилась из морской пехоты, закончила колледж и пришла в школу внештатной, но через месяц уже была на полной ставке. При упоминании морской пехоты Эллиот невольно улыбнулся и подумал, что, похоже, свой человек.

Оказалось, что про Холта она наслышана, и Эвана тоже помнит. 

— Да. Своих первых студентов я помню хорошо. Эвану было не то двенадцать, не то тринадцать. Странный мальчик был. Но хорошо занимался какое-то время. 

— Какое-то время? 

— Да. Первые два года, что я его знала, он все схватывал на лету. Блестяще учился — высшие баллы по математике. Он даже участвовал в конкурсах — бывало, решал головоломки, которые я сама не сразу могла решить. 

— А что было странным? — с интересом спросил Эллиот. 

— Да так. Молчаливый был, ни с кем не общался. И очень часто просто... знаете, сидел у забора и смотрел на этот дом Лэрри Холта через дорогу. Глаз с него не сводил — как потерявшийся щенок. Я даже думала, может, его Холт прогнал, отказался заниматься. Спросила — Эван сказал, нет, все нормально. А зачем он сидит и смотрит на этот дом — объяснить не смог. Или не захотел. Просто извинился и ушел. 

— Ясно, — задумчиво сказал Эллиот, хотя ясности не прибавилось. — А потом что? 

— Да ничего. Через пару лет что-то изменилось. Больше не сидел на улице. А оценки стали хуже, он стал рассеянным. Пропускал уроки, терял учебники, забывал про домашнюю работу, тесты, экзамены. — Саманта покачала головой. — Я занималась с ним дополнительно. Тесты заставляла переписывать, пару раз домой заходила. Решила, что убьюсь, но вытяну его хотя бы на «В»... 

— И как? 

— Вытянула, что удивительно. Способности-то никуда не делись, просто... — она пожала плечами. 

Эллиот кивнул. Потом показал ей фотографию Рики Эббота. 

— Помню, — вздохнула Саманта. — Он был на пару лет старше Эвана, его в итоге исключили из школы за наркотики. Бедный парень тоже. Как сейчас помню — мерз все время... Я пыталась его уговорить отправиться в детокс-клинику для молодежи, даже место нашла ему — хорошая программа... Он даже разговаривать со мной не стал. Посмотрел, как на пустое место, и ушел. Насколько я знаю, так и остался на наркотиках… Впрочем, я его не застала нормальным-то. К тому времени, как я начала преподавать — он уже был невменяемым... я так понимаю, вы снова занимаетесь Лэрри Холтом, да? 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. — Вы не знаете, с кем я могу поговорить из родителей его учеников — кто бы дверь не захлопнул перед носом сразу же? 

Саманта задумалась. 

— Сложно. В смысле — жизнь здесь сложная. Ну, вы сами видите. Все заняты тем, что поддерживают статус-кво из последних сил. Все, что несет малейшую угрозу этому — отсекается сразу же. Нет просто сил у людей. Да, если честно, и надежды на правосудие тоже не то чтобы очень много. 

— Это все понятно, но правосудию неоткуда взяться, если все будут молчать. 

Саманта покивала, потом сказала:

— Не знаю. Разве что — могу попробовать найти Рики. Я знаю все места, где он покупает и — так. Ошивается. Позвонить вам, когда найду? 

— Буду признателен. 

Эллиот дал ей свою карточку с номером мобильника. Саманта улыбнулась ему на прощание и спросила, в какое время удобно звонить, на что Эллиот сказал — в любое время дня и ночи, приедет сразу же.

***

Алекс Кабот позвонила уже ближе к вечеру, и полчаса спустя они встретились в Старбаксе в четырех кварталах от полицейского управления, обменялись кратким рукопожатием, после которого Алекс предложила купить кофе. Извиняться она, естественно, не стала, но было похоже, что готова на перемирие. Эллиот не стал спорить — заказал кофе, заодно взял стакан «тумана», сэндвич и лимонный кекс для Эвана. Кабот расплатилась и спросила его, как обстоят дела. 

— Ничего. Пытаюсь найти еще кого-нибудь, кто стал бы давать показания. 

— Было бы очень неплохо, — согласилась Кабот. — Учитывая то, что показания Эвана будут рассматриваться под микроскопом... 

— И учитывая то, что он нихрена не помнит, — буркнул Эллиот. 

— Да? — в голосе Кабот слышалось только холодное любопытство. — Совсем ничего? 

— Вспомнил только то, что видел на кассете у нас в участке полгода назад, — пояснил Эллиот. 

— Интересно. 

У Эллиота складывалось впечатление, что Кабот о чем-то снова умалчивает. Энергии на уговоры и расспросы не было, и он просто бросил:

— Кабот, если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, говори. Если нет, спасибо за кофе и сэндвич — и я пойду. 

— Не стоит недооценивать влияние учителя на ученика, — пожала плечами Кабот. — Может быть, Холт убедил его подзабыть кое о чем, когда навестил.

— Навестил, — переспросил Эллиот, чувствуя себя стопроцентным идиотом. — Когда? Где? 

— В Синг-Синге. Через неделю после того, как Холт вышел, он пришел навестить Эвана. Ты не знал? 

— Нет. — Желание пришибить Паркса вспыхнуло с новой силой. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что их беседа прослушивалась. 

— Увы. — Кабот посмотрела на Эллиота почти с сочувствием. — Он тебе не рассказал? 

— Я же уже сказал, что нет! — взбесился Эллиот. — Или ты думаешь, что я буду скрывать от тебя факты перед судом?

— Я не знаю, что ты будешь от меня скрывать, — будничным голосом отозвалась Кабот. — Личная вовлеченность вносит некоторый элемент непредсказуемости. Но ты поговори с Эваном — я бы хотела знать, о чем они с Холтом беседовали в течение получаса.

— Поговорю, — мрачно пообещал Эллиот. Сгреб «туман» и пакет с кексом и сэндвичем, распрощался и пошел к машине.

***

По дороге домой вспомнился Клайд Морган — сухощавый, невысокий, неулыбчивый, с резкими чертами лица и пронзительным взглядом. А вот голос у него был очень мягкий — Эллиот даже удивился, когда впервые услышал, как Морган заговорил. Это было еще в июне — тогда Эллиот и Кейти все еще пытались спасти брак, и Эллиот клятвенно пообещал, что будет лечить мозги. Он и лечил. Морган был приверженцем психоанализа. Эллиот послушно отвечал на вопросы, рассказывал про родителей — и не верил ни на секунду, что это поможет. Бешенство не отступало, всегда было где-то на задворках сознания. Когда Эллиот сказал ему об этом, Морган почти улыбнулся: «Знаете, Стейблер, беда в том, что вы все еще считаете, что проблема в ком-то другом. Я не буду говорить вам, что ваша жена безупречна, а ваша работа — идеальна. В принципе, вы можете сменить и то, и другое — но если вы не найдете первоисточник вашего гнева, вы так и будете идти по жизни, меняя обстановку и людей — и я не уверен, что это поможет». «Хорошо, — согласился Эллиот, — но прямо сейчас я могу что-то сделать? Как я понимаю, психоанализ может затянуться на годы». «В вашем случае — вполне возможно», — ответил врач, а Эллиот сказал: «Беда в том, что результаты мне нужны сейчас». Морган сочувственно кивнул: «Как вариант — постарайтесь найти физический выход ярости. Бег, боевые искусства. Стрельбу не предлагаю — по-хорошему, вам бы вернуть оружие и попроситься на бумажную работу до поры до времени». 

Переводиться на бумажную Эллиот не стал, но послушно пробовал бегать, и от души издевался над боксерской грушей в спортзале. Ничего особо не помогало — все попытки сбросить агрессию оставляли Эллиота в состоянии злобной усталости. В глубине души он подозревал, что агрессию сбросит только убийство, но этот вариант не рассматривался. 

В середине июля Кейти подала на развод. Неделей позже Эллиот сказал Моргану, что больше не придет. Морган не удивился, но сказал, что ему жаль: «С вами было бы интересно поработать, Стейблер. Но, возможно, мне ваш мозг гораздо более интересен, чем вам самому. Если так — то тоже жаль».

Когда Эллиот вернулся домой, «туман» уже подостыл, но Эван все равно обрадовался, как ребенок. Начал благодарить, но сразу же осекся, заметив выражение на лице Эллиота — и спросил: 

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, Эван. Поешь — поговорим потом.

— Давай сейчас, — взмолился Эван. — Пожалуйста. 

— Я не буду сейчас, — все еще спокойно ответил Эллиот. — Я очень боюсь сорваться, Эван. И я не хочу срываться на тебе. 

Эван несчастно кивнул, снова открыл рот — но так и закрыл, ничего не сказав. Эллиот оставил его на кухне и прошел в гостиную. Краем глаза он видел, как Эван убирает сэндвич в холодильник, крошит кекс дрожащими пальцами. Эллиот отвернулся, включил телевизор — шел опять «Стар Трек», опять ДС-9. Эллиот оставил, что уж было, откинулся на спинку кушетки и попытался втянуться. Получалось хреново, и он поймал себя на том, что ненавидит всех сразу: федерацию, баджорианцев, кардассов, ференги. Ненависть распространялась даже на ни в чем не виноватый телевизор.

Эван тоже пришел в гостиную. На кушетку садиться не стал — подошел к глухому окну от пола до потолка, сел, привалившись плечом к стеклу и посмотрел вниз, где сиял город и шла болезненной рябью темная пустошь океана. Стакан с недопитым «туманом» он поставил на пол рядом с собой. 

Эллиот было хотел сказать ему, чтобы ушел — но передумал. Вместо этого он выключил звук у телека и спросил Эвана:

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что виделся с Холтом?

Эван вздрогнул всем телом. Не оборачиваясь, неуверенно спросил: 

— В смысле — виделся? Когда?

— Что значит — когда? — зло бросил Эллиот. — Когда он пришел навестить тебя в Синг-Синге! После того, как вышел! Или ты хочешь сказать, что твой календарь светских мероприятий был заполнен до отказа, и ты не мог вспомнить, кто к тебе приходил? 

— А, — безжизненно отозвался Эван. – Да… календарь действительно был заполнен... кто только ко мне не приходил... 

— Кто? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Адвокат приходил. Говорил, что работает над апелляцией. Что должны скоро выпустить. Что это только формальность. Он очень любил это слово — «формальность». Потом перестал приходить, но потом приходила мисс Кингстон, из школы. Она была очень грустная и уставшая. Приносила головоломки — знаешь, как с мини-олимпиад. По математике, логике. Странные были задачки. Знаешь: узник сбегает из Алькатраса, прыгает в воду, скорость ветра, скорость течения, приливы-отливы, он плывет с такой-то скоростью — скоро ли он доплывет до берега? Я путался в условиях, говорил, что надо подумать, и все забывал сразу же. А записать было нечем, я искал карандаш и бумагу, но никогда не мог найти. — Эван помолчал, потом добавил: — Мама тоже приходила. Вернее, всего один раз пришла, после письма. Сказала, что когда я вернусь домой, она меня так отлупит, что я потом месяц сидеть не смогу. Я, кажется, просил прощения... ах, да, и работу обещал найти. Сказал, забуду про музыку, буду работать просто — где дадут... я не знаю, поверила она мне или нет. Вроде бы все-таки нет. 

Эллиот промолчал.

— Ты приходил чаще всех, — сказал Эван, все еще не оборачиваясь. — Мы говорили с тобой через стекло. Тебя было почти не слышно. Но ты говорил, что хочешь сказать мне что-то очень важное, но не сейчас, потому что разговоры прослушиваются. И придется подождать — а пока лучше просто помолчать. И мы много молчали вместе — через стекло. А еще ты говорил: «Когда будешь драться, береги зубы и глаза». Я не спорил — просто удивлялся, как ты меня все еще плохо знаешь. Потому что говорил «когда», а не «если»… Я, даже когда вы с Кабот пришли, не очень понял, почему — и что происходит. Я, кажется, понял, что все-таки вышел, только когда ты начал рассказывать про щенка. — Эван шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Ну и да — Холт тоже приходил. Как мать — один раз. Он сказал мне, что ни в чем меня не винит. Что он сам виноват — слишком много взвалил на меня, ожидал, что я пойму его так, как не понимал никто другой. Сказал мне, что я был его любимым учеником. Не обязательно лучшим — но любимым. Тем, кто понимал почти все. И что я могу вернуться к нему — заниматься снова. Когда выйду... — Эван горько рассмеялся. — Сам понимаешь — я не знаю, что из этого он действительно говорил, а что просто приснилось... 

— Блядь. — Эллиот потер уставшие глаза и уставился в потолок. — Вот скажи, Паркс, что мне с тобой делать? 

Эван поднялся на ноги. Нагнулся, чтобы прихватить бумажный стакан и все еще не глядя на Эллиота, буркнул:

— Не знаю я, Стейблер. Тони всегда говорил — если спер что-то и не знаешь, что с этим делать — положи, где взял. 

— Тони, — бездумно повторил Эллиот, припоминая рассказы Эвана про своих знакомых — бывших учеников Холта. «Рики — наркоман. Сейзар сидит. Тони — знаешь, где он сейчас? Никто не знает». 

— Ага. 

— Тот, который сейчас неизвестно где?

Эван хмыкнул. 

— Он. У него была мечта, знаешь. Сбежать из дома, поболтаться где-то до восемнадцати, школу закончить худо-бедно — и в армию. Иногда я думаю, он был самый умный из нас всех. 

— Ты не знаешь, попал он в армию или нет?

— Не знаю. Но думаю, что да. Он умел добиваться своего. Он впервые сбежал, когда ему было десять. Глупо — знаешь, взял с собой только подушку, жвачку и бутылку воды. Два дня где-то помотался, потом его родители нашли — когда до них дошло наконец, что он сбежал. — Эван невесело посмеялся. — Выдрали прямо на улице... сильно отлупили. Наверное, потому что он не плакал и не извинялся — только кричал, что всех ненавидит и все равно убежит. Ну, и сделал, как обещал. Стабильно, пару раз в год. Каждый раз получалось немного лучше — его не было все дольше. Когда ему стало четырнадцать, наконец все получилось. Мы даже не сразу поняли, что его не стало. Просто — заметили потом уже. Вроде бы. Зимой, как раз под Рождество. Я помню, что удивился: почему Тони не подождал лета — теплее же. А потом понял — зимой больше приютов открыто. Легче найти место переночевать — и никто в давке не заметит, если малолетний затесался. 

— Сколько лет было тебе? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Я его на год младше. 

Эван ушел в спальню, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Эллиот еще немного потупил в телек с отключенным звуком и побрел к себе в кабинет. Когда он уснул, ему впервые за последние четыре месяца приснились дети. В свете фар чужой машины у обочины лица Лиззи и Дики казались двумя белыми пятнами. Лиззи стояла за спиной брата, подслеповато щурясь и растирая лоб открытой ладонью. Дики шевелил окровавленными губами — не то о чем-то просил, не то пытался что-то сказать. 

— Дики? — глухо сказал Эллиот. 

— Па-ап. — Дики шмыгнул носом, прижимая руку ко рту. — Не на-а-до... Нам же не больно! Можно, мы сейчас поедем домой? 

Сон растворился прежде, чем Эллиот мог ответить. Исчезли Дики и Лиззи, исчезла машина. Осталась только дорога — бесконечная и тусклая, уходящая в темноту.

 

****

Утро началось со звонка Кабот — та сообщила, что дата суда назначена на четырнадцатое декабря. Эллиот выделил четырнадцатое красным в календаре на ноуте и покачал головой — оставалось две недели. Две недели на то, чтобы подготовить Паркса к суду и найти еще кого-нибудь, кто хотя бы подтвердит показания Эвана. 

Эллиот позвонил в розыскной и поговорил с Максом Рейдером, старшим детективом, который в своё время занимался делом Тони Кросса. Оказалось, что Тони сбегал из дома многократно — настолько часто, что его побеги и возвращения стали рутинными. Когда Тони сбежал в последний раз, через две недели после того как его вернули домой, родители заявили от этом только неделю спустя. К тому времени его уже все заебались искать. Следователи говорили с Рики Эбботом, от которого толку было немного — когда его нашли, он уже открыл для себя прелести героина и кокаина и был невменяем. А из детокса, куда его отправили решением суда, сбежал на второй день. С Эваном Парксом, как выяснилось, тоже говорили — но Эван ничего толком не сказал и даже не мог вспомнить, когда видел Тони в последний раз. 

Настойчивый мальчишка, — с некоторым уважением подумал Эллиот, и еще подумал, не поискать ли его в списке служивших в армии. Потом прикинул шансы — учитывая то, что было неизвестно, в каком штате Тони в итоге оказался, пришлось бы просматривать национальные списки. Больше ста тысяч новобранцев в год — сколько из них чернокожих по имени Тони Кросс? И это еще — если мальчишка не сменил имя и не наврал про возраст... Запрос Эллиот тем не менее отправил, но без особой надежды на успех.

Потом Эллиот отправился в участок, где скопировал себе файл Холта — тот, что был в спецкорпусе еще с весны. Ему казалось, что он упускает что-то существенное, и почему-то вспомнились слова Крагена — приказ Лив задержать ключи от дома Холта перед обыском. Невозможно, подумал Эллиот, ощущая некоторое родство с Парксом. Невозможно пытаться уцепиться за что-то невыразимо важное и не знать, что это. 

До пяти вечера он тупил в документы, перечитывал собственные отчеты и пытался понять, что именно они упустили. Потом, злобный, уставший и так и ничего не понявший, отправился домой, прихватив файл с собой.

Эван сидел перед телеком, привычно уставившись в ДС-9. Увидев Эллиота, он так же привычно завозился на кушетке, словно не понимая — надо ли уходить или можно все-таки остаться. 

— Оставайся, — буркнул Эллиот. Опустился рядом с ним на кушетку и прикрыл глаза — но даже за закрытыми веками все еще мелькали бланки отчетов и заполненных форм, временные штампы и имена. И лицо Оливии, и понимающий взгляд. «Да, конечно». 

Какое-то время спустя Эллиот понял, что Эван его о чем-то спрашивает — но не расслышал.

— Извини, отключился, — сказал ему Эллиот. — Что? 

— Я просто спрашивал, — смутился Эван, — могу я навестить кого-то в Синг-Синге? Мне можно, или... 

— Кого ты собрался навещать? — устало спросил Эллиот.

— Я бы навестил Келли. Если можно. 

— Келли Старка? — сухо уточнил Эллиот. — Это тот, который душил тебя удавкой?

Глаза Эвана стали огромными, а взгляд — испуганным.

— Я так понимаю, без удавки на шее ты жить никак уже не можешь? 

Эван вспыхнул и отвел взгляд, замотав головой. И едва слышно выдавил:

— Я не... это не так. 

— Паркс, нет. Нельзя. Даже когда суд над Холтом закончится — все еще будет нельзя, пока не закончится твой условный срок. Вот тогда — сколько угодно. Можешь гоняться за каждым скунсом, который когда-то перешел тебе дорогу, и пытаться подружиться. Результат будет в высшей степени предсказуемым — но не мне тебя отговаривать.

Эван долгое время молчал. И кажется, был готов уйти — но все-таки не ушел. Заговорил, когда Эллиот уже перестал ждать ответа. 

— Знаешь, Стейблер, я понимаю. В смысле — я понимаю, что для тебя такие, как мы с ним, уже не люди. И это нормально. И, наверное, даже правильно...Просто — я же не ты. Для меня — мы с ним одинаковые. 

— Одинаковые, говоришь? Ты бы стал кого-то душить? 

— Я не знаю, — спокойно сказал Эван. — Если бы я так сильно хотел выжить, если бы мне было к кому возвращаться — может, и стал бы. Представления не имею, если честно.

Эллиот посмотрел на него краем глаза — Эван сидел на краешке кушетки, ссутулившись и сцепив руки в замок, глядя в пол. 

— Карлос, который был за главного там, решил, что было бы забавно — заставить одного педофила убить другого. Сказал Келли, что так или иначе — ребята решили, что меня надо кончить. И сказал Келли, что, если он это сделает, то никто не узнает. А если откажется — то меня кончит кто-то другой, а свалят на него. Он... — Эван пожал плечами. — Он очень хотел выжить. Мне было почти все равно. Я даже решил, что не буду сопротивляться. Подумал — пусть, раз так. Может, хоть один из нас выйдет когда-нибудь. 

— И что? — устало спросил Эллиот. 

— Да ничего. Келли попробовал — но не смог. Испугался, остановился и разревелся. Остальные поржали, трахнули его вчетвером, на этом все и закончилось. Они вообще-то и не планировали никого убивать. Просто решили... пошутить, понимаешь? — Эван беспомощно пожал плечами. — А Келли очень хотел выйти когда-нибудь. Думал, что когда выйдет — найдет Ника...

— Ника, — повторил Эллиот. — Его брат, за которого его посадили? Это просто отлично. Прокурор будет счастлив узнать, что насильник все еще мечтает о том, чтобы возобновить контакт с жертвой. 

— Не говори никому, — взмолился Эван. — Стейблер, пожалуйста, забудь, что я тебе сказал....

— Паркс, ты сам-то понимаешь, что говоришь?! — рявкнул Эллиот, не очень понимая, какой бардак творится у Эвана в мозгах. — Твой ненаглядный Келли насиловал собственного брата с тех пор, как тому было три года. И ты хочешь, чтобы я закрыл глаза на то, что Келли все еще не намерен оставить его в покое, даже когда выйдет? 

— Не «когда»! — с неожиданной злостью в голосе отозвался Эван. — Не «когда» — а «если вдруг», и не выйдет, а выкатится в инвалидном кресле! 

— Мне прямо сейчас начать умирать от жалости? — окончательно взбесился Эллиот. — Надо было думать мозгами, прежде чем лезть к трехлетнему ребенку! 

— Келли самому было тринадцать, — сбавив тон, зачем-то сообщил Эван. 

— И тринадцатилетнему, конечно, все простительно, да? 

— Не знаю, — растерялся Эван. — Я действительно не знаю, Стейблер. Из того, что Келли рассказывал мне — я мало что понял. Понял, что они росли с отцом, матери не было... отец пил много. Когда пил — он был совершенно ебанутым. Наказывал их. Не бил — нет. Выставлял голыми на мороз. Или толкал в холодную воду — во дворе. Келли ... просто... короче... — Эван пожал плечами. — Сначала они просто грелись вместе. Раздетые. А потом Келли начал трогать. Ему казалось, что это брата успокаивает... Он, мне кажется, не очень соображал. Его арестовали, когда ему стало девятнадцать — он забрал брата и сбежал из дома. Он даже снял комнату в каком-то клоповнике. И работу нашел — в ночь выходил. Мыл посуду в каком-то ресторане. Днем был с братом... А взяли его, когда хозяин зашел в комнату, не постучавшись, и увидел — ну ты понимаешь... 

Эллиот кратко кивнул. 

— Келли рассказывал об этом на суде? 

— Рассказал еще на допросе. Ему не особо поверили. Отца проверили — отец все отрицал, сказал, что иногда мальчишки сами сбегали и возвращались замерзшие — он не усмотрел. Ник... побоялся. Сказал, отец никогда не наказывал. Ника, насколько я знаю, все равно поместили в какую-то приемную семью. Временно. Пока отец пройдет курсы какие-то. По воспитанию детей. — Эван покосился на Эллиота. — Ты... слушай... а ты мог бы проверить, как он? 

— Это не мое дело, Эван — это раз. А во-вторых, ты не должен...

— Я понимаю! — оборвал его Эван. — Мне нельзя общаться с такими же, как я, мне нельзя интересоваться детьми — но я же не прошу тебя... блядь, Стейблер, я даже не прошу тебя мне что-то рассказывать. Просто сам — заедь к Нику и посмотри как он. И все. Можешь мне ничего не говорить — так или иначе. Просто — сам.

Эллиот устало вздохнул. Обреченно кивнул в ответ. 

— Хорошо, Эван. Я заеду. Проверю. 

— Правда? 

— Обещаю.

 

****

Уикенд прошел тихо и мирно. Эллиот продолжал обход бывших студентов Холта— безрезультатно. В воскресенье утром выехал в участок и посидел в пустом офисе за компьютером — в который раз перечитал дело Холта. Потом начал копаться в кассетах, изъятых из вещественных доказательств — нашел записи уроков Рики Эббота и Тони Кросса. Тони был чернокожим мальчишкой, веселым, уверенным и — ярким, за неимением других слов. Он чем-то напомнил Эллиоту Джонатана. Во время первого урока с Холтом Тони было пять лет... 

Больше всего Эллиот удивился, просмотрев уроки с Рики. Невзрачный, тонкий бледный мальчишка с дрожащими руками — но руки переставали дрожать, когда он играл. А играл он изумительно, даже Эллиот мог оценить, насколько. «У тебя замечательная техника, маленький, — говорил ему Холт, притягивая к себе. — «Я думаю, ты станешь одним из великих». Рики несмело улыбался, втянув голову в плечи. А один раз он сам поцеловал Холта — вернее, ткнулся губами ему в шею. 

Эллиот отключил проигрыватель и отправился обратно домой. 

Ближе к ночи Эван пришел к нему на кушетку. Ничего не спрашивал — ни про Ника, слава богу, ни про то, как продвигается повторное расследование Холта. Они вместе посмотрели «За гранью возможного». Уходя спать, Эван тихо сказал:

— Стейблер. Спасибо. Мне хорошо с тобой. 

— Я рад, Эван, — ответил Эллиот. 

*** 

В понедельник Эллиоту позвонил Краген. Сказал, что помнит, что Эллиот в отпуске — но есть новости. Новостью оказался новый эксперт, выцарапанный у ФБРовцев. Краген надеялся, что Джордж Хуанг задержится в спецкорпусе и станет их личным штатным психиатром. 

Эллиот выслушал новости спокойно и так же спокойно спросил, при чем здесь он. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты с ним познакомился. Не заедешь? 

— Могу заехать, — равнодушно согласился Эллиот, — но если вы ходите, чтобы Хуанг задержался в спецкорпусе, лучше бы знакомство отложить. 

Краген посмеялся, но просьбу не отменил.

Эллиот не знал, чего ожидать. Почему-то в сознании всплыл и намертво застрял образ Кейна из «Кунг-фу», и Эллиот почти серьезно ожидал увидеть кого-то с внешностью Дэвида Кэррадайна. 

Джордж Хуанг оказался невысоким, молодым, спокойным и улыбчивым. Рукопожатие было крепким — и тоже спокойным, за неимением других слов. 

— Я не люблю психиатров, — сказал ему Эллиот в качестве приветствия, отвечая на рукопожатие. 

— Было бы странно, если бы вы любили — после охоты на ведьм, которую устроило управление этой весной, — вполне мирно ответил Хуанг. — Это было в высшей степени омерзительное мероприятие. 

— И сейчас вы мне скажете, что вы не такой, и я могу вам доверять, да? — желчно поинтересовался Эллиот. 

— Зачем? — удивился Хуанг. — Вы же не собираетесь со мной откровенничать, правда? 

— И в мыслях не было. 

— Я рад. — По губам Хуанга скользнула едва уловимая улыбка — как ящерица пробежала по камням и скрылась сразу же. — Стейблер, я просто рад с вами познакомиться. И хочу сказать, что если потребуется помощь с профилированием — я в вашем распоряжении. 

— Да? 

— Да. 

Эллиот задумался. Хуанг его нервировал, но, с другой стороны, грех не воспользоваться живой ходячей энциклопедией — особенно если есть вопросы. 

— А сейчас у вас есть время? — спросил Эллиот. 

Хуанг, кажется, немного удивился, но сказал, что время есть. В его кабинете Эллиот выложил ему историю Келли Старка — со слов Эвана, и спросил, насколько это похоже на правду. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я определил, врет ли кто-то — по пересказу пересказа? — уточнил Хуанг. — Я, конечно, хорош, Стейблер, но не настолько же. Единственное, что я могу вам сказать — ситуация, описанная вами, вполне возможна. Новейшие теории предполагают, что педофилия — это ни что иное, как смешивание родительских инстинктов и сексуальных чувств... грубо говоря, мозг неправильно расшифровывает сигналы. В случае, который вы описываете — было бы крайне удивительно, если бы мозг работал, как положено. 

Эллиота привычно передернуло. 

— Но — если... тогда... — он начал говорить, но осекся и не закончил. 

Хуанг смотрел на него спокойным испытующим взглядом, потом кивнул. 

— Я, кажется, понимаю, что вас беспокоит. Если все дело в детской травме, то кого можно считать виноватым? 

— Да. Наверное. 

— Вам не понравится мой ответ. 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. 

— Вины нет. Вернее, понятие вины — бессмысленно. Есть только действия и наш ответ на них. Но, отвечая на чьи-то действия, мы должны рассматривать их в контексте среды человека — и выбирать тот ответ, который максимальным образом приблизит нас к желаемому результату. 

— Ненавижу психиатрию, — сказал Эллиот. 

Хуанг снова улыбнулся — еще одна ящерица скользнула меж камней. Эллиот подумал, что если Хуанг будет продолжать улыбаться, то спецкорпус будет полон этих сбежавших ящериц.

***

Девятилетнего Ника Старка Эллиот и Лив отправились навещать вместе. 

Приемная семья, взявшая мальчишку, жила на Стэйтен-Айленде. Шерри Гиббонс их ожидала: открыла дверь, поздоровалась, посмотрела на значки и отступила в сторону, пропуская в дом. И извинилась за беспорядок, объяснив: «Двое своих, трое приемных, обучаю всех на дому — прибираться, по-моему, не имеет смысла». Лив улыбнулась, а Эллиот подумал, что никакого особого беспорядка не было — если не считать разбросанных учебников и игрушек и изрядно ободранной кушетки, из-под которой торчал и нервно дергался полосатый кошачий хвост. 

Шерри поговорила с Эллиотом и Лив, ответила на вопросы про Ника. Когда мальчишку отдали ей на руки, у него обнаружилась инфекция почек, но её успешно сняли антибиотиками. Шерри подозревала задержку в развитии, но пока было трудно понять. Ник провел у неё три месяца, держался в стороне от остальных детей, заниматься отказывался, телевизор не смотрел, к коту относился равнодушно. В видеоигры играл с удовольствием. Рисовал много, но о рисунках ничего не говорил. Иногда спрашивал про брата — и каждый раз Шерри убеждала его, что брат жив, но больше ничего сказать не могла, и Ник снова затихал. Детский терапевт приходил на дом раз в неделю — и с ним Ник говорил, правда, немного и неохотно. 

— Мы можем с ним поговорить? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Да, конечно. 

Шерри провела их в детскую комнату. Ник, светловолосый, маленький и взъерошенный, обнаружился в самом углу — сидел за столом и что-то рисовал, вернее, яростно водил черным карандашом по бумаге. Шерри вышла из комнаты и вывела за собой двух семилетних девчонок, оставив Ника наедине с Оливией и Эллиотом. Оливия пододвинула стул к столу. Ник поднял голову и посмотрел на неё. Эллиот остался стоять у двери.

— Меня зовут Оливия, — сказала Лив. 

Ник равнодушно пожал плечами и снова опустил голову. 

— Можно, я с тобой порисую? 

Ник не ответил — как не услышал. Но не возражал, когда Оливия вытащила чистый лист бумаги и взяла зеленый карандаш. Лив нарисовала кошку — зеленую. Потом — цветок, тоже зеленый, с зелеными лепестками. 

— Мне кажется, я ошиблась с цветовой схемой, — задумчиво сказала Лив. — Кошки, насколько я помню, все-таки не зеленые. 

Ник ничего не сказал, на рисунок даже не глянул. 

— Впрочем, с рисованием у меня всегда было неважно. Я работаю в полиции — рисовать приходится редко. 

Ник резко вскинул голову и впился в неё взглядом. 

— Ты видела Келли?

— Нет. Но мне про него рассказывали. Мне рассказывали, что сначала вы жили с отцом, а потом ты жил с Келли. 

Ник опустил голову. Лив протянула руку к его рисунку и спросила: 

— Можно? 

Ник неохотно отдал ей рисунок. За черными полосами угадывался человеческий силуэт лежащего человека. 

— Кого ты нарисовал? 

— Это Келли. 

— Вот как. Ты можешь мне рассказать про Келли на рисунке? 

Ник забрал у неё рисунок и ткнул пальцем в черные полосы. И вполне спокойно ответил:

— Он скоро умрет. И тогда его закопают в землю. 

— Кто тебе сказал, что он умрет? — тихо спросила Лив. 

— Ему всегда будет холодно, — добавил Ник. На её вопрос он не обратил внимания. 

— Ему часто было холодно? — спросила Лив. 

— Да. 

— А тебе? 

— Да, — едва слышно ответил Ник. И добавил: — Мы с Келли не делали ничего плохого. Мы просто грелись.

— Ты можешь мне рассказать, почему вам было холодно? — спросила Лив. 

Ник с ненавистью черкнул карандашом, разорвав бумагу. 

— Мы замерзли. 

— Ты можешь рассказать, что случилось? Как вы замерзли?

— Ничего не случилось. Мы сами замерзли. Я больше не хочу разговаривать. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась Лив. — Поговорим в следующий раз? 

Ник еще раз оценивающе взглянул на неё. И протянул ей порванный лист бумаги с рисунком. 

— Отдай это Келли, когда его увидишь.

— Хорошо. Отдам. До свиданья, Ник.

— До свиданья, Оливия.

Когда они вышли из дома, Эллиот позвонил Кабот. Выслушал предсказуемые возмущения по поводу того, что он топчется на территории спецкорпуса Стэйтен-Айленда. А потом поинтересовался, она ли занималась в своё время делом Келли Старка. 

— Не я лично, — ответила Кабот. — Мой ассистент, Эрни Моррис, под моим руководством. В чем дело, Эллиот? 

Эллиот пересказал ей разговор с Эваном, потом разговор с Ником. 

— Я все-таки не понимаю: у тебя недостаток собственной работы, что ты влезаешь на чужую территорию? — сухо спросила Кабот. — Как мне казалось, ты должен готовить Паркса к суду. 

— Ты просто скажи мне, Келли Старк обследовался у штатного психиатра? А Ник?

— Про Ника я не помню. Келли Старк не обследовался — адвокат этого не просил. 

— А самой тебе не показалось, что оба парня съехали с катушек? — поинтересовался Эллиот. 

— Во-первых, как я уже сказала, этим делом занималась не я лично. Во-вторых, в отличие от тебя, у меня хватает собственной работы, и я не стремлюсь исполнять еще и работу адвоката. 

— Я вообще-то думал, что твоя работа — это докопаться до истины. 

— Нет. Это ваша работа. А я работаю с тем, что вы мне приносите. Эллиот, лучше скажи мне, как обстоят дела с Парксом? Он будет вменяем на суде?

— Будет, — пообещал Эллиот. 

— Хорошо. Ты нашел еще кого-нибудь, кто бы согласился давать показания? 

— Пока нет. 

— Вот этим и займись, — посоветовала Кабот. — У тебя осталось одиннадцать дней. 

— Я помню! 

— Не похоже.

Беседа на этом закончилась. Лив вопросительно посмотрела на Эллиота и спросила:

— Что будем делать? 

— Не знаю, — признал Эллиот. — Будем продолжать навещать, да? Я еще думаю, может, попробуем подключить Хуанга? Пусть он поговорит с Ником.

— Да, — согласилась Лив, — но я не об этом. 

— А о чем? 

— О Джонатане Рейни. Ты говорил с его отцом? 

— Нет, — помолчав, неохотно сказал Эллиот. 

— Почему?

Эллиот пожал плечами, не ответив. Впрочем, ответ и не требовался, он был уверен, что Лив помнит и так: в прошлый раз, услышав о сделке с Эваном, взбешенный донельзя Саул Рейни грозился обратиться в газеты. Прокурор, занимавшийся делом Холта, мгновенно пошел на попятный. Повторения этой истории не хотелось бы — а главное, не хотелось давать Кабот лишних поводов отказаться от сделки с Парксом, которая и так висела на волоске.

— Я, кажется, понимаю, — сказала Лив. — Но выхода нет. Надо попробовать. И ты должен решить, что тебе важнее — посадить Холта или освободить Эвана досрочно. 

— Что мне важнее, не имеет значения, — буркнул Эллиот. — Все зависит от того, что важнее Кабот — а это мы и так знаем.

Лив вздохнула и протянула Эллиоту порванный детский рисунок. Какое-то время он смотрел на нарисованного Келли Старка в его нарисованной могиле. Потом сложил рисунок и затолкнул во внутренний карман пиджака. 

— Поедешь говорить с Келли? — спросила Лив.

— Не знаю. Не сейчас — это точно, Кабот права. Нужно сначала разобраться с Холтом.

Лив вызвалась составить Эллиоту компанию, когда тот будет говорить с Саулом. Эллиот не стал отказываться: если по совести, он бы даже не отказался выпить для храбрости, но, конечно же, не стал. Саул Рейни открыл им дверь, но за порог не пустил — вышел в коридор и мрачно спросил, что случилось. 

— Холта выпустили, — сообщил ему Эллиот и вкратце рассказал о том, как на апелляции обыск признали недействительным. 

— Отличная работа, — хмыкнул Саул. — Вы хотите, чтобы Джонатан давал показания, я так понимаю? 

— Да, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Понимаю. Но с вами я не буду разговаривать, обсуждать это я буду напрямую с вашим прокурором. Можете назначить время встречи. 

— Приходите в участок завтра утром, — предложил Эллиот. 

— Вы удивитесь, но по утрам я работаю, а Джонатан — в школе. 

— Хорошо. Извините. Хотите сегодня? Мы вас подвезем. Оплатим такси обратно домой. 

— Ладно. — Саул вернулся обратно в квартиру и закрыл дверь.

Эллиот набрал номер Кабот, та согласилась встретить их в участке. И добавила:

— Хорошая работа, Эллиот. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул Эллиот.

В участке Саул оставил Джонатана с Оливией и направился напрямую к Кабот. Безо всяких вступлений спросил, кто еще дает показания. Услышав имя Эвана, он посмотрел на неё бешеными глазами и недобро осведомился:

— Что, опять сделочка? 

— Я заключила сделку, которую считаю нужной, — без тени извинения в голосе ответила Кабот. — Но я вас выслушаю. 

— Мы можем пока поговорить с Джонатаном? — спросила Оливия. 

— Только в моём присутствии, — сразу же ответил Саул. 

— Для начала неплохо бы установить, насколько Джонатан способен давать показания, — спокойно сказала Кабот Саулу. — И для этого с Джонатаном нужно поговорить без вашего присутствия: как вы понимаете, на суде его никто не будет держать за руку. Давайте мы с вами позволим Оливии и Эллиоту делать их работу и обговорим предстоящий суд.

Саул неохотно кивнул, улыбнулся Джонатану и прошел вслед за Кабот в кабинет для частных переговоров. Джонатан огляделся еще раз, помахал Манчу рукой и попросил пепси. Оливия отвела ребенка в соседний кабинет. Эллиот принес пепси и поставил банку на стол. 

— Папа ругаться не будет, что ты колу пьешь на ночь глядя? — спросила Оливия. 

— Если и будет ругать, то не меня!

Джонатан почти не изменился за последние полгода — только что вырос на дюйм с небольшим. В остальном — он был таким же, каким его помнил Эллиот: веселым, жизнерадостным и уверенным в себе ребенком. Это радовало — и Эллиот подумал, что хотя бы на этот раз они успели — жаль, что нечасто успевают. По лицу Оливии было видно, что она думает то же самое.

— Это точно, — хмыкнул Эллиот. — Джонатан, нам надо поговорить еще раз про мистера Холта. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Джонатан. — Про его уроки, да?

— Да.

На вопросы Джонатан отвечал спокойно и беззаботно. Нет, мистер Холт его не трогал. Нет, никогда. Трогал только Эван. Упоминая Эвана, Джонатан наморщил переносицу и вывалил язык в брезгливом «бе-е-е». И добавил, что Эван ему не нравится. 

— Сколько раз? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Два раза, — ответил Джонатан. — В первый раз Холт сказал Эвану положить мне руку на спину. Чтобы осанку поправить. И сказал, что мне надо привыкать. 

— И что случилось тогда? 

— Эван сидел рядом. Он положил мне руку на спину, а потом он убрал руку и встал. И начал целовать мистера Холта, как девчонки целуются. Фу. — Джонатан снова брезгливо скривился. — А мистер Холт сразу же сказал мне, что урока сегодня не будет, сказал вернуться в другое время. 

— А второй раз? — тихо спросил Эллиот. 

— А второй раз, когда я пришел, мистер Холт сказал Эвану помочь мне снять куртку. И сказал: правда, я похож на Тони? Эван сказал, да, правда. Потом мистер Холт сказал, что я не чувствую музыку. И сказал Эвану помочь. И Эван начал меня трогать. Под одеждой. Я спросил его, что он делает. Он ничего не сказал. Он как будто спал. И он меня трогал ладонями, как мама раньше купала, когда я был маленький. Я сказал ему перестать и он перестал. Как будто проснулся. А мистер Холт меня снова вывел. Наверное, Эван что-то напутал. Он глупый, мне кажется. У вас есть видеоигры? Я бы поиграл. 

Оливия протянула ему маленький устаревший геймбой, который Джонатан приял без особого энтузиазма. Пожалел детективов спецкорпуса за то, что у них такие старые игрушки, но все же благосклонно согласился, что это лучше, чем совсем ничего. 

Когда они вышли из комнаты, за дверью уже бесновался Саул Рейни — снова грозился обратиться в прессу. Кабот стояла в стороне, сложив руки на груди, невозмутимая и бесстрастная. 

— Обращайтесь на здоровье, — спокойно сказала она Саулу. — Я с удовольствием поговорю с прессой.

Саул убил её взглядом и сказал:

— Вы еще об этом пожалеете. 

— Сомневаюсь. Я не вижу, какие у вас могут быть ко мне претензии. Я предлагаю вашему сыну возможность быть услышанным на суде. Если вы не заинтересованы — это ваше дело, упрашивать я вас не буду. И уж точно я не позволю вам взамен за показания вашего сына диктовать мне, с кем заключать сделки. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли. Доброй ночи, мистер Рейни, благодарю вас за потраченное время.

Рейни резко развернулся, ворвался в соседний кабинет, сгреб Джонатана и выволок его из участка, ни с кем не прощаясь и забыв про обещанный купон на такси. 

— Ну что ж, — пожала плечами Кабот, проводив Саула взглядом, — не самое удачное собеседование на этой неделе.

— Он сказал, что разрешит Джонатану давать показания, если мы аннулируем сделку с Эваном? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Да. 

— Я не думал, что ты откажешься. 

— Я не буду говорить, что мой предшественник был неправ — но на его месте я бы не позволила себя шантажировать угрозой прессы. Во-первых, пресса — не наш враг, если мы уверены в своей правоте. Во-вторых, прокурору необходима свобода заключать те сделки, которые он считает нужным, и идти на попятный под давлением недовольных — не самая лучшая тактика. 

— А в-третьих? 

— А в-третьих, показаний одного Джонатана не хватит на то, чтобы посадить Холта. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот и пересказал ей содержание разговора с Джонатаном. — В идеале они должны давать показания вместе. 

— Можешь попробовать уговорить Саула. Дай ему подостыть пару дней и попробуй еще раз. В конце концов, терять нечего.

Эллиот вернулся домой к восьми вечера, подобрав по дороге китайскую еду на вынос. В квартире было тихо и темно, в полумраке виднелась только приоткрытая дверь в спальню. Эллиот включил свет, поставил пакет с едой на стол, снял ботинки и пальто, прошел через гостиную и негромко постучал в приоткрытую дверь. 

— Ага, — тихо отозвался Эван. 

— Ты не спишь? 

— Нет...

— Можно зайти? 

— Конечно. 

Эллиот толкнул дверь. Желтая полоса света легла на пол, и он прошел по ней, как по мостику, пока не остановился у изголовья кровати. Эван заворочался в постели и выглянул из-под одеяла. И спросил:

— Все нормально?

— Да. Ты чего лежишь-то? Не заболел?

— Нет. 

— Просто рано спать лег?

— Я как-то... — Эван пробормотал что-то в подушку.

— Весь день провалялся?

— Угу.

— Ничего. Это пройдет. — Эллиот потрепал его по плечу, и Эван ткнулся горячим лбом ему в ладонь. 

— Я долбоеб. Я сейчас встану... 

Эван завозился и сел в постели, сбросив одеяло. Сонно потряс головой. 

— Ты действительно долбоеб. Прямо в одежде лег. Взмок, как мышь, да?

— Ага... 

— Давай, вылезай. Встанешь, примешь душ, переоденешься. А потом пообедаешь. Я тут корм принес. 

Эван ответил тихим смешком. 

— Сухой и в миске?

— Мокрый, жирный и в коробках. 

Эван прихватил полотенце и стопку чистой одежды и послушно отправился в душ. Эллиот включил телек и вынул китайскую еду из пакетов. Когда Эван вернулся из душа, рассказал ему о разговоре с Саулом и Джонатаном. Эллиот выслушал молча и уточнил:

— Джонатан правда... ничего?

— Правда. 

— Хорошо. Хорошо, что вы... — Эван не договорил. Поморщился, положив себе на тарелку немного жареного риса, но есть не спешил. Подумав, предложил: — Может, отказаться от сделки? Может, лучше бы Джонатан давал показания?

— Было бы лучше, если бы давали показания вы оба, — сказал Эллиот. — Но что поделаешь.

Эван продолжал задумчиво размазывать жареный рис по тарелке. 

— Не любишь китайское? — предположил Эллиот. 

— Я не голодный. 

— То есть, если я сейчас закажу пиццу, ты не будешь есть? 

Эван фыркнул. 

— Пиццу я всегда буду, голодный или нет.

Пицца прибыла через полчаса, и Эван утащил тарелку с двумя кусками на кушетку. Забрался на кушетку с ногами, пощелкал пультом, нашел «Стар Трек» и умиротворённо вздохнул. 

С банкой колы Эллиот присоединился к нему. Какое-то время они тупили в телек и молчали. Эван дважды возвращался на кухню — за добавкой пиццы, и в конце концов начал прибираться и чистить. 

— Уши, — напомнил ему Эллиот. 

— Я только мылом и водой!

— Уши. 

Эван сдался — вернее, быстро домыл посуду, убрал остатки пиццы и китайской еды в холодильник и вернулся на кушетку. И сказал:

— Вот придут к тебе тараканы, сам виноват будешь. Или мыши...

— Мышей, которые доберутся до двадцатого этажа, не грех и покормить, — хмыкнул Эллиот. — И успокойся. Никто ко мне не придет. Я уверен, что тараканы по всему дому рассказывают ужасы про маньяка, который на ровном месте устраивает апокалипсис с лизолом и хлоркой.

Эван смущенно улыбнулся и снова уставился в телек. 

— Жаль, кстати, что ты китайское не любишь, — добавил Эллиот. — У нас дома была традиция какое-то время. Когда мать уже окончательно перестала готовить — она просто покупала китайскую еду на Рождество. Мы сидели на кушетке и смотрели телек. Думал, мы с тобой это Рождество как-то так же проведем. Когда разделаемся с судом и так далее.

— Ты все равно можешь, — окончательно смутился Эван. — Я же ничего... — Он вздохнул и добавил: — У нас традиции не было. Мать работала на Рождество в ночную смену... 

— Жаль, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Да нет, как раз нормально. Ко мне приходил Тони. У него родители обычно напивались и скандалили по праздникам. Он приходил ко мне, когда матери не было дома. Ночевал у меня даже. Мать не замечала, а он уходил рано утром, когда она ложилась спать. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить.

— Вы дружили? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Он был моим единственным другом... но он вообще-то больше дружил с Рики. А я ревновал ужасно. И ужасно гордился, что ночевал он только у меня. У Рики негде было... И вообще я гордился, что он со мной дружил. Он же старше был на два года. Тогда — это казалось очень важным. Что кто-то старше на два года. Как будто каждый год — это как целая жизнь. Странно, правда? Вроде бы — больше никого не было, а я даже не заметил, когда он сбежал в последний раз. До меня окончательно дошло, что его уже нет, только к Рождеству. Когда мать ушла, а он не пришел... 

Эллиот отрешенно кивнул в ответ. 

— А китайскую еду я ненавижу с семи лет, — неожиданно добавил Эван. — Мама принесла как-то... И она тогда привела домой какого-то мужика. Он был постарше... высокий такой. Черный. Улыбчивый. Я помню, я восхитился совершенно невозможным образом. Путался под ногами, приставал. Пытался с ним познакомиться. И одновременно пытался забраться в коробки с едой. Мать в конце концов не выдержала. Пока он в туалет ходил, отвела меня в мою комнату и отлупила на скорую руку. И сказала, что если еще раз высунусь — пожалею. И если хоть пикну — тоже пожалею. — Эван пожал плечами. — Было очень обидно, знаешь. Из-за двери офигенно пахло этой самой китайской едой, жрать хотелось... Я все лежал и ждал, пока они уйдут спать. Они потом ушли... а я потихоньку выбрался на кухню и достал эту китайскую еду... разогрел в мирковолновке. И не смог есть. Оказалось — такая ужасная гадость. Было бы чего ждать... — Потом Эван добавил, как спохватившись: — Стейблер, извини, ладно? Я не хотел...

— Не извиняйся, Эван. И — мне жаль. Жаль, что никто не пришел за тобой раньше. 

Эван кивнул и снова уставился в телек. 

Какое-то время они молчали, досматривая эпизод ДС-9. Вернее, досматривал Эван, а Эллиот просто поглядывал на него и пытался представить себе, как работает память. И как должна выглядеть эта самая память, память детства, почти полностью стертого, затерянного в тумане, проведенного как во сне. За какие фрагменты Эван цепляется, когда вспоминает? По какому принципу мозг решает что-то забыть, и почему, и когда решает, что пришла пора вспомнить... 

И что именно в этом полубреду Эван себе вообразил, когда Лэрри Холт сказал ему, что Джонатан похож на Тони...

— Эван, — снова прервал молчание Эллиот, — ты не согласишься поговорить с нашим штатным психиатром? Мне кажется, могло бы помочь вспомнить остальное. Он бы провел сеанс гипноза...

— Конечно, — сразу же сказал Эван. — Я же уже обещал.

— Да, точно. 

— Я все сделаю, — сказал Эван. — Жаль только... 

— Что?

— Что не удастся провести Рождество вместе. Я бы очень хотел. С тобой.... — Эван посмотрел на него и снова осекся. — Я, правда, все еще не понимаю, почему тебе не противно со мной.

— Чтобы было противно, я должен по крайней мере считать, что я лучше тебя, — устало сказал Эллиот. — А за последние полгода мне пришлось распрощаться с некоторыми иллюзиями. 

Эван внимательно посмотрел на него. Открыл рот, как будто опять хотел спросить, что случилось, — но передумал. 

— Кстати, — добавил Эллиот, — мы с Оливией навестили Ника. Он здоров, живет в хорошей приемной семье. 

Эван вздохнул с облегчением. 

— У него все нормально?

— Насколько возможно, да. 

— Спасибо, Стейблер. Это просто отлично. — Эван поднялся на ноги и снова посмотрел на него. — Если ты не возражаешь, когда я вернусь в Синг-Синг, я скажу Келли, что у Ника все нормально. — Эван криво улыбнулся. — Впрочем, если даже и будешь возражать — все равно скажу... я думаю, за пятнадцать лет без единой новости про Ника он окончательно ебанется.... — Эван снова покачал головой. — Знаешь, я даже немного завидовал ему, если честно. В смысле — ему есть... к кому можно попробовать вернуться. Когда-нибудь потом. 

— Во-первых, ты не вернешься в Синг-Синг, — оборвал его Эллиот. — По крайней мере, я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Во-вторых — если вдруг у нас не получится, если вдруг Холта каким-то чудом снова оправдают... 

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Эван. — Чудом было бы его посадить на этот раз — без улик и только с моими показаниями...

— Но если вдруг у нас не получится, — снова перебил его Эллиот, — то ты сможешь вернуться ко мне. Остановиться у меня на первых порах. 

Эван посмотрел на него неверящим взглядом, покачал головой. Но спорить не стал, просто спросил:

— Пиццу закажем? 

— Конечно. И первый уикенд будем смотреть «Стар Трек». К тому времени выйдет какой-нибудь новый трек. 

Эван рассмеялся. 

— Да ну! Трек заканчивается. После «Вояджера» уже ничего не будет. 

— Будет, — упрямо сказал Эллиот. — Помяни моё слово — это шоу никогда не сдохнет. 

Эван снова засмеялся. 

— Спорим? — предложил Эллиот. 

— Спорим, — согласился Эван. — Правда, не очень представляю, чем я буду с тобой расплачиваться, если проиграю. Но я что-нибудь обязательно найду. 

***

Хуанг согласился поговорить с Эваном и провести сеанс гипноза в среду утром, насколько разобрал Эллиот — мобильник трещал, и голос Хуанга был едва слышен. 

— Я в Вермонте, — объяснил Хуанг, — связь плохая... 

Словно в доказательство его слов, звонок прервался сразу же. Эллиот обвел пятое число в календаре красным — как день суда. И как раньше обводил детские концерты или родительские собрания. 

Вторник Эллиот потратил на поиски Рики. Узнал, что тот стал бездомным, потеряв маленькую комнату в старом клоповнике под названием «Астория». Где искать, бывший хозяин не имел понятия. Бывшие соседи тоже не знали, но сказали, что если бы знали — переломали бы руки и ноги: Рики им успел задолжать, причем серьезно. Клятвенно обещал расплатиться, занимал еще немного — и в итоге просто исчез. 

В розыскном открыли дело — правда, без особого энтузиазма, сказав Эллиоту, что активного розыска не будет. В наркотиках Рики Эбботом не интересовались — он не торговал, не передавал. Правда, как сказал Брайен Кассиди, не от нехватки желания — просто с товаром ему никто не доверял. Эллиот поблагодарил и стал искать сам, правда, безрезультатно. В больницах его не было, в детокс-клиниках — тоже. Все, кто когда-то видел Рики, говорили одно и тоже: задолжал и слинял. 

Вечером Эллиот обошел еще раз бывших студентов Холта. Саул Рейни отказался открыть дверь. Остальные семьи принимали Эллиота с разной степенью неприязни, и, конечно же, все молчали. Уроки Холта начали казаться чем-то вроде черной дыры, из которых уже ничего не выбиралось. Ни атома, ни фотона, никакой информации. Её присутствие и границы можно было определить только по пустоте. И каким-то чудом Эван все еще держался на краю этой черной дыры — но казалось, тоже был готов туда провалиться окончательно. 

Когда Эллиот вернулся домой под вечер, Эван уже спал, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Эллиот какое-то время стоял у двери, прислушивался. Потом не выдержал и заглянул в спальню, как когда-то раньше, когда невольно проверял детей перед сном. Эван был на месте, забравшись с головой под одеяло, из-под которого торчала только рука, обнимавшая подушку.

***

Беседа с Хуангом состоялась пятого, ближе к вечеру — в конце рабочего дня. Эван спокойно прошел в кабинет к Хуангу — только задержался на пару минут в дверях, чтобы спросить Эллиота:

— Ты не зайдешь?

— Нет. Я подожду здесь. 

— А ты... будешь слушать?

— Не буду.

Эван кивнул, и дверь за ним закрылась. Эллиот вернулся на своё рабочее место. Связался с розыскным, позвонил Саманте, потом Брайену. Проверил статус запроса о Тони Кроссе. Ничего, тишина со всех сторон. 

Оливия работала рядом, заканчивала отчеты, потом стала собираться домой. Прощаясь, она кивнула Эллиоту и спросила, как продвигаются дела. Эллиот признал, что продвигаются неважно, и спросил, не навестит ли она Ника в следующий раз без него. Лив сказала, что, конечно же, навестит сама. 

— Не понимаю, — сказал ей Эллиот. — Почему все молчат — это раз. В обычной школе стоит бросить намек, что кто-то из учителей лезет к детям, как начинается массовая истерика. Вспоминается все сразу же, любые мелочи, кто когда оставался после уроков, кого потрогали за плечо и так далее. 

— Другая жизнь, — несколько растерянно отозвалась Оливия. 

— И во-вторых, почему Саул Рейни ненавидит Эвана больше Холта. Он же должен понимать... 

— Это как раз неудивительно. Тех, кто, по идее, должен был быть «своим» — ненавидят всегда больше. А понимать он не хочет, мне кажется. 

Эллиот неохотно признал, что она права. И мрачно добавил:

— Вот кому нужен психиатр.

— Неплохо бы, — улыбнулась Лив. — Но за неделю мы вряд ли добьемся успехов...

— Вряд ли, — согласился Эллиот. — Жаль. Жаль, но Эван, кажется, был прав. Когда он сказал, что будет давать показания один. 

— Не обязательно. Может, ты еще найдешь Рики. Или Тони. 

— Рики, даже если я его и найду, даже если мы его каким-то образом вычистим от наркотиков за пару дней — разговаривать с нами не станет. А вот Тони — да. Тони, мне кажется, стал бы. 

— Ты его не знаешь, откуда такая уверенность?

— Да сам не понимаю. После рассказов Эвана мне кажется, это был какой-то мальчишка вроде Джонатана. Любопытный, сильный, настойчивый. Уверенный в себе. 

— Был, — отозвалась Лив. — Сколько лет это было назад, семь? Восемь?

— Да. Наверное.

Лив ничего не добавила — впрочем, её мысль Эллиот уловил и так. За восемь лет много чего могло измениться — и мало кто сохранял уверенность и настойчивость при таких обстоятельствах. Спорить с этим было глупо — и, наверное, так же глупо было продолжать надеяться, что Тони не изменился. Что он остался таким же, каким его помнил Эван: настойчивым, смелым, умеющим добиваться своего. И что хотя бы он вовремя сумел отойти от этой черной дыры — не дал себя сожрать. И ничего не забыл. И хочет быть услышанным. 

Эван вышел из кабинета Хуанга два часа спустя, когда небо за окном окончательно стемнело, участок опустел, и даже Краген отправился домой, бросив сочувственный взгляд на Эллиота. 

Эван едва держался на ногах. Окинул мутным взглядом рабочее помещение, неловко улыбнулся Эллиоту, но ничего не сказал — почти сразу же бросился по направлению к туалету. Потом из кабинета вышел Хуанг. Выглядел он уставши, и уже не улыбался. 

— Вспомнил что-нибудь? — глухо спросил Эллиот. 

— Нет. 

Они помолчали. Хуанг задумчиво рассматривал Эллиота, как будто пытался решить, имеет ли смысл посвящать неверующего в таинства психиатрии. И все-таки решился: 

— Человеческое сознание — это удивительно гибкая штука, Эллиот. И одновременно с этим — неимоверно твердая. Умеет стоять на своем, умеет хранить секреты, если решило, что их надо хранить...

— Господи, — устало отозвался Эллиот, — да какие там могут быть уже секреты?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Хуанг. — Могу только предполагать. Возможно, у Эвана были еще жертвы кроме Джонатана — и уже без указаний Холта. Или, что гораздо более вероятно — чисто статистически говоря, — Эван мог поставлять ему жертв. Находил детей, рассказывал им про бесплатные уроки... 

— Господи, — еще раз сказал Эллиот. И беспомощно подумал: все, что угодно, только не это. 

— Понимаешь, да? — мягко сказал Хуанг. — В данном случае заставить себя забыть гораздо легче, чем заставить вспомнить. Было бы очень странно, если бы его сознание согласилось вернуть что-то подобное на поверхность, особенно учитывая теперешнюю ситуацию Эвана...

— Понимаю, — согласился Эллиот. — Ты попробуешь еще раз? 

— Безусловно, если Эван захочет. Но я бы не советовал заниматься этим пред судом. Шансы вспомнить ничтожны — а эмоциональное потрясение пагубно скажется на его способности давать показания. 

— Ясно. Хорошо. Спасибо. 

— Извини, Эллиот. Мне жаль, что я не сумел помочь.

Эллиот кивнул и отправился за Эваном. К тому времени Эван уже почти успокоился — больше не ревел, просто отмывал лицо, склонившись над мойкой. 

— Извини, — буркнул Эван, не поднимая головы. 

— Ничего. Попробовать стоило. Жаль, что не получилось.

— Хуанг считает, что я не хочу вспомнить. 

— А ты как считаешь? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Не знаю.

Эллиот не стал приставать с вопросами. Дождался, пока Эван окончательно успокоится, выключит воду. Из участка они вышли вместе. Эллиот сел за руль, Эван забрался на пассажирское сиденье рядом, пристегнулся и молчал всю дорогу. И в лифте тоже. Эллиот смотрел на него краем глаза и пытался представить себе Эвана — шестнадцатилетнего или восемнадцатилетнего — подталкивающего какого-то ребенка к Лэрри Холту. Сердце колотилось в груди, как после бега. 

— Ты нормально? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Да, — тихо отозвался Эван и побрел к себе в спальню, не снимая куртки и не разуваясь.

— Останься, — сказал ему Эллиот. 

Хотелось попросить кого-то, попросить трусливо, беспомощно и безнадежно: не надо. Не надо — этого. Пусть не будет в его прошлом такого, пусть кто-нибудь вернется в его «вчера» и сотрет это, как не было. Пусть он просто живет дальше, как сможет. И пусть он сможет...

Эван послушно задержался — вернее, механически сменил направление и побрел к кушетке. Все еще в куртке, сел на самый край кушетки и согнулся пополам, спрятав лицо в руках. Эллиот повесил пальто на крючок в прихожей, подошел к Эвану. Сел рядом, положил руку на плечо, заставил выпрямиться. Расстегнул молнию на куртке, помог Эвану выбраться из рукавов. И сказал: 

— Не бойся. 

— Я не боюсь, — безжизненно отозвался Эван. — То есть... я не знаю, Стейблер. Я, в принципе, догадываюсь, что могло бы быть. Я, наверное, водил детей к Холту. Так часто бывает, я слышал, что у педофилов те, кто постарше, водят младших к нему. Мне бы очень хотелось верить, что этого не было. Что я не совсем уж чудовище. Но кажется, что все-таки… все-таки совсем… и... я не знаю, что дальше. Понимаешь? Ты говорил, что я могу вернуть себе жизнь, жить обычно, нормально — я, ты знаешь, если я сделал что-то такое, то я не смогу... и, мне кажется, уже и не надо бы ничего возвращать. Зачем?

— Я не знаю, зачем, — чуть помедлив, ответил Эллиот. — Но я могу сказать, что за последние полгода я понял, как ничтожно мало нужно для жизни. Полгода назад я думал, что не смогу жить без Кейти, без детей, без работы и друзей. И, как выяснилось, все-таки могу. Могу без Кейти, могу без детей. И я подозреваю, что если что-то случится, и у меня не станет этой работы, не будет друзей, то жизнь все равно останется. И, наверное, это будет какая-то совсем другая жизнь — очень маленькая. И достаточно пустая. И я не знаю, зачем она мне будет нужна, такая маленькая и пустая жизнь — но я знаю, что дожить её нужно будет по возможности правильно. Чтобы в конце было хотя бы не очень стыдно. И я думаю, что когда знаешь ответ на вопрос «как» — то вопрос «зачем» не то чтобы отпадает, он просто становится менее важным. 

Эван поднял лицо и встретился с ним взглядом. В глазах блестели слезы, но плакать он больше не плакал, только кратко кивнул в ответ. 

— Стейблер. А ты... ты…

— Что? — спросил Эллиот.

Эван смутился и не стал ничего спрашивать. Просто кратко кивнул и все-таки побрел в спальню, прикрыв за собой дверь. Эллиот пощелкал пультом, посмотрел телек. Потом приготовил обед, на скорую руку зажарив гамбургеры и вывалив салат из полиэтиленового пакета в миску. Постучал в дверь спальни и позвал Эвана обедать — ответа не последовало. Эллиот толкнул дверь, заглянул внутрь: Эван спал, как обычно, завернувшись в одеяло — казалось, на постели был свит огромный дышащий кокон. 

Эллиот прикрыл дверь. Пообедал один, досмотрел очередной эпизод «Сумречной зоны» и отправился спать.

Перед сном он думал обо всем сразу. О матери Эвана и о Холте. О маленькой и пустой жизни. А еще — он подумал, что раз уж надо во что-то верить, то он будет верить в Тони Кросса, про которого рассказывал Эван. Что повезет, и тот найдется, и будет в здравом уме, сможет давать показания. А еще — что, когда Тони найдется, Эвану будет не все равно. Или даже это станет важным: последний фрагмент этого самого вечного и забытого «вчера» — все еще живой...

Засыпая, Эллиот видел перед глазами Эвана. Тот стоял на крыльце у дома Холта, держа за руку какого-то ребенка, и звонил в дверь. Эллиот пытался понять, что это за ребенок, всматривался в вечерний полумрак, но ребенок отворачивался, и Эллиот не мог разглядеть его лица.

***

Зачем Эллиот отправился говорить с Кармен Паркс, матерью Эвана, он не смог бы объяснить даже при желании и даже если бы его спросили. Впрочем, о предстоящей беседе он никому не сказал, и, соответственно, его никто не спрашивал. Кармен, завернутая в белый махровый халат, смерила Эллиота недоброжелательным взглядом и буркнула:

— Опять вы. Что на этот раз? 

Эллиот прошел в квартиру без приглашения. Кармен не стала спорить, просто закрыла дверь и прошла за ним следом, вернувшись к столу, на котором не было ничего, кроме пепельницы, переполненной окурками, и пачки сигарет. 

— Курить будете? — глухо спросила Кармен. 

— Нет. Но спасибо. Я хотел бы поговорить про Эвана. 

Кармен пошарила в кармане халата, достала пузырек с таблетками и поставила на стол рядом с пепельницей.

— Все пытаетесь понять, почему из него выросла такая мерзость...

— Вообще-то нет. Я хочу знать, с кем он дружил в детстве. 

Она равнодушно пожала плечами, вытащила маленькую зажигалку из кармана и прикурила. 

— Не знаю. Последнее время — так ни с кем. Пропадал у своего пианиста обычно. 

— А раньше? 

— А раньше к нему таскался соседский мальчишка. Тони звали. И еще один захаживал иногда — Рики. Все трое уроки брали у того же пианиста... Мечтали, что выучатся, будут знаменитыми. Без толку, конечно же. — Кармен покачала головой. — Надо было работать и не забивать голову ерундой. Двадцать лет парню — и не принес в дом ни единого цента. Обещал только. Говорил, будет играть в ресторанах, на вечеринках — и уходил, играл, возвращался с пустыми руками каждый раз. Говорил, чек пришлют. — Кармен зло усмехнулась.

— Вы помните Эвана с детьми помладше?

— Нет, — буркнула Кармен. — Сколько помню, он все к старшим больше приставал. В рот только что не смотрел. Вот и досмотрелся... Что вы сейчас-то спрашиваете? Случилось что-то? Помер, что ли? 

— Нет. 

Эллиот рассказал ей про предстоящий повторный суд над Холтом, и про сделку, обещавшую досрочное освобождение в случае успешного итога суда. Кармен выслушала его вполне равнодушно, вопросов не задавала. В итоге сказала: 

— Ладно. Повезло, считаю. И что в тюрьме руки-ноги не переломали. И что его опять жалеют. Кажется, это единственное, что он умеет — вызывать жалость.

— Но не у вас, да? — сухо уточнил Эллиот. 

Кармен вяло пожала плечами. Потянулась к пузырьку, вытряхнула на ладонь таблетку и проглотила, не запивая водой. 

— Он меня, можно подумать, жалел. Ни цента помощи. С семнадцати лет все нормальные соседские парни уже работали — кто на стройке, кто на складе. Только мой ничерта не делал — таскался на свои уроки и бенчал целыми днями... Я думала, может, если не ради меня, если девушку заведет — хоть тогда за ум возьмётся, работать начнет. Но и тут у него все не как у людей. 

— Он действительно думал, что у него получится, — уже мягче сказал Эллиот. — Поступить в Джулиард, стать известным. 

— Зря думал, — оборвала его Кармен. — Он не был талантливым. Талантливым из них троих был Рики. А Эван всегда был посредственным, и посредственность так и останется посредственностью, сколько ни учись. — Помолчав, она добавила: — Когда выйдет, пусть ко мне не приходит. Пусть сам устраивается. Или ищет богатенького старика — или работает, как все нормальные люди. Мне это ни к чему, чтобы опять ни цента помощи, пока я работаю шесть дней в неделю и по полторы смены. — Кармен раздраженно потушила сигарету, стряхнув пепел прямо на столешницу. Побрела на кухню и сгребла с кухонной стойки пачку конвертов. — Вот, почту его ему отдайте.

Эллиот принял у неё пачку писем, затолкал во внутренний карман. Кармен проводила его до дверей. И сказала на прощание: 

— И вы бы адрес сменили на почте. Если еще что-то придет, буду выбрасывать в помойку. 

— Хорошо, — раздраженно бросил Эллиот через плечо. — А вы бы курили меньше и таблеток меньше глотали. Глядишь, и рабочую неделю можно было бы сократить в полтора раза. 

Кармен с размаху захлопнула дверь у него за спиной. Эллиот постоял на пороге, усмехнулся и вернулся к машине.

****

Во второй половине дня Эллиоту позвонили из розыскного — сообщили, что нашелся Рики Эббот. После трех ножевых ранений он был в больнице «Маунт Синай», и его постоперационное состояние описали как критическое, но стабильное. Эллиот позвонил Саманте, которая поблагодарила его за новости и сказала, что тоже подъедет к больнице. И действительно приехала — они столкнулись уже в лифте и улыбнулись друг другу, как давние друзья. Дежурная медсестра сообщила, что видеть Эббота можно, но быстро. И напрягать ни в коем случае нельзя. 

Палату Рики делил с тремя другими. Его койка была скрыта за толстой желтой занавеской, которую Эллиот осторожно отдернул. Рики лежал на спине неподвижно, свесив с койки тощую бледную руку, из которой торчала игла для капельницы. Из под рубашки тянулись провода к электрокардиографу.

— Рики? — негромко сказала Саманта. — Ты не спишь? 

— Нет, — сразу же отозвался Рики. — Холодно...

— Ты меня помнишь? 

— Мисс Кингстон... — Рики улыбнулся, но так и не открыл глаз. 

Эллиот представился. 

— Детектив, значит, — негромко повторил Рики. — Арестовывать будете, да? Давайте скорее только. Когда помру, поздно будет. — Он тихо и в одиночку посмеялся собственной штуке. 

— Я не в наркотиках. Я расследую дело Лэрри Холта. 

— А, точно. Да. Вспомнил. Все еще? 

— Да. 

— Он меня прогнал. 

— Прогнал, говоришь? — мягко уточнил Эллиот. — Почему? 

— Техника была плохая... Жаль. Я любил у него заниматься. 

— Сколько тебе было лет, когда он тебя прогнал? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Ммм... четырнадцать, вроде бы. Или пятнадцать. Нет, четырнадцать все-таки. Жаль. Жаль, что больше не было уроков. Особенно зимой было жаль, когда холода пришли... — Рики снова замолк, и тихо засопел, отключившись.

Саманта отошла к окну и прижалась лбом к стеклу. Эллиот подошел к ней. Какое-то время они стояли у окна плечом к плечу. Ничего не говорили — просто всматривались вместе в быстро темнеющее вечернее небо и очертания города. За спиной у койки Рики тихо и мерно пикал электрокардиограф. Эллиот подумал про Эвана. Подумал, что надо будет ему сказать про Рики. Может быть, захочет навестить тоже. Может быть, Рики поговорит хотя бы с ним, может, вместе они смогут что-нибудь выудить из этой черной дыры их общего «вчера»... 

Кардиограф начал пикать чуть быстрее. Эллиот обернулся. Рики не спал. Глаза были открыты — он смотрел в потолок, чуть приоткрыв рот. 

— У тебя была отличная техника, Рики, — сказал ему Эллиот. — Ты был по-настоящему талантлив. Ты очень хорошо играл. 

— Да, — едва пошевелив губами, выдавил Рики. — Да. Знаю. Лэрри говорил. И он меня не прогонял. Я ушел сам... 

— Ты можешь сказать, почему?

Рики бессильно мотнул головой. Пиканье снова участилось, в палату вбежала медсестра, шугнула Саманту и Эллиота. Они послушно вышли, столкнувшись с врачом, который быстрым шагом направлялся к койке Рики. 

Когда Эллиот и Саманта уже были в лифте, по интеркому объявили синий код. Переглянувшись, они отправились обратно. В палате Рики царила суматоха. Путаться под ногами у медиков не хотелось; они зашли в комнату для посетителей и сели рядом. Саманта выглядела вполне спокойной, молча листала подобранный наугад журнал, Эллиот время от времени выглядывал в коридор, находил взглядом дежурную медсестру, которая, заметив его, кратко качала головой. 

Час спустя в комнату зашел врач. И даже рта не успел открыть — Саманта заглянула ему в лицо, бросила журнал на стол и быстрым шагом вышла из комнаты, ничего не сказав и не оглянувшись.

***

Эван воспринял новости о гибели Рики не то чтобы равнодушно, но достаточно спокойно.

— Вообще-то это неудивительно. — Эван пожал плечами. — Он после того, как подсел, всегда во что-то вляпывался. 

— Он очень хорошо играл, — сказал Эллиот единственное, что пришло в голову. 

— Я знаю. Я удивился, когда он ушел от Лэрри. Рики сказал, что Лэрри его прогнал, но, мне кажется, врал. Лэрри бы его не прогнал... Вообще, странная осень тогда выдалась. Тони сбежал, Рики ушел... из нас троих с Лэрри я остался один тогда. 

— Когда тебе было тринадцать?

— Ага. 

— Саманта Кингстон, твоя бывшая учительница, говорит, что помнит, как ты сидел на улице, около забора — через дорогу от дома Холта...

— А, — Эван нахмурился. — Да, точно... 

— Он тебя не прогонял? 

— Нет. Никогда.

— Тогда почему ты... 

— А сам не знаю. Я плохо помню, что было до этого. Вернее, вообще почти не помню. Я же говорил, хорошо помню только что было — ну, вот примерно с тех дней и до того, как мне стало пятнадцать. Ничего не было. Лэрри просто занимался со мной... и купил мне куртку. Куртка была немного раньше... кажется, в октябре? Сразу же после того, как Рики и Тони сбежали... 

— Может, ты... — Эллиот запнулся, не договорив — уж очень чудовищно это должно было прозвучать. Но Эван понял и так. 

— Думаешь, я скучал по сексу, да? — Эван тихо засмеялся. — Это было бы как-то уж совсем жалко. Но нет. По сексу я не скучал. Я даже его... собственно, не помнил. Как будто началась какая-то другая жизнь. Лэрри меня не трогал где-то два года, но мне все равно казалось, что я... в каком-то смысле был у него единственным. Или стал после того, как Рики и Тони ушли. Ты знаешь, а это здорово все-таки... 

Что именно было здорово, Эван не договорил — стушевался и снова смолк. Пришлось спросить. 

— Только обещай, что не будешь злиться. 

— Как я могу это обещать? — удивился Эллиот, — мало ли что ты сейчас скажешь! 

Эван снова рассмеялся. 

— А черт с тобой, Стейблер. Злись, если хочешь. Но — короче, это все-таки здорово. Что я могу кому-то рассказать, пока не поздно. В смысле... мы же оба знаем, что через неделю с небольшим я вернусь в Синг-Синг. И вряд ли уже выйду. Нет, ты не спорь. Я понимаю, ты сейчас как мисс Кингстон: она в начале каждого учебного года делала боевое внушение. Говорила, что мы все — огромные молодцы, и мы все-все сдадим на отлично и так далее — хотя прекрасно знала, что половина класса все завалит... 

— Эван... 

— Просто — это хорошо. Что может быть, это кому-то когда-то будет нужно. Тебе. Или Хуангу. Может, вы что-то поймете, может, это когда-нибудь станет полезным для чего-то. — Эван поспешно поднялся на ноги. — Я пойду к себе сейчас, ладно? Ты не отвечай. Я все понимаю. Боевое внушение. Все будет на отлично, надо верить.

Утром седьмого числа с Эллиотом связалась Кабот и выразила желание заехать за Эваном, чтобы обговорить предстоящий суд и показания. Эллиот вызвался поехать с ними, от чего Кабот отказалась, мотивировав это тем, что «на суде Эвана никто не будет держать за руку». Несколько неохотно Эллиот согласился, правда, сказал, что Эвана привезет сам. И заберет тоже сам. По дороге домой он остановился в Уол-Марте, где подобрал предоплаченный мобильник для Эвана и дал ему свой номер.

— Если что, звони. 

— Да какое может быть «если что»? — удивился Эван, но мобильник все-таки взял. 

— Не знаю. Кабот уже один раз попыталась устроить тебе веселую жизнь, отменив сделку. Повтора не хотелось бы. 

— Ты зря меня не слушаешь, — тихо сказал Эван. — Это была не Кабот. Я сам. 

— Сам тоже не смей! — рявкнул Эллиот. — Никакой самодеятельности, ты меня понял? 

— Да какая уж тут самодеятельность. 

— Я серьезно. Не смей никому звонить, кроме меня. Буду проверять телефон каждый вечер. 

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Эван, — проверяй.

— Я серьезно, — добавил Эллиот. — У нас осталась неделя. 

— Понял, — согласился Эван.

Эллиот высадил его в участке и передал с рук на руки Кабот, которая вполне дружелюбно улыбнулась и ему и Эвану. И Эллиот даже посмел надеяться, что на этот раз обойдется без сюрпризов. 

Эван вернулся домой в хорошем расположении духа. Был не голодный — и весело добавил, что Кабот откармливает его, как на убой. Эллиот, как обещал, проверил мобильник Эвана — звонков не было. Ни поступающих, ни выходящих. 

— Я был хорошим мальчиком? — хмыкнул Эван, забирая мобильник обратно. 

— Хорошим мальчиком ты будешь, когда суд закончится, а ты поступишь в Джулиард, как собирался. 

Эван не стал спорить, только улыбнулся в ответ. 

На следующее утро Кабот заехала за Эваном сама. И спросила Эллиота, как продвигаются поиски других свидетелей обвинения. Нужно было признать, что поиски продвигались никак: с тех пор, как Эван вышел, Эллиот обошел квартал Холта дважды и даже поговорил с учениками в школе с помощью Саманты. Холт был окружен молчанием. 

— Может быть, тебе имеет смысл расширить границы поиска, — предположила Кабот. 

— В смысле, съездить в Техас? — мрачно уточнил Эллиот. 

— Да зачем же. Но поговори еще раз с теми, кто постарше. Рэй Гузмано... 

— Гузмано сейчас в Европе, вернется через два месяца. Дозвониться до него я не смог. 

— Должны быть его сверстники, — не унималась Кабот. — Сейзар? 

— Тот, который сидит? — мрачно уточнил Эллиот. 

— Лучше, чем ничего. 

Эллиот кивнул -терять действительно было нечего. 

Сейзар нашелся в Райкерс. Говорил с Эллиотом через стеклянную перегородку по телефону. Вернее, спокойно выслушал, так же спокойно сказал ему убираться нахуй, повесил телефонную трубку и ушел. 

Эллиот хмыкнул и отправился обратно в квартал Холта, где к его машине, запаркованной у школы, уже начали привыкать. Наверное, он казался в округе чем-то вроде назойливого проповедника. Или торговца пылесосами. Кем-то, от кого все спешили избавиться, пока он не сломал им жизнь или не вверг в недопустимые траты. 

Эллиот еще раз зашел в школу. Поговорил с Самантой, которая держалась бодрячком — по крайней мере, никаких особых эмоций не выражала. Эллиот тихо позавидовал её железным нервам. 

Во второй половине дня он ошивался у дома Джуниора — сына Холта. Соседи — молодая китаянка и старуха-мексиканка — сплетничали охотно, перебивая друг друга. Лэрри Холт-младший, которого все в округе звали Джуни, был одиноким. В смысле — неженатым, женщин не приводил. К нему, кроме отца, вообще никто не ходил, да и отец бывал редко. Работал Джуни, как выяснялось, тоже редко — был бухгалтером. 

— Он, по-моему, из тех, кому работать и не надо совсем, — мрачно добавила мексиканка, — зачем деньги тратил на учебу, спрашивается? 

— И зачем он живет там, где мы — тоже не очень понятно, — сказала китаянка. 

— Видать, ближе к отцу хотел жить...

— Ой, да нужен он ему — отец к нему три раза в год заходит, если не реже...

— А так ты сама не видишь: он зато к отцу — раз в неделю. И все время злой возвращается... Видать, разочаровал отца чем-то... 

— Ну да, — хмыкнула китаянка, которая явно была наслышана о первом суде над Холтом и имела по этому поводу мнение. — Тем, что вырос!

Джуни открыл дверь после четвертого звонка. В дом Эллиота не пустил, но на порог вышел и сказал ему, что не желает разговаривать. 

Эллиот не то чтобы удивился, но все же счел нужным выразить удивление. 

— Почему?

Джуни улыбнулся — кривовато и недобро. 

— Вы все еще думаете, что я помогу посадить собственного отца? Серьезно? Доброго дня вам, детектив.

— Хорошо, — мирно ответил Эллиот, — на какой адрес присылать вам повестку в суд?

Джуни задержался в дверях. 

— Какую повестку, вы с ума сошли? Зачем?

— Мне надо с вами поговорить. Здесь и сейчас, или чуть позже и в присутствии большого жюри — мне не существенно. 

— Я свяжусь с адвокатом, — буркнул Джуни. 

— Вы не под подозрением, — сказал ему Эллиот. 

— Да уж конечно. 

— Но с адвокатом имеет смысл связаться. Вы же знаете, что люди, в детстве ставшие жертвами домогательства, с гораздо большей вероятностью совершают преступления против детей. Если вы скрываете что-то подобное, то имеет смысл поговорить с прокурором сейчас. Всё объяснить. Договориться о приемлемой сделке. 

Джуни резко развернулся в дверях и смерил Эллиота бешеным взглядом. 

— Я — никогда! Никогда... 

— А ваш отец? — спокойно спросил Эллиот. 

— Мой отец ни в чем не виноват! Единственное, в чем он виноват — это в том, что безвозмездно тратил слишком много времени на неблагодарных нищебродов. 

— Да? — задумчиво переспросил Эллиот. — А мне вот кажется, что он нашел очень в этом квартале очень благодарных людей. Все молчат как рыбы. 

— Может быть, они молчат, потому что им нечего сказать! Потому что мой отец невиновен! 

Эллиот вздохнул. 

— Мы оба знаем, что у него было изъято больше тысячи кассет с детской порнографией домашнего изготовления.

— И где сейчас эти кассеты? — резко спросил Джуни. 

— Обыск признали недействительным. Их исключили.

— Значит, ничего не было, — отрезал Джуни и захлопнул дверь.

Минуту-другую Эллиот просто на пороге и смотрел на закрытую дверь. Хотелось дать волю рукам. Вышибить дверь. Встряхнуть Джуни как следует. Спросить, какого черта. Эллиот потоптался, перевел дыхание и отправился к машине. По дороге в участок он взял два «лондонских тумана» и лимонный кекс — один. 

В участке его встретила Оливия. Сказала, что все нормально, и что она собирается еще раз навестить Ника Старка — в субботу утром. Эллиот благодарно кивнул в ответ и спросил, где Эван. Оказалось, что ни Эвана, ни Кабот в участке не было — и где они, Лив не знала. 

— Были с утра. Потом Кабот позвонила кому-то, и они уехали.

— Кому звонила-то? 

Этого Лив тоже не знала, но предположила, что, возможно, они отправились в здание суда — отрепетировать показания в пустом зале. 

— Да, наверное, — согласился Эллиот, — но что ж они так допоздна... 

— А ты дома был? Может, Эван уже там. 

— Точно... 

Эллиот набрал номер мобильника Эвана — ответа не было. Потом позвонил Кабот — получил автоответчик с первого гудка. 

— Успокойся, — бросила Оливия, — наверное, Эван лег спать и отключил мобильник. 

— Я ему отключу, — буркнул Эллиот, но все-таки распрощался с Оливией и отправился домой.

В квартире было темно. Эллиот включил свет и постучал в дверь спальни, потом зашел внутрь. Уже ставший привычным кокон из одеяла и простыни был пустым. 

Эллиот снова набрал номер Кабот. Потом отправил смс-ку Эвану. 

Ответа не было, и Эллиот принялся методично обзванивать всех подряд, начиная с офиса Кабот и кончая Крагеном. Никто не знал, куда запропастились Кабот и Эван. 

Эллиот вздохнул и начал второй раунд звонков — по городским больницам, надеясь, что дело не дойдет до третьего раунда, который должен включать морг и предварительное заключение.

Эван Паркс обнаружился в травмпункте больницы «Гора Синай». Подробностей по телефону не дали, но сказали, что в стационар его переводить не собираются и скорее всего отпустят домой через пару часов. Эллиот отправился в больницу, по дороге помянув Кабот добрым словом. Полчаса спустя он уже был в травмпункте, откуда в сопровождении Кабот выходил Эван. Выглядел он изрядно потрепанным: белая рубашка была обильно залита кровью, а к распухшему лицу он прижимал холодный компресс. Увидев Эллиота, Эван помахал свободной рукой и улыбнулся — по крайней мере, здоровая часть лица заметно повеселела. 

— Что случилось? — рявкнул Эллиот, оттеснив Эвана у Кабот. 

— Ничего, — промямлил Эван в компресс.

— Что значит «ничего»? И почему ты не отвечал на телефон? 

— Так мне швы накладывали... 

Эллиот обернулся и бросил недобрый взгляд на Кабот. 

— Тебе тоже швы накладывали?

— Я отключила мобильник в травмпункте. 

— И совсем не было времени отправить мне сообщение? 

— Извини. Я думала не о тебе. — В голосе Кабот не было ни малейшего намека на извинения. 

— Ну еще бы. О нем ты тоже не особо думаешь, как я вижу — он что, в таком виде будет давать показания на суде? 

— К тому времени отек спадет. Даже завтра уже все будет гораздо лучше, — вполне буднично ответила Кабот. 

— Отлично, — со вздохом сказал Эллиот. — Что случилось-то, где успели?

Немедленного ответа не последовало — Эван втянул голову в плечи и смотрел себе под ноги. Кабот тоже не спешила делиться событиями дня. 

— Я все еще жду ответа, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Мы попытались поговорить с Саулом Рейни, — ответила Кабот. 

— И ты не придумала ничего лучшего, как привести на эту беседу Эвана? 

— Я сам предложил, — вмешался Эван. — Думал, может быть, я смогу его убедить... чтобы... чтобы вместе... 

Эллиот посмотрел на Эвана, который больше не улыбался и выглядел совершенно несчастным. Потом — снова на Кабот. 

— У тебя очень странные представления о том, как готовить единственного свидетеля к суду, Алекс. 

— Учитывая, каким провалом закончились твои попытки договориться с Рейни... 

— У тебя все, конечно же, вышло гораздо лучше. Как ты собирался его убеждать, Паркс, если не секрет?

Эван снова замолчал, тоскливо покосившись на него. 

— Паркс! — рявкнул Эллиот. 

— Я сказал, если он захочет, я откажусь от сделки. И еще можно договориться, чтобы мы давали показания в разные дни. Чтобы меня не было там, когда придет Джонатан... Он даже не дослушал, просто...

В глазах потемнело — нахлынувшее бешенство было сродни безумию. От мысли, что, пока он мотался по городу в поисках способов оставить Эвана на свободе, тот усердно пилил под собой единственный оставшийся сук… Сволочь, беспомощно подумал Эллиот, какая невозможная сволочь, и Кабот тоже хороша, чтобы я еще раз... 

Эван жалобно моргнул здоровым глазом, и это стало последней каплей. 

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы процедил Эллиот. — Мне кажется, мы это уже обсуждали. Я так понимаю, ты все для себя решил и сегодня возвращаешься домой с мисс Кабот. Удачи вам. Твои вещи я заброшу тебе утром. 

Эллиот резко развернулся и направился к машине. 

— Эллиот, не выделывайся, — бросила ему в спину Кабот, — до суда осталось пять дней. Потерпишь. 

Эллиот не обернулся. Забрался в машину, захлопнул дверцу и перевел дыхание — выезжать на дорогу в таком состоянии не хотелось. Он вставил ключ в зажигание, вжался лбом в руль и врубил радио на всю катушку. Злобно выслушал «Санта-детку», «Тихую ночь» и «Приходит в город Санта-клаус». Бешенство не то чтобы отступило на второй план — просто медленно сменилось ненавистью к Рождеству и всем связанным с ним прекрасным вещам. 

Когда Эллиот поднял голову, то увидел, что машины Кабот на стоянке уже не было. Эван все еще был — переминался с ноги на ногу, прижимая компресс к лицу, и изредка поглядывал на машину Эллиота. И выглядел, как брошенный щенок. 

Эллиот вывел машину с парковочного места, подкатил ко входу больницы и молча открыл пассажирскую дверь. Эван так же молча забрался на пассажирское сиденье, пристегнулся и настороженно покосился на Эллиота. И тихо сказал:

— Извини. 

Эллиот не ответил.

У дома молча высадил Эвана из машины и быстрым шагом направился к подъезду. Эван торопливо бежал следом, словно боялся, что его оставят за дверью, если не успеет. Эллиот не счел нужным его разубеждать. 

Дома Эван снова попробовал заговорить, но увидел лицо Эллиота и поспешно скрылся в спальне, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Эллиот постоял в прихожей, ударил кулаком по стене, что было сил. Потом еще раз и еще. Штукатурка треснула, на ободранных костяшках выступила кровь. Мало, зло подумал Эллиот. 

Когда касалось бешенства — всего всегда было мало. 

Эллиот бесцельно послонялся по квартире, включил телек и, когда дошел до состояния, в котором мог разговаривать, позвонил Кабот и сухо спросил, под арестом ли Саул Рейни. 

— Нет, — так же сухо сказала Кабот. 

— Почему?

— Потому что ни одно жюри в городе его не осудит. 

— Замечательно. Закон, я понимаю, к нему теперь не относится? Джонатан будет его бесплатным проездным билетом до конца дней? 

— Закон к нему относится, но я не собираюсь тратить невесть сколько человеко-часов на то, чтобы обвинить Саула Рейни и, если повезет, выжать из него двадцать часов общественно-полезных работ — это раз. 

— Хорошо, как знаешь. 

— И Эван не будет давать показания против Рейни — это два, — добавила Кабот. 

— Я не сомневался. 

Эллиот бросил трубку. Еще немного потупил в телек, потом прошел на кухню и достал из морозильника холодный компресс для руки. Обернувшись, он заметил Эвана, который уже выполз из спальни и с опаской смотрел на холодильник. 

— Чего тебе? — рявкнул Эллиот. 

— Я бы компресс сменил... 

Эллиот зло швырнул замороженным пакетом с гелем в Эвана. Поймать Эван не успел — пакет попал ему в плечо. Эван пошатнулся и сделал шаг назад. Молча подобрал компресс с пола и снова скрылся за дверью спальни. 

Мало, снова подумал Эллиот. Почему всего всегда мало? 

Утром позвонила Оливия. Сказала, что увидеть Ника не удалось: Гиббонсы вывезли детей в город с утра пораньше — и своих, и приемных. Насколько знала соседка, программа на день была насыщенная: парк, зоопарк, ланч в «Красном Лобстере», магазин игрушек и кино. Наверное, можно было искать Гиббонсов в зоопарке, но Оливия не видела смысла. 

— Зайду на неделе, после работы. 

— Да, хорошо бы, — рассеянно отозвался Эллиот, — спасибо. 

— Тебе помочь с чем-нибудь? 

Эллиот задумался. Помогать было особо не с чем — разве что ...

— Попробуй поговорить с Джуни. 

— Сыном Холта? — уточнила Оливия. 

— Да.

Оливия позвонила еще раз во второй половине дня. Сказала, что ей удалось поговорить с Джуни. Не то чтобы очень долго — но в дом он её пустил, и даже предложил колу. 

— И что? 

— Да ничего. Мы в основном про детство его говорили. Мать ушла, когда Джуни было пять лет, или шесть. Он её почти не помнит. Жил с отцом... Сказал, что мать писала ему потом. Но он сказал, что письма не распечатывал. 

— Что-нибудь рассказал про отца? 

— Нет, конечно. 

Эллиот вздохнул. 

— А в его доме ты ничего не видела... 

— Что могло бы быть основанием попросить ордер на обыск? 

— Да. 

— Нет, ничего такого. 

— Ясно, — вздохнул Эллиот. И мрачно подумал: какой шестилетний ребенок не станет открывать письма от матери?

Практически весь день Эван просидел в комнате. Выползал пару раз — набрать воды из-под крана, сменить компресс, стащить колу из холодильника, пройти в туалет — чтобы снова исчезнуть. Кормить его Эллиот не пытался, а сам Эван ничего не просил. К вечеру Эллиот все же сдался и заказал пиццу. Сначала поел сам, потом постучал в дверь спальни и сказал Эвану, что может выйти и покормиться. Эван вышел почти сразу же. Эллиот осмотрел его лицо — отек действительно спал, но швы на нижней губе и на левой скуле выглядели все равно достаточно страшно. 

Эван взял кусок пиццы и поплелся обратно в спальню, ничего не сказав. 

Кабот пришла в воскресенье, во второй половине дня, не позвонив предварительно. Принесла Эвану новую рубашку, заодно передала какое-то письмо. От кого, не сказала — а Эллиот не стал спрашивать. Эван взял рубашку и письмо, поблагодарил и снова скрылся за дверью спальни. 

— Ты зря мотаешь ему сейчас нервы, — сказала Кабот, прощаясь. — На суде он должен быть в форме. 

— В какой форме, Кабот? — сухо спросил Эллиот. — С разбитой мордой и уже решивший, что, так или иначе, он возвращается в Синг-Синг? Ты серьезно считаешь, что у этого есть какой-то шанс на успех? 

— У тебя еще есть четыре дня, чтобы... 

— Чтобы — что? — зло бросил Эллиот. 

Кабот пожала плечами. Бросила краткий взгляд на вмятину в стене и ушла, не прощаясь.

Эллиот ушел к себе в кабинет. Устроился за рабочим столом и начал просматривать в который раз собственные отчеты по делу Холта. Когда он оторвался от документов, то заметил, что в дверях кабинета стоял Эван. Какое-то время Эллиот думал, что Эван снова начнет извиняться, но тот не стал. Просто тихо сказал:

— Эллиот… А я получил письмо от Келли...

— Каким образом ты получил письмо от Келли? — сразу же взбесился Эллиот. — И какого черта Келли пишет тебе? 

— Он передал через адвоката... просто дал ей и попросил передать мне — потому что он знал, что я сейчас у тебя, думал, может быть... 

В его бормотании Эллиот потерялся сразу же. 

— Может быть — что? 

— Ника вернули отцу, — едва слышно сказал Эван. — В среду... он закончил какие-то курсы по воспитанию детей, и... 

— Келли ошибся, — сухо сказал Эллиот. И чуть не добавил — «или врет». 

— Нет. Ему передал адвокат — он наводил справки, когда готовил апелляцию...

— Оливия была у Гиббонсов вчера. Она не застала Ника, но соседи видели, как всех пятерых детей повезли в город. 

— Значит, им уже дали нового ребенка, — сказал Эван. — Это же часто так в приемных семьях — если одного забирают, дают почти сразу же нового... 

«Как на сборочном конвейре», мрачно подумал Эллиот. Вслух сказал:

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему Келли решил, что имеет смысл написать тебе. 

— Потому что он со мной только и говорил... Больше его никто не слушал. У него даже адвоката не было уже после суда... И я ему сказал, что я буду у тебя до суда. И что ты в спецкорпусе, и… — Эван несчастно посмотрел на него. — Стейблер, ты же сделаешь что-нибудь?

— Я не очень понимаю, что я могу сделать. Было решение суда, который признал Старка способным исполнять родительские обязанности. Вполне возможно, что Келли в своих рассказах сгущал краски. Это раз. А во-вторых, это не мое дело, Эван. Им занимается спецкорпус Стэйтен-Айленда. И я не могу влезать в чужую юрисдикцию по слову осужденного педофила, с третьих рук. 

Эван снова посмотрел на него. 

— Ладно, Стейблер. Тогда забери у меня мобильник. Потому что, если ты его не заберешь, я буду звонить в спецкорпус Стэйтен-Айленда, пока не кончатся минуты. 

— Хорошо. Давай мобильник, — сказал Эллиот. 

Эван вынул из кармана мобильник и положил его на край стола. Ничего не добавив, вышел из кабинета. Минутой позже хлопнула дверь спальни, и снова стало тихо.

В понедельник утром Эллиот уже беседовал со старшим детективом спецкорпуса Стэйтен-Айленда — Кендрой Шарстон, немолодой женщиной с проседью в волосах и морщинками у глаз. Встретились в «Старбаксе» недалеко от здания участка; она выслушала Эллиота внимательно и кивнула в ответ. 

— Да, Роберта Старка я помню, конечно. Улик не было, кроме показаний Келли Старка. Ник их не подтвердил. Каким-то образом прокурор добилась того, чтобы мальчика временно поместили в приемную семью и заставили Роберта пройти курсы.

— Курсы он прошел, — хмыкнул Эллиот, — как думаете, поможет? 

— Не знаю. Но капитан велел оставить Роберта в покое. Его адвокат грозил судебным иском за злонамеренное преследование. Ордер на обыск все равно сейчас никто не даст — оснований нет. Проверять eго сейчас будет соцслужба. 

— Понятно. Как часто? 

— Не знаю. Пару раз в месяц, наверное. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Эллиот. — Кендра, если неофициально, то...

— Если неофициально, то я не знаю, Стейблер. Даже если сам Роберт не издевался над детьми — я бы очень хотела знать, какой отец не заметит, что делает его старший сын с младшим в течение шести лет? То есть, я понимаю, бывает всякое, но...

— Вы дадите мне адрес Роберта Старка? — перебил её Эллиот. 

Кендра посмотрела на него с нескрываемым удивлением, но адрес все же далa, вытащив листок из пухлой записной книжки.

Вернувшись домой, Эллиот постучался к Эвану в спальню и зашел, не дожидаясь ответа. Бесцеремонно вытряхнул Эвана из его кокона и присел на край кровати рядом с ним. И сказал: 

— Я был в Стэйтен-Айленде. Говорил с детективом, которая занималась делом Старков. 

Эван какое-то время молчал, обдумывая услышанное. Потом молча ткнулся лбом Эллиоту в плечо. 

Эллиот вздохнул, потрепал его по макушке. 

— Знаешь, Паркс, если ты снова сядешь — наполовину это будет твоя вина, потому что ты просто невыносимый долбоеб. Но наполовину — все-таки моя, потому что я вместо того, чтобы приводить тебя в человеческий вид и готовить к суду, мечусь по Стэйтен-Айленду и лезу не в свои дела. И, похоже, все закончится тем, что тебя посадят, а меня — уволят. 

— Не, — тихо отозвался Эван. — Это не так. То есть... на суде мне или поверят, или нет. И вообще-то неважно, что ты сделаешь. Показания ты никого не заставишь давать — люди уже двадцать лет как молчат. Но если ты вдруг сможешь что-то сделать для Ника... 

— Я не знаю, что я смогу сделать. Но я попробую. Ты можешь мне рассказать о том, что говорил Келли про отца? У его срывов была какая-то закономерность?

— Не знаю, — ответил Эван, — Келли только говорил, что он был бешеный, когда пил. 

— Это я помню. Мне надо знать — когда он пил? На выходных? Когда встречался с друзьями? Когда были неприятности на работе?

— Не знаю, — окончательно растерялся Эван. — Я даже не уверен, что Келли сам знает. Он вообще не очень соображал. Даже не всегда знал, сколько ему лет — такие дела. 

— Ясно. Хорошо. Я вернусь... позже. Наверное, сильно позже.

— Понятно. 

— Мобильник оставляю. Опять же, Паркс — никому, кроме меня. И лучше не звони, посылай смс-ки — я на звонки сегодня вряд ли буду отвечать. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Эван. 

Уходя, Эллиот оставил ему свой софтбук. Эван сразу же уволок его на кушетку и начал радостно осваивать новую технологию. Эллиот какое-то время смотрел на темную макушку, видневшуюся над спинкой кушетки. И рассеянно подумал, что читалку надо было дать раньше.

По пути в Синг-Синг Эллиот позвонил Оливии. Она все выслушала, ужаснулась, узнала, что Стэйтен-Айленд больше не занимается делом Роберта Старка и ужаснулась еще раз. И спросила:

— Что будем делать?

— Не знаю, Лив. Мы можем попробовать. Но у нас будет всего одна попытка. И если мы промахнемся...

— Поняла, да. 

— Наведи справки, Лив. Убедись, что Ника действительно вернули отцу — не хотелось бы влезать в неприятности без подтверждения. 

Дорога в Синг-Синг была до ломоты в зубах знакомой: редкие дома и фермы, и все то же стадо коров, правда, уже несколько поредевшее. К ветровому стеклу лип мокрый снег и растекался бесформенными кляксами. Эллиот рассеянно подумал, что, если Эван все-таки прав насчет исхода суда, то эту дорогу придется проехать еще двести пятьдесят раз. Это если навещать раз в неделю... А что будет потом, представлялось смутно. 

В Синг-Синге, когда Эллиота провели в тот же самый общий зал, дежавю нахлынуло с новой силой: пару секунд Эллиот не мог избавиться от ощущения, что к его столу снова подойдет Эван. И снова будет хромать, и смотреть на него мутным взглядом — и не сразу узнает.

Когда Эллиот поднял глаза, то увидел перед собой щуплого невысокого бледного парня, в котором сразу же признал Келли Старка. 

— Я вас не знаю, — сказал ему Келли, опускаясь на стул. 

— Эллиот Стейблер. Спецкорпус Манхэттена. 

— Все равно не знаю. 

— Эван Паркс не упоминал моё имя? 

— Эван Паркс, — сосредоточенно повторил Келли. Потом, как очнувшись, посмотрел на Эллиота. — Вам чего?

— Я хочу поговорить про Ника.

Келли мотнул головой. 

— Я уже. Наговорил. 

— Что наговорил? — не понял Эллиот. 

— На пятнадцать лет вперед. Поль сказал — чтобы я больше ни с кем без него не ... 

— Я не буду тебя уговаривать, Келли, — раздраженно бросил Эллиот. — Я приехал, потому что Эван сказал, что ты хочешь помочь Нику. Что его нельзя было возвращать отцу. Если он ошибся, и я приехал зря — я могу уйти. 

— А, — Келли нахмурившись, сосредоточенно начал продумывать следующий вопрос. — А я... А вы... 

— Я не собираю улики против тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал, что происходило дома. 

— Я уже рассказывал... в спецкорпусе Стэйтен-Айленда. 

— Хорошо, — зло бросил Эллиот, поднимаясь на ноги. — Извини, что потревожил — больше не повторится, уверяю тебя. 

— Не уходите, — сразу же спохватился Келли. — Я все расскажу. Вы спрашивайте. 

— Хорошо. Как вас наказывал отец, можешь мне рассказать? 

Келли покраснел до кончиков ушей и опустил голову. 

— Твою хрупкую психику я беречь не стану, — добавил Эллиот. — Или отвечай, или я ухожу. 

— Во дворе обычно, — поспешно ответил Келли. — Там... иногда выводил… без одежды. Чтобы было холодно. Иногда... водой обливал... Один раз засунул Нику шланг в рот и включил воду... А еще там старая ванна есть. Большая очень. На ножках... Иногда... а потом накрывал её дверью, снятой с петель. Я сначала не думал, что он Ника тоже будет... а когда Нику стало три года... 

— Понятно. Соседи ничего не заметили? 

— У нас нет соседей… То есть, есть, но далеко. Дом за забором... 

— Хорошо. Опиши ваш дом.

— Одноэтажный. У нас с Ником общая спальня. Была. Дом старый... 

— Что-нибудь еще? 

Келли недоуменно пожал плечами. 

— Сигнализация во дворе? — нетерпеливо спросил Эллиот. — Сторожевая собака? 

— Сигнализации нет. А собака была, старая. Питбуль. Но последний раз он покусал отца, когда тот нас повел во двор... и отец его пристрелил. Это было год назад. Потом собак уже не было...

— Оружие в доме есть?

Келли кивнул. 

— Ружьё есть. Двустволка.

— Кем работает отец? 

Этого Келли не знал. Вроде бы был электриком. Работа была дневная, но в какие дни недели, Келли не знал тоже. 

— Мы не ходили в школу, мы дома занимались, — объяснил Келли, — я не очень понимал, какой день недели когда. 

— Опиши машину, — теряя терпение, велел Эллиот. 

Машину Келли описал как белую и большую, больше про неё ничего не знал — ни модель, ни год выпуска. И даже номерной знак не помнил. 

— Я не знаю машины, — несколько растерянно добавил Келли. 

— Хорошо. Ты говорил, что отец пьет, я так понимаю. Когда он пьет? 

Келли снова пожал плечами. 

Еще за четверть часа вопросов и невнятных ответов Эллиот все же вытянул из него кое-что полезное: Роберт бывал пьяным, когда получал зарплату — кажется, два раза в месяц. Или три. Или четыре. Запои длились по нескольку дней. Естественно, когда Роберт получал зарплату, Келли сказать не мог. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул Эллиот. — Почему ты за все это время не позвонил в полицию хотя бы один раз, спрашивать бесполезно, да? 

— Я не знаю, — Келли окончательно растерялся. 

Когда Эллиот уже поднялся на ноги, Келли добавил: 

— Он хорошо стреляет, даже когда пьяный. 

Эллиот кивнул в ответ. И мрачно подумал, что это просто охуеть как замечательно; оставалось только надеяться, что новой собаки не появилось.

***

По пути из Синг-Синга Эллиот позвонил Оливии, попросил навести справки про Роберта Старка. Та не теряла времени, и когда Эллиот подъезжал к участку, встретила его с информацией. Роберт Старк работал электриком, имел собственный бизнес — достаточно успешный, чтобы оплатить службу ответа отсутствующего абонента. Стало понятно, почему Келли не знал, когда Роберту платили. Соответственно, выяснить, когда у Роберта будут лишние деньги, не представлялось возможности — он сам договаривался с клиентами и сам устанавливал расписание — из службы ему только передавали сообщения. 

— Плюс, все клиенты платят по-разному, — добавила Оливия, — кто-то сразу же, кто-то — через пару недель или через месяц. И без ордера никто не даст нам смотреть его записи. 

— Отлично, — буркнул Эллиот. 

— Погоди. Я еще не закончила. 

Оливия поговорила с контактом в налоговой службе, который неохотно навел справки и доложил, что в пятницу днем Роберт обналичил старый чек возврата налогов — «видно, завалялся» — на четыреста с небольшим. 

— Хорошо живет, — заметил Эллиот, — если может позволить чекам заваляться. 

— Скорее, беспорядочно, — возразила Оливия. 

— И возможно, он уже протрезвел... хотя черт его знает, может, сегодня последний день его попойки. Лив, если мы будем что-то делать, то нужно сегодня.

— Да, — согласилась Оливия. — Или сегодня, или ждать следующего приличного чека. Возможно, несколько месяцев. Или отслеживать его машину — и смотреть, не остается ли она дома на пару-другую дней посреди недели. 

— Сегодня, — сказал Эллиот. 

Оливия сказала, что поедет с ним. Эллиот даже не стал спорить.

Дом Старков оказался невдалеке от Мидлэнд-бич, напротив лесопарка. Как и сказал Келли, он был небольшим — над забором едва виднелась облезлая черепичная крыша. Они с Оливией запарковались через дорогу, на первой же стоянке в лесопарке. Потом обошли вокруг забора. За зарослями ежевики, отделявшей их от дороги, нашли в заборе небольшую брешь, чуть раздвинули доски и обосновались рядом, наблюдая за домом. Наблюдать было особо не за чем — в доме было тихо. Никто не выходил и не входил, зашторенные окна оставались закрытыми. Время от времени с дороги раздавался шум машин — но никто не останавливался. 

Интересно, сколько таких домов в штате, подумал Эллиот. Домов где творится невесть что под носом у соседей, и никто об этом не знает. И, возможно, единственный способ узнать — подсчитать всех Келли Старков и Эванов Парксов...

— Ты что? — спросила Лив, покосившись на него. 

— Ничего. Думаю — хорошо, что собаки нет.

— Может быть новая, но в доме. 

Эллиот покачал головой: если новая собака и была, то вряд ли Роберт в его теперешнем состоянии был способен её выдрессировать. И вряд ли стал бы держать в доме. 

— Я могу достать ружьё с транквилизирующими дротиками, — сказала Оливия. 

— Не смеши меня, где ты его сейчас достанешь? 

— Знаю человека, — неопределенно ответила Оливия. — Можно быстро все устроить.

Эллиот обдумывал эту идею в течение пары минут. 

— Нет. После сегодняшнего мероприятия и так будет слишком много вопросов. И будут подозрения, что мы прибыли сюда с целью нелегально проникнуть в дом. Если выяснится, что мы приобрели заранее и транквилизирующее ружьё, то мы уже не отобьемся. Я не допущу, чтобы наши показания исключили из суда. Мне надо, чтобы Роберт сел и не вышел. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем Ник станет совершеннолетним... 

— А если собака есть? — не отставала Оливия. — И нападет? 

— Пристрелю, — отрезал Эллиот. 

Какое-то время они молчали. 

— У нас есть только одна попытка, — еще раз сказал Эллиот. 

Лив не спорила.

Начал накрапывать дождь, который вскоре сменился мокрым снегом. Ледяной ветер гнал серые тучи по быстро темнеющему вечернему небу. Эллиот не сводил глаз с дома. Увидел, как в окнах зажегся свет. За шторами поднялась высокая тень — и снова опустилась. 

— Кстати, — сказала Оливия, вглядываясь в вечерние сумерки, — ты не сказал, как Эван получил письмо от Келли... 

— А это важно? 

— Не знаю. 

— Передала Кабот, ей передал адвокат Келли. 

— Умно, — с уважением сказала Оливия. — Переписка с адвокатом не проверяется, но вообще-то у Пола могут быть серьезные неприятности — если позволит своему клиенту использовать себя для того, чтобы передавать письма зарегистрированным...

— Ты знаешь, кто его адвокат? — с интересом спросил Эллиот. 

— Пол Робинетт, бывший ассистент прокурора.

— О как. Нет, я не думаю, что у него будут неприятности. Во-первых, Эван еще не зарегистрированный. А во-вторых, если возникнут вопросы, то Робинетт скажет, что передал письмо от своего клиента в руки прокуратуры. Если что, неприятности будут у Кабот. 

— Умно, — еще раз сказала Оливия. — И интересно, что Пол заинтересовался этим делом. Интересно вдвойне, что оказывает свои услуги бесплатно... 

Эллиот рассеяно кивнул. Разговор про адвоката отчего-то задел за живое. Снова вспомнилось дело Холта, снова появилось ощущение, что он не то забыл, не то упустил что-то важное. Эллиот хотел было что-то сказать, но не успел — дверь дома открылась. 

Эллиoт пригляделся. Ему показалось, что он видит очертания двух силуэтов — взрослого и ребенка. 

Тени направились на задний двор и исчезли в темноте. Эллиот замер, прислушиваясь. Ему послышался тихий детский всхлип — один-единственный. Потом раздался скрежет и грохот. Что-то зашуршало, зашумела вода из садового шланга. Потом воду выключили. Еще раз громыхнуло железо — и снова стало тихо. Высокая тень поползла по двору и скрылась в дверях дома. 

Оливия метнулась к воротам — Эллиот задержал её, ухватив за локоть. 

— Лив. Не так. Беги за машиной. Запаркуйся у забора. Я пойду, когда ты вернешься.

— Мы пойдем вместе. 

— Приведи машину!

Оливия сорвалась с места.

Эллиот подошел к воротам — было заперто. Замок можно и сбить, подумал Эллиот — жаль. Лишних вопросов не хотелось бы. 

Оливия вернулась пять минут спустя. Запарковала машину у обочины и присоединилась к Эллиоту.

— Я пойду сейчас сам, — сказал ей Эллиот. — Ты возьмешь дверь дома под прицел. Если жизнь Ника будет в опасности – стреляй. Даже если что-то случится со мной — первым делом вытащи Ника. Мы договорились? 

Оливия кивнула и вытащила револьвер из кобуры, но все-таки сочла нужным заметить:

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему идешь ты, а не я. 

— Потому что я хожу тише. А ты стреляешь лучше. 

Эллиот сбил замок с ворот и зашел во двор. Оливия осталась за спиной, впереди виднелась узкая тропа, усыпанная гравием. Эллиот шагал осторожно вдоль тропы по траве, нащупывая дорогу под ногами и подавляя желание посветить мобильником. Свернул на задний двор, споткнулся о валявшийся на земле шланг, молча проклял и шланг, и собственный идиотизм… На заднем дворе было темно: света в окнах с той стороны дома не было, фонарей тоже. Эллиот прищурился, оглядываясь — забор, заросли ежевики. Посреди двора стояла старинная чугунная ванна на ножках, накрытая дверью, снятой с петель. 

В кустах что-то зашевелилось. Эллиот замер неподвижно, когда глаза, привыкшие к темноте, различили очертания собачьего силуэта. Эллиот не двигался, пока пес, прихрамывая и тихо рыча, плелся к нему. 

— Молчать! — злым шепотом велел псу Эллиот. 

Пес припал на передние лапы и заткнулся. 

— Лежать!

Пес послушно повалился на землю. Эллиот оглядел его — питбуль, но еще щенок — не больше пяти месяцев. И тощий — кожа да кости. 

— Будешь гавкать — пристрелю, — пообещал Эллиот. Щенок молчал. 

Эллиот подошел к ванне и, стараясь обойтись без грохота, приподнял дверь. В воде что-то шевелилось. 

Он столкнул дверь на землю, нагнулся и вытащил голого дрожащего ребенка из ледяной воды. 

Эллиот расстегнул куртку, прижал ребенка к груди. Ника трясло, он пытался что-то сказать, стуча зубами, единственное, что Эллиот разобрал, это: «Келли». 

— Все уже, — сказал ему Эллиот, направляясь обратно к машине. — Ник. Все. Сейчас все будет хорошо. Извини, что так долго. Сейчас только тихо, ладно? Держись за мою шею и не отпускай. Ладно? 

Ник что-то простучал зубами в ответ и охватил Эллиота за шею. Мокрая макушка ткнулась в подбородок. 

Выходя с заднего двора, в тусклом свете окон, Эллиот заметил, что щенок сначала плелся за ними следом, потом сравнялся, слегка прихрамывая и не сводя глаз с Ника. 

До ворот оставалось футов пятьдесят, когда Эллиот услышал, как открывается дверь дома.

— Убью! — почти мгновенно взревел пьяный голос. 

— Спецкорпус Манхэттена, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Эллиот. — Я не один. Вы под прицелом — стрелять не советую. 

Его слова не произвели должного впечатления.

— Верни моего ребенка! Отстрелю башку! 

Эллиот продолжал шагать к машине, не оглядываясь. За спиной раздались тяжелые шаги, потом остановились. Щелкнул взведенный курок. 

— Ник. Закрой глаза, — сказал Эллиот. «Лив, где же ты?» 

Двустволка и револьвер выстрелили почти одновременно. Эллиот метнулся в сторону и побежал, прижимая Ника к груди. Щенок какое-то время скакал впереди по тропе, но Эллиот обогнал его за пару секунд. Еще один выстрел револьвера — Роберт за спиной взвыл и снова пальнул куда-то из двустволки, и почти сразу же хлопнула входная дверь. 

Эллиот выскочил за ворота. Оливия отпрянула от щели в заборе и мгновенно приняла ребенка из его рук. 

— Ты не ранена?

— Нет, — поспешно стаскивая куртку, чтобы завернуть в неё Ника, сказала Оливия. — Он стрелял в собаку. 

Эллот впервые оглянулся на тропу. Щенок корчился в предсмертных судорогах. По гравию медленно расползалась темная лужа. 

Эллиот достал револьвер и добил щенка выстрелом в голову. Потом вынул мобильник, связался с парамедиками и дежурным спецкорпуса Стэйтен-Айленда. Последним делом он позвонил Крагену. 

***

Краген встретил Эллиота и Оливию в участке чуть позже полуночи. К тому времени Ник был уже передан в руки парамедиков и отправлен в госпиталь Сент-Винсент. Арест Роберта занял несколько часов: тот не торопился выходить и сдаваться — и время от времени палил из двустволки по окружившим дом полицейским. Эллиот проклял себя за то, что не подумал спросить у Келли, сколько аммуниции было на руках у его отца — и какой именно. В итоге все закончилось более-менее благополучно: двое копов отделались легкими ранениями, и даже Роберта взяли живым. Эллиот выдохнул с облегчением — и втихую порадовался, что, даже если дело по поводу издевательства над ребенком снова выкинут из суда, Роберт успел настрелять себе лет на двадцать, если не больше. 

Краген, кажется, угадал его мысли, потому что начал беседу именно этими словами:

— Эллиот. Я думаю, ты можешь позволить себе быть со мной честным — Роберт Старк, так или иначе, вряд ли выйдет в ближайшее время.

— Я не собирался врать. 

— Хорошо. Ты можешь мне объяснить, почему ты решил действовать на территории Стэйтен-Айленда и заняться делом, к которому тебя никто не допускал? 

Эллиот попытался изобразить удивление. 

— Вообще-то я занимался делом Эвана Паркса. 

— И каким образом оно привело тебя в Стэйтен-Айленд? 

— Эван Паркс получил письмо от Келли Старка, в котором тот сообщил ему, что его брата вернули под опеку отца, которого Келли ранее обвинял в издевательствах и над собой, и над братом. Я решил, что имеет смыл разобраться, в чем дело: говорит Келли правду или эта попытка попытаться заочно вмешаться в жизнь жертвы — и, если так, причастен ли Эван Паркс к этой попытке.

— Тебе не пришло в голову связаться со спецкорпусом Стэйтен-Айленда? — перебил его Краген. 

— Конечно. Я говорил с Кендрой Шарстон. Она сказала, что показаниям Келли не подтвердились. Я решил поговорить с Келли Старком лично. 

— После чего ты навестил его в Синг-Синге — где побеседовал с ним в отсутствие его адвоката, я так понимаю, — кисло добавил Краген. — Прекрасно понимая, что любое признание, произнесенное в отсутствие адвоката, не может быть допущено к суду.

— Да, — согласился Эллиот, — но я не несу ответственности за дело Келли Старка. Меня прежде всего беспокоила возможная вовлеченность Паркса. Если вкратце — я должен был быть стопроцентно уверен, что он не пытается помочь растлителю в попытке оказать влияние на жертву. 

Краген смотрел на него с явным недоверием, не купившись ни на секунду. 

— И потом ты поверил Келли и по его слову отправился в резиденцию Старков, чтобы нелегально проникнуть в дом? 

— К словам Келли я отнесся скептично. Я просто хотел поговорить с Робертом и оценить ситуацию. В числе прочего спросить, не было ли попыток со стороны Келли войти в контакт с Ником. Когда мы подъехали к дому, ворота были закрыты. Я услышал детский крик — ребенок звал на помощь. Я счел это достаточным основанием для немедленных действий, после чего я сбил замок, прошел во двор и нашел Ника. 

— Когда Роберт вышел из дома, ты сказал ему, что ты из полиции?

— Да. Он открыл огонь. 

Краген снова умолк, что-то обдумывая. Потом спросил: 

— Другого способа спасти ребенка не было? 

Эллиот пожал плечами. 

— Я просто расследовал возможную вовлеченность Паркса в преступную деятельность. В своих действиях я полагался на собственный здравый смысл и устав полицейского департамента Нью-Йорка. Что Роберт выбрал именно этот вечер для издевательств над собственным ребенком... 

Краген поднял руку, остановив Эллиота на полуслове.

— Официально на данный момент у меня нет оснований начинать внутреннее расследование. Неофициально — я считаю нужным предупредить тебя, что это очень похоже на начало конца. 

— В смысле? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Если ты считаешь, что вправе лгать ради какой-то высшей цели, потому что уверен, что система правосудия совершила ошибку, то ты можешь вернуть свой значок прямо сейчас.

— Я не...

— Ставить себя над законом — это в какой-то мере как наркотик. Солгав ради благой цели раз, остановиться будет трудно. Почти невозможно. И если ты пойдешь по этой дороге, вряд ли в будущем дело ограничится только ложью. Ты меня понимаешь? 

— Нет, — ответил Эллиот. 

— Жаль. — Краген махнул рукой, дав понять, что разговор окончен.

***

Эллиот вышел из кабинета Крагена, чувствуя себя не то школьником, которого как следует отругал преподаватель, не то суеверным идиотом, которому гадалка предсказала верную гибель, а он и рад верить. Эллиот мотнул головой, направился в туалет, ополоснул лицо холодной водой. Невольно поморщился, вспомнив ледяные детские руки у себя на шее, и скрипнул зубами. Интересно, Краген за всю свою карьеру никогда не позволял себе вольного обращения с уставом, ни разу не солгал? Может и ни разу, кто его знает. А может, наоборот, как-то направился по скользкой дорожке — но все же смог остановиться. Или его остановили — и он теперь пытается вернуть услугу... 

Эллиот выключил воду, вернулся на своё рабочее место и стал ждать Оливию, которую уже вызвал к себе Краген. 

Беседа с Оливией длилась недолго — она вышла из кабинета Крагена пару минут спустя и выглядела спокойно. Даже чересчур спокойно. 

— Ты как? 

— Все нормально, — ровно сказала Оливия. 

— Уволиться не предложил? 

— Нет. Предложил в отпуск. 

— Видишь, как. Всегда знал, что он тебя любит больше. 

Лив чуть-чуть улыбнулась. 

— Да. Наверное. Поедешь сейчас домой?

— Да, пожалуй... А ты?

— Я заеду к Нику. 

— Он уже спит, — счел нужным сказать Эллиот. 

— Я знаю. Просто загляну, посмотрю, как он. 

— Я с тобой тогда.

В Сент-Винсент они прибыли к двум часам ночи. Ника уже перевели из травмпункта в стационар, и, когда Эллиот и Оливия заглянули к нему в палату, мальчишка лежал тихо, сжимая в руке желтого плюшевого зайца. 

Лив тихонько зашла в палату и опустилась на стул рядом с койкой. Эллиот прошел за ней следом, но садиться не стал. Ник пошевелил губами и погладил зайца — и тут же нахмурился. 

— Мальчик, — едва слышно сказал Ник в полусне, а потом растерянно заморгал. — А где мальчик? 

— Какой мальчик? — тихо спросила Оливия. 

— Щенок. Я его назвал Мальчиком... он спит со мной... 

Оливия молча погладила Ника по волосам. Ник повернулся к ней и, прищурившись, пригляделся. 

— Оливия. А ты опять пришла. 

— Да. 

Ник о чем-то задумался. Потом сказал: 

— Не уходи. Ты — наша мама? 

Оливия растерялась, но собралась с духом почти сразу же. 

— Нет, Ник. Мне очень-очень жаль, что я не твоя мама. 

Ник какое-то время задумчиво разглядывал её лицо, и в конце концов сказал:

— Все равно не уходи.

— Я не уйду. 

— Правда? 

— Чистая правда. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. 

Ник уснул почти сразу же. Оливия снова погладила его по волосам и сказала Эллиоту:

— Иди домой. 

— Тебе завтра на работу. 

— Я знаю. Я, может, несколько часов все же посплю здесь. Стул хотя бы удобный...

— Краген на тебя сильно злился? — спросил Эллиот. 

— За что? — удивилась Оливия. 

— Как за что? 

— А, — все-таки поняла Оливия. — Нет. Мы об этом не разговаривали. 

— А о чем тогда? — окончательно растерялся Эллиот. 

Оливия ответила не сразу же — просто рассматривала спящего ребенка и осторожно перебирала волосы у него на голове. 

— Лив? 

— Мама умерла сегодня, — не оборачиваясь, сказала Оливия. 

Эллиот резко выдохнул. Хотел спросить, как, потом хотел сказать, что жаль — но не смог выдавить ни слова.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Оливия добавила: 

— Эл, ничего не надо, ладно? Я просто побуду с Ником сегодня. А ты иди домой.

***

Вернувшись домой, Эллиот застал Эвана спящим — только не в спальне и даже не на кушетке. Тот сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к огромному глухому окну — как будто смотрел весь вечер на огни города и, сам не заметив, отключился. Эллиот разбудил его, легонько встряхнув за плечо. Эван вздрогнул, спросонья вцепился ему в руку что было сил, но почти тут же отпустил. Эллиот переволок его на кушетку. Пока Эван сонно моргал, сказал ему, что Роберт Старк под арестом, а Ник — в больнице. 

— А ты чего не спишь? — спросил Эллиот. — Вернее, чего спишь сидя и у окна?

— Да так. Я сначала думал, может, увижу твою машину — а потом понял, что окно с другой стороны. И даже если было бы и с правильной, все равно не разобрал бы. Слишком далеко внизу. Я тогда просто стал смотреть на город.

— Обалденный у нас вид, да? — с улыбкой спросил Эллиот. 

Эван рассеянно кивнул в ответ. 

— Ты бы спать шел, — сказал Эллиот. — Поздно уже. 

Когда он вышел из душа, растирая волосы полотенцем, Эван все еще не спал — снова переполз на пол к окну и снова таращился на огни города. 

Эллиот уже собирался погнать его спать, когда Эван едва слышно спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, не слишком поздно получилось? С Ником?

— Нет, что ты. Все нормально вышло, доктор сказал, даже осложнений не будет... — Эллиот поймал себя на том, что снова безбожно врет — с врачом он поговорить не успел. 

— Я не об этом, — пробормотал Эван, не оборачиваясь. — Я в смысле... он не станет... — Эван запнулся и неохотно добавил: — Как думаешь, он не станет таким, как... Чтобы от него шарахались люди и прятали альбомы с семейными фотками и детские книжки, если он когда-то зайдет в дом? 

Эллиот устало вздохнул и буркнул: 

— Иди спать, Эван. 

— Ага. 

Опустив голову, Эван поплелся в спальню.

— И у Ника все будет нормально, — сказал ему в спину Эллиот. — Он вырастет, закончит колледж. И он будет лучше, чем ты или я. И, возможно, к тому времени я уже сопьюсь и потеряю работу, и мы с тобой будем соседями в каком-нибудь клоповнике, а Ник — нашим соцработником. И будет думать, что с нами вышло не так. 

Эван задержался в дверях и фыркнул.

— Что-то очень уж печально выходит. Для тебя, по крайней мере. 

— Ну, может быть, будет и не так, — легко согласился Эллиот. — Может быть, Ник станет ветеринаром. А я в таком случае не стану спиваться — просто скучно состарюсь и ослепну. У меня будет собака-поводырь, и он её будет лечить. А ты будешь... наверное, ты будешь фармацевтом. Средство от блох буду покупать у тебя. 

Эван не выдержал и расхохотался. 

— А хреново у тебя сегодня с боевыми внушениями, Стейблер. 

— Опять не нравится, что ты будешь делать... Хорошо. Тогда давай будет так. Ты станешь знаменитым музыкантом. Ник будет покупать твои альбомы. А потом как-нибудь мы с Оливией поведем его на твой концерт. И тогда я буду хвастаться каждому, кто готов слушать: «Смотрите, смотрите, этот парень когда-то спал у меня на кушетке!».

Эван обернулся, все еще смеясь. 

— Да чего на кушетке, говори уж сразу — в постели, со следилкой на щиколотке, чтобы не сбежал. 

Эллиот тоже рассмеялся. 

— Иди спать, Паркс. И — спасибо тебе.

— За что? — удивился Эван. 

— За сегодня.

***

Засыпая, Эллиот продолжал мысленно перебирать события вечера — и еще раз восхитился Робинетту. Тому, как тот передал письмо от Келли Парксу — причем таким образом, что если и возникнут вопросы, то под огнем окажется только Кабот. Все же подстраховался на всякий случай, несмотря на то, что редко кому приходит в голову ставить под вопрос отношения адвоката и подсудимого — в конце концов, общение адвоката с клиентом все равно неприкосновенно... 

— Неприкосновенно, — вслух сказал Эллиот и открыл глаза, как очнувшись. — Сука. Сука! 

Он вскочил с койки, прошлепал босыми ногами по паркету через гостиную и постучался в дверь спальни. 

Эван что-то невразумительно промычал — Эллиот решил, что сойдет за приглашение зайти, и так и сделал. Опустился на корточки рядом с кроватью и тряхнул Эвана за плечо.

— Извини, что бужу. Есть пара вопросов... 

— Ага, — согласился Эван, приподнимаясь на локте и сонно мотая башкой. 

— Ты помнишь адвоката Лэрри? 

— Ага. Джерри Роллз. Помню... Он его друг. Приходил к нему. Я не знал, что он — адвокат, только на суде узнал.

— Ты что-нибудь про него знаешь? 

— Не-а, — Эван зевнул. — А что? 

— Он когда-нибудь оставался наедине с кем-то из учеников? Смотрел кассеты Холта? Что-нибудь такое ты помнишь? 

— Неа. — Эван снова упал в постель. — Вроде бы нет... 

— Он часто заходил к Лэрри? 

— М-м-м-м... наверное, раз в месяц так точно. Может и чаще... 

— Ладно. У Лэрри была собака? 

— Собака? — удивился Эван. — Нет, никогда... 

— Точно, никогда?

— Он не любил собак.

— Ладно. Извини еще раз. 

Эван не ответил — он уже мирно сопел в подушку. 

Эллиот вернулся к себе в кабинет, достал мобильник и поставил будильник на шесть тридцать, справедливо решив, что в четыре утра будить не стоит, а в шесть тридцать уже простительно. 

Два с половиной часа спустя Кабот приняла его звонок, но слушала с нарастающим нетерпением, и в конце концов перебила: 

— Эллиот, с чего ты взял, что Джерри Роллз вовлечен в хранение детской порнографии? 

— Когда мы арестовали Холта, Роллз появился почти сразу же — требовал ключи к его дому. Сказал, кормить собаку. У Холта никогда не было собаки — и Роллз должен был это знать, он навещал Лэрри регулярно. Я говорю тебе — он хотел проникнуть в дом, чтобы спрятать кассеты и фотографии... Мы это сразу заподозрили. Краген даже велел Оливии повременить с передачей ключей.

— Но доказательств у тебя нет? — сухо уточнила Кабот, — Кроме заявления Эвана, что у Лэрри не было собаки? 

— Нет, — согласился Эллиот, — но мне кажется, что это — достаточное основание для ордера на обыск. Когда будет обыск, мы что-нибудь найдем, у таких мудаков всегда что-нибудь есть. И потом — кассеты Холта допустят суду над Роллзом. Мы сможем надавить на Роллза, чтобы он помог посадить Холта. Более того, в случае преступного сговора срок давности уже неприменим, насколько я помню? 

— Вижу, ты все уже продумал, — подвела итог Кабот. — Кроме самого главного. 

— Это чего? 

— Ни один судья не даст ордер на обыск. 

— Ты даже не будешь пробовать? — взбесился Эллиот. 

— Буду, конечно. Заодно буду ходатайствовать об отстранении Роллза от защиты Холта. Я просто предупреждаю, чтобы ты зря не обнадеживался.

Эллиот поблагодарил Кабот, снова вылез из койки. Оделся, заглянул к Эвану, который все еще спал, обнимая подушку. 

Потом прошел на кухню, открыл холодильник — шаром покати. Эллиот вытащил из бумажника двадцатку, снял с холодильника брошюру «Огненной пиццы», положил на стол все вместе и понадеялся, что Эван поймет намек. 

Час спустя Эллиот был уже в дверях квартиры Рейни и звонил в дверь. Дверь тут же открылась, оттуда выскочил Джонатан, столкнулся с Эллиотом, буркнул быстрое: «Прстте, мне в школу!» — и бросился сломя голову вниз по лестнице. Следом за ним вышел и Саул — хмурый и сонный. 

— Арестовывать пришли? — буркнул Саул.

— Нет. Я пришел поделиться с вами информацией о новом развитии дела Холта. 

Эллиот рассказал, что есть новый подозреваемый — имени не назвал. Но сказал, что на данный момент рассматривается возможность преступного сговора. 

— Вы серьезно? — поморщившись, спросил Саул. 

— Да. И если был один соучастник, могли бы быть и другие. Я думаю, что имеет смысл надавить на Лэрри Холта — чтобы он сдал остальных. 

— И вы хотите, чтобы Джонатан давал показания? 

— Да. Это совершенно необходимо, Саул. 

Саул кривовато улыбнулся. 

— А Паркс все еще получает бесплатный проезд? 

— Сделку с Парксом не отменили. 

— Тогда обойдетесь без нас, — отрезал Саул. 

— Мне кажется, вы меня не поняли. С большой вероятностью в вашей округе, возможно на вашей улице, орудует группа педофилов. И мы не то что не можем их посадить — мы даже не знаем их имен. И единственный шанс их взять — это прижать Холта. И если мы этого не сделаем, они так и будут жить с вами по соседству. Вы не боитесь за сына? Я бы на вашем месте боялся. 

Саул невесело хмыкнул. 

— Уже неважно. Мы съезжаем в январе — это во-первых. Во-вторых, пока в суде будет выступать Паркс и всенародно рассказывать о том, как он был жертвой, нашей ноги там не будет. 

— Жаль, — сказал Эллиот. — Жаль, что вы не понимаете, что единственная разница между Парксом и Джонатаном — это то, что Джонатана мы нашли, когда ему было девять, а Эвана — в двадцать. И если бы мы опоздали с Джонатаном еще на пять-шесть лет... 

Договорить Эллиот не успел. На долю секунды успел обрадоваться, увидев сжатую в кулак руку и бешеный взгляд Саула. «Давай же. Съезди мне по роже, я тебя арестую, договоримся в участке». 

Саул двинул кулаком в дверной косяк что было сил и взревел: 

— Пошел вон! 

— Саул... 

— Мой сын бы никогда! — с ненавистью продолжил Саул. — Никогда бы не стал таким дерьмом, как ваш Паркс! И если вы этого не видите, то можете быть свободны! И больше чтобы ноги вашей здесь не было! Еще раз увижу — попрошу судебный запрет!

— Хорошо, — сухо сказал Эллиот. — Если передумаете, вы знаете, где нас найти. 

Дверь за его спиной с грохотом захлопнулась. 

Какое-то время Эллиот так и оставался на лестничной клетке — и тихо бесился: уж слишком велико было искушение наделать каких-нибудь непростительных глупостей. Выбить дверь, например. Или просто еще раз постучаться. Пригрозить судебной повесткой — хотя это была бы пустая угроза. Или сказать какую-нибудь гадость. О том, что если сам нихрена не делаешь — не стоит ожидать, что тебя будут спасать. И предъявлять претензии — тоже не стоит. 

Естественно, ничего он не сделал. Морщась от отвращения к собственной беспомощности, спустился по лестнице и выскочил из подъезда. Оглядел улицу, проводил взглядом маленькую стайку мальчишек, бежавших сломя голову к школе. Его передернуло от мысли, что Джерри Роллз и черт знает кто еще так и будут бродить на свободе, и у них под носом будут пробегать дети, за которыми никто не смотрит — толпы маленьких Рики и Тони, Сейзаров, Эванов и Джонатанов. Такая очень своеобразная игра в рулетку. Кому-то повезет, кому-то — не очень. 

Мальчишки задержались на перекрестке. Один из них оглянулся на дом Холта, потом отошел от приятелей и подбежал к сетчатому забору. Прижался носом к сетке и заглянул во двор. 

Один из его приятелей подошел к нему, стукнул по затылку и потянул за куртку — «идем». 

Мальчишки снова сорвались с места, убежали. Какое-то время Эллиот смотрел им вслед. И думал — жаль. Жаль, что никто Эвану не врезал по затылку в своё время, не оттащил...   
Он покопался в кармане, вытащил фотку Тони Кросса. На снимке семилетней давности Тони весело скалил зубы. 

— Где же ты сейчас? — спросил Эллиот у фотографии. — Хорошо, сам сбежал — это ты молодец, я не спорю. Но как же твои друзья? И где теперь тебя искать, скажи, пожалуйста?

С этой мыслью Эллиот набрал номер розыскного Манхэттена и попросил Макса Рейдера. 

Рейдер согласился на беседу и встретил Эллиота в участке. Предложил кофе и даже выволок дело Тони Кросса — пухлую папку, в которой были перечислены все его побеги и возвращения. 

— Я, правда, не понимаю, чем могу помочь, — устало сказал Рейдер. — Это ж семь лет назад было... 

— Но ты его помнишь? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Да, — согласился Рейдер. — Трудно было б забыть — всем нервы истрепал... но я ж говорил, что не нашли. 

— Я понимаю. Ты не мог бы сказать, где вы его взяли в последний раз? 

— Сейчас, сейчас, — Рейдер полистал файл и нахмурился. — В последний раз его взяли не поверишь где. В магазине с армейским инвентарем — он смотрел на формы. И спер фуражку. Знаешь, старую, реплику, как со Второй мировой, с щитом и крыльями. Схватил и побежал. Его перехватил владелец магазина, вызвал полицию. Патрульные увидели, что мальчишка у нас в розыске, мне сразу же позвонили.

Эллиот невольно улыбнулся. 

— А потом?

— Да что потом. Я хозяина магазина успокоил, заплатил за фуражку. Отдал её Тони и привел его в участок. Он выпил две банки колы. Мы поговорили. Я его спросил, хочет ли он в армию, он сказал — да. Я сказал ему — я тоже служил, четыре года, с девятнадцати до двадцати трех. И что для этого нужно не по улицам шляться и уж точно не воровать, а школу заканчивать. И уметь решать проблемы. Не побегом — а доверять тем людям, которые на одной стороне с тобой. Которые спину прикроют, если что. И если не уверен, кому можно доверять, тогда со мной поговорить. Он, знаешь, умным мальчиком был — вслух не спорил. Кивал все, говорил, что понял. Я вернул его домой, думал, все наладится на этот раз. А через две недели он снова рванул. Видно, все для себя уже решил... — Рейдер нахмурился. — Жаль. Надо было его действительно в семейный суд. Может, если б припугнуть, за ум бы взялся, а так — все было как об стенку горох. 

— Ясно, — сказал Эллиот. — Кстати, родители его где сейчас?

Рейдер снова сверился с файлом и мотнул головой. 

— Уже нигде.

— Но они же должны быть совсем молодыми, — растерялся Эллиот. 

— Отца убили в пьяной драке три года назад. Мать умерла полгода спустя. Кто знает, видимо, пока сын еще дома был, они держались...

— Понятно. Ты знал, что они его били? 

— Тебя, можно подумать, не лупили, — буркнул Рейдер. — Да и меня. Назови хоть одного из нашего поколения, кому по заднице не доставалось. 

— Другие были времена, — пожал плечами Эллиот. 

— У кого другие времена были, у кого так и остались. Но нет, я не знал. А он ничего не рассказывал. То есть — рассказывал, как бежал, куда, знал все приюты и все бесплатные кухни, и все места, где можно было ухватить бесплатную одежду... А о том, что дома было, не говорил. Про Лэрри Холта вашего тоже не говорил ничего.

— А соседей спросить?

— А я, можно подумать, не спрашивал. Все молчали как рыбы. Проклятущее место...

— Это да, — согласился Эллиот. — Рейдер, спасибо. 

— Было б за что. 

— Есть за что. Кстати, где был этот магазин? 

— Не поверишь, — опять сказал Рейдер, и в его голосе Эллиоту послышалось скорее восхищение, чем осуждение. — В Ньюарке. Добрался с пятьюдесятью центами в кармане. Путешественник! Один раз, — Рейдер полистал файл, — да, точно: один раз автобусом доехал до Чикаго. Побродил по городу, правда, долго не задержался — его сразу же подобрали. Но он особо даже не расстроился, кажется. Сказал только, что как-нибудь еще раз попробует. Настойчивый мальчишка. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. И подумал, что с такими-то задатками Тони вполне мог добраться до Западного побережья, и обход его старой улицы вряд ли что-то даст.

Тем не менее, Эллиот взял старый адрес Тони и вернулся на Дрейк-стрит. Постучался к соседям, показал фотку Тони. Пожилая мексиканка, та, что ранее с удовольствием сплетничала про Джуни, помнила и Тони Кросса, и, глядя на фотографию, покивала.

— Да, а как же. Из дома бегал часто, с родителями не ладил. Зря. Не самые худшие у него были родители — добра ему желали. На уроки музыки его посылали. Но он плохо занимался. Взбалмошный мальчик был. Ничего знать не хотел — говорил, убежит. В армию уйдет. Последнее время так даже фуражку где-то подцепил и ходил в ней, а та не по размеру была, козырек на лоб съезжал... 

Эллиот кивнул. 

— Он не возвращался? Уже потом, позже? 

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами старуха, — Если и возвращался, так не ко мне же. Может вернулся, да поздно было. Родители-то померли. 

Она покачала головой и побрела обратно в дом. Эллиот сунул фотографию в карман. Перед тем, как возвращаться домой, позвонил в администрацию воинских частей, чтобы спросить, как обстоят дела с его запросом. Ему ответили неопределенно: приоритет у висяка семилетней давности низкий, но над запросом, тем не менее, работают.

Эллиот оставил их в покое, связался с Кабот, спросил, как обстоят дела с ордером на обыск Джерри Роллза. Кабот сказала, что новостей нет и, скорее всего, не будет. 

Эллиот поблагодарил, сунул ключ в зажигание. И подумал, что жаль. Жаль, что ничего не узнал, жаль, что не нашел Тони. До суда оставался один день.

 

Когда Эллиот вернулся домой, Эван ждал его за кухонным столом. На расстоянии вытянутой руки лежал мобильик. 

— Кому звонил? — устало буркнул Эллиот, мысленно прикидывая масштаб возможной катастрофы. 

— Прости, — виновато сказал Эван. — Я не удержался. 

— Кому?! — рявкнул Эллиот, и Эван вздрогнул всем телом. 

— Маме... 

— О господи. — Эллиот выдохнул с облегчением. — Эван, ты меня в могилу сведешь когда-нибудь. Маме, естественно, можно звонить. Все нормально?

— Да. Спасибо. — Эван поднял на него взгляд и смущенно улыбнулся. — Знаешь, я тебя ведь никогда не спрашиваю, как твой день прошел...

— А чего спрашивать, все впустую. — Эллиот хмыкнул и добавил, выразительно глянув на Эвана: — «Этот мальчик — наша последняя надежда». 

Эван рассмеялся.

— «Нет. Есть еще». — Он очень даже неплохо изобразил голос Йоды. — Ты же искал Тони, да? 

— Да. 

— Не нашел? 

— Нет. 

— Жаль, — тихо сказал Эван. Помолчав, добавил: — А может, и не жаль. Может, хоть он сможет все забыть нахрен и жить нормально. Как ты говорил: семья, собака, минивэн и полтора ребенка. Или четыре с половиной — если будет отдуваться за нас с Рики, раз уж... — Эван нахмурился и не договорил.

Эллиот внимательно посмотрел на него. 

— Как прошел разговор с мамой?

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Нормально. 

— А все-таки? 

— Сказала больше не звонить. И не приходить. — Эван улыбнулся уголком рта. — Говорит, стыдно, что сын у неё такой — которого теперь ни один нормальный человек в дом не пустит. Ты, я так понимаю, не в счет.

Он поднялся из-за стола, подмигнул Эллиоту — нервно и беспомощно, как тогда, в Синг-Синге. И поплелся в спальню. 

— Эван, — окликнул его Эллиот. 

— Не надо, — махнул рукой Эван. — Я на самом деле не должен был звонить — но, видишь, не удержался. 

Он вышел из спальни пару минут спустя и направился в душ со стопкой чистой одежды и огромным полотенцем под мышкой. 

Эллиот включил телек, посмотрел «Сумеречную зону». Потом позвонил Оливии, спросил, как она. 

— Ничего, — сказала Оливия. — Ника навестила сегодня. У него все хорошо. Кажется, его скоро выпишут, будут искать новую приемную семью... 

— Это хорошо, — согласился Эллиот. — А ты сама как? 

— Ничего, — рассеянно ответила Лив. — Привыкаю... У тебя как? 

Рассказывать было особо нечего, и Эллиот рассказал ей про Тони. Про Чикаго, Ньюарк, фуражку. 

— Ничего себе мальчишка, — выслушав Эллиота, с восхищением отозвалась Оливия. 

— Да. Ничего себе. 

— Ты был прав все-таки. Надо найти его. 

— Да. Только остался один день — а запрос еще будут пару недель мусолить.

— Да... но, может быть, он поговорит с учениками Холта, их семьями. Может, хотя бы его послушают. Как своего... 

— Да. Может быть.

Они попрощались. Эллиот откинулся на спинку кушетки. Подумал, что надо бы спать — только... 

С некоторым запозданием до него дошло, что вода в ванной бежит уже больше часа. Он резко поднялся на ноги, подошел к ванной, постучался. Ответа не было. Эллиот выматерился, порылся в кармане, вытащил из бумажника кредитную карточку и протолкнул между дверной рамой и ригелем замка. Зайдя в ванную комнату, выдохнул с облегчением: Эван спал, согнувшись пополам, подтянув ноги к груди и уткнувшись носом в колени. Эллиот выключил воду, тряхнул Эвана за плечо — тот не проснулся, только привалился плечом к бортику ванны. 

Эллиоту подумалось, что, может, это и к лучшему — пусть проспится вместо того, чтобы таращиться в потолок и проигрывать в голове разговор с матерью... Он стащил с вешалки огромное полотенце, набросил Эвану на плечи. Нагнулся и взял его на руки, подхватив за плечи и под колени. Надеясь, что не разбудит, перетащил его в спальню и затолкнул под одеяло — Эван так и не проснулся. Только пошевелился и сказал сквозь сон:

— Мааам... ты не болеешь? У тебя руки холодные... 

Эллиот вздохнул, погладил его по голове; Эван вытянулся под одеялом и мирно засопел. 

Привыкай, мрачно подумал Эллиот. Все мы, кажется, последнее время только и делаем, что привыкаем.

Утром Эван выбрался из спальни смущенным донельзя и настороженно смотрел на Эллиота исподлобья, прежде чем несмело спросил:

— Ты меня... — он запнулся и не договорил. 

— Я тебя, — буркнул Эллиот. — Извини, что вломился — я не знал, что думать. Вода текла, ты не отвечал... 

— А, — понял Эван. — Ну, ты зря беспокоился. Я бы не стал.

— Ну что ж теперь, — пожал плечами Эллиот, — исправить то, что сделал вчера, я уже никак не могу. Могу разве что только раздеть и отнести обратно в ванную. 

Эван рассмеялся.

— Вот ты знаешь... — он опять не договорил и снова смутился. 

Какое-то время Эллиот смотрел на него — все еще сонного и растерянного, костлявого и нескладного, в толстой пижаме мышиного цвета, с электробраслетом на смуглой щиколотке. «Да будь оно все проклято. И Холт, и Кармен Паркс, и Рейни. И все дома, куда теперь не пустят Паркса — тоже». 

— Хочешь кофе? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Ага... 

— Тогда брысь в душ и оденься. Мы пойдем в Старбакс. А потом... ты был когда-нибудь в Лонг-Бич Айленде? 

— Нет.

— Вот и хорошо. Сейчас поедем. Там очень красиво. Мне кажется, тебе должно понравиться. 

— Ладно, — окончательно растерялся Эван. 

Пока он плескался в душе, Эллиот набрал номер Кабот и сказал, что собирается навестить мать в Нью-Джерси. И собирается взять Эвана с собой. И спросил, не будет ли проблем. Кабот заверила, что проблем не будет.

Эван вышел из душа, нырнул в спальню и вышел несколько минут спустя, одетый в деловой костюм, который две недели назад принесла Оливия. 

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Эллиот, окинув его взглядом. 

Эван смутился и мотнул башкой. И совершенно зря: в черных брюках, черном пиджаке с белой рубашкой, в новых ботинках он действительно смотрелся вполне неплохо, и Эллиот еще раз подумал, что Лив все-таки молодчина. 

Эван потоптался на одном месте и неуверенно спросил: 

— Слушай... я вот вчера, когда с мамой говорил... 

— Ага? 

— Она сказала, что какую-то почту отдала тебе для меня? 

— Блядь. В смысле — извини. Начисто забыл — уже несколько дней таскаю. — Эллиот порылся во внутреннем кармане пальто и протянул Эвану тонкую пачку писем. 

Эван затолкал письма в карман, сказав, что прочитает по дороге. Эллиот кивнул, снял с крючка в прихожей свою куртку и набросил ему на плечи. И сказал:

— Идем. 

Эван заулыбался — сначала несмело, потом — во весь рот. 

— Идем!

В Старбаксе они не задержались — Эллиот купил кофе себе, кофе и лимонный кекс для Эвана, и они снова были в пути. Добрую четверть часа Эван провел в немом восторге. Сжевал кекс, выпил кофе, потом опустил боковое стекло и по-щенячьи высунул голову из машины. 

— Осторожнее, — автоматически одернул его Эллиот. 

— Ага! Я немного... тут же река! 

— Пришибу. 

Угроза не произвела на Эвана должного впечатления: пока они пересекали Раритен-Ривер, он так и сидел, развернувшись в пол-оборота и высунув голову из окна. Вглядывался в даль, с восторгом отметил баржу, пришвартованную у пирса в Вудбридже, а потом сказал: 

— А небо красивое... 

— Извини, но я бы лучше за дорогой последил... блядь, Эван, прекрати высовываться из окна, пока не стал всадником без головы! 

Эван рассмеялся, но все-таки послушался. Эллиот поспешно поднял боковое стекло от греха подальше. 

— А куда мы едем? 

Эллиот вывел машину с моста. За окном замелькали голые ветви деревьев.

— Мы едем к моей маме. 

Эван притих и какое-то время молчал. Он остался в машине, когда Эллиот вышел на заправку и взял еще два стакана кофе. Подождал, пока Эллиот заправлял машину, и когда тот снова сел за руль, осторожно спросил: 

— А тогда... ты меня где-нибудь там оставишь, пока... 

— Где я тебя оставлю? — буркнул Эллиот. — В детский садик сдам, что ли? 

— Ну, зачем так радикально. Можно в пабе. Я бы посидел... 

— Напился до чертиков и завтра явился на суд с похмелья? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Да я не пью. В смысле — никогда не пил. 

— И сейчас — не время начинать. 

— Хорошо, — смирился Эван, — подожду в машине. 

— У тебя есть что-то против моей мамы? — буркнул Эллиот. — Ты её даже не знаешь! 

— Да нет, ты что! Просто... 

За окном по бокам Гарден-Стейт снова замелькали деревья. Где-то вдалеке угадывался океан — его не было видно, но Эллиот был готов поклясться, что чувствовалась его близость. Пахло солью, воздух был свежим и влажным. А может быть, это было просто знание, что океан рядом — бесконечная необъятная пустота. 

— Эван, — негромко окликнул его Эллиот. 

— Ага? 

— У нас с мамой несколько сложные отношения. Пожалуй, не самые здоровые. Но она — единственное, что у меня осталось сейчас от семьи. И то, что осталось... короче, ты можешь познакомиться. Я не знаю, будешь ли ты в восторге от этого знакомства, но она так точно будет. 

Эван резко повернулся к нему. Быстро-быстро замигал, смаргивая подступившие слезы. И уточнил:

— Мне ей рассказать… ну — кто я. — Он указал подбородком на электробраслет, скрытый за штаниной брюк.

— Можешь и рассказать. Она тебя выслушает, пожалеет и через пять минут все забудет. 

— Как об этом можно забыть? — удивился Эван. 

— Легко. Её просто не очень интересуют другие люди. И события, которые не касаются её лично. 

Эван помолчал, потом неуверенно спросил:

— Ты на неё злишься?

Эллиот пожал плечами. 

— Когда-то злился, да. Сейчас поздно уже на кого-то злиться, мне кажется. Когда сам... впрочем, неважно. 

Эван снова затих, собираясь с мыслями. Потом снова заговорил, все так же неуверенно:   
— Слушай... а ты мне не расскажешь, что случилось? То есть, я знаю, что это не моё дело…

— Да неважно уже, чьё это дело. Могу рассказать, если хочешь. 

Эван закивал — торопливо и со страшной силой, как будто ожидал, что в любой момент Эллиот может передумать.

— Если вкратце, то я ударил ребенка, — сказал Эллиот. 

Эван посмотрел на него огромными глазами. И очень тихо спросил: 

— Какого ребенка?

— Своего, какого же еще. Ты уверен, что тебе это надо? 

Эван кратко кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Наверное, начать надо с того, что в прошлом году на работе был в некотором роде кризис. В подробности вдаваться не буду — но после этого у меня начались проблемы с гневом. Они были и раньше, но теперь сдерживаться уже не удавалось. Хотя я старался, конечно. Потом моя старшая, Морин, гостила у подруги. У неё было двадцать долларов — взять такси, забрать близнецов от няньки и привезти домой.

— И чего? — тихо спросил Эван. 

— У подруги были поддельные водительские права. На двадцать долларов они купили пива. Потом подруга уговорила Морин хлебнуть еще для храбрости и просто взять родительскую машину и заехать на ней за близнецами... 

Эван судорожно сглотнул и неуверенно спросил: 

— Никто же не погиб, нет? 

— Нет. Но машину она, конечно же, раздолбила. У Дики вылетело два зуба — молочных слава богу. У Лиззи было небольшое сотрясение, но в целом ничего страшного. — Эллиот качнул головой. — Я был не просто в бешенстве. Я вообще потерял человеческий облик. 

— Ты... ты её сильно? 

Эллиот вздохнул. 

— Сильно, да. Повредил запястье, когда вытащил из машины. Ударил по лицу. Перепугал и её до истерики, младших — тоже. Дальше... Дальше все сошло на нет. — Он хмыкнул. — Я просил прощения, конечно же. Мы с Кейти потом еще торговались, я был согласен на все, что угодно: найти другую работу, ходить на курсы по управлению гневом, найти терапевта, сам был готов сдаться в полицию — в итоге не согласился только на одно. Кейти хотела, чтобы я разобрался с этим сам. Воспользовался связями — чтобы не было суда. От этого я отказался — и это стало последней каплей: она подала на развод. 

Эллиот снова сжал руль. 

— Понимаешь, если бы Морин признала, что виновата — я, может быть, и сделал бы, как хотела Кейти. Но у неё уже был терапевт, с которым они договорились, что виноват стресс, вызванный моим поведением. Ну, и я действительно был не самым лучшим отцом. Часто пропадал, возвращался поздно, злым и уставшим. Сколько я пропустил важных событий — страшно вспомнить... 

Эллиот нахмурился, покачал головой. Наверное, это было все-таки странно — признать себя чудовищем и все еще настаивать на собственной правоте. 

— А почему ты с другими детьми не видишься? — спросил Эван. 

— Кейти сказала, что они меня боятся, и она не хочет, чтобы я приходил. Сказала, сама даст мне знать, когда они будут готовы меня снова видеть. Собственно, мы договаривались через адвокатов, и у неё был очень неплохой адвокат. Вкратце — пообещал, что если яне откажусь от опеки, придется отказаться от карьеры. И опеки все равно не будет. Я решил сохранить хотя бы работу. Мало ли. Вдруг когда-нибудь детям понадобятся деньги — я тогда хотя бы буду не охранником в Уол-Марте...

— А Морин что? — тихо спросил Эван. 

— Да ничего. Все в высшей степени предсказуемо. Мы с Кейти заплатили за машину. Морин дали сто часов общественных работ и комендантский час на полгода. Записи удалят, когда ей исполнится восемнадцать — начнет с чистого листа. 

— Это хорошо, — растерянно выдавил Эван. — Я правда не понимаю... 

— Чего? — хмыкнул Эллиот. — Как я все еще работаю в спецкорпусе после того, что устроил в собственном доме? Если честно, я и сам не всегда понимаю. 

— Не, — мотнул головой Эван. — Не это. Почему все закончилось, как закончилось. 

— В смысле? 

— Ну... — Эван втянул голову в плечи. — Просто там, где я вырос — из-за такого не разводились. И не уходили из дома. 

— Там, где ты вырос, все до сих пор молчат про чудовище, которое живет с ними по соседству!

— Я знаю, — согласился Эван. — Я только не знаю, что хуже. Когда все молчат, и неважно, что случилось. Или когда — вот так. Сразу же становишься ненужным. 

— Не сразу же, — сказал Эллиот. — В моем случае — не сразу же. Это пятнадцать лет проёбанных вторых шансов. И третьих. И десятых. 

— Все равно.

— Не все равно. Все от меня устали. Честно говоря, я сам от себя начал уставать. Больше всего от того, что я начал превращаться в собственного отца. 

— А он... 

— Он покончил с собой через год после того, как вышел в отставку. Кейти была беременна близнецами. — Эллиот искоса глянул на Эвана. — Все еще уверен, что хочешь познакомиться с мамой? 

— Хочу, конечно. 

— Это отлично. У неё дохрена моих детских фотографий. С голым задом на пляже, в подгузнике, в костюме морковки... И если ты будешь ржать над морковкой — я очень обижусь. 

— А что не так с морковкой? — спросил Эван.

— Да ничего. Был утренник, мама сшила мне костюм морковки... 

— Так это же здорово, разве нет? — без особой уверенности спросил Эван. 

— Конечно, здорово. Только она его сохранила. И на следующий Хэллоуин отправила меня по домам собирать конфеты в этом же костюме. Все дети как дети: кто робот, кто зомби, кто привидение, кто мумия. И только я, как идиот — морковка. Самое, блядь, страшное зрелище в мире. 

Эван не выдержал и расхохотался, согнувшись пополам и ухватившись за живот. 

Эллиот какое-то время мрачно поглядывал на него, ждал, пока тот отвеселится, но Эван продолжал ржать. 

— Сволочь, — устало сказал Эллиот, сдерживая улыбку.

Эван перестал смеяться, по крайней мере вслух, но все еще скалил зубы. Почти весь остаток пути провел молча, правда, когда они проезжали Брик, чему-то восхитился, опустил окно и снова попытался высунуться из машины. 

Эллиот снова прикрикнул на него. Эван поспешно сел прямо, сложив руки на коленях, и всем своим видом изобразил примерного ребенка. Если бы не смешинки в глазах, Эллиот бы даже поверил, что тот совершенно серьезно собирается слушаться. 

— Прекрати, — устало сказал ему Эллиот. — Займись чем-нибудь!

— Чем? — удивился Эван. 

— Не знаю! Считай овец! Или письма свои прочитай. 

— А! Точно! 

Эван завозился на сиденье, расстегнул куртку и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака стопку писем. Какое-то время он увлеченно разрывал конверты а потом завопил от восторга, да так громко, что Эллиот резко затормозил от неожиданности. Эвана мотнуло, и он приложился затылком о спинку сиденья. 

— Эван. Мне кажется, что после сегодняшнего дня — если ты и будешь путешествовать со мной, то только связанным и в багажнике. 

— Хм, — задумался Эван. — И с кляпом во рту? 

— С языка снял. Что ты орешь, как ненормальный? Что у тебя там? 

— Деньги, — счастливо жмурясь, ответил Эван, показывая Эллиоту четыре чека. — Немного, на двести долларов в целом — но все равно приятно. Я же как-то играл. В смысле за деньги. В одном ресторане пару раз, и еще — на одном концерте для ветеранов... но концерт был аж год назад, а деньги они только в июне выслали. А из ресторана — это было как раз... — Эван задумался. — Я играл в марте, а сел в конце апреля. Тоже не застал чеки. Блин. — Эван чуть-чуть улыбнулся. — Знаешь, мама ругалась, когда я играл где-то. Говорила, что никто мне не будет платить за это — я недостаточно хорошо играю. 

— Её беда, — пожал плечами Эллиот. — А ты действительно замечательно играешь. 

— А хочешь, я их на тебя перепишу? — предложил Эван. — У меня банковского счета нет. 

— Господи, Эван! Тебе двадцать один год. Как у тебя может не быть банковского счета?!

— А откуда? Я же никогда не работал. В смысле — я подрабатывал раньше в школьной библиотеке, но мне наличными платили. По четыре доллара двадцать пять центов за раз из студенческих штрафов. 

— Я так понимаю, это было не слишком прибыльно? — задумчиво уточнил Эллиот. 

— Неа. Штрафы-то мало кто платил...

— Хорошо, — согласился Эллиот. — Что с тебя взять. 

— Ну, как что, вот — двести долларов... ручка-то есть? 

— В бардачке.

Эван вытащил ручку и поспешно расписался на обратной стороне чеков, придерживая их на колене.

— Еще письмо из Джулиарда. От приемной комиссии. Они сказали, сожалеют, что не увидят меня в этом году, но надеются, что я снова обращусь... 

— Вот это действительно замечательно, — сказал Эллиот. — Знаешь, такие письма мало кому присылают — видимо, ты их чем-то поразил... 

— Угу. Наверное, тем, что явился на прослушивание в рваных кроссовках. Мама сказала, у меня был такой жалобный вид, что если не возьмут, так хоть покормят.

— Блядь! — в сердцах воскликнул Эллиот, вырывая у него из рук чеки. — Кроме матери, тебе некого слушать? 

— Ну... — Эван замешкался и не ответил. 

— Прекрати, — сбавив тон, сказал Эллиот. — Правда. Я знаю, что нелегко. И что слова родителей заседают в голове на годы. И для кого-то это даже неплохо, но в твоем случае чем скорее ты прекратишь проигрывать в голове раз за разом эту хуйню — тем будет лучше. 

— Ладно, — растерялся Эван. — Не злись. 

— Да не злюсь я. Вернее, злюсь — но не больше, чем обычно. Хорошо, прямо сейчас и вложим твои чеки... 

Эван с сомнением оглядел маленькую вывеску «Добро пожаловать в Томз-Ривер» и крыши крохотных домов.

— А ты так уверен, что здесь есть банк? 

— А как, ты думаешь, здесь люди расплачиваются друг с другом? — буркнул Эллиот. — Овцами и гусями? 

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Если что, возьмем гуся? 

— Как минимум — овцу, — хмыкнул Эллиот. 

Эван ждал в машине, пока Эллиот зашел в филиал Уэллз Фарго — невысокое здание из красного кирпича. Когда Эллиот вернулся и сунул ему в руки двести долларов, Эван окончательно обалдел. 

— Я думал... 

— Я понял, да. Держи. 

— А если чеки уже было поздно вкладывать? — осторожно спросил Эван. — Вдруг чеки уже отменили, и их банк отклонит? 

Эллиот вполголоса чертыхнулся — об этом он не подумал. Впрочем, думать о предстоящих проблемах с банком сейчас все равно не хотелось, и он просто сказал:

— Тогда ты будешь мне должен двести долларов. Найдешь работу, вернешь. К тому же я знаю, где ты живешь — долг с тебя уж стрясу как-нибудь. 

— Сильно будешь трясти? — с улыбкой спросил Эван. 

— Безжалостно, — серьезно ответил Эллиот.

В Лонг-Бич Айленд они прибыли ближе к полудню. Эван выпрыгнул из машины и потянулся. Задышал полной грудью, сошел с дороги и засмеялся, когда ноги сразу же утонули в рыхлом белом песке. Небо над головой было серым и хмурым. Какое-то время Эллиот просто стоял, облокотившись на капот машины, и смотрел, как Эван скачет по пляжу, восторженно размахивая руками. Слишком большая куртка висела на нем мешком, ботинки мгновенно покрылись песком. Эван ничего не замечал — кроме огромного замка из песка у самого берега. 

Эллиот окликнул его, потом подошел поближе и потянул за капюшон куртки. Эван не обернулся — просто попятился, как рак.

— Идем, — сказал Эллиот.

— Да, идем, конечно! Но офигеть — строят же люди! Интересно, кто?

— Готов поспорить, что моя мама. 

— Слушай, а сколько ей лет? 

— Шестьдесят. 

— И она строит замки из песка? Дивная женщина. 

— Это да, — согласился Эллиот. 

Минуту спустя они уже стояли на крыльце. Пока за дверью слышались неторопливые шаги, Эван расстегнул куртку, отряхнул песок с ботинок и провел ладонью по коротким волосам, словно пытаясь пригладить. 

Дверь открылась. На пороге появилась мать и оглядела Эллиота и Эвана с веселым недоумением. Потом потрепала Эллиота по щеке и сказала ему, что тот долго не приходил. 

— Вообще-то я был у тебя два месяца назад, — буркнул Эллиот. 

— Все равно долго! Кейти приезжала с детьми, навещала. 

— Замечательно, — с досадой процедил Эллиот. От мысли, что Кейти успела нарассказать его матери черт знает чего, стало очень тоскливо и немного противно. 

— Не будь грубым, Эллиот, — мама обиделась, но тут же заулыбалась, когда её взгляд упал на Эвана. — Какой у тебя красивый мальчик! 

Смысл дошел до него далеко не сразу, и когда Эллиот все-таки сообразил, что к чему, то понял, что краснеет до кончиков ушей. 

— Мам, это не мальчик. Это мой друг, Эван Паркс. Эван — это Бернардетт. 

— Можешь звать меня мамой, — весело сказала Бернардетт, отступая в сторону, чтобы пропустить их в дом. — Я так рада за тебя, Эллиот, — рассеянно добавила она, а потом обернулась к Эвану, который все еще стоял на пороге с выпученными глазами, и доверительно сказала: — Ты заходи, и не стесняйся. Я очень рада — у Эллиота никогда не было друга. 

— Вообще-то у меня есть друг. Оливия, — досадливо буркнул Эллиот. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не об этом, — отмахнулась мать. 

Она опять махнула рукой и поплыла куда-то в дом. Эван с опаской покосился на Эллиота и тихо сказал:

— Надо ей объяснить, что ли... 

— Бесполезно, — пожал плечами Эллиот, — она уже все для себя решила. 

— Ладно, — хмыкнул Эван. — Будешь моим ... хм... «другом» на день, переживешь?

— Да куда я денусь.

Бернардетт уже возилась на кухне и заваривала чай. 

— Хотела испечь печенье завтра, но раз уж вы здесь — давайте сегодня. Эван, ты мне не поможешь? 

— Помогу, конечно, — согласился Эван. — Я только сейчас руки помою. — Он направился к кухонной мойке. 

— Ма, — попытался отвлечь её Эллиот. — Я на самом деле хотел с тобой поговорить. Это важно. 

Поговорить он пытался и в прошлый раз. Пытался рассказать про Кейти, про детей. Рассказать не вышло: мать отвлекалась, перебивала, предлагала то испечь пирог, то пробежаться по пляжу, то порисовать вместе — «ты когда-то так хорошо рисовал, Эллиот... ты был очень талантливым, впрочем, все дети талантливы!» — то посмотреть старые фотографии. В конце концов Эллиот взбесился и уехал, не попрощавшись. У него было смутное ощущение, что его уход осталось незамеченным.

— Да, да, конечно, — рассеянно отозвалась Бернардетт. — Ты говори!

Эван вернулся к обеденному столу, где она уже раскладывала тесто на поднос из фольги. 

— Я вот думаю, какое нам печенье сделать? — спросила она, — С шоколадом или с изюмом? Только шоколадных крошек нет, но есть шоколадка...

— С изюмом, — предложил Эван, — а шоколад так съедим! 

Бернардетт расхохоталась.

Какое-то время Эллиот следил за руками Эвана. Как он перекатывал куски теста меж ладоней и время от времени таскал изюм в рот. 

— Мам, — окликнул её Эллиот, — может, ты все-таки отвлечешься ненадолго? Просто выйди со мной во двор на пять минут. Поговорим. 

— Да что там говорить, мы с тобой говорили в прошлый раз, разве нет? — весело спросила Бернардетт. — Если ты о Кейти, то мне жаль, конечно, и она все-таки бедная женщина. Не могу сказать, что я очень удивилась... — она перевела взгляд на Эвана и объяснила: — Я, ты знаешь, скорее удивилась, когда Эллиот женился. Мне казалось, что у него другие склонности — ну ты же знаешь. Но, наверное, ему было трудно с этим разобраться: отец очень не любил ничего необычного. Он был сердитым человеком, Эван — хорошим, но сердитым. Все время наказывал Эллиота за любое проявление того, что считал недостатком мужественности или слабостью. Даже плакать запрещал. Это очень печально, Эван, когда ребенку запрещают плакать, правда?

— Я не знаю, — обалдело отозвался Эван. — Мне никто не запрещал. 

Эллиот отошел в сторону и трусливо подумал, что лучше бы мать вспомнила про фотографии — это было бы гораздо менее неловко. 

— Вот это хорошо... — Бернардетт одобрительно кивнула. — Ну, если вкратце, то я думаю, что Эллиот очень старался сделать все, как хотел бы отец. Быть скучным и правильным. И быть мужественным. В армию, жениться, работать в полиции, детей... Я удивилась, когда он женился. Но и обрадовалась тоже, чего уж там. Я же очень хотела внуков. А сейчас вот он разобрался — и это тоже хорошо. Только Кейти жалко — семнадцать лет вместе, четверо детей... 

— Ага, — тихо сказал Эван. 

— Но видишь, как — все сложно. Джозеф не любил ничего такого. Отклонений не любил. 

— Вообще-то, мне кажется, он просто не любил, что ты пропадаешь где-то целыми сутками, — буркнул Эллиот, — бросаешься с одного проекта на другой, ничего не заканчиваешь, регулярно разбиваешь машину и оставляешь меня одного на целый день. 

— Эллиот! — одернула его Бернардетт, — что ты такое говоришь? Я занималась с тобой...

— Угу. Костюм морковки до сих пор помню. 

— Вот! — обрадовалась Бернардетт. — Эван, хочешь посмотреть на Эллиота в костюме морковки? 

— Очень хочу, — серьезно ответил Эван. — За этим и ехали. 

Бернардетт снова рассмеялась. Поспешно вытерла руки влажным полотенцем и скрылась в спальне.

Эван с опаской глянул на Эллиота и слабо улыбнулся. 

— Это ничего, что...

— Ничего, — вздохнул Эллиот, — развлекайся. 

Он выдавил ответную улыбку и мрачно подумал, что пусть хотя бы одному из них будет хорошо.

Бернардетт вернулась с семейным альбомом и забыла про печенье. Про Эллиота тоже — приобняв Эвана, усадила его на кушетку рядом с собой и начала показывать ему старые фотографии.

Эллиот вздохнул. Все выходило примерно так, как он и ожидал — разговора не будет. Ничего не будет. Будет печенье — если не сгорит, будут незаконченные картины, недочитанные книги, рассказы о прошлом. Эллиот неизменно удивлялся матери в этом: как могло быть столько прошлого у человека, у которого никогда не было настоящего? 

Он окинул взглядом маленькое захламленное бунгало. Заметил мольберт с половиной дерева и куском неба на белом холсте и засохшими кисточками на подставке. Учебник квантовой физики — кажется, просроченный на пару лет в библиотеке. Стопки журналов, какое-то шитьё, которое угрожающе топорщилось швейными иглами. 

Мама что-то рассказывала Эвану — про Джозефа, про Эллиота. Эван смотрел на фотографии, не отрываясь, и изредка робко тянулся пальцами к странице альбома, но тут же отдергивал руку. Один раз Эван поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. 

— Ты все-таки был очаровательной морковкой, Стейблер. Что случилось? 

— А черт его знает, Паркс, — Эллиот улыбнулся уголком рта. — Может, высшие силы решили, что морковное пюре — это лучше. 

Эван не улыбнулся в ответ, опустил голову и снова стал смотреть фотографии. 

— Не обращай внимания, — посоветовала Бернардетт, — он всегда мрачный. Впрочем, ты уже заметил, наверное... Как я посмотрю — вы с ним такие разные. Ты же не в полиции работаешь? 

— Нет, — тихо ответил Эван. — Я просто...

— Эван сейчас нам помогает, — ответил за него Эллиот. 

— Консультант, да? — восхитилась Бернардетт. — А такой молодой! У тебя, наверное, очень интересная жизнь, Эван! Это же самое главное — чтобы жизнь была интересной... 

Эллиот вздохнул. Всколыхнулась привычная злость с застарелой обидной. Захотелось раздраженно бросить что-нибудь в ответ. Что-то вроде «это далеко не самое главное». Или сказать, что некоторые люди в погоне за интересной жизнью забывают о других. Или слишком любят собственную болезнь, за последствия которой потом расплачиваются все вокруг. Он медленно выдохнул. Эван, смущенный и притихший выглядел почти счастливым рядом с Бернардетт, и Эллиот промолчал.

— Значит, вы по работе познакомились, — говорила Бернардетт, — оно и неудивительно. Эллиот не знакомится с людьми. Ума не приложу, как тебя угораздило в него влюбиться — вы же такие разные... 

Эван было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но все-таки смолчал. 

— С ним нелегко, наверное, — Бернардетт лукаво улыбнулась. — Но это хорошо. В смысле, влюбленность — это хорошо, хорошо, если можешь. Мне кажется, влюбляются только люди, которые хоть немного хотят быть счастливыми.

Эван, казалось, окончательно потерял дар речи и только коротко кивнул в ответ. Бернардетт повернулась к нему, ласково погладила по щеке и чмокнула в лоб — так же коротко и быстро. Эван втянул голову в плечи и прикусил губу. 

— Ну ты что? — удивилась Бернардетт. 

— Н-ничего. — Эван с трудом перевел дыхание, а потом выпалил: — Мы печенье-то будем печь? 

— Конечно, будем! Сейчас же испечем! 

Эллиот снова вздохнул и потянулся к книжной полке, наугад выбирая книгу. В руке оказалась «Краткая история времени» с закладкой на четвертой странице. Эллиот невесело улыбнулся, представив себе, сколько раз мать начинала читать эту книгу — и никогда не добиралась даже до второй главы. 

— Не урони закладку, — сразу же предупредила его Бернардетт. 

— Четвертая страница, мам. 

— Вот не проще ли сказать, что не уронишь? 

— Хорошо. Я никогда в жизни, ни в коем случае не уроню твою закладку. Даже если будет землетрясение, цунами и начнется третья мировая война, я сохраню закладку на её законном месте. Это будет моей первой заботой — что бы ни случилось. 

Бернардетт махнула рукой и пожаловалась Эвану:

— Он всегда такой, между прочим. Хорошо хоть дети у него ласковые. Даже удивительно. И Лиззи, и Дики — славные ребята. Морин — просто удивительная красавица. А Катлин на меня похожа, даже Кейти говорит. Мне кажется, когда она вырастет, то будет как я.

Эллиот содрогнулся и буркнул себе под нос:

— Не приведи господь. 

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросила Бернардетт. 

— Послышалось! — отрезал Эллиот.

Мать махнула рукой и оставила его в покое. Противень с печеньем лег духовку, и она радостно улыбнулась. 

— Эван, ты когда-нибудь строил замки из песка?

— Нет, — сказал Эван. 

— Хочешь попробовать? 

Эллиот не глядел в его сторону, но был уверен, что глаза Эвана сияют. 

— Эллиот, ты пойдешь с нами? — спросил Эван. 

— Нет. На стройке я еще наработаюсь, когда меня уволят из спецкорпуса. 

— Это он так шутит, — сразу же утешила Эвана Бернардетт. — Ты не сердись на него, он все еще не научился шутить, чтобы было смешно. 

Бернардетт и Эван выбежали из дома. Эллиот смутно подозревал, что про печенье, оставшееся в духовке, они уже не вспомнят. Засек время, полистал книжку, потом начал бродить по пустому дому. Ткнулся в старый отцовский кабинет, в котором сейчас был свален всевозможных хлам. Окинул взглядом рабочий стол — приметил исписанные мелким почерком блокноты, наполовину разобранную видеокамеру, старую печатную машинку, в которой не хватало клавиш. Он рассеянно потыкал пальцем по тяжелым клавишам и напечатал «Эллиот». Потом подумал и напечатал «Эван». Бумаги в машинке не было — только едва заметные оттиски букв угадывались на ленте. Как в детстве выцарапывались имена на коре дерева — и не только. «Здесь был Майкл», «Пит— козел», «Эллиот + Кейти = Навсегда». Сейчас тоже можно что-то выцарапать. «Эллиот + Эван = один день». Или что-то вроде этого.

Эллиот сверился со временем и вернулся на кухню. Выключил духовку, начал искать прихватку. Она обнаружилась почему-то на книжной полке в гостиной, чему Эллиот даже не удивился. Вытащил противень из духовки, поставил поверх плиты и спер горячее печенье. Подул, откусил, обжег язык и тут же скривился — в тесте явно не то чего-то не хватало, не то что-то было лишним, придавая печенью приторный больничный вкус. «Что же она туда положила?» — подумал Эллиот. Поморщившись, надкусил печенье еще раз и вздохнул: питьевая сода, причем на неё мать явно не поскупилась. 

Эллиот хмыкнул и оставил печенье в покое. Снова побрел по полутемному коридору. Какое-то время постоял перед своей бывшей комнатой. Поймал себя на том, что не хотелось открывать дверь. Не хотелось убедиться в том, что ничего прежнего уже не осталось. Что его бывшая комната стала просто складом каких-то незаконченных бесполезных проектов, бесцельных увлечений... Эллиот молча нажал на дверную ручку и открыл дверь. Все было примерно так же, как в отцовском кабинете. Стопки книг на полу. На подоконнике стоял телескоп, к окну скотчем была приклеена карта звездного неба. Старая кровать завалена маскарадными костюмами. Единственное, что Эллиот узнал, оказалось старым синим тряпичным зайцем, которого отец вышвырнул на помойку, разозлившись, что шестилетний ребенок все еще возится с Мистером Банни. Из помойки Эллиот зайца все же спас, когда отец не видел. И надежно спрятал в шкафу. 

— Что, вытащили все-таки? — сочувственно спросил Эллиот. — Бедолага. 

Заяц с обвислыми ушами выглядел на удивление печально, и, кажется, был полностью с ним согласен. 

— Я бы взял тебя с собой. Но, мне кажется, мама может обидеться. Полагаю, что у неё на тебя большие планы. Даже страшно подумать, какие... тебе тоже должно быть страшно! Например, решит, что пора тебе сменить набивку, вспорет брюхо и забудет. Так и будешь лежать внутренностями наружу черт знает сколько лет. 

Эллиот сбросил костюмы на пол и вытянулся на кровати, сдвинув зайца в сторону. Какое-то время он смотрел в потолок и завороженно рассматривал паутину в углах. В одном из углов висел жирный паук — кажется дохлый. 

— Видишь, Мистер Банни — даже паук повесился. Я думаю, он был плохим католиком. 

Мистер Банни тактично промолчал. Эллиот посмотрел на карту неба, за которой в окне виднелось серое небо. Потом пошел дождь, и мутные капли бежали по стеклу, скрываясь за созвездиями и туманностями. Эллот подумал, что надо бы возвращаться, но вести машину в дождь откровенно не хотелось. Переждем, вяло решил Эллиот. Время есть. 

Он уснул, сам того не заметив.

Проснулся Эллиот от удушья. Открыл глаза — и тут же заморгал, прижав руку к лицу: в комнату из-под двери валил дым. Первой мыслью было, что все-таки горит это гребаное печенье — но он не мог понять, каким образом: он же его вынул из духовки, совершенно точно вынул... Эллиот подумал, не выбить ли стекло — но впускать свежий воздух не оценив ситуацию, не решился. Позвал мать, позвал Эвана — ответа не было. Подошел к двери, прикоснулся к дверной ручке — та была холодной. Эллиот натянул рубашку на нос, открыл дверь и выскочил в коридор. Проверить все комнаты, одну за другой, у него заняло пару минут — в доме было пусто. Когда он добрался до кухни, то увидел, что злосчастное печенье все еще на плите, но в духовку уже успели сунуть что-то другое. Что именно, он так и не понял, но из духовки валил дым, а за стеклом угадывалось пламя. Эллиот прочувственно выматерился и начал искать огнетушитель. Нашел его под кухонной мойкой, собравшись с духом открыл духовку и направил туда струю белой пены. Отдача шибанула в бедро, жалобно хрустнул в кармане мобильник. Пламя сошло на нет, и Эллиот открыл окно, высунул голову наружу и с наслаждением, до боли в легких, задышал. 

В глазах все еще щипало. Проморгавшись и отдышавшись, он отошел от окна, ополоснул лицо в кухонной мойке и растерянно подумал, почему не сработал детектор дыма. Потом бросил взгляд на потолок и понял — почему: от детектора остались только провода. 

— Отлично, — вслух сказал Эллиот. — Это просто отлично. 

Он подцепил пальто с кресла и вышел из дома и побрел по пляжу. Дождь уже прекратился, но было ветрено. Небо над головой уже начало темнеть, и промозглый ветер доносил редкие брызги с океана — надвигался прилив. Эллиот всмотрелся в вечерние сумерки и увидел очертания огромной кучи песка, медленно исчезавшей в волнах. Мать стояла неподалеку, охватив себя руками. Эвана с ней не было. 

— Где он? — сухо бросил Эллиот ей в спину. 

— Он сказал, что устал. И подождет тебя в машине. 

— Ты могла бы меня разбудить. 

— Я собиралась, но забыла, — растерянно ответила Бернардетт. — Я зато испекла...

— Я знаю. Я его потушил. 

— Неужели сгорело? — В её голосе было столько чистосердечного удивления, что Эллиот прикусил губу. 

— Мам. Обязательно смени огнетушитель и поставь себе детектор дыма. Это важно. 

— Хорошо. 

— Мама, это правда важно. Это самое важное, что ты можешь сделать завтра. Если у тебя не будет детектора дыма, то, когда дом сгорит, тебе не выплатят страховку. И ты будешь жить в какой-нибудь конуре, где у тебя уже не будет места для твоих развлечений и увлечений. Я уже не говорю о том, что, если у тебя в доме будут ночевать мои дети... 

— Ты преувеличиваешь. 

— Ладно. Делай как знаешь. Я поговорю с Кейти, скажу ей, чтобы она никогда не оставляла детей у тебя.

Бернардетт не ответила. Эллиот развернулся и зашагал обратно к дому.

В доме все еще воняло гарью и дымом. Морщась, он вернулся в спальню, взял зайца за уши и вынес его во двор. Мать встретила его у крыльца, окинула задумчивым взглядом и спросила, что он собирается делать с мистером Банни.

— Мистер Банни сказал, что слишком красив и молод для такой нелепой смерти, — сказал Эллиот. — В чем-то я его понимаю. 

Бернардетт никак на это не отреагировала — просто смотрела куда-то вдаль. 

— Ладно, — буркнул Эллиот. — Пойду я. Спасибо за... — он задумался, пытаясь понять, за что её можно поблагодарить, не покривив душой. — Спасибо за Эвана. 

— Эван — хороший мальчик, — рассеянно ответила Бернардетт. 

— Да. 

Эллиот опустил голову. Он знал и эти рассеянные интонации, и слишком медлительные движения, почти летаргические. Начинался спад, который должен был продлиться несколько недель, если не месяцев. И в течение которого единственное, что будет удерживать мать — это память о том, что когда-то она была счастлива. 

— Я пойду, — еще раз сказал Эллиот. 

— Хорошо. — Она все-таки обернулась к нему и посмотрела на него почти жалобно, почти по-детски. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я — плохой человек? 

— Нет, — сразу же сказал Эллиот. — Нет, мам. Я никогда так не думал. И ты — не плохой человек. Просто с тобой иногда бывает очень страшно. 

— Жаль. Мне действительно жаль. Ты никогда не боялся отца. 

Эллиот кивнул. Отец мог наорать, мог отлупить за какую-то ерунду — но его он действительно никогда не боялся. 

— Отца я знал. Я никогда не знал тебя — я знал только твою болезнь. 

— Это не болезнь, Эллиот, — тихо сказала мать. — Просто... такая жизнь. 

— Она могла бы быть другой. 

Бернардетт не ответила — медленно побрела обратно в дом. Эллиот проводил её взглядом и направился к машине. 

Подойдя к машине, Эллиот испугался не на штуку, когда не увидел Эвана. Потом присмотрелся — Эван лежал на заднем сидении и, кажется, спал. 

Эллиот сел за руль. Усадил мистера Банни на приборную доску, вставил ключ в зажигание и автоматически поправил зеркало заднего вида. Машина тронулась и выползла на дорогу. Эллиот вытащил из кармана мобильник и выматерился — телефон успел треснуть, когда отдача от огнетушителя долбанула в бедро. Эллиот потыкал в кнопки: мобильник пикнул, чтобы доложить, что есть новые сообщения, и отключился. 

— Мать же твою, — устало буркнул Эллиот, бросив мобильник на пол. 

Какое-то время он просто следил за дорогой, изредка поглядывая в зеркальце. От того, что Эвана было не видно, стало не по себе — Эллиот ожидал, что тот проснется. И захочет переползти на переднее сиденье. 

— Эван? — окликнул его Эллиот. — Ты как там? 

Ответа не было. 

— Эван! — рявкнул Эллиот. 

Эван на этот раз что-то промычал в ответ — невнятно и хрипло. 

Эллиот притормозил у обочины, выскочил из машины, открыл дверцу сиденья и ухватил Эвана за ногу. И обалдел не на шутку — брюки на нем были совершенно мокрыми до самых бедер и покрыты песком и водорослями. 

— Эван, чтоб тебя! Немедленно вылезай!

Эван дрыгнул мокрой ногой, застучал зубами и заворочался, оставляя на обивке грязный след. 

Эллиот ухватил его за плечи, заставил сесть, похлопал по щеке. Эван окинул его мутным взглядом и слабо улыбнулся. Завозил ногами по полу — в ботинках захлюпала вода. 

— Стейблер? Ты чего?

Эллиот стащил с него ботинки вместе с мокрыми носками, которые было впору выжимать.

— Все нормально, — вяло сказал Эван, снова клацнув зубами, — я просто... 

— Заткнись. 

Эллиот ощупал его — крутка была тоже мокрой. И даже пиджак — не то Эвана окатило водой, не то просто споткнулся. После чего тот не придумал ничего лучше, чем уснуть в мокрой одежде в холодной машине. 

Эллиот расстегнул на нем пиджак, разодрал рубашку, приложил ладонь к его груди. Кожа была ледяной, по телу пробегала дрожь. Эллиот содрал с него пиджак и снова рявкнул: 

— Раздевайся! 

Эван слабо улыбнулся:

— Стейблер. Ты все-таки нихрена не умеешь флиртовать, — сказал он, но честно попытался высвободиться из рукавов рубашки, которые липли к телу. 

— Я тебя сейчас убью, — пообещал Эллиот. Вытряхнул его из рубашки, заставил стащить брюки вместе с трусами, в бешенстве отшвырнул ком мокрой одежды на обочину. Набросил на Эвана собственное пальто и переволок его, обалдевшего и испуганного, на переднее сиденье. 

Эван оторопело таращился на него, пока Эллиот включал обогреватель, стаскивал с себя носки и, матерясь, натягивал их на его ледяные ноги. И когда Эллиот заставил его развернуться и начал растирать грудь и греть дыханием заледеневшую кожу, Эван замер неподвижно, почти не дыша. Когда Эллиот отстранился и поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Эван опять улыбается, слабо и робко — и снова взбесился. Запахнул на нем пальто и взялся за руль. 

Когда машина тронулась, Эллиот процедил сквозь зубы:

— Ты можешь объяснить, что случилось?

— Она хотела ракушки, — сонно ответил Эван. — Для замка.

— А отказать было никак нельзя, да? — рявкнул Эллиот. — Или ты уже забыл, что у тебя завтра суд? На который ты, похоже, явишься с воспалением легких, которое лечить тебе будут уже в тюрьме! 

Эван съежился и промолчал. 

— И если уж ты был идиотом и промок — почему ты не вернулся сразу же в дом, чтобы согреться и переодеться?

— Во что переодеться? — удивился Эван. 

— Да хоть в костюм морковки! Или ты решил, что загнуться от гипотермии будет предпочтительней? Дай мне твой мобильник! 

— Он был в моих брюках, — несмело отозвался Эван. — Ты их выбросил. 

Эллиот еще раз выматерился и ударил рукой по приборной доске со всей дури. Эван невольно вздрогнул и спрятал лицо в воротнике пальто. 

Эллиот остановился у заправки, купил чай в бумажном стакане, который отнес в машину и сунул Эвану в руки. 

Эван мотнул головой. 

— Не надо...

— Пей! — зверским голосом велел Эллиот и, не дожидаясь ответа, вернулся обратно в магазинчик, спросил, нет ли у них предоплаченных мобильников. Любых. Мобильников у них, естественно, не было, и Эллиот попросил разрешения воспользоваться их телефоном. Клерк отказался наотрез. Эллиот вытащил из кармана значок и сказал, что срочно, после чего его отвели в маленький офис и оставили в покое. Эллиот набрал номер Кабот — и попал на автоответчик. 

— Кабот. Возьми трубку, — потребовал Эллиот. Разъединился и снова перезвонил. Это он повторил несколько раз — ответа не было. В конце концов, Эллиот сдался и оставил сообщение: 

— Я разбил телефон. Телефон Эвана тоже. Приду домой — проверю электронную почту. Кабот, я знаю, что уже поздно, но я прошу тебя... нужно перенести суд. Просто поверь мне и сделай что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Придумай что-нибудь. Я знаю, что ты сможешь. Кабот — я... я очень прошу. Очень.

Он бросил трубку и набрал номер Оливии. 

— Эллиот? — удивилась она, услышав его голос. — Что случилось, ты откуда звонишь? 

— Лив, долго объяснять. Во-первых, мне срочно нужен мобильник. Любой, с предоплаченными минутами, побольше. Во-вторых, Эван тут заработал себе гипотермию, не спрашивай, я просто не уследил. 

— Травмпункт?

— Поздно, уже не примут! Но если он сейчас разболеется — я тогда не знаю, что мы будем делать завтра. Купи что-нибудь профилактическое. 

— Что? — с сомнением уточнила Оливия. 

— Не знаю. Спроси в аптеке! 

— Хорошо. Вы уже дома?

— Какое там дома! Будем через два часа, не раньше. Если нас не застанешь, можешь оставить покупки под дверью — их не тронут. 

— Ладно. 

Вернувшись в машину и сев за руль, Эллиот сразу же заметил, что Эван пристроил нетронутый стакан с чаем на подставке между сиденьями. Вместо стакана он теперь держал на коленях трпяпичного зайца и теребил за уши. Выглядел Эван при этом до неприличия умиротворенным и спокойным. И почти пьяным. 

Эллиот мгновенно вырвал зайца у него из рук, отшвырнул на заднее сиденье и заорал: 

— Я велел тебе пить чай! 

— Так не могу пока,— мирно ответил Эван. — Кипяток же. 

Эллиот перевел дыхание. Вставил ключ в зажигание и вывел машину на дорогу. От бешенства перед глазами все плыло, и он какое-то время просто пытался сосредоточиться на дороге. И старался не замечать Эвана, потому что испытывал смутное подозрение, что если заметит — пришибет. 

Когда они проезжали Миддлтаун и по правой стороне засияли огни редких небоскребов, Эллиот заметил, что Эван спокойно уснул. Бесцеремонно разбудил его, ухватив за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнув, и велел выпить чай. Эван снова заулыбался и согласно кивнул в ответ.

К дому они подъехали к восьми вечера. 

Эллиот запарковался, расшнуровал собственные ботинки и велел Эвану их надеть. 

— Не надо, — попытался возразить Эван, виновато покосившись на босые ноги Эллиота, — тут же совсем ничего... 

— Лучше не зли меня сейчас, — мрачно предупредил его Эллиот, и Эван послушно замолчал. Надел ботинки и побрел к подъезду, кутаясь в длинное пальто, висевшее на нем мешком. 

Элллиот шагал за ним следом, искренне надеясь, что они не столкнутся в лобби или лифте с соседями. Надежды оправдались только наполовину — лобби действительно было пустым, но когда лифт уже закрывался, в подъезд забежала молодая тоненькая негритянка с горой свертков и коробок в руках и крикнула задержать лифт. Эван тут же задержал уже начавшую закрываться дверь, и девчонка засеменила по лобби, прижимая к груди свои покупки. 

— Вам какой этаж? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Вы меня не помните? Я ваша соседка. Живу в конце коридора. 

— Не помню, — отрезал Эллиот, нажав кнопку семнадцатого этажа. 

Девочка высунула нос из-за огромной коробки. Окинула взглядом сначала босые ноги Эллиота, потом уставилась на Эвана. И спросила:

— С вами что-то случилось?

— Ничего, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Я упал в воду, — сказал Эван. 

— О боже мой! — мгновенно ужаснулась девица, — в такой-то холод! Вам помочь чем-нибудь? 

— Не надо, — мрачно буркнул Эллиот, — ему уже ничем не поможешь.

Эван улыбнулся уголком рта — почти незаметно, но Эллиот все-таки заметил и едва подавил желание отвесить ему подзатыльник. Девица продолжала беззастенчиво разглядывать Эвана, неловко изогнув шею, чтобы выглянуть из-за коробки. Задумчиво сказала:

— У него, наверное, очень красивая мать ... 

Эллиот вспомнил Кармен Паркс, прокуренную и хмурую, и его перекосило.

— Ну, он же ваш сын, да? — не отставала девица. — А совсем на вас не похож!

— Я приемный, — нагло заявил Эван, улыбнувшись во все зубы. 

Двери открылись. Эллиот ухватил Эвана за шкирку и вывел его за лифта, как ведут непослушного щенка за ошейник. Эван все еще улыбался, пока Эллииот пододвигал ногой к двери коробку, оставленную Оливией, и пока отпирал дверь.

— Раздевайся, — зло бросил Эллиот, запирая за собой дверь. 

Эван сбросил ботинки и нагнулся, чтобы снять носки. Эллиот прошел в гостиную, повозился с термостатом на стене, поставил его на двадцать пять вместо обычных восемнадцати. Потом зашел в ванную и включил воду. Какое-то время регулировал температуру и не успокоился, пока не решил, что вода достаточно горяча. Когда он вышел из ванной, Эван уже успел раздеться, но так и не сдвинулся с места. Эллиот окинул его недобрым взглядом — голого, с руками по швам и электробраслетом на щиколотке. С размаху отвесил шлепок по холодной заднице, и Эван поскакал в ванную, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. 

Когда он дотронулся до воды, то попятился. Эллиот ухватил его под мышки и с силой затолкнул в ванну. Эван зашипел, неловко взмахнул руками и попытался вскочить, но Эллиот удержал его за плечи.

— Сиди. 

— Горячо! — несмело пожаловался Эван. 

— Переживешь. Или сваришься — в любом случае, результат какой-никакой будет. 

Эллиот вернулся в прихожую, поставил коробку Оливии на стол и начал разглядывать приобретения. Судя по всему, в аптеке ей ничего не предложили, и она не то ограбила, не то скупила целиком китайскую лавку альтернативной медицины. Эллиот вытащил банку ежевичного меда, пару теплых носков, белый порошок в полиэтиленовом пакете, подозрительно напоминавший не то кокаин, не то толченый мел, и пузырек с настойкой эхинацеи. Прочитал этикетку на полиэтиленовом пакете, прихватил ложку на кухне и вернулся к Эвану. 

Порошoк Эллиот высыпал в воду целиком — и в ванной сразу же завоняло какой-то травой. Эван скривился, забарахтался и, пoчуяв опасность, попытался отползти подальше, но Эллиот ухватил его за затылок. 

— Открой рот. 

Эван вздохнул и послушно открыл рот. Морщась, проглотил ложку меда и возмущенно замотал головой, когда на язык закапала настойка эхинацеи. 

— Глотай, — велел Эллиот. 

— Противно... 

— Убью. 

Эван судорожно сглотнул и взмолился:

— Хватит! 

— Открой рот. 

Процедуру с глотанием Эллиот повторил трижды. Эван вертелся, кривился, но все-таки делал, как было велено, а потом обессиленно опустился в воду.

— Сиди и грейся, — велел ему Эллиот. 

Вернулся на кухню, снова покопался в коробке, смел в сторону какую-то упаковку с огромными пузырьками — или банками, и вытащил со дна коробки мобильник — уже без упаковки и уже активированный. Эллиот торопливо потыкал в кнопки, набирая номер Кабот. На этот раз та взяла трубку. 

— Алекс, — торопливо заговорил Эллиот, — ты получила моё сообщение? Ты можешь... ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что сможешь?

— Стесняюсь спросить, но что случилось?

— Блядь! Ты сможешь или нет? — взвился Эллиот, испытывая желание убить человека на другом конце провода. 

Кабот явно не оценила его лексику. Холодно бросила: 

— Прочитай электронную почту, — и повесила трубку.

Эллиот бросился к компьютеру, вошел в рабочий емайл, где было три сообщения от Кабот. Первое, посланное в пять вечера — о том, что благодаря прошению отстранить Джерри Роллза от защиты Лэрри Холта день суда был перенесен на двадцатое число. Два сообщения в шесть и семь содержали одну строчку: все ли нормально ли и почему Эллиот не отвечает ни на телефон, ни на электронную почту. 

Эллиот застыл перед компьютером, тупо таращась на экран. Еще раз перечитал сообщения, чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся и ему не привиделось. В конце концов выдохнул с облегчением, поднялся на ноги и прошел в кухню. Перетащил коробку с оставшимся хламом к Эвану в спальню. Потом вернулся в ванную и встряхнул Эвана, который начал засыпать, откинувшись на бортик. И сказал: 

— Суд перенесли. Будет через неделю.

Эван не ответил, только посмотрел на него сияющим взглядом и счастливо улыбнулся, по-детски сморщив переносицу. И явно не понимал ничего — ни почему на него злятся, ни масштаба пиздеца, которого только чудом удалось избежать благодаря Кабот. 

Эллиот ухватил его под мышки и рявкнул:

— Вылезай! 

Эван покорно выполз из ванны и стоял молча, пока Эллиот растирал ему полотенцем спину и грудь. И все еще улыбался своей пьяной умиротворенной улыбкой, от которой Эллиота вновь перекосило. 

— Немедленно марш в спальню! 

Кутаясь в огромное полотенце и моргая, Эван протопал в спальню. Споткнулся о коробку, ойкнул и покосился на Эллиота, когда тот с ненавистью отправил коробку пинком к стене. 

Какое-то время Эллиот просто смотрел на него — сонного, нихрена не соображающего и чересчур счастливого. Бешенство застилало глаза. В висках стучало. 

— Ложись, — процедил Эллиот, расстегивая ремень и вытаскивая его из петель. 

Эван покосился сначала на него, потом на ремень и неверяще открыл рот в немом «о». 

— Ложись, — повторил Эллиот, складывая ремень вдвое. 

Эван вздрогнул и засуетился, аккуратно складывая влажное полотенце у изножья кровати. Еще раз оглянулся на Эллиота, забрался в постель и послушно вытянулся во весь рост на самом краю кровати, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло.

Эллиот с размаху хлестнул ремнем по смуглой заднице. Эван вздрогнул всем телом и резко выдохнул в одеяло. Второй удар прошелся по бедрам, Эван замычал, комкая одеяло в руках. Эллиот продолжал неумолимо наносить удар за ударом. Эван невольно вздрагивал, привскакивал на постели, сдвинув колени, но почти сразу же оседал обратно. Снова вытягивался, снова подставлял зад, на котором медленно проступали темно-багровые рубцы. После очередного удара он потянулся рукой к ягодицам. Остановиться Эллиот не успел — Эван получил ремнем по пальцам, и, вскрикнув, отдернул руку. И Элиот остановился.

Он смотрел где-то с минуту — Эван лежал, не шевелясь, и молчал. Исполосованные ягодицы мелко подрагивали. 

В голове прояснилось. Бешенство закончилось, сменившись ужасающей темно-сизой пустотой, в которой не было ничего, кроме прерывистого дыхания Эвана — тот резко втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и выдыхал так же резко и отрывисто. 

Эллиот разжал пальцы. Ремень выскользнул из руки и пряжка тихо звякнула, упав под ноги. Эван неловко завозился, переворачиваясь на бок. Посмотрел на Эллиота снизу вверх. Вытер зареванное лицо ладонью. Потом привстал на кровати и, прежде чем Эллиот успел сделать шаг назад, охватил его руками за шею и прижался искусанными губами к его рту. 

Эллиот ухватил его за плечи, заставляя отстраниться. 

— Не надо, Эван. Ты что? Не надо меня целовать. 

Эван послушно кивнул, все еще обнимая его за шею. 

— Хорошо. Я не буду... только не уходи сейчас, ладно? Просто ... Ты же не уйдешь? 

— Господи, Эван, — устало отозвался Эллиот, — да куда я сейчас уйду...

Разве что прямиком к Хуангу. Или, для экономии времени — напрямую к Такеру. Эллиот представил себе охреневшее выражение на акульей морде и рассмеялся — хрипло и беспомощно. 

Пустота — невозможная, необъятная — давила со всех старон. Эллиот слепо пошарил наугад рукой, нашел руку Эвана и обессилено опустился на кровать рядом с ним. Потом завалился на спину поверх одеяла, когда Эван чуть отодвинулся в сторону. Эван вытянулся рядом, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. 

Какое-то время они оба лежали и переводили дыхание. Эван то и дело терся щекой о его плечо, потом что-то невнятно промямлил. Эллиот не расслышал — переспросил. 

— Я говорю, ты в порядке? — уже более отчетливо спросил Эван. — Ты что-то совсем... 

— Съехал с катушек? 

— Угу. 

Эллиот не ответил, только провел ладонью по все еще влажным коротким волосам и спросил:

— Ты-то как? 

— Как омар, которого начали варить с задницы... или ты имеешь в виду, кроме жопы? 

— Кроме жопы. 

— Да нормально. Только спину немного ломит. 

— Хорошо, что нормально. Но я все-таки не об этом. 

Эван вздохнул и потеребил рукав его рубашки. 

— Если хочешь, я разотру тебе спину, — предложил Эллиот. — И ты уснешь. 

Эван что-то согласно промычал в ответ и снова повернулся на бок, пока Эллиот вываливал содержимое коробки на кровать. 

— Массажное масло с разогревом — это, конечно, очень мило, — задумчиво прокомментировал Эван. — Правда, я не понимаю, зачем твоя напарница купила нам вазелин. Надо будет её спросить при случае. 

Эллиот посмотрел на упаковку с тремя стеклянными банками и, прищурившись, прочитал инструкции. 

— Для вакуумотерапии. 

— Я не знаю, что это, но не надо! — взмолился Эван. 

— Точно не надо? Кстати, тут еще горчичный пластырь есть... 

Эвана перекосило. 

— Знаешь, я всегда побаивался её. Твою напарницу. Теперь вижу, что не зря.

— Ладно, — воздохнул Эллиот, смутно подозревая, что вся эта китайская хрень — в лучшем случае плацебо, рассчитанное на ипохондриков и истеричных родителей. — Тогда ползи под одеяло. 

Эван послушно забрался под одеяло, уткнулся носом в подушку и откинул одеяло до поясницы. Эллиот осторожно провел открытой ладонью по напряженной спине — от шеи до копчика. Потом — вверх, очерчивая выступающие позвонки пальцами. И спросил: 

— Где болит-то?

— Да нигде не болит. Просто ... тянет. Немного. 

Эллиот плеснул массажного масла ему между лопаток, и Эван замер, сложив руки под подбородком. Эллиот сначала водил ладонями по спине, втирая масло в смуглую кожу. Потом помассировал шею, чуть-чуть надавил ладонями на плечи, прощупал мускулы и начал перекатывать между указательным и большим пальцем. Эван счастливо замычал. Потом затих и молчал все время, пока ладони круговыми движениями проходились по лопаткам, костяшки пальцев пробегали вдоль позвоночника. Когда руки скользнули к бокам, оттягивая кожу, Эван подавил смешок и едва слышно сказал: «Щекотно». Щекотать Эллиот не стал. Разгладил и растер поясницу и снова начал водить ладонью по расслабленной спине. Какое-то время прислушивался к дыханию Эвана — глубокому и ровному. 

Эллиот натянул на него одеяло и провел еще раз ладонью по голове. Эван перевернулся на бок к нему лицом и улыбнулся.

— Думал, ты уснул, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Не... я так... Я просто хочу спросить...

— Да? 

— Ты же ничего... в смысле — завтра? Ты не будешь ...

— Сдаваться в руки правосудия и подписывать признание по поводу избиения заключенного? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Угу. 

Эллиот вздохнул и устало подумал, что надо бы — если по совести. И сознаться в том, что перешел все границы допустимого — и даже недопустимого. И уволиться заодно. Только вряд ли от этого станет кому-нибудь лучше. 

— Завтра не буду, это точно. Сначала разберемся с судом. Каяться буду потом. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты каялся, — тихо сказал Эван. 

— Тогда не буду. Так и останусь злобной скотиной. 

Эван подавил смешок. 

— Эван? — тихо окликнул его Эллиот. — Ты... все в порядке? Точно?

— Ага. — Эван, после недолгой паузы, добавил: — Я знаешь... сейчас вспомнил один день, когда мне было тринадцать. После того, как Рики ушел от Лэрри, кажется. Точно не помню. Но Лэрри в тот день купил мне новую куртку, а я... я остался у него на ночь. 

Эллиот промолчал. 

— Он просто как с ума сошел, — растерянно сказал Эван. — Все говорил, что я — единственный. И... он делал все. Все, что мог. Я потом утром сбежал домой. Еще до того, как он проснулся. Впервые ушел, не отмывшись. Было шесть утра, еще темно... и я шел домой в этой новой куртке, а по ногам все текло, и я думал, что сейчас я приду домой… и я не знал, что. То есть, я знал, что мать разозлится ужасно, обязательно отлупит — и за куртку, и что дома не ночевал, но мне отчего-то казалось, что после этого все станет нормально. Я даже почти радовался...

— И что? — глухо спросил Эллиот. 

— Она увидела новую куртку, взбесилась. Схватилась за ремень, стянула с меня штаны. Увидела меня таким... Стыдно было просто до истерики, но я все ждал, что… сейчас вот-вот каким-то образом все станет нормально. Она отшвырнула ремень в угол и сказала: «Смотреть противно». И чтобы я шел к себе. Не то она забыла, сколько мне лет, не то решила, что я просто был с кем-то из мальчишек и рано начал... Она после этого меня больше не лупила. И вообще меня перестала трогать. — Эван подавил смешок. — Зато сейчас у меня в мозгах все окончательно перемешалось. Но, кажется, мне все-таки хорошо. Или — по крайней мере, нормально. 

Эллиот повернулся на бок, взял Эвана за руку. Осторожно провел ладонью по ссадине на смуглых пальцах. Эван сонно улыбнулся. 

— Что, мне надо к терапевту, да? 

— Да. А мне — в смирительную рубашку. 

Эван хмыкнул. 

— Сдается мне, что поздно. Меня ни один терапевт уже не вылечит, а тебя никакая смирительная рубашка не удержит.

Эллиот не нашелся с ответом. Под сердцем заныло от щемящей нежности, для которой не было слов, и он просто еще раз молча погладил Эвана по голове, притянув к себе за плечи. Эван какое-то время полулежал у него на груди, тычась влажной макушкой в подбородок. 

— Эллиот? 

— М-м-м-м? — его клонило в сон. Сизая пустота расстилалась перед глазами и изредка трескалась, вспыхивая огненным золотом, когда Эван осторожно касался его плеча. И когда Эван снова заговорил, Эллиот не был полностью уверен, снится это ему или нет. 

— Может, все-таки надо? 

— Что? — пробормотал Эллиот. 

— Целовать, — едва слышно ответил Эван и замер под его ладонью. 

— Не меня же, — мягко ответил Эллиот, не убирая руки. — Ты же... ты знаешь, сейчас, наверное, так не кажется, но у тебя впереди очень долгая жизнь. И ты встретишь кого-нибудь спокойного и доброго, кто никогда не будет распускать руки. Его и будешь целовать.

— Ты мне снился, — очень тихо сказал Эван. — Мне только всегда было жаль, что я толком не вижу твоего лица через стекло.

Эллиот промолчал. 

— Эллиот? 

— Да? 

— Я не знаю, как просить. Я просто очень хочу. Тебя. С тобой. Только с тобой. Если есть такие слова, которые я мог бы сказать, чтобы ты... ты придумай их за меня. Я просто под ними подпишусь там, где ты поставишь палец.

Эллиот вздохнул. Со словами Эвана как будто что-то подошло к концу — оборвалось, как обрывается дорога на краю пропасти. Эллиот приподнялся и высвободил одеяло из-под себя, нырнул под него и снова притянул Эвана к себе. В висках снова стучало. Где-то на краю сознания вертелась мысль, что нельзя, и что зря, но потом закончилось и это. Эллиот поцеловал Эвана в губы, и он сразу же послушно приоткрыл рот и подался вперед всем телом. Эллиот снова провел большими пальцами обеих рук вдоль позвоночника. Эван тихо заскулил ему прямо в рот и, чуть отстранившись, попросил:

— Пожалуйста... пожалуйста. Ниже. 

Эллиот прижался лбом к его лбу и мягко уточнил: 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я потрогал тебя за зад? 

Эван засмеялся — нервно и отрывисто. 

— Я... да. Я хочу, чтобы ты потрогал меня за зад. 

Эллиот провел ладонями по пояснице, скользнул ниже. Коснулся ягодиц, мягко провел пальцами вдоль распухших рубцов. Эван изогнулся дугой, вжимаясь задницей в его ладони. 

— О господи. Еще... 

Эллиот сжал ладони. Эван тихо всхлипнул, ткнувшись лбом ему в шею.

— Больно? 

Эван не ответил, но Эллиот почувствовал, как тот мотает головой. 

Эллиот дал волю рукам. Водил ладонями по горячей коже, ощупывал и разглаживал рубцы, растирал ягодицы, сжимал и разжимал ладони. Эван метался под одеялом, то сдвигая колени, то пытаясь раздвинуть ноги. Иногда поскуливал, беспомощно и почти по-щенячьи, и снова затихал, словно задохнувшись. 

Все еще придерживая Эвана за задницу одной рукой, Эллиот коснулся его живота. Головка твердого челна ткнулась в ладонь. Эллиот сжал пальцы, провел вдоль стояка и тут же почувствовал, как горячее семя льется, стекая между пальцев. Эван замер, впившись зубами Эллиоту в плечо через рубашку. 

Эллиот провел большим пальцем по линии подбородка, заставив разжать зубы. И задумчиво сказал:

— Еще и грызешь... Собака. 

— Я нечаянно, — бездумно пробормотал Эван, положив ладонь ему на плечо. — Извини. Мне показалось, что это подушка...

— Что с тебя взять. Подушка так подушка. Спать-то мы будем?

Эллиот почувствовал его руку у себя на бедре. Эван осторожно трогал его через джинсы, коснулся молнии. 

— Можно... можно я тебе сейчас... я в рот возьму, можно?

Эллиот мягко коснулся его пальцев. 

— Не надо сейчас. У меня не стоит. 

Эван вспыхнул и отдернул руку. Эллиот перехватил его запястье, заставил его развернуться в постели и обнял поперек груди. И шепнул ему в шею:

— Я устал, Эван. Просто невозможно устал. Подожди до утра, ладно? Утром можешь делать все, что захочешь — если все еще захочешь. Сосать, грызть... 

— А ты...

— Мне хорошо с тобой.


	2. Chapter 2

Эллиот проснулся в шесть утра без будильника. Чувствовал себя бесстыдно спокойным и бодрым. Прилив новых сил, возрождение надежд — что-то такое. Эван все еще мирно спал, обнимая подушку, и не проснулся, когда Эллиот потрогал его лоб, потом нос, потом приложил ухо к спине, прислушиваясь — нет ли хрипов. Все было нормально, насколько Эллиот мог оценить, не разбудив, но будить не стал: решил, что Эвану не помешает отоспаться. Весело протопал в ванну, принял душ, оделся, отрегулировал термостат, поставив на девятнадцать. Сварил кофе и начал пролистывать свои записи, оставшиеся после обхода соседей Холта. В шесть тридцать позвонил Оливии, которая, конечно же, не только не спала, но и уже была на полпути к участку.

— Паркс не заболел? — сразу же спросила она, даже безо всякого «доброго утра». 

— Нет, конечно. Я сам чуть не кончился, а ему — все как об стенку горох. 

— Твоя вовлеченность перешла все возможные границы. 

— Гм... — Эллиот вспомнил, как Эван метался по постели, раздвигал ноги, кусал его за плечо, просил дать в рот и невольно улыбнулся, подумав, что у них еще осталось дохрена границ, которые можно перейти. — Лив, я не об этом. 

— Хочешь, он поживет у меня до суда? — предложила Лив. 

— Я ему предложу, но, мне кажется, не надо сейчас его трогать. Опять же, я не об этом. Ты сможешь мне помочь? Нужно бы еще раз попробовать поговорить с родителями детей, которые занимались у Холта. Не со всеми, — тут же уточнил Эллиот, — я тут выделил несколько адресов, где, как мне показалось, люди более или менее колебались. Или, по крайней мере, не сразу же захлопнули дверь. Может, у тебя получится лучше... 

— Попробую, пришли подробности электронной почтой. Сегодня вечером начну. 

В восемь утра Эллиот уже говорил с Крагеном, который выслушал его молча, согласился, что бюрократия — зло, а потом спросил:

— Как я-то могу помочь? 

— Свяжись с администрацией воинских частей, попроси доступ к базе данных.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я лично копался в базе данных, где больше миллиона записей, в поисках Тони Кросса? — мирно уточнил Краген. 

— Нет. Дай мне. Я буду сам искать. Привлеку наших программистов, они построят запрос. — Эллиот знал, что хватается за соломинки, но продолжал хвататься за них с азартом человека, которому выпал второй шанс. К тому же он подозревал, что если соломинок наберется достаточное количество — сойдут за спасительную веревку.

— Эллиот, не лучше ли подождать... 

— К тому времени, когда они ответят на запрос, Эван уже выйдет второй раз, а Холт умрет от естественных причин! 

Краген молчал какое-то время, и Эллиот был готов поклясться, что тот очень старается не улыбаться. 

— Хорошо, — в конце концов ответил Краген. — Попробуем.

Эван проснулся к полудню, выбрался из спальни. Посмотрел на часы, молча ужаснулся. Потом посмотрел на Эллиота — да так выразительно, что тот расхохотался и мстительно сказал:

— Поздно! 

— Что, хочешь сказать, я проспал своё счастье? — расстроился Эван. 

— Гораздо хуже. Ты проспал моё!

— Ты вообще-то можешь снять штаны, — буркнул Эван. 

— Ну, вот вечером и сниму, — пообещал Эллиот. — А сейчас надо бы тебя в клинику отвести, швы снять. 

Эван задумчиво поковырял указательным пальцем губу, потом скулу. 

— Я сам, наверное, могу вытащить...

Эллиот вздохнул и спросил — его что, жизнь совсем ничему не учит? 

Эван тоже вздохнул и сказал, что учит, только очень медленно.

С клиникой они разобрались к трем часам дня. Эвану сказали, что все будет хорошо, и даже заверили, что, наверное, шрамов не останется — хотя он и не спрашивал. По дороге домой он продолжал трогать губу указательным пальцем, и Эллиот в конце концов не выдержал — пригрозил пустить в ход наручники. Эван оживился и спросил, не наденет ли он форму по такому случаю. 

Эллиот мрачно сетовал на недейственность воспитательных средств, когда зазвонил мобильник. 

— Я за рулем, — не глядя на экран, сказал Эллиот, поставив телефон на громкую связь. — Лив? 

— Сожалею, но нет, — раздался серьезный мужской голос с тяжелым немецким акцентом. — Вы хотели построить запрос? 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот, — вы — наш программист? 

— На два часа. Параметры поиска? 

Эллиот задумался. 

— Афро-американец, возраст двадцать два года.

— Тони иногда врал про возраст. И имя тоже иногда другое давал, — тихо сообщил со своего сиденья Эван. 

— Блядь. 

— Прошу прощения? — уточнили из телефона. 

— Имя — Тони, Энтони, Антонио и разные варианты. Но может быть и другое. Возраст... скажем, до тридцати лет. 

— И это все? — уточнил программист. 

— Скорее всего, он жил в приемной семье. Или в детском доме. 

— Телосложение? Рост? Отличительные характеристики? 

Эван растерянно пожал плечами, и Эллиот вздохнул. 

— Неизвестны. 

— Хорошо, — сухо сказал программист, — еще что-нибудь?

— Он родился в Нью-Йорке. Возможно, вырос в Чикаго. Или Нью-Джерси. 

— Или нет, — буркнул Эван. Эллиот убил его взглядом. 

— Слишком обширные параметры, — сказали из телефона. — Нужно сузить. 

Он улыбался, подумал Эллиот. Очень хотел в армию. Ходил в огромной фуражке, которая сползала ему на глаза, и часто убегал из дома. Он был единственным другом Эвана Паркса. И, кажется, он успел полюбить Чикаго.

— Хорошо, — согласился Эллиот. — Первое имя: Тони, Энтони и вариации и созвучные имена. Телосложение — скажем до среднего. Рост — от пяти футов семи дюймов до шести и двух. Из приемной семьи или детского дома. Возможные места жительства: Нью-Йорк, Чикаго, Нью-Джерси... 

— Уже лучше. Должно быть совпадение по всем параметрам?

— Нет. Достаточно четырех или пяти из семи. 

— Понятно. 

Разговор прервался, прежде чем Эллиот успел спросить, когда можно ожидать результатов. 

По дороге домой они остановились в Старбаксе, где Эван долго разглядывал меню напитков, потом допрашивал баристу, что как делается и с чем, и довел её до нервного срыва, пока не выбрал карамельное мокко с двойной порцией белого шоколада и карамели. Чтобы как-то компенсировать неудобство, Эллиот заказал самый скучный и самый маленький кофе и спросил Эвана, какой сэндвич он хочет. 

Эван хотел с сыром и помидорами, Эллиот выбрал свой наугад. Когда Эллиот потянулся за бумажником, Эван опередил его и заплатил сам. И радостно пояснил:

— У меня же есть двести долларов, не забывай. 

— Ну и поберег бы.

— Да ладно, что их беречь, — фыркнул Эван, — или ты думаешь, что это — последнее, что я заработал на всю оставшуюся жизнь?

— Нет, но не в этом дело! 

— Так давай я тебя хоть раз в жизни покормлю!

— То есть ты собираешься зарабатывать, а кормить меня будешь только один раз? — сразу же уточнил Эллиот. — Это не обнадеживает, знаешь ли!

Эван рассмеялся. 

— Ты уже определись, Стейблер. Или тебя вообще не кормить — или каждый день. 

Расплатившись, Эван переполз к стойке и уставился на баристу, которая делала мокко. Эллиот бесцеремонно оттащил его за шиворот, и Эван неохотно попятился, а бариста выдохнула с явным облегчением. 

Жуя на ходу, они направились к машине. 

— Мы можем заехать в одно место? — спросил Эван с набитым ртом. — Вернее, в два. 

— Да хоть в три, но какие?

— Покажу сейчас. 

Первое место было в Бронксе и оказалось магазином сэконд-хэнда с вывеской Армии спасения на витрине. Эллиот с сомнением запарковал машину, бросил монету в счетчик и выяснил, что счетчик не работает. Эллиот махнул рукой и пошел в магазин следом за Эваном, который сразу же сориентировался, по-хозяйски прошелся по рядам и вернулся к кассе десять минут спустя с парой черных брюк, темно-серой водолазкой, белой рубашкой, парой поношенных, но вполне приличных ботинок и синим шерстяным джемпером. Все это встало в тридцать четыре доллара, которые он тут же выплатил и сгреб покупки в охапку. 

— Жаль, конечно, что красивый костюм я угробил, — сказал Эван по дороге в машину, — но, с другой стороны, я почти рад, наверное. В смысле — что я в нем был не на суде, а у твоей мамы. А так — вполне приличный вид. — Он с сомнением понюхал сначала свитер, потом водолазку. — Только постирать надо будет... возможно, дважды. 

— Вообще-то мы можем купить тебе одежду в нормальном магазине, — буркнул Эллиот. 

— Фигня, — пожал плечами Эван. — На суде мне или поверят — или нет. Я понимаю с одной стороны теорию — надо выглядеть прилично и все такое, но с другой — как-то я не думаю, что исход зависит от того, насколько новый на мне джемпер. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Эллиот. — Сейчас куда?

— Торговый центр. Любой. Мне бы в аптеку. 

В аптеку с Эваном Эллиот не пошел — подождал в машине. И воспользовался случаем позвонить в участок, чтобы спросить, готов ли запрос и как скоро будут результаты. Программист сказал ему не гневить бога и бросил трубку.

Эван не задержался, выбежал из аптеки, весело размахивая полиэтиленовым мешком. 

— Все! 

— Что купил-то? 

— Вот, — Эван показал ему маленькую баночку с основой для макияжа. — Подобрал под мой цвет кожи. Замажу губу и щеку, на суде никто ничего не заметит. 

— Хм. А что еще? 

Эван смутился и свернул мешок на коленях. 

— А все-таки? — продолжал допытываться Эллиот. 

Эван вздохнул и развернул мешок, показав пачку презервативов. Окончательно смутившись, пояснил:

— Я же не проверялся... даже если сейчас проверюсь, все равно конечный результат будет только через полгода, а вдруг ты захочешь... 

— Что значит «вдруг»? — хмыкнул Эллиот.

Эван улыбнулся. 

— Если не вдруг, тогда немедленно едем домой.

Когда они добрались до дома, Эван вылез из машины, собрал одежду с заднего сиденья. И заодно прихватил с собой синего зайца, которого Эллиот сгоряча отшвырнул туда, пока вез Эвана домой от матери. 

— Хороший у тебя заяц, — сказал Эван. 

— Да, — серьезно согласился Эллиот. — Мистер Банни был хорошим другом. Чего только он не повидал в своей заячьей жизни. 

— Например? — спросил Эван, волоча покупки к дверям подъезда. 

— Ну... — задумался Эллиот, — например, как отец отлупил меня до синяков за то, что я примерил мамины туфли. 

— Ого, — с уважением отозвался Эван. — Сколько тебе было лет? 

— Пять, кажется. Или все-таки четыре... Кстати, я даже ничего такого не имел в виду, меня просто интересовала механика — как женщины в них ходят. Так и не понял. Но женские туфли меня еще потом долго пугали до истерики. 

Эван молча потерся щекой о его плечо. 

В квартире он сразу же протопал к стиральной машине и забросил туда всю одежду разом. Потом прихватил чистое полотенце и, подмигнув Эллиоту, направился в душ. Эллиот улыбнулся. Пока в ванной шумела вода, Эллиот достал мобильник и снова позвонил в участок. 

— Мы скоро перестанем брать трубку, когда увидим твой номер, — предупредил его Краген. 

— Я не об этом! — возмутился Эллиот. 

— Хорошо, тогда о чем? 

— Тони Кросс... 

— Эллиот!

— Нет-нет, я подумал, если его детскую фотографию прогнать через алгоритм взросления... я бы хотел получить реконструкцию. И доступ к программе, которая сможет сверить это с результатами поиска. 

— Понял, — согласился Краген. — Это все?

— Да, наверное, — растерялся Эллиот. 

— Если у тебя есть еще какие-то пожелания, ты не стесняйся, пожалуйста. Мы с нетерпением ждем твоих поручений, пока ты в отпуске. 

Эллиот решил пропустить сарказм мимо ушей, спокойно поблагодарил капитана и попрощался.

 

***

Эван выбрался из ванной через час. Закутавшись в гигантское банное полотенце, протопал к стиральной машине, вытащил и обнюхал бельё. Кажется, остался удовлетворен результатом, потому что перебросил в сушилку все, кроме свитера. Свитер он разложил сушиться у камина на чистой простыне. Потом неуверенно покосился на Эллиота и спросил:

— Это ничего, что я тут... распространяюсь?

— Сколько хочешь. 

Эван еще раз покосился на него и присоединился к нему на кушетке, забравшись на неё с ногами. Какое-то время Эллиот просто рассматривал его. Смуглые бедра и согнутые в коленях ноги, огромное белое полотенце, из которого торчала коротко остриженная голова на тощей шее — как голодный птенец, высунувшийся из гнезда. Эллиот протянул руку, отогнул полотенце и провел по плечу двумя пальцами. 

Эван улыбнулся и опустил голову. 

— Ты знаешь, — сказал ему Эллиот, — совсем не обязательно что-то именно... делать. — Он снова погладил Эвана, проведя пальцами от плеча до ключицы. — В смысле — у меня нет списка мероприятий, которые необходимо завершить к какому-то числу. Если хочешь, мы можем просто тупить в телек, обниматься и вместе спать. 

Эван нервно засмеялся. 

— Я выгляжу таким напуганным? Это только кажется. 

Эллиот продолжал молча гладить его по плечу. 

— Я могу в рот взять, — предложил Эван. — Я могу лизать. Сзади. И... 

— Эван, — одернул его Эллиот. — Это же неважно, что ты можешь. Важно только, чего ты хочешь. 

Эван окончательно смутился. 

— Я правда очень хочу. Чтобы ты... С тобой — что угодно. Ты главное сам чего-нибудь захоти.

Захотеть чего-нибудь было легче легкого. Эллиот притянул его к себе за плечи, поцеловал в затылок. Прикусил мочку уха, и Эван чуть-чуть повернул голову, изогнул шею и попытался ответить на поцелуй — губы скользнули по рту, едва задев. Эллиот провел ладонями по влажной груди, потрогал соски — Эван выгнулся навстречу. Он сунул руку под полотенце, положил ладонь на поясницу, и Эван приподнялся на кушетке, прогнулся, подставив задницу. 

Эллиот придержал его за талию. Снова поцеловал в затылок, потерся щекой. И тихо подивился тому, что тело настолько голодное — может быть настолько ласковым и теплым. 

— Чего угодно, говоришь? — глухо спросил Эллиот. 

— Ага, — на выдохе ответил Эван. 

— Тогда тащи сюда массажное масло.

Эван поспешно спрыгнул с кушетки и с разбегу ломанулся в дверь спальни, где принялся судорожно обыскивать сначала тумбочку, потом кровать. Вернулся с початой бутылкой, сунул её в руки Эллиоту. Эллиот бесцеремонно стянул полотенце с его плеч и похлопал себя по коленям. 

— Ложись. 

— Как? — растерялся Эван. 

— Поперек. 

— Как для шлепанья? 

— Как для шлепанья, — серьезно подтвердил Эллиот. 

— Вот я так и знал, — хмыкнул Эван, но особо расстроенным при этом не выглядел. Вскарабкался на кушетку и послушно вытянулся, подставив зад. 

Эллиот выдавил пару капель масла из флакона на смуглые ягодицы. Провел пальцами вдоль чуть темных полосок рубцов, оставшихся со вчерашнего вечера, едва заметных. Очертил большим пальцем синяк. 

— Больно?

— Не-е... Можно снова... 

Эллиот провел левой рукой у Эвана по спине — от поясницы до шеи, и Эван потянулся и замер, положив подбородок на ладони. Эллиот положил ладони на смуглые ягодицы и начал гладить. Сначала очень легко, потом чуть сильнее, сжимая, надавливая. Эван заскулил, попытался раздвинуть ноги — Эллиот тут же отвесил ему шлепок по заднице. 

— Не вертись. 

— Я хочу... 

— Я основную мысль уловил. Не вертись. 

Эван послушно замер. Эллиот продолжал гладить и разминать задницу, и каждый раз, размыкая и вновь смыкая пальцы, подбирался чуть ближе к ложбинке меж ягодиц. Дыхание Эвана участилось, когда Эллиот развел их в стороны, добавил еще каплю масла и потрогал дырку. Потер большим пальцем, огладил сжатые мышцы сфинктера, убрал руку. Эван судорожно всхлипнул, приподнялся, толкнулся ему в ладони. Эллиот ухватил его за ягодицы, снова заставил лечь обратно к себе на колени. Почувствовал, как ему в бедро ткнулся вставший член, сунул руку Эвану под живот. Провел ладонью вдоль ствола, сжал пальцы, разжал и снова убрал руку. Эван заскулил, попытался перевернуться на бок — Эллиот снова его удержал, надавив на поясницу. Снова шлепнул, и тут же начал оглаживать ягодицы, очерчивая пальцами потускневшие полосы рубцов, растирая ладонями темные синяки. 

Смуглое тело дрожало под его ладонями. Эван задышал часто-часто, когда Эллиот снова сжал ягодицы. Тихо всхлипнул, когда он прошелся ребром ладони по ложбинке и снова начал водить пальцем по дырке, втирая массажное масло в ободок ануса. Эван даже привскочил с его колен, попытался насадиться на палец. Эллиот сунул ему руку под грудь, заставил приподняться. Чуть развернувшись, ткнулся лицом ему в спину. Поцеловал между лопаток, лизнул вдоль позвоночника — к шее. И шепнул: 

— Эван. Не спеши. Не спеши, ладно? Дай мне, хорошо? Я очень хочу, чтобы было хорошо, просто хорошо...

Эван молча опустил голову, снова вытянулся на кушетке, снова подставил зад. Эллиот снова начал водить пальцем по анусу, растирая, разглаживая. Эван лежал почти смирно, только время от времени чуть двигал бедрами в такт движениям его руки. Палец скользнул в расслабленный анус, еще одно круговое движение, и Эван снова подался назад, застонав сквозь зубы. Эллиот нащупал маленький бугорок внутри, надавил и потер. Эван молчал — только исступленно терся вставшим членом о его бедро, пока не кончил — и, кончив, обессилено обмяк под его рукой. 

Эллиот погладил его по спине. Потом еще раз похлопал по заднице. Слепо пошарил по кушетке, снова нащупал бутылку с маслом, плеснул на ягодицы и какое-то время просто смотрел, как золотые капли катятся по смуглой коже, стекают в ложбинку, капают между ног. Снова погладил расслабленную дырку — уже двумя пальцами. 

Эван всхлипнул, пробормотал что-то невразумительное — Эллиоту послышалось его имя. 

— Эван? 

— Не надо, — попросил Эван, — больше не надо... 

— Неприятно? — уточнил Эллиот, погладив его по спине. 

— Слишком... слишком...

— Да? — Эллиот задержал руку. 

— Слишком хорошо, — беспомощно выдавил Эван, — я не могу... 

— Да куда же ты денешься.

— Никуда, — как в бреду отозвался Эван, уткнувшись лицом в кушетку. 

Второй раз ласки были чуть жестче, чуть настойчивей. Эллиот растирал простату резкими, быстрыми движениями, Эван дергался от каждого толчка, подскакивая и опускаясь. У него снова стояло, он снова терся стояком, пока Эллиот не сдвинул колени, зажав твердый член между своих ног. Эван все еще пытался двигаться по инерции — но только слабо вздрагивал всем телом, пока не кончил второй раз.

Эллиот дал ему отдышаться, бездумно гладя по спине. Потом подхватил под мышки, обнял поперек груди. Эван обвис на его предплечье, ткнулся лицом ему в руку. Еще раз выдохнул и, словно опомнившись, судорожно зашарил рукой у него по ногам, скользя по залитым спермой брюкам. 

— Эллиот... у тебя… ты... — Он коснулся его ширинки. 

— Да. 

— Можно? 

— Нужно. — Эллиот поспешно расстегнул брюки, взял Эвана за руку, сжал его пальцы вокруг вставшего члена. 

— Я в рот возьму, — Эван подался вниз, изогнув шею, — можно? 

Эллиот остановил его, ухватив за подбородок и заставив поднять лицо. 

— Рукой, Эван. 

Теплая ладонь скользнула по стволу и начала двигаться. 

— Да. Хорошо, — сдавленно сказал Эллиот. Погладил Эвана по щеке, поцеловал в губы. Где-то с минуту — другую судорожно трахал ладонь, сомкнувшуюся вокруг его члена, и одновременно толкался в покорно приоткрытый рот языком. И все еще ласкал теплое, мягкое тело — гладил спину, водил ладонью по ягодицам. Потом он перехватил Эвана за руку, заставив отстраниться. Прижался щекой к его щеке и шепнул на ухо: — Эван? 

— А? — почти беззвучно выдохнул Эван.

— Хочу кончить в тебя. Ты мне дашь? 

Эван торопливо закивал. Плюхнулся на живот, попытался встать на четвереньки, но не успел — Эллиот ухватил его за щиколотки и бесцеремонно проволок вдоль кушетки, перекинул через подлокотник. Эван прогнулся в пояснице, упираясь босыми ногами в пол и одновременно пытаясь приподнять зад выше. Эллиот присел на корточки меж его ног. С силой развел ягодицы в стороны, снова потрогал приоткрытую дырку большим пальцем и потер. Потом не удержался и лизнул. Эван тихо всхлипнул. Эллиот с трудом поднялся на ноги, рывком стащил с себя брюки и трусы, толкнулся в расслабленную дырку и сразу же почувствовал, как кольцо мышц сжимается вокруг головки. Двигаться он не стал, только яростно дрочил, придерживая Эвана за поясницу, и блаженно прикрыл глаза, кончая и чувствуя, как семя выплескивается в растянутый анус.

Эван завозился под ним, приподнявшись на локте. Эллиот снова ухватил его под мышки, заставил встать и оглядел с ног до головы. Эван стоял перед ним, безвольно опустив руки, чуть пошатываясь и озадаченно моргая. Эллиот погладил заляпанные спермой бедра, коснулся полувставшего члена. Эван бездумно толкнулся в его ладонь. 

Эллиот ухватил его за плечи и повалил обратно на кушетку, заставив лечь на спину. Надавил, и Эван послушно раздвинул ноги, попытался приподнять бедра. Эллиот встал на колени рядом с кушеткой. Вытащил у Эвана из-под спины бутылку с маслом, капнул себе на пальцы. Толкнулся в припухшую дырку тремя пальцами. Нагнул голову и лизнул головку члена, потом приподнял голову и встретился с Эваном взглядом. Тот смотрел на него мутными дикими глазами, чуть улыбаясь. 

Эллиот потерся щекой о его живот. Скользнул ниже, снова лизнул член — от основания до головки. Лизнул яички, заработал пальцами в растянутом анусе, резко нажимая и заставляя смуглое тело вздрагивать с каждым движением. Накрыл губами головку члена, лизнул щелку, провел губами вниз по стволу. Эван молча двигался в такт движениям его руки, головка скользила по языку. Кончая ему в рот, Эван попытался заставить его отстраниться, но не выдержал и вместо этого надавил на затылок. 

Эллиот сглотнул, почувствовав солоноватый вкус спермы у себя во рту. Засмеялся, едва понимая, от чего ему стало смешно. 

— Ты чего? — тихо спросил Эван, коснувшись его плеча. 

— Ничего. Вспомнил старую шутку. — Эллиот сел голым задом на пол у кушетки. Рассеянно стащил взмокшую от пота рубашку с плеч, отшвырнул в сторону. Откинулся на кушетку и привалился затылком к его бедру. — В чем разница между бриллиантом и фианитом? 

Эван фыркнул и расхохотался. 

— Умение глотать, да? 

— Ну. — Все еще смеясь, Эллиот спросил: — Как, я наглотал себе на бриллиант? Или хотя бы на фианит?

Эван сполз с кушетки и устроился рядом с ним на полу. Коснулся ногой его ноги, электробраслет скользнул по щиколотке.

— У меня еще осталось сто двадцать долларов, — совершенно серьезно сказал Эван. — Этого, насколько я понимаю, должно хватить на бриллиант. Небольшой такой. Уолмартовский, в четверть карата. Хочешь? 

— Убью. — Угроза вышла не особо убедительной, потому что закончилась глубоким зевком. Эван, кажется, не расслышал, потому что уже начал клевать носом, привалившись щекой к его плечу. 

Эллиот подхватил его под мышки, отволок в спальню и затолкнул под одеяло. Эван сонно ухватил его за руку, потянул к себе. Эллиот мягко коснулся его руки, заставив разжать пальцы. 

— Я сейчас. 

— Ага, — тихо ответил Эван.

Эллиот вернулся обратно в гостиную. Побродил по квартире, собрал одежду с пола, забросил в стиральную машину. Отчистил влажным полотенцем кушетку, насколько возможно, подобрал бутылку массажного масла и отнес обратно в спальню. Снова вернулся в гостиную, прошел в прихожую, достал мобильник из кармана пальто на вешалке. Новых звонков не было, сообщений тоже — кажется, про них просто забыли на вечер, что Эллиота вполне устраивало. 

Он подключил мобильник к зарядке. Вернулся в спальню, забрался под одеяло рядом с Эваном. Ткнулся носом ему в спину, погладил по плечу. 

Засыпая, он прислушивался к дыханию Эвана и к тихому постукиванию белья в сушилке. И молча просил кого-то сквозь подступивший сон: «Пожалуйста. Пусть через пять дней ему поверят. Отпустите его, дайте ему уйти. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста».

 

***

На следующее утро Эван попросил у Эллиота мобильник — поблагодарить администратора коммьюнити-центра и владельца паба за чеки. Эллиот согласился, что поблагодарить никогда не помешает, дал мобильник и отправился в душ. Когда Эллиот вернулся из душа, Эван уже заканчивал разговор: благодарил кого-то, отказывался от чего-то, извинялся и снова благодарил. Извинившись в последний раз, Эван прервал разговор и вернул Эллиоту мобильник. 

— Предлагали играть еще раз, — сказал Эван, — владелец паба «Леннокс» очень звал. Живая музыка в четверг вечером — рождественские песни, все такое. Нужен кто-нибудь. Предлагал двести долларов.

— Ясно. А почему отказался-то? 

— Ну, — Эван пожал плечами, — начнем с того, что в среду суд. Во-вторых, я уже полгода без практики — и это мягко говоря. В-третьих — нужен собственный инструмент...

— Суд вряд ли затянется до восьми вечера, — заметил Эллиот. — Второе и третье легко исправимо. Купим электропианино — заодно и порепетируешь пару дней... 

— Так цифровое и стоит как раз минимум двести, — буркнул Эван. — Какой смысл-то? 

— Ты так говоришь, как будто после вечера четверга оно превратится в тыкву. Открою тебе секрет: им еще и потом можно будет пользоваться. 

Глаза Эвана блеснули азартом, но он тут же снова засомневался. 

— Ну... все верно, но я уже отказался. 

— Велика беда. Если хочешь, перезвони, скажи, что передумал. 

Эван все еще раздумывал, когда мобильник в руке Эллиота запиликал. Эллиот принял звонок, но сказать ничего не успел — в ухо ему завопили: 

— Двести тридцать и бесплатный обед! 

— Секунду, — бросил Эллиот и вопросительно глянул на Эвана. — Берешь?

Эван кивнул. 

К полудню в гостиной уже стояла цифровая «ямаха», и Эван задумчиво перелистывал страницы с нотами. Потом достаточно бойко сыграл «Jingle Bells» и «Санта-Детку» — и, как будто спохватившись, снова занервничал. Эллиот оставил его в покое — ушел в рабочий кабинет и прикрыл дверь. 

Оставшись наедине с пианино, Эван немного успокоился. Сыграл «Тихую ночь», «Малый город», «Радуйся мир», а потом на остаток дня почему-то застрял на «God rest ye merry, gentlemen», проигрывая раз за разом и пытаясь добиться какого-то результата, который мог оценить только он сам — насколько Эллиот понимал, все и так было прекрасно.

— Страшно, — сказал ему Эван уже поздно ночью, забираясь под одеяло. 

— Чего страшно-то? 

— Ну... мало ли. Плохо сыграю. Меня засмеют и прогонят. И что тогда?

— Тогда вечером у тебя будет сногсшибательный секс из жалости, — пообещал Эллиот. 

Эван фыркнул. 

— Теперь у меня даже стараться нет мотивации.

— А вот это зря. Потому что если сыграешь хорошо — будет секс из... 

— Из немого восхищения? — спросил Эван, и Эллиот услышал улыбку в его голосе.

— Да. 

— Тоже сногсшибательный? 

— Не то слово. 

Эван завозился, нырнув под одеяло с головой. 

— О господи, — сдавленно пробормотал Эллиот. — Эван. Эван... 

Он почти сразу же почувствовал себя потерянным. Сводило с ума то, что Эван даже не ласкал его — скорее сам ласкался. Терся щекой о вставший член, целовал бедра, водил ладонями по животу и то и дело замирал, уткнувшись лицом ему в пах.

Эллиот рассеянно гладил его по голове и чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойным и совершенно счастливым. 

— Я наврал, — сонно сказал ему Эван, уже засыпая. — Нихрена мне не страшно. Даже за суд не беспокоюсь, мне кажется, все должно пройти нормально. — Помолчав, Эван добавил: — Мне просто кажется, что вот это... то, что у нас с тобой сейчас, не может закончиться.

***

В понедельник утром с ними связалась Оливия и сообщила, что есть новости.

— Помнишь Эмму Доусон? 

Эмму Доусон Эллиот помнил — строгая, сухая, чернокожая мать-одиночка, единственный сын которой, семилетний Джейк Доусон, занимался у Холта. Впрочем, самого Джейка Эллиот не встречал — Эмма захлопнула дверь у Эллиота перед носом, как только услышала имя Холта. 

— Она согласилась, — сказала Оливия. — Джейк будет давать показания против Холта. 

— Боже мой, — не веря своим ушам, выдавил Эллиот. — Лив, правда? Она не передумает?

— Нет, не передумает. Знаешь, она не из тех, которые надеялись, что их ребенок будет знаменитым пианистом или что-то в этом роде. Она просто радовалась, что Джейка есть где после школы оставить на пару часов три раза в неделю, пока она работает. Ну и... мы хорошо поговорили с ней. Она спрашивала, есть ли у меня дети.

— Ага, — автоматически отозвался Эллиот. — Лив, я должен тебя спросить. И это не к тому, чтобы что-то скрывать, а — просто, мне нужно знать...

— А, — поняла Оливия. — Ты хочешь знать, говорил ли Джейк что-нибудь про Эвана.

— Да.

— Нет, ничего такого. Только что иногда Эван приходил и открывал дверь собственным ключом. Но это мы и так уже знали. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. — Спасибо, Лив.

Эвана снова заклинило на «God rest ye merry, gentlemen», и он продолжал проигрывать одну и ту же мелодию раз за разом с завидным упорством, то глядя перед собой отсутствующим взглядом, то вообще прикрывая глаза. Один раз, во время передышки, он виновато улыбнулся Эллиоту: 

— Слушай, если тебе надоест...

— Ага? 

— Ты скажи. Я могу сбегать купить наушники.

— Хорошо, — согласился Эллиот. — Когда надоест — купим наушники. 

Он не думал, что это может надоесть. Наоборот, это завораживало: одна и та же мелодия, снова и снова, только с каждым разом она становилась чуть более уверенной, чуть более яркой; не то чтобы Эллиот что-то понимал в этом, но ему казалось, что он чувствует разницу.

Ближе к полудню, заслушавшись и задремав на кушетке, Эллиот чуть не пропустил звонок из участка. Спохватившись, вытащил из кармана мобильник и тут же замахал рукой на Эвана — «тихо». Мелодия оборвалась, и Эван застыл. 

— Да, — сказал Эллиот. — Семьдесят три?.. Хорошо. Это замечательно. Ты можешь нам дать доступ к твоему компьютеру? Ага. 

Он прошел в кабинет, бесцеремонно затащив с собой Эвана. 

— Кажется, мы нашли Тони Кросса, — сказал ему Эллиот. — Вернее, поиск дал семьдесят три процента совпадения. Сейчас давай посмотрим, ладно? 

— Да, конечно. — Эван неловко пристроил задницу на подлокотнике его кресла и впился взглядом в экран, на котором отобразился первый профиль: Энтони Кроуфорд, возраст двадцать восемь лет, родился в Бронксе, проживает в Чикаго...

— Не он, — сказал Эван, приглядевшись к изображению. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Да. Нос не тот... И слишком взрослый. 

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Эллиот, разглядывая снимок молодого летчика на экране. — Хорошо, следующий... 

За четыре часа Эван успел забраковать около сорока профилей. С десяток отмел сам Эллиот. Кто-то был слишком взрослый, кто-то слишком молодой, у кого-то были не те глаза. Или имя было не то. 

— Ты же сказал, иногда Тони давал другое имя!

— Я помню! Но он бы скорее удавился, чем стал «Вольфгангом».

Эллиот вздохнул, но все же пролистнул «Вольфганга» — и потом еще двоих. 

— Слушай, Стейблер. Подожди-ка... 

Эван соскользнул с подоконника кресла и неуверенно коснулся рукой изображения веселого чернокожего парня в военной фуражке. 

— Вот, — тихо сказал Эван. — Мне кажется, это он. 

Эллиот прочитал информацию в деле Тони Раппа. Родился в Чикаго, где-то год провел в детском доме, потом жил в приемной семье. На данный момент проживает в Нью-Джерси. Возраст — двадцать пять лет. 

— Я тебе точно говорю, это он. 

— Думаешь? — с сомнением сказал Эллиот. — Во-первых, он все-таки старше. Во-вторых, он никогда не жил в Нью-Йорке... 

— Я понимаю, да. Но если он сбежал в Чикаго — а он хотел! — и его там подобрала соцслужба, может, он никому не сказал, что из Нью-Йорка. Чтобы его не стали возвращать. И про возраст наврал заодно.

— Возможно, — согласился Эллиот. 

— А имя все-таки сохранил, — тихо сказал Эван. — И глаза... глаза похожи. И улыбается он так же. Эллиот, давай позвоним ему? Пожалуйста... ты можешь узнать, где он сейчас? 

Эллиот навел справки и к вечеру выяснил, что Тони Рапп сейчас был в отпуске и намеревался провести Рождество в Пембертоне, Нью-Джерси. Потом связался с Кабот и доложил ей новости, на которые она отреагировала скупым «вот сразу бы так». И попросила, чтобы ей сообщили о результате беседы как можно раньше, чтобы успеть внести имя Тони в список свидетелей.

К вечеру Эллиот перечитал личное дело Тони Раппа раз десять, заодно сверил его фотографию с результатом алгоритма взросления и получил совпадение на шестьдесят два процента. Проценты процентами, но Тони Рапп был действительно похож на того мальчишку со старой фотографии, с которым Эллиот уже успел свыкнуться за последние пару недель. Похож даже не столько внешностью, сколько общим впечатлением. Тем, как улыбался, как уверенно держался, и какими яркими казались глаза. 

Они с Эваном легли спать рано, но долго не могли уснуть. 

— Ты уверен? — спросил Эллиот, когда молчание стало невыносимым. 

— Да, — сказал Эван. — Больше никто не похож, даже немного. Я в другом не уверен...

— М-м-м? 

— Что, если, когда он меня выслушает, то не захочет ... короче, просто пошлет меня нахрен и все? 

Эллиот вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Он все еще видел пред собой веселого, уверенного мальчишку в огромной фуражке с бляхой в форме крылатого щита. 

— Не пошлет, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Потому что я служил — и в армии так не делается. Мы не бросаем своих.

— Я просто не так уж уверен, что я для него все еще свой, — буркнул Эван. 

— Кто, если не ты? Он ночевал у тебя дома. И рассказывал тебе, куда сбегал, и как. 

— Да, — тихо согласился Эван. — Он рассказывал про Чикаго... он говорил, что он выбрался из автобуса под утро и отправился на Ласалль-Стрит. И в конце улицы был небоскреб — торговая палата. Он казался гигантским, таким, что ты чувствовал себя совсем крошечным. А потом взошло солнце, и вся улица загорелась и казалась золотой. И казалось, что ты вот-вот расплавишься или сгоришь заживо — если выйдешь из тени... 

Эвллиот взял его за руку. 

— Эван, — сказал Эллиот. — Я не так уж много знаю про Тони. Только из рассказов тех, кто его помнит. Но, мне кажется, он поступит правильно, понимаешь? 

Эван не ответил — он спал, сжав его пальцы в своей ладони. 

***

Они проснулись в шесть утра, чтобы выехать из дома в шесть тридцать и быть в Пембертоне до девяти. Эван молчал всю дорогу, и только когда они свернули с I-95, он прижался носом к стеклу, словно оценивая, насколько эта местность подходила тому Тони, которого он помнил.

— Кажется, здесь тихо очень, — сказал Эван. 

Эллиот рассеяно кивнул. Пембертон, заснеженный и маленький, казался спящим, но готовым вот-вот проснуться, когда заиндевевшие ветви деревьев вспыхивали и загорались в лучах утреннего солнца. 

Они миновали озеро, едва заметное за густой порослью кленов и карий, проехали по мостику над ручьем — под шинами заскрежетала щедро высыпанная на гололед каменная соль. Дом Тони Раппа, номер девять по Ред Оак Драйв, оказался одноэтажным бунгало из красного кирпича за невысоким забором. На газоне, припорошенным снегом, валялся одинокий баскетбольный мяч. Эллиот толкнул калитку, которая оказалась незапертой, и шагнул во двор. Улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на аккуратные розовые кусты вдоль дорожки, подрезанные и бережно обложенные торфом. 

Они едва успели сделать пару шагов, как дверь дома приоткрылась. На порог вывалился золотистый ретривер и бросился им навстречу, восторженно гавкая, как будто встречая старых друзей. Эллиот остановился и достаточно невежливо увернулся от смачного поцелуя в подбородок. Эван увернуться не успел — только неловко взмахнул руками, поскользнулся и выматерился, наступив в розовый куст. Ретривер, почуяв слабость, радостно ударил его лапами в грудь и ткнулся носом в шею. 

— Сидеть! — рявкнул Эллиот, но на пса это не произвело никакого впечатления — он так и продолжал гавкать и вилять хвостом. Потом послышался детский плач, и ретривер, мгновенно забыв про Эвана и Эллиота, бросился обратно в дом. 

В дверях появился высокий чернокожий парень в синих джинсах и красной футболке с белыми полосами и надписью «Chicago Bulls». Эван резко выдохнул и застыл, как вкопанный, с ногой погруженной по щиколотку в торф. И едва слышно, на выдохе, сказал:

— Тони... 

Парень окинул его и Эллиота веселым взглядом и ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну что, ребята? Утро бодренько началось: собаку всполошили, ребенка разбудили, розы вытоптали. Что еще делать будем?

Эллиот показал ему значок, и парень шутливо вскинул руки над головой:

— Что бы ни случилось, это был не я! Все так уже было, когда я пришел, они начали первые, и у меня есть алиби! 

Эван негромко рассмеялся и выбрался обратно на дорожку. Они сравнялись с Тони и представились. Тони кивнул, и лицо его стало серьезным. 

— Что-то случилось с папой?

— Нет, — сказал Эллиот, — ничего не случилось. Ты же имеешь в виду приемного отца, да? 

— Да, — растерялся Тони, — конечно, а что? И — слушайте, может, в дом зайдете все же, пока мы не превратились в снеговиков? 

Эван последовал за Эллиотом в дом, неуверенно оглядываясь. 

— Ботинки не снимайте, я все подотру потом, к тому же эта скотина уже наследить успела, — Тони потрепал пса по холке и крикнул куда-то в коридор: — Мари, это ко мне, по делу, можешь не вставать!

— И не думала, — послышался ленивый женский голос. — В доме не смейте курить!

Тони улыбнулся и провел их через полутемную прихожую в светлую гостиную, указал подбородком на обшарпанную кушетку. 

— Ну, устраивайтесь, чувствуйте себя, как дома... Я только кофе сейчас налью, ладно? Я без кофе не человек. Вы будете кофе?

Эллиот и Эван сказали, что хотят, и Тони скрылся в кухне. Вернулся минутой позже с тремя кружками в одной руке и пузатым стеклянным графином с кофе — в другой. 

— Только если надо сахар или молоко — сами идите на кухню, — сообщил Тони, пристраивая утварь на маленький кофейный столик. Он еще раз взглянул на Эллиота, потом на Эвана, и на его лице не отразилось ничего, кроме вежливой заинтересованности. — И рассказывайте уже, в чем дело?

— Ты меня не помнишь? — спросил Эван, не сводя с него глаз. 

Тони нахмурился, мотнул головой. 

— А должен? 

— Мы вместе выросли. В Манхэттене. На Дрейк-Стрит. 

Тони нахмурился и покачал головой. 

— Ты ошибся, мне кажется. Я родился и вырос в Чикаго. 

— Я не ошибся, — упрямо сказал Эван. — Это ты. Я тебя помню. 

Тони развел руками. 

— Слушай, я, конечно, не могу сказать, что сильно хорошо помню детство, оно, что называется, было сложным. Но я никогда не жил в Манхэттене. Это точно. 

— Забыл, — невнятно буркнул Эван. 

— Ты ошибся, — еще раз сказал Тони. В его голосе послышалось раздражение. 

— Хорошо, — вмешался в разговор Эллиот, — Тони, у тебя есть свидетельство о рождении? 

Тони мотнул головой. 

— Я сбежал из дома, когда мне было четырнадцать. Или пятнадцать. Не помню уже. Но мне выписали новое. Родителей записали как Джон Доу и Джейн Доу.

— Хорошо, — повторил Эллиот. — Ты можешь рассказать о том, что ты помнишь? 

Тони недовольно поморщился. 

— А это важно?

— Да. Очень. 

— Ну... — он растерянно пожал плечами. — Тогда ладно. Мы жили в каком-то клоповнике в Остине. Я прогуливал школу, иногда воровал еду в китайских лавках. Родители били. Сильно. В итоге я подрался с отцом. Мать разозлилась, огрела меня бутылкой из-под скотча по голове, меня вырубило на пару часов. Когда я очнулся, их не было дома. То есть — я просто проснулся в пустой квартире, в луже крови. Как я понял, они сбежали, просто оставили меня. Может, боялись, что убили. Я тогда тоже ушел, и меня подобрали на следующий день копы. Привели в участок. Стали спрашивать, кто я, что случилось. Я просто сидел — и понял, что не могу ничего сказать. Не могу назвать ни улицу, ни номер дома. Ни свою фамилию, ни как звали родителей. Назвал только своё имя вот — Тони. И город я помнил. То есть — Остин и центр города помнил хорошо, мог ориентироваться. Ну и ... — Тони снова пожал плечами. — Вот и все, собственно. Дальше был детский дом, в котором у меня не особо сложилось. А потом меня усыновили. Анна и Свенн Раппы. Собственно, их я и называю родителями. — Тони чуть-чуть улыбнулся. — Мне вообще повезло с ними. Обычно-то взрослых уже не берут на усыновление. Любят брать маленьких совсем — чтобы еще можно было что-то исправить. 

— А что было потом? — спросил Эван. 

— Я был дурной очень. Ничего не хотел делать. Хотел целыми днями смотреть телек и жрать сладости. Первые два месяца я именно этим и занимался — даже когда Анна звала к обеду, хамил и скандалил. А потом Свенн все-таки вправил мне мозги. Отключил телевизор и, когда у меня закончилась истерика, усадил меня, чтобы поговорить. Нормально так поговорили. Я в итоге сам согласился, чтобы телевизор убрать из дома вообще. Захотел внезапно в армию. Ну, и потом я занимался, как проклятый, нагнал все, что пропустил, Анна мне помогала. Я закончил школу с отличием. Свенн говорил, что оплатит мне колледж, если я захочу, но я уже хотел в армию, как он. Он был во Вьетнаме. 

Эллиот растерянно кивнул в ответ. 

— Ты не помнишь Манхэттен? — спросил Эван. 

Тони развел руками.

— Мне его неоткуда помнить. Ты, может, расскажешь, в чем дело-то? С чего ты взял, что мы друг друга знаем?

Эван кивнул в ответ и начал рассказывать.

Начал с того, как он, двадцатилетний, играл на пианино в доме своего учителя, и к нему пришли двое полицейских. Показали ему его фотографию и сказали: «Мы ищем этого мальчика». 

Тони извинился, вышел на кухню. Вернулся десять минут спустя с графином свежего кофе и кивнул Эвану: «дальше». 

Эван рассказал про кассеты. Про то, как вспомнил Холта. Про последнюю кассету, про Джонатана — тут Эван поднял взгляд на Тони и посмотрел на него, как будто ожидая вспышки ненависти, но Тони только снова кивнул в ответ: «дальше». Эван сказал, что провел полгода в Синг-Синге. Про предстоящий повторный суд. Тони слушал его молча. 

— Последнее время я начал вспоминать тебя, — негромко сказал ему Эван. 

— Не меня, — со вздохом сказал Тони. — Мне жаль, Эван. Правда. 

Эван опустил голову. 

— Мне действительно жаль, — добавил Тони. — Мне жаль, что у тебя все так хуево сложилось. И мне просто зверски жаль, что я — не тот, кого ты искал. 

— Ты не помнишь Лэрри Холта? — в лоб спросил Эван. 

На лице Тони ничего не отразилось. 

— Нет. 

— Уроки пианино? Как он говорил нам следить за осанкой? И как... 

— Нет. 

— Ты всегда хотел в Чикаго, — сказал Эван. 

— Да нет. Я просто всегда жил в Чикаго, — сказал Тони. — Пока не встретил Мари и не переехал в Пембертон. Моему сыну полтора года. 

— Как зовут твоего сына? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Свенн Ричард. 

— Ричард, — эхом отозвался Эван, и в его глазах снова загорелась надежда. — Ты помнишь Рики? Мы же вместе выросли... вы с ним дружили. 

— Рики? — переспросил Тони. — Нет. Я ни с кем не дружил, мне кажется. Моего соцработника звали Диком. Ну, и брата Анны зовут Ричард. Распространенное имя. — Тони поднялся на ноги и протянул Эвану руку. — Мне очень жаль, что ты впустую потратил время. Но я надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо сложится и без меня. Удачи тебе, ладно? 

— Ладно, — Эван улыбнулся и пожал ему руку. — Спасибо, Тони. Я рад, что у тебя все хорошо. 

— Спасибо, — сказал ему Тони на прощание.

Эллиот и Эван вышли из дома. Золотистый ретривер проводил их до калитки, виляя хвостом. Уже забираясь в машину, Эван бросил последний взгляд на дом, где в дверях все еще стоял Тони в своей красной футболке и растерянно смотрел им вслед. Эван выглядел так, будто был готов сорваться с места и броситься обратно, но все же сдержался. Залез в машину, захлопнул дверцу и пристегнулся ремнем. Эллиот побарабанил пальцами по рулю — и пожалел, что они не взяли с собой Хуанга. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы снова поговорить о том, как работает память. Чтобы спросить — может ли человек создать себе новое прошлое. Придумать новое место рождения, какое-то другое детство. Придумать себя заново кем-то другим. 

— Он забыл, да? — спросил Эван. — Как я...

— Наверное, — сказал Эллиот. 

Впрочем, может быть, и не все это было придумано. Может, что-то такое действительно было, может быть, Тони действительно очнулся где-то в пустой квартире с разбитой головой. И, очнувшись, помнил только город, в который всегда хотел... 

— Или я ошибся, — сказал Эван. — И это действительно был не он. 

Эллиот не ответил.

Вечером Эван снова засел за электропианино и сыграл штук тридцать рождественских гимнов — один за другим, не останавливаясь. Эллиот смотрел на него — на расслабленное тело, стремительные движения красивых рук — и улыбался. 

— Ты надо мной смеешься, да? 

— Нет. Но я немного смеюсь от мысли, что послезавтра вечером ты будешь играть рождественские гимны в прокуренном пабе. 

— А чего тут такого? — удивился Эван. — Между прочим, многие эти песни были написаны на нецерковную музыку. 

— Да? Я не знал. 

— А Уильям Бут сказал, что, если мирская музыка принадлежала бы дьяволу, то он бы сам у него её вырвал — потому что он не имеет права ни на единую ноту. Каждая нота, сказал он, каждая мелодия, — все принадлежит нам. 

— Надо же. Молодец мужик. 

— Угу. 

— Все, идем спать. Одежду сложи заранее на стул, чтобы завтра утром не метаться. 

— Ага. Я бы рубашку постирал еще раз... 

— Так давай. 

— Единственное что — ты мою куртку выкинул, да? В которой забрал меня из Синг-Синга?

Эллиот нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что он сделал с курткой. 

— Нет. Закинул в багажник.

— Давай, я её тоже отстираю.

Эллиот сбегал за курткой. Куртку постирали дважды, потом перебросили в сушилку, где что-то тут же начало звякать. 

— Пуговицы, — вздохнул Эван, — еще целый час будет бренчать. 

Эллиот прислушался. 

— Нет, не пуговицы. Мелочь какая-то, наверное. 

— У меня не было мелочи. Ни цента. — Эван нахмурился, подошел к сушилке и открыл дверцу. Пошарил внутри и вытащил старый медный ключ с округлой головкой. 

— Что это? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Ключ от дома Лэрри, — сказал Эван. 

— А. Точно. Давно он у тебя?

Эван подбросил ключ на ладони. 

— Черт его знает. Кажется, с двенадцати. Или с тринадцати. Иногда мне кажется, что я родился с этим ключом в руке... Интересно, он уже сменил замок? Если не конченый идиот, то сменил. 

Эван снова включил сушилку, а ключ автоматически сунул в карман джинсов. 

— Знаешь, — хмыкнул Эван, — я ведь мог бы сейчас к нему заехать, наверное. Проверить, работает ли ключ. И посмотреть, что там у него. Какие-нибудь новые кассеты, например...

— Прекрати, — устало сказал Эллиот. — И отдай мне ключ. 

— А что такого? — ощетинился Эван. — Он ключ мне дал сам. Обратно не попросил!

— Это неважно. Сейчас любые твои действия будут считаться действиями агента полицейского департмента Нью-Йорка. Все, что ты найдешь, будет признано недопустимым на суде — это раз. А во-вторых, ты же не думаешь, что кто-то сейчас разрешает своему ребенку к нему ходить и заниматься музыкой? 

— Это вряд ли, — признал Эван. 

— Отдай мне ключ, — повторил Эллиот. 

— Не, — Эван мотнул головой. — Потом, ладно? Пусть пока у меня будет.

— Зачем? — спросил Эллиот, почувствовав, как подкатывает какая-то неясная тревога. 

— Да так. Когда я его трогаю, мне кажется, что я вот-вот что-то вспомню... 

Когда Эллиот проснулся посреди ночи, Эвана не было в постели. Эллиот судорожно отшвырнул одеяло, выпрыгнул из кровати и рванулся в гостиную. И тут же выдохнул с облегчением — Эван просто не спал. Просто стоял у окна, время от времени бездумно подбрасывая ключ на ладони. 

— Странно вышло, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Эван. — Мне действительно показалось, что я его узнал. Тони. 

— Бывает, — рассеянно отозвался Эллиот. — Бывает иногда. Кажется, что видишь знакомое лицо в толпе, или незнакомый проходит мимо — а видится кто-то другой. 

— Да. Но все равно странно, — упрямо повторил Эван. — Многое совпало же. 

— Совпало, да. Но мне кажется, это как раз неудивительно. Ты же помнишь параметры поиска: приемная семья, возраст, Чикаго... у нас было семьдесят с лишним результатов. Один из них оказался немного похожим на Тони. 

— Да. Наверное. — Эван в последний раз подбросил ключ. Поймал, сжал в руке и побрел к Эллиоту. Слепо ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Идем спать, — Эллиот взял его за локоть и подтолкнул к дверям спальни. — Через три часа вставать, а ты шатаешься. Спать-то сможешь? 

— Не знаю, — сказал Эван, но послушно залез под одеяло, и через пятнадцать минут уже спал, как убитый, взвалив холодные ноги на Эллиота. Эллиот не сомкнул глаз до утра.

 

***

Утром Эллиот встал первый. Растолкал Эвана и выволок в душ, где они вместе молча постояли под горячей водой, наспех подрочили друг другу и быстро поцеловались, едва коснувшись друг друга губами. Эллиот с сожалением выключил воду и со вздохом сказал: 

— Все. Идем, пока не опоздали нахрен и оба не сели за оскорбление суда. 

По дороге в суд, через мокрый снег и порывы ледяного ветра, они все же забежали в Старбакс, откуда выскочили с двумя бумажными стаканами кофе и одним лимонным кексом на двоих. Уже в машине Эван жевал кекс, а Эллиот время от времени рассеянно тянулся к нему рукой и отщипывал куски. 

— Нервничаешь? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Ты знаешь, нет, — на удивление спокойно ответил Эван. — Просто... знаешь, как перед прослушиванием в Джулиарде. Все просто. Мне или поверят, или нет. 

В дверях у зала суда их встретили Кабот и Оливия. Эллиот окинул взглядом зал. Холт и Роллз, которого так и не отстранили от защиты, уже сидели на скамье подсудимых. Роллз обернулся и одарил Эвана слащавой улыбкой, на которую тот никак не отреагировал. 

Все еще оглядываясь, Эллиот приметил Саула Рейни, который бросил хмурый взгляд на Эвана и отвернулся. Потом Эллиот стал искать взглядом Доусонов и не нашел. 

— Где Джейк? 

— Завтра, — сказала Кабот. — Сегодня — прошение отозвать обвинения, выбор жюри, вступительные речи, Эван, перерыв, перекрестный допрос. 

— Понятно. 

Эллиот посмотрел на Эвана. Невозможным образом захотелось коснуться. Потрепать по плечу, стряхнуть тающие снежинки с куртки. Эллиот встретился с ним взглядом, чуть кивнул — Эван кивнул в ответ и тут же, как громом пораженный, уставился на дверь через его плечо. Эллиот обернулся. 

В дверях зала суда, в парадной армейской форме, озираясь и чувствуя себя явно не на своем месте, стоял Тони Рапп. Увидев Эвана и Эллиота, он зашагал к ним навстречу. 

— Привет, — сказал Тони Эвану, остановившись в двух шагах от него. 

— Привет, — отозвался Эван. — Ты все-таки... 

— Я все-таки не твой Тони. Но ты у меня из головы не шел весь вечер, ну и... я подумал — может, все равно стоит прийти, раз уж ты нашел меня вместо своего Тони. Просто — чтобы ты был не один. 

Эллиот никогда не верил в приметы, но приезд Тони все равно показался ему чем-то вроде своеобразного доброго предзнаменования. Как пожелание удачи — или что-то такое. Еще одна соломинка.

— Я и так не один, — спокойно сказал Эван. — Но спасибо. Я рад. 

Больше никто ничего не успел сказать — в зал вошел судья Дональд Керри. 

Сначала, как и предсказала Кабот, было прошение отозвать обвинения. Потом — прошение отстранить Александру Кабот от суда в связи со злонамеренным преследованием. Дональд Керри, пожилой, грузный и уставший, выслушал оба прошения с явным нетерпением и покачал головой, отклонив одно за другим. Эллиот поймал себя на том, что выдыхает с облегчением. 

Отбор жюри занял два с половиной часа, в течение которых Эллиот потерял счет отводам с обеих сторон. Он не мог понять, по какому принципу Алекс и Роллз стараются набрать присяжных. После очередного отвода Эллиот понял, что Роллз старается набрать побольше белых и состоятельных. Кабот тратила свои отводы скупо, явно прикидывая, были ли у предполагаемого присяжного собственные дети. И все-таки, благодаря тому, что она заставила Роллза израсходовать отводы защиты раньше, протащила в жюри совсем молодую девочку-мексиканку и пожилую негритянку, которая с удовольствием сообщила суду, что вырастила семерых детей. 

Вступительные речи затянулись, но не благодаря Кабот — та была в меру кратка, в меру агрессивна. Она говорила про Дрейк-стрид. Про бедные семьи. Про обманутые надежды. Про стыд и молчание, окружающие преступления против детей. Про недоверие к полиции и системе правосудия, которые год за годом наказывали жертв и оправдывали насильников и растлителей. 

— Сегодня и завтра два мальчика все же доверят вам свои жизни. Они расскажут вам о том, что происходило в доме Холта в течение последних пятнадцати лет. Я прошу вас их выслушать — и восстановить веру в правосудие. Для них — вы последние, кто способен это сделать. 

Речь Роллза затянулась на добрые полчаса. Четверть часа он воспевал добродетели Холта, а вторую — жаловался на злонамеренное преследование, которое возникло на пустом месте, без каких-либо тому причин, просто потому, что некоторые люди не могли поверить в доброту и бескорыстность. 

После вступительных речей был перерыв. Эван и Эллиот вышли на улицу. Тони последовал за ними, ткнул Эвана локтем в бок и посоветовал: 

— Ты главное не нервничай. Просто расскажи, все как было. Как мне рассказал вчера — и все. Я же тебе поверил, ты понимаешь? 

— Ага, — отозвался Эван, сосредоточенно глядя себе под ноги. 

— Нихера ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Тони. — У меня собственный ребенок — и я тебе все равно поверил. То есть, частично потому что я знаю, как это — не помнить. Но и еще потому, что ты просто... знаешь, не выделываешься. Не оправдываешься, не просишь. Просто говоришь все, как есть. А больше ничего не надо. Этого хватит. 

— А если не хватит? — тихо отозвался Эван. 

— Тогда гори они все огнем, — пожал плечами Тони. — Досидишь, выйдешь. Найдешь своего Тони — и, когда придет время, вместе плюнете Холту на могилу. 

Эван резко вздохнул и так же резко выдохнул. И улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

— Ты мне всегда этим нравился. У тебя все было очень просто. 

— Это был кто-то другой, — сказал Тони. — Но он был прав. Жизнь — достаточно простая штука, и усложнять ничего не надо. 

Эллиот сверился с мобильником и кивнул Эвану: «пора». 

Пять минут спустя Эван уже шел к свидетельскому месту, прямой и тонкий, уверенный и спокойный. Холт впился в него глазами, Эван смотрел только на Кабот. Потом он начал рассказывать. Эллиот слушал и следил за лицами присяжных заседателей. Увидел сочувствие на лице девочки-мексиканки, заметил как рука чернокожей мамаши сжимается в могучий кулак. Один из присяжных, немолодой мужик с военной осанкой, поглядывал то на Тони, то на Эвана, явно оценивая поддержку Тони как что-то весомое. 

«Алекс, милая моя. Ты хорошо набрала людей. Куплю тебе шаманское и розы, когда все закончится», — почти нежно подумал Эллиот, покосившись на хищный профиль Кабот. — «Или клингонскую секиру, повесишь у себя на стене». 

Эван закончил говорить, и наступило время перекрестного допроса. Джерри Роллз, улыбаясь своей сахарной улыбкой, поднялся на ноги и повернулся к Эвану. 

— Эван, давай поговорим о том, где ты впервые встретился с детективами Бенсон и Кабот. Они нашли тебя — где? В травмпункте? 

— Нет. 

— Возможно, ты был дома, с мамой?

— Вы же знаете, что нет, — спокойно ответил Эван. 

— Где ты был? 

— Я был дома у Лэрри Холта. 

— У Лэрри Холта, — повторил Джерри и снова заулыбался. — Как ты попал в дом?

— У меня был ключ.

— У тебя был ключ. Ты нашел его случайно, под ступеньками? Или стащил? — Роллз продолжал улыбаться. — Не бойся, судят сейчас не тебя, да и вряд ли тебе предъявят обвинения за нелегальное вторжение в чужой дом. 

— Лэрри мне сам дал ключ от дома, — сказал Эван. 

— Как давно? 

— Не помню. Но давно. Лет семь назад. Может быть, восемь. 

— Ты часто пользовался этим ключом?

— Да. 

— Ты приходил, когда Лэрри не было дома?

— Иногда. 

— Играл на пианино? — мягко спросил Роллз. 

— Да. 

— Обедал? 

Эван кивнул. 

— Вслух, пожалуйста, — ласково попросил Роллз.

— Да. 

— Ночевал? 

— Да. 

— Часто? 

— Пару раз в неделю. 

— Лэрри Холт угрожал тебе? Заставлял приходить? 

— Нет. 

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что ты продолжал добровольно наведываться к человеку, который тебя насиловал. Ты продолжал приходить к нему в дом, открывать дверь собственным ключом, таскать еду из его холодильника, играть на его пианино и ночевать у него в доме. Зачем, Эван, ты можешь мне объяснить? 

Эван задумался, чуть наклонив голову, но думал недолго, прежде чем ответил:

— Мне казалось, что это — любовь. 

— А сейчас? — уточнил Роллз. 

— А сейчас мне кажется, что есть вещи важнее, чем любовь, — сухо сказал Эван. 

— Ясно, Эван. То есть мне все еще ничего не ясно, но я хочу попробовать понять. Скажи нам еще раз, где ты провел последние полгода? 

— В Синг-Синге, — сказал Эван. 

— За что? 

— За домогательства к ребенку. Одному из студентов Холта, — сказал Эван. На его лице ничего не отразилось. 

— Тоже думал, что это любовь, да? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Роллз. 

— Протест, — немедленно бросила Кабот. 

— Позвольте мне изменить формулировку, — поспешно согласился Роллз. — Эван, насколько я понимаю, ты по какой-то причине, одному тебе известной, считал, что любовь — это что-то между взрослым человеком и ребенком. Не найдя этой любви, как ты её понимаешь, у Лэрри, ты переключился на одного из детей, которых доверили ему родители? 

— Протест! — взвилась Кабот. 

— Нет, — сказал Эван. — Это было не так. Как все было, я уже рассказал. 

Судья грохнул молоточком по столу и обернулся к Эвану. 

— Молодой человек, когда прокурор объявляет протест, будьте добры попридержать язык. Мистер Роллз, хватит топтаться на одном месте. И воздержитесь от дачи показаний — вы не свидетель защиты. Или переходите к делу, или закругляйтесь. 

Роллз торопливо закивал. 

— Да-да, прошу прощения. Эван, какой срок тебе дали за растление малолетнего ребенка в доме Лэрри Холта? 

— Три года, — сказал Эван. 

— Но сейчас тебе выпала редкая возможность: посадить Лэрри Холта в обмен за собственную свободу, разве не так? 

— Нет. 

— Но твоё досрочное освобождение зависит от исхода этого суда, разве не так? 

— Да, — признал Эван, но тут же добавил: — Но я бы не стал обвинять невиновного человека, чтоб выйти самому. 

— Что ж. Это похвально, если так. Но все-таки давай вернемся к твоим отношениям с Лэрри. Ты ночевал у него пару раз в неделю, да?

— Да. 

— У него было лучше, чем дома?

— Я не знаю. 

— Еды в холодильнике было больше, по крайней мере, да? 

— Да. 

— Он покупал тебе вещи? Подарки?

— Да. 

— Что именно? 

— Ну... ноты. Книжки. Иногда одежду. 

— У него дома было тепло?

— Да. 

— И было пианино. Хорошее, дорогое. На котором ты любил играть. Да?

— Да. 

— Мне вот что кажется, Эван. Тебя сам Лэрри никогда не интересовал — тебя интересовал его дом. И сейчас тебе все равно, посадят Лэрри или нет, главное — что тебе будет где погреться, где съесть бутерброд с сыром и побренчать на пианино. Разве не так? 

Какое-то время Эван молчал. Кабот было открыла рот, чтобы объявить протест, но передумала — и правильно, подумал Эллиот. Пусть ответит. 

— Нет, — сказал Эван. — Не так. Но как было, я уже рассказал. Книжки и одежда, которые Лэрри мне покупал, все еще у него дома. Извините, что не могу вернуть бутерброд с сыром — но если вам это принципиально, могу купить карточку в «Старбакс» — у них офигенные бутерброды. 

Судья раздраженно махнул рукой, грохнул молоточком еще раз и погнал Эвана со свидетельского места. Поздно, подумал Эллиот, всматриваясь в лица жюри. Эвану верили. 

Следующим свидетелем Кабот вызвала Эллиота.

— К вам у меня всего несколько вопросов, — сказала Кабот. — Чья идея была предложить Эвану сделку с досрочным освобождением?

— Моя. 

— Эван вас об этом не просил? 

— Нет. 

— Сколько раз Эван предлагал отказаться от сделки? 

— Четыре раза. 

— И что случилось?

— Я вмешался. Не позволил ему отказаться. 

— Вы защищаете интересы Эвана Паркса? 

— Я защищаю интересы правосудия. В данном случае они совпали, — спокойно сказал Эллиот. 

Он вполне ожидал какой-то гадости от Роллза, но тот отказался от перекрестного допроса. 

После окончания первого дня суда они постояли на ступенях у выхода все вместе — Эллиот, Оливия и Кабот, переводя дыхание. Тони и Эван были поодаль: Тони прикурил и безуспешно пытался склонить Эвана к хотя бы одной затяжке.

— Ты не бойся, дальше все будет нормально. Ты все правильно сделал, все хорошо сказал, — говорил ему Тони. — Я завтра уже не смогу прийти, мы с Мари будем собираться в Чикаго к моим родителям на Рождество. Но ты — ты давай. Удачи тебе. И веди себя хорошо, а то Санта подарит уголь на Рождество!

— Ладно, — согласился Эван. — Спасибо, что пришел, Тони. 

— Да не за что. Знаешь, мне жаль, что так вышло со мной, но ты еще найдешь своего Тони, я думаю.

— Найду, — согласился Эван, все еще вглядываясь в его лицо. — Чикаго — красивый город? 

— Да, наверное, — чуть растерялся Тони. — Для меня — скорее просто привычный. А отец его любит... Мне-то больше Пембертон нравится. Там, где мы сейчас живем, очень тихо, каждый раз, как возвращаюсь на побывку — отдыхаю. А в Уайтсбоге есть клюквенная ферма. И озера неподалеку. Очень много озер. 

— Я видел. У вас красиво. 

— У нас, — Тони подмигнул ему, и в его глазах заплясяли смешинки. — Скажу тебе по секрету, штат Нью-Джерси мне не принадлежит. Да и Чикаго тоже. Оно все как бы наше общее — от берега до берега, а? — Тони рассмеялся. — Ты же все еще играешь? 

— Да. Я буду завтра вечером играть в Ленноксе. Это здесь, неподалеку... 

— Хм. — Тони задумался. — Мы, может, будем проездом, и я забегу, послушаю. Адрес дашь?

Эван дал ему адрес, пожал руку и пошел следом за Эллиотом. Забравшись в машину, он пристегнулся ремнем и откинулся на сиденье, прикрыв глаза. 

Эллиот вставил ключ в зажигание и посмотрел на него — уставшего, осунувшегося, но почти спокойного. 

— Мне пиздец, — задумчиво сказал Эван. 

— Нет. Тебе поверили. 

— Меня пожалели, — буркнул Эван. — Это не одно и тоже. Кстати, меня повторно будут вызывать?

— Кабот говорит, что вряд ли.

— Слава богу, если так. Еще один допрос от Роллза, и от меня даже мокрого места не останется. 

— Во-первых, ты очень хорошо отвечал. Правда, Эван. Во-вторых, не все держится на тебе на этот раз. Еще будет Джейк. 

— Джейк, — повторил Эван. — Да. Пусть хотя бы ему поверят. 

Дома Эван долго бесцельно кружил по квартире, как щенок, который гоняется за собственным хвостом и никак не может поймать. Потом споткнулся об электропианино и опустился на стул. Провел пальцами по клавишам — беззвучно, не включая в сеть.

— Как чувствуешь себя? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Честно? Как половая тряпка. Выжатая и грязная. 

— Неудивительно, — согласился Эллиот. — Но это пройдет. 

— Я надеюсь. Уж очень противно. В чем-то все-таки Роллз был прав. Я же… последнее время я практически жил с Лэрри. Ну — ночевал несколько раз в неделю. Ел у него. Понимаешь, да? 

— Понимаю. Но это неважно. — Эллиот вздохнул, подошел к нему и потрепал его по плечу. — Нам с тобой попался очень вонючий скунс. И мы его не просто прижали к стенке — мы его, считай, катком переехали. Он еще долго будет вонять, но что поделать. Нужно просто подождать, пока выветрится. Немного воды, немного томатного сока, пару раз обоссымся — и все дела.

Эван покачнулся на стуле и прислонился затылком к его груди. 

— Ты можешь поиграть, если хочешь, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Ага. Тебе точно не будет мешать? 

— Мне точно не будет мешать. 

Ночью Эван мирно спал у него под боком, свернувшись в калачик. Эллиот обнимал его под одеялом, гладил по острым коленками и безумно хотел спать — но долго не мог уснуть. От усталости ломило тело. Перед глазами все еще плыла дорога в Лонг-бич Айленд, которая сменилась Ласалль-Стрит, сияющей золотом в утреннем солнце. Тони и Эван стояли в тени небоскребов вместе. Тони, взрослый, веселый, в военной форме, серьезно пожал маленькому Эвану руку и что-то вложил в его ладонь. Отдал честь и вышел на дорогу, и через минуту его силуэт вспыхнул в огненном мареве и исчез. Эван остался стоять в тени. Эллиот подошел к нему и что-то спросил, не расслышав собственного голоса. Эван молча разжал кулак — на смуглой маленькой ладони лежал кусок угля.

***

Наутро, прибыв в зал суда, Эллиот и Эван столкнулись с Саулом Рейни. Тот смерил Эвана пристальным взглядом и молча отступил в сторону, чтобы дать им пройти. Эван опустил голову и побрел вслед за Эллиотом. Кабот обернулась, кивнула им, сверилась со временем и быстро вышла из зала суда. Эллиот отправился следом и успел услышать, как она бросает в мобильник: 

— Тогда найди, будь добра! 

— Что случилось? — спросил её Эллиот. 

Кабот поджала губы. 

— Алекс?

— Эмма и Джейк Доусон опаздывают. Эмма не отвечает на звонки, дома никого нет. Оливия не может их найти. 

— В пробке застряли? — с надеждой предположил Эллиот. 

Кабот ожесточенно потерла переносицу. 

— Будем надеяться. 

Она попросила перерыв, которому сразу же воспротивился Роллз, но который Дональд Керри даровал — выделив два часа, чтобы доставить свидетеля. Эллиот и Эван вышли в «Старбакс», заказали кофе и молча смотрели, как по затуманенным оконным стеклам медленно сползают мокрые хлопья снега.

— Помнишь? — улыбнувшись, спросил Эван. 

— М-м-м?

— Как я надышался чистящих средств, и ты выволок меня в «Старбакс»... Знаешь, за последние три недели как целая жизнь прошла. Такая... длинная. Очень хорошая. Очень. 

— Хватит, — оборвал его Эллиот. — Не надо сейчас. Соберись и не расклеивайся. Еще ничего не закончилось. 

— Нет, — согласился Эван. 

Они посидели еще немного. Эван допил кофе, съел очередной лимонный кекс и задремал, неловко откинувшись на спинку стула. Эллиот отошел в сторону и набрал номер Оливии на мобильнике. Ответа не было — звонок прошел прямиком в автоответчик. 

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказал Эллиот в померкший экран мобильника. — Пожалуйста. 

Сообщений не было, Лив не перезванивала. Эллиот смотрел в окно на припорошенную мокрым снегом улицу и ждал. Ждал, как ждут новостей с военных операций, как ждут рождения ребенка — или как ребенок ждет первой исповеди: с надеждой и тихим ужасом.

Они вернулись в зал суда к одиннадцати утра. Эллиот оглядел помещение — заметил Саула Рейни, Джуниора и Хуанга. Оливии и Доусонов так и не было. 

— Джейк в травмпункте, — вполголоса сказала ему Кабот. — Приступ, кажется эпилепсии. Эмма настаивает на осмотре, терроризирует врачей. Совершенно точно сегодня его не будет. 

— Можем перенести? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Наверняка. 

Дональд Керри выслушал прошение о продлении суда молча. Так же молча выслушал и протесты Роллза и вынес своё решение: 

— На данный момент я считаю нужным отклонить обвинение в насилии над Джейком Доусоном. Сторона обвинения вправе возбудить это дело повторно, когда Джейк будет в состоянии давать показания. Поскольку истории Джейка и Эвана друг с другом ничего не связывает, кроме личности обвиняемого, я не вижу причины для очередной задержки в деле Эвана Паркса. Мы продолжим. 

Эван опустил голову.

 

Роллз попытался повторно вызвать Эвана на перекрестный допрос — Керри не позволил, сказав, что вчерашнего цирка с него хватило. 

Кабот вызвала Хуанга, который говорил об амнезии, вызванной травмой — и о достоверности воспоминаний. 

Эван сидел молча, не то слушал, не то думал о чем-то своем. 

Эллиот ожидал, что Роллз вызовет свидетелем защиты Джуниора, и Роллз не подкачал. Джуниор говорил про Лэрри Холта, порядочного бескорыстного человека и образцового отца. Эллиот достал из кармана блокнот и написал карандашом «спроси его о матери», вырвал страницу и протянул её Алекс. 

Кабот покосилась на Эллиота, но вопрос задала. Джерри судорожно сглотнул, суетливо завертелся на стуле — но ничего говорить ему не пришлось: Роллз тут же объявил протест, сославшись на то, что вопрос не относится к делу. 

— Вынужден согласиться, — буркнул Керри. — Мисс Кабот, измените линию допроса или заканчивайте. 

Кабот впилась в Джуниора взглядом. 

— Как вы относитесь к ученикам вашего отца, Лэрри? 

Щеки Джуниора пошли красными пятнами. 

— Никак. 

— То есть как к пустому месту? — холодно уточнила Кабот. 

Роллз мгновенно высказал протест, но Керри не успел отреагировать: Джуниор посмотрел перед собой бешеным невидящим взглядом и заорал на весь зал: 

— А как?! Как я должен к ним относиться?!!

— Я не знаю, — невозмутимо пожала плечами Кабот. — Учитывая, что это дети из бедных семей — с сочувствием?

— Да? К этим оборванцам, которые тянут из него время и деньги и ничего не способны дать взамен?! 

— А что, как вы считаете, они должны давать взамен? — поинтересовалась Кабот. 

— Благодарность! — рявкнул Джуниор. 

— Но они неспособны на благодарность, — тихо сказала Кабот, — не так ли? 

— Не способны! 

— Но вы способны, да? Настолько, что любого из этих оборванцев можно просто заткнуть и убрать в сторону, как мусор — ради отца, правда? Не хотите рассказать, за что вы ему так благодарны? 

Джуниор уже был готов сказать что-то еще, но Керри грохнул председательским молоточком, вынес Кабот предупреждение и сказал, что если свидетелей больше нет, обе стороны могут переходить к заключительным доводам, и чем скорее, тем лучше, пока все участники за оскорбление суда не отправились или к банкомату, или в камеру — в соответствии с возможностями. 

Члены жюри удалились на совещание. Эван поерзал на своем месте и четверть часа спустя не выдержал — выскочил в коридор. Эллиот вышел следом и проводил его до туалета, где Эван склонился над мойкой, чтобы ополоснуть лицо водой. 

— Ничего, — сказал Эллиот. — Ничего. Уже скоро. 

— Ага, — буркнул Эван, выключая воду. — Знаешь, жаль, что здесь, пока ждешь, не выдают в обязательном порядке одеяла, подушки и плюшевых медведей. Потому что мне бы — самое то сейчас. 

— Точно, — согласился Эллиот. — Мне бы тоже не помешало. 

Эван выпрямился, вытер рукавом лицо и, покачав головой, слабо улыбнулся. 

— Одно утешение: Лэрри сейчас, наверное, ссытся не меньше меня. 

— Он и должен ссаться, — сказал Эллиот. — А ты — нет. 

— Почему? — механически спросил Эван, прислонившись спиной к стене. 

— Потому что ты — хороший человек, — сказал Эллиот. — И ты сделал все, что мог, чтобы восстановить хоть какое-то подобие справедливости. 

Эван прикрыл глаза. 

— Как все просто, оказывается. 

— Жизнь, как сказал наш новый друг, достаточно простая штука. Не надо ничего усложнять. 

Мобильник запиликал — Кабот сообщала, что жюри вернулись с решением. 

— Идем, — сказал Эллиот, положив ему руку на плечо. 

Эван позволил себя вывести из туалета, но в коридоре опомнился и заставил Эллиота убрать руку, сказав: «Не надо, Стейблер. Я буду спокоен. Честно».

Они вместе прошли в зал суда. 

Эван действительно смог успокоиться. Сидел прямо, высоко вскинув голову, глядя перед собой уверенным взглядом. Выражение на его лице не изменилось, когда старшина присяжных протянул сложенный вдвое лист бумаге судье. И когда жюри объявило Холта невиновным — тоже.

В зале суда царила суматоха. Роллз обнимал Лэрри Холта, хлопал его по спине. Саул Рейни провожал взглядом членов жюри, пока Джуниор выскальзывал из зала суда, пытаясь держаться незаметно. Кабот поднялась на ноги, пожала Эвану руку. 

— Спасибо, Эван. Мне жаль, что так вышло. 

— Спасибо вам тоже, — спокойно ответил Эван, отвечая на рукопожатие. 

— Завтра утром... 

— Я понял, да, — Эван кивнул в ответ. — Только, если можно, пусть за мной никто не приходит? Если нет возражений, пусть меня Стейблер доставит. В предварительное заключение сначала, да? 

— Да,— согласилась Кабот. 

— Хорошо. Если хотите, приходите сегодня к восьми вечера в «Леннокс». Я буду там играть. 

— Играть? — раздался глухой голос за их спиной. Эллиот обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с нехорошо усмехавшимся Саулом Рейни. — Не наигрался еще? 

Эллиот уже собрался ответить за Эвана, но Эван подал голос первым. 

— Сэр, я очень хочу с вами поговорить. Но не сейчас, наверное, да? 

Саул брезгливо поморщился, развернулся и направился к выходу. 

Эллиот и Эван переглянулись. 

— Домой? — спросил Эван. 

— Домой, — согласился Эллиот.

 

По пути Эллиот позвонил Оливии и доложил об исходе суда. Оливия сказала, что жаль. Заодно добавила, что с Джейком все в порядке, его даже не оставили в госпитале на ночь. Согласилась прийти в «Леннокс», если сможет. 

Дома Эван сразу же нырнул в душ, прихватив полотенце. Эллиот рассеянно побродил по квартире, потом сел за выключенный компьютер и закрыл лицо руками. Эван пришел полчаса спустя и положил мокрый подбородок ему на плечо. 

— Стейблер?

— Я — идиот, — буркнул Эллиот. — Нужно было сразу же найти тебе хорошего адвоката и... 

— И это ничего бы не дало, и мы оба это знаем. Этот поезд ушел полгода назад. Давай вот что. Я тут еще немного порепетирую, а ты поспишь, если сможешь. А потом я тебя разбужу, и ты отвезешь меня в «Леннокс».

Эллиот покачал головой и обнял его за талию. 

— Все еще собираешься играть? 

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Знаешь, одно хорошо: я уже совсем не беспокоюсь, что сыграю фигово и меня выгонят. 

Эллиот еще раз отказался спать, но все-таки перебрался на кушетку, вытянулся и закрыл глаза. Из-под прикрытых век он все еще посматривал на силуэт Эвана, склонившегося над цифровым пианино — на фоне огромного глухого окна без штор, за которым загорался первыми огнями вечерний город и устало ворочался океан. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что квартиры нет — что Эван просто висит над ночным городом и огнями, на невозможной высоте, и единственное, что его удерживает от падения — это движения рук. 

Потом Эллиот все-таки уснул, сам того не заметив. Эван разбудил его в половине восьмого и был уже полностью готов: электропианино сложено в футляр, складной стул под мышкой. Эллиот поднялся с кушетки, протер глаза, ополоснул лицо водой и кивнул, «поехали».

«Леннокс», в двух кварталах от Линкольн-плаза, оказался огромным и людным, но атмосфера была почти домашней: небольшие столики у обитых кожей скамей, мягкое неяркое освещение — и крошечные свечки в стеклянных подсвечниках на каждом столе. Хозяин паба, бодрый рыжеволосый мужик, который представился как Муррей, встретил их в дверях. Сказал Эллиоту чувствовать себя как дома, сразу же перехватил складной стул у него из рук и поволок к сцене, которая располагалась в дальнем углу паба. Эван шел за ним следом, оглядываясь. Они поставили пианино, Эван спросил, есть ли микрофон. Микрофон был, и отладили его быстро. 

— Все, — с удовольствием сказал Муррей. — Можешь посидеть немного и начать минут так через двадцать. Идет? 

— Да. Спасибо. — Эван улыбнулся. — Слушайте, а вы же обещали обед...

— Да, — согласился Муррей, — но сам видишь, народу много. За двадцать минут мы только приготовить успеем — когда ты есть-то будешь?

— Да не мне. — Эван мотнул головой в сторону Эллиота. — Ему. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Муррей, — пусть заказывает. Только алкоголь я не оплачиваю. 

— Ладно.

Перед Эллиотом оказалось меню. Он повертел его в руках, отложил в сторону. Заказал кофе и больше ничего, при мысли о еде начало слегка подташнивать. Эван уже открыл рот, явно собираясь поспорить, но не успел ничего сказать — к ним присоединились Оливия, Кабот и, удивительно, Манч, который сказал, что глубоко возмущен тем, что его не пригласили, и узнал он только случайно — «и так всегда!». 

— Тебя, наверное, просто не любят, — раздался веселый голос за его спиной, — меня так еще вчера позвали! 

Манч обернулся. Познакомился с Тони Раппом, который был в штатском — черный пиджак поверх красной футболки, сине джинсы. 

— Как суд прошел? — спросил Тони. — Наверное, перенесли на следующий год, да? 

— Нет. Все закончилось. Холта оправдали, — сказал ему Эван. 

— О черт. Жаль. 

— А уж мне-то как жаль, — хмыкнул Эван. — Но не надо сейчас об этом, ладно? Как ты сказал: не получилось — и хрен с ним. 

— Вот это правильно. 

— Я рад, что ты пришел, — сказал Эван. — Я сейчас пойду уже.

Он мотнул головой в сторону неосвещенной сцены. 

— Ты еще можешь минут десять посидеть с нами, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Да нет, я лучше сейчас уже начну.

Эллиот проводил его взглядом, заметил, как Эван перекинулся парой слов с Мурреем, посмеялся над чем-то и прошел между столиков к сцене. 

Тони опустился на скамью рядом с Эллиотом, бесцеремонно велев ему подвинуться, и уткнулся носом в меню. 

— Так. Чего есть-то тут? 

— Меня больше интересует, что можно выпить, — сказал Манч, выхватив меню у него из рук. 

Муррей подошел к их столу, лично посоветовал каждому, что выбирать, записал заказы и повторил вслух: тушеная говядина для Эллиота, пастуший пирог для Лив, гамбургер и чипсы для Тони, салат для Кабот, куриные крылышки для Манча, пиво для всех. Потом осведомился: 

— А вашего шестого приятеля вы будете звать к себе? 

— Которого? — спросил Эллиот, окидывая паб взглядом. 

— Вон же, — Муррей махнул рукой в сторону барной стойки, где, скрючившись, поодаль ото всех, повернувшись спиной к сцене, сидел Саул Рейни. — Первый пришел. Специально спросил, будет ли Эван Паркс здесь играть. Уже час как сидит. 

— Вот пусть и сидит, — буркнул Эллиот. Когда Муррей удалился, Эллиот досадливо добавил: — А еще лучше — я его сейчас выведу отсюда, и пусть проваливает.

— Как ты его выведешь? — сухо спросила Кабот.

— Найду способ, — отрезал Эллиот, мрачно подумав, что, в случае чего, вполне может пригрозить Рейни арестом за нападение на Эвана неделю назад. 

— Он ничего не делает. 

— Вот пусть ничего не делает у себя дома. 

— Успокойся, — раздраженно бросила Кабот, — если ты сейчас влезешь в разборки — у тебя бумажная работа займет всю ночь. Тебе еще утром Эвана везти в предварительное — или ты уже забыл?

— Заткнись. 

— Прекратите оба, — очень устало сказала Оливия, — как дети, честное слово. Нашли время.

Ответить ей не успели — Эван начал играть, то самое «God rest ye merry», которое зарепетировал до невозможного. Тони откинулся на спинку скамьи — затылок тихонько хлопнулся о кожаную обивку. 

— А хорошо играет, зараза. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. 

Он почти не слышал музыки: вместо мелодии ему слышались те самые старые слова о том, что ничего не надо бояться — потому что Спаситель явился в Рождество.

— Я рад, что ты пришел, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Я тоже рад, — сказал Тони. — Жаль, Мари не смогла прийти, но мы же проездом, Рики не с кем оставить. А в паб тащить годовалого ребенка как-то... 

— Да, — кивнула Лив. — Но даже если и не проездом — в последний момент кого-то найти всегда проблема. Сама едва успела... 

— Позвонила бы Фину, — буркнул Манч. 

— О, это я уже пробовала. Фин — это ходячая катастрофа. «Хочешь шоколадку», «хочешь колу» — а ребенок потом всю ночь не спит, и я за компанию. 

Официантка приблизилась с подносом, принесла заказы. Эллиот поковырял тушеное мясо, потом поменялся местами с Тони, чтобы сесть рядом Оливией. 

— Лив, я что-то упускаю, мне кажется. Какой ребенок? Откуда? 

— Точно, я же тебе не сказала. Так вышло, что мне временно дали опеку над Ником. — Оливия растерянно улыбнулась и вполголоса добавила: — Ничто не предвещало, знаешь ли. Но на суде Ник устроил адскую сцену. Даже не просился, требовал, чтобы я его взяла с собой домой. И нам попался несколько эксцентричный судья, который сказал, что если я согласна — то бога ради, и его мне соболезнования. 

Эллиот невесело улыбнулся. 

— Знаешь, я рад. Очень. Хотя бы... 

— Да. Хотя бы. 

— И все-таки ты почему мне не сказала, Лив? У тебя появился ребенок — и ... 

Оливия пожала плечами. 

— Я хотела, но не было подходящего случая. Ты был погружен в свое дело с головой — не хотела тебя лишний раз дергать. 

Эллиот обнял её за плечи и поцеловал в висок. 

— Лив. Я всегда во что-то погружен. Но когда у тебя такое — ты всегда мне рассказывай, ладно? Пожалуйста, а? 

— Хорошо, — Оливия покаянно кивнула в ответ.

Манч надрался до скотского состояния и загрустил, но внезапно развеселился, как ребенок, когда между рождественскими мелодиями вклинилась «Хава Нагила». Эллиот бросил взгляд на сцену. В полумраке он не разглядел лица Эвана, но был почти уверен, что тот улыбается. 

Потом Тони и Эллиот поговорили про армию; Оливия и Кабот говорили про Эмму Доусон, которая была свято уверена, что неожиданный припадок Джейка был вызван стрессом в связи с расспросами про Холта, и теперь наотрез отказывалась разрешать ему давать показания и беседовать с полицией. 

— Ничего. Раз уже передумала, передумает снова, — пожала плечами Кабот. 

— Вот это вряд ли, — сказала Лив, — видела бы ты её сегодня... 

— Значит, найдем еще кого-нибудь, — отрезала Кабот. 

Лив не стала спорить.

Изредка Эллиот все еще бросал взгляды на сцену. Эвана было почти не видно в полумраке — как будто исчез, и осталась только музыка. Мягкая, ненавязчивая, она текла золотистой рекой по шумному пабу. Эллиот слушал, прикрыв глаза. Сначала ему все еще слышались слова:

И вот как возвращаться домой —  
Снегом все пути замело,   
Но если обнимешь меня,   
Всю дорогу мне будет тепло… 

Потом и слова ушли — остались только воспоминания. Кейти, невозможно красивая, раскрасневшаяся, с маленькой Морин на руках. Катлин с обиженно поджатыми губами в костюме зайчика. Младенцы Дики и Лиззи. Отец, каким его помнил Эллиот — строгий и хмурый и бесконечно надежный. Китайская еда в коробках на кухонном столе... 

Оливия коснулась ладонью его щеки. Эллиот вздрогнул и отстранился. 

— Мне показалось, что ты плачешь. 

— Да нет. Я так. 

Эллиот подозвал Муррея и попросил чек. Муррей скорбно покачал головой и сказал, что это невозможно — обед за счет Паркса. 

— Не выдумывайте. Принесите нам чек, а ему заплатите. 

— Увы. Слово музыканта закон. 

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Тони, — едой-то расплачиваться дешевле, чем наличными. 

Муррей смерил его недобрым взглядом, но стоял на своем. 

— Оставь это, — сказала Оливия. — Пусть будет.

Эллиот, сдавшись, махнул рукой. 

Тони ушел первым, когда ему позвонила Мари и велела возвращаться. Он с сожалением бросил прощальный взгляд на сцену, но, уходя, записал адрес электронной почты для Эвана. На всякий случай.

Лив и Кабот задержались. Манч тихо клевал носом и что-то вполголоса бормотал. 

Эллиот сверился со временем — было десять тридцать, день подходил к концу. Он тряхнул Манча за плечо, тот сел прямо и посмотрел на Эллиота почти трезвым взглядом. 

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Скоро домой пойдем. Тебя кто повезет?

Манч одарил его счастливой улыбкой и сообщил, что он способен самостоятельно вызвать такси. И, возможно, даже залезть. Насчет выбраться — гарантий не было. 

Минуту спустя послышалась знакомая мелодия и Эллиот понял — последняя. Играло «Auld Lang Synе». Тут и там люди поднимались на ноги, пьяно и сыто улыбались. Кто-то брался за руки, кто-то дурачился, обнимал друзей за плечи, раскачиваясь в такт. Потом кто-то запел, и другие голоса с готовностью подхватили песню.

Забыть ли старую любовь  
И не грустить о ней?  
Забыть ли старую любовь  
И дружбу прежних дней?

За дружбу старую -  
До дна!  
За счастье прежних дней!  
С тобой мы выпьем, старина,  
За счастье прежних дней.

Кабот покачала головой и закрыла лицо ладонью, когда Манч драматически вскинул руки и присоединился к нестройному хору: 

Переплывали мы не раз  
С тобой через ручей.  
Но море разделило нас,  
Товарищ юных дней...

Манч внимательно посмотрел на неё и взял её за руку. 

— Алекс, дорогая. Я знаю, что я безобразно пьян. Но ты — ты, невозможно милая женщина, еще более безобразно трезва. 

Он охватил несколько обалдевшую Алекс за плечи и покачал в объятиях, проорав ей на ухо: 

И вот с тобой сошлись мы вновь.  
Твоя рука — в моей.  
Я пью за старую любовь,  
За дружбу прежних дней!

Неожиданно стало тихо. Потом раздались аплодисменты. На барную стойку бросили несколько купюр — явно для Эвана. Эллиот заметил, как Саул Рейни, не разделявший общего веселья, молча отодвинулся в сторону.

***

Оливия попрощалась, обняла Эллиота и сбежала от греха подальше. Кабот, поняв, что везти Манча домой придется именно ей, покачала головой, но спорить не стала. Кивнула Эллиоту на прощание, бесцеремонно ухватила Манча за локоть и поволокла к выходу. Манч не противился и даже сотрудничал по мере возможностей. 

Эллиот посмотрел на Эвана. Тот выключил пианино из сети, сложил подставку и начал упаковывать инструмент в футляр. И неожиданно замер, заметив кого-то в толпе. Эллиот проследил за его взглядом и увидел Саула Рейни, который пробирался между столиков к сцене. Эллиот бросился за ним следом. Муррей окликнул его, но Эллиот не остановился. 

— Хорошо играешь, — глухо сказал Саул. 

— Я рад, если вам понравилось, — ответил Эван. 

Они снова помолчали. Саул разглядывал Эвана, пока тот заталкивал пианино в футляр и застегивал молнию. 

— Тебя как будто не было, — сказал Саул. — Была только музыка. 

Эван едва заметно улыбнулся уголком рта. 

— Это хорошо. Значит, получилось. 

— Латиша была талантливой, — рассеянно сказал Саул. — Она не играла, только пела. Нигде не училась, сама... идеальный слух, идеальный голос. После того, как она заканчивала петь, я часто не мог вспомнить, что именно она пела, какие были слова. Я только помнил, что случилось что-то невозможно прекрасное. 

Эван промолчал. 

— Её не стало, когда Джонатану был год, — добавил Саул. — Она поздно возвращалась с работы — ночная смена. Очень хотела купить Джонатану ... я уже не помню что. Какую-то очень дорогую и ненужную хрень. Её окружили четверо белых подростков, которые решили, что она проститутка. Она стала драться. Как говорили, ударила первой. Её забили насмерть. 

— Мне жаль, — едва слышно сказал Эван, опустив взгляд. 

— Ты хочешь знать, почему я ненавижу тебя больше, чем Лэрри Холта? — почти спросил Саул.

Эван молча кивнул. 

— Потому что для таких, как Лэрри, белых и богатеньких, все мы — Я, Джонатан, Латиша, все мы... мы только мясо. Иногда начинает казаться, что это не так, что бывает иначе — но это ложь. Они на той стороне, мы на этой. Нельзя об этом забывать. Но ты-то... — Саул покачал головой и посмотрел на Эвана очень странно — почти беззлобно. — Ты-то. Ты такой же, как мы. Ты вырос на той же улице. И ты знаешь, как это — когда в холодильнике нет жратвы, и когда прохудились ботинки, а новые еще черт знает когда будут. Знаешь ведь?

— Знаю, — негромко согласился Эван. 

— И ты... ты был такой же, как мы, и то, что ты... Это предательство. Понимаешь? Понимаешь ведь, да?

— Понимаю. — Эван поднял на него взгляд. — Простите меня. 

Саул покачал головой. 

— Сколько тебе лет, Паркс?

— Мне двадцать один. 

— Мне было двадцать четыре, когда родился Джонатан. Когда тебе будет столько лет, сколько мне сейчас — если ты проживешь это время, не делая зла, можешь считать себя прощенным. А сейчас ... 

Эван снова кивнул и почти улыбнулся. 

— Спасибо, мистер Рейни. Доброго Рождества. 

Он подобрал стул и зачехленное пианино и зашагал к барной стойке. Потратил несколько минут, чтобы поговорить с Мурреем. Они вместе что-то посчитали на листке бумаге, потом Эван сгреб с барной стойки деньги и направился к дверям. Эллиот шел за ним следом через толпу. 

Они загрузили пианино и стул на заднее сиденье. Эван забрался на переднее сиденье. Когда машина тронулась, Эван сказал: 

— А у меня осталось еще двадцать четыре доллара. 

— Господи, — ужаснулся Эллиот, — сколько же мы сожрали?

— Я думаю, скорее дело в том, сколько выпил детектив Манч, — улыбнулся Эван. — Но я не к этому. Хочешь в кино?

Эллиот сверился со временем и покачал головой. 

— Одиннадцать тридцать вечера. Последний сеанс, кажется, начался десять минут назад.

— Даже если и так, там все равно первые двадцать минут идет реклама... или ты не хочешь?

Эллиот не стал отказываться. 

Они действительно не опоздали, даже несмотря на то, что Эван задержался у киоска, чтобы купить попкорн и колу на двоих. 

Когда они зашли в кинозал, все еще показывали рекламу. 

— Что за кино-то? — спросил Эллиот, усаживаясь на сиденье в первом ряду, куда провел его Эван. За его спиной кто-то разочарованно вздохнул и завозился, меняя место. 

— «Мисс Конгениальность», — серьезно сказал Эван. — Я думал, тебе понравится — это же вроде драма какая-то про копов... — увидев выражение на его лице, Эван заржал. — Шучу. «Изгой». 

На них шикнули, и Эван притих.

В час ночи они выходили из кинотеатра. Эван держал Эллиота за локоть, словно боясь потеряться в толпе. 

— Хорошее кино, — сказал ему Эллиот. — Спасибо.

— Ага, — рассеянно сказал Эван. Порылся в карманах, вытащил оттуда сорок центов и хмыкнул. — Слушай... ты не купишь мне кофе? 

— Посреди ночи? 

— Я не хочу спать. — Эван смотрел на него огромными отчаянными глазами, все еще улыбаясь. — Я знаю, что ты устал, и тебе надо бы... но если бы... я бы просто просидел с тобой до утра. Мы бы говорили. Ты бы рассказал мне тоже что-нибудь. Про морскую пехоту. Про работу. Про маму... 

— Хорошо. 

Они взяли кофе в маленьком круглосуточном «Старбаксе». Эван задержался в дверях и какое-то время завороженно разглядывал тонкие нити серебристых рождественских огней, свисавшие с голых деревьев. Огоньки пробегали по гирляндам сверху вниз — сияющий холодный дождь, который вспыхивал в темноте и угасал через пару секунд, чтобы тут же загореться снова. 

— Как звезды падают, — сказал Эван. — У тебя дома — тоже. 

— Что? 

— Когда ночью смотришь из окна на океан, и по нему идут паромы — как звезды падают. Я назагадывал кучу желаний. — Эван улыбнулся, наморщив переносицу. — Половина сбылась. 

— Халтурно же работают наши паромы, — буркнул Эллиот, направляясь к машине. 

Эван посмеялся.

— Они просто не знают, что они звезды на полставки.

Дома они посидели у телека. Выпили кофе. Эван вытянулся на кушетке, положив голову Эллиоту на колени. Эллиот гладил его по плечам, что-то рассказывал — кажется, про морскую пехоту, про детей, про первые дни академии, рассказывал бездумно, не слыша собственных слов и только чувствуя у себя под ладонью знакомое тепло. Иногда ему казалось, что Эван уснул, и тогда Эллиот замолкал, а Эван приподнимал голову, терся щекой о его живот и говорил: 

— Я не сплю. Или ты уже устал? 

— Мне-то что, — сказал Эллиот, положив ладонь ему на спину. — Ты сам как? 

— Мне хорошо, — едва слышно отозвался Эван. И, помолчав, добавил: — Только хочется, чтобы эта ночь никогда не заканчивалась. Но я бы лег все-таки. Знаешь, просто полежать в постели... 

Эллиот выключил телевизор, и они перебрались в спальню. Эллиот разделся, подключил мобильник к зарядке. Нырнул под одеяло, сгреб Эвана в охапку, притянул к себе. Эван положил подбородок ему на плечо.

— Боишься? — тихо спросил Эллиот. 

— Нет... Мне хорошо. Будешь мне писать?

— Нет, — сказал Эллиот. — Пустая трата времени. Приезжать вот буду — раз в неделю, наверное.

— Это два года и три месяца, — с сомнением сказал Эван. 

— Да, — спокойно сказал Эллиот. — Значит, я приеду к тебе сто шестнадцать раз. А потом ... Когда тебя выпустят, я возьму отпуск. Привезу тебя домой... 

Эван слушал его, прижимаясь всем телом, затаив дыхание. Эллиот говорил, спокойно, уверенно, умирая от ужаса и любви. 

— Я думаю, мы будем очень долго спать. И питаться исключительно пиццей. И смотреть какой-нибудь новый Трек. А потом — мы махнем в Чикаго и пройдем по Ласалль-стрит к торговой палате. И ты будешь знать, что все закончилось. И что ты никому ничего не должен. 

— Только тебе. 

— Мне — точно ничего. 

Эван молча ласкал его. Гладил бедра, скользил ладонями по спине. Потом сонно сказал: 

— Спасибо, Стейблер. Это... это ты хорошо придумал. Очень. 

Эллиот взял его за подбородок, заставил отстраниться, посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Не веришь?

— Не знаю... я хочу верить. Но если серьезно — у тебя же работа, а я буду зарегистрированный.

— Ну и что? Мы с тобой подумаем и решим, когда придет время. Если решим, что моя работа нам выгодна — буду врать, как проклятый. Скажу, что сдаю тебе комнату из жалости или что-нибудь такое. А если решим, что не хотим ничего скрывать… 

— Тебя попрут. 

— Возможно, — согласился Эллиот. — Ну и что? Найду новую работу. А если нет — переедем в Лонг-Бич Айленд. И поселимся в подвале у моей мамы. 

— Она не будет возражать? — в голосе Эвана послышалась улыбка. 

— Она не заметит. — Эллиот снова притянул его к себе. — Эван, я знаю, что наобещал тебе уже слишком много. И ты меня извини — я не имел права обещать то, что не зависит от меня. Но это... это, мне кажется, в наших силах. Просто — переждать.

Эван снова затих. Вытянулся рядом с ним на кровати, повернувшись к нему спиной. Эллиот какое-то время рассеянно водил указательным пальцем, очерчивая позвонки. Потом провел ладонью по влажным щекам. Эван виновато ткнулся мокрым носом ему в запястье. 

— Знаешь, я иногда жалел... что Тони, когда сбежал в последний раз, не взял меня с собой. — В голосе Эвана послышалась горечь, когда он добавил: — Впрочем, может и хорошо, что не взял, учитывая какой я гребаный неудачник — я бы ему только мешал. Я даже сбежать не умел по-человечески. 

Эллиот молча водил у него рукой по спине.

— Я попробовал бежать один раз, — сказал Эван. — Мне было как раз тринадцать... Я пробежал четыре квартала. Позорище. 

Эллиот перевернулся на спину. Посмотрел в темный потолок, по которому ползли редкие отблески ночных огней. За окном шумел океан. 

— Расскажи. 

— Зачем? — устало спросил Эван. 

Не знаю. Ни за чем. За тем, что я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказывал. Все, что помнишь, чтобы оно было уже не у тебя — у нас. Чтобы ты был у меня весь — и взрослый и спокойный, и маленький и напуганный, и я буду у тебя тоже, такой как я сейчас — и пятилетний, в костюме морковки и в старых маминых туфлях. И если так — то пусть это будет начало конца, но я буду держаться за работу всеми силами и врать, как проклятый, если это будет нам выгодно, если это поможет тебе хоть чем-то. И мне не будет стыдно ни на секунду — я буду думать: мы не делаем ничего плохого, мы просто замерзли и грелись. 

— Расскажи.

— Я плохо помню, — сказал Эван. — Как будто в тумане. Это было зимой... вроде бы после того, как сбежал Тони и ушел Рики. Я не помню, что было за день до этого... или за два... но я помню, что я пришел к Лэрри заниматься. И мне было... я не знаю. Страшно почему-то. И очень противно. Не хотелось, чтобы он меня трогал. Он сказал мне снять куртку. Я сказал, что мне холодно. 

— А потом?

— Я сыграл «К Элизе»... достаточно халтурно, даже не старался. Лэрри посмотрел на меня как-то очень странно. И я не выдержал... ни о чем не думал, просто вскочил и побежал. Я даже не думал, куда я бегу, и зачем, я только думал, что… я уже не вернусь. И мне все время казалось, что Лэрри за мной бежит. Я свернул за угол, на глухую улицу за домами. Снял куртку и сбросил её в мусорный контейнер. И почувствовал себя охуенно умным, — Эван горько усмехнулся, — знаешь, как Харрисон Форд в «Беглеце», когда он снимает куртку, чтобы сбить с толку погоню... потом снова вывернул на главную улицу, снова побежал...

 

— А потом? 

— Потом меня приметили копы. Я же был без куртки, бежал куда-то, как ненормальный, они и перехватили. Спросили, куда я бегу. Я начал вырываться. Тут и Лэрри подоспел — он все-таки бежал за мной. Я не очень соображал, он сказал все за меня. Сказал им, что присматривает за мной, что я нервничаю. И ... 

— Да? — глухо спросил Эллиот. 

— Они вернули меня ему. Сказали мне, чтобы я больше не бегал. Лэрри взял меня за руку. Я еще удивился — какая сильная у него оказалась рука. Сухая, как птичья лапа, но хватка была как железная. Он... он повел меня в магазин. Купил мне новую куртку, не глядя на цену. Заставил надеть. Повел домой... к себе в смысле. — Эван вздохнул. — Я тогда впервые остался у него на ночь. А потом вернулся домой под утро. Ну — я рассказывал. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. — А потом?

— А черт его знает, — растерянно сказал Эван. — Потом я помню, что не ходил к нему где-то неделю. Искал Рики. Сам не знал, зачем, просто... мне казалось, что если я его найду, то... даже не знаю, что. Казалось, что это важно. Найти. Я нашел его — но у него, знаешь, зрачки были огромными и черными. А в руке — стеклянная трубка. Мне даже показалось, что он меня не узнает, но он все-таки узнал. И сказал мне, чтобы я больше к нему не подходил, раз я такой умненький и все еще у Холта. Тут подошли еще двое — парни постарше, сказали мне валить и ... и я ушел...

— Вернулся к Холту? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Угу. Лэрри снова пробовал было…меня стошнило прямо ему в постель. Короче, он оставил меня в покое. В смысле — перестал трогать. Просто занимался со мной. А потом, когда мне стало пятнадцать, он обнял меня снова, впервые за два года. И сказал, что скучал...

Эллиот проследил взглядом за последним огненным бликом, ползущим через потолок. Резко сбросил одеяло, сел на кровати и зашарил по полу в поисках одежды. 

— Ты чего? — неуверенно спросил Эван. 

— Одевайся, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Не может быть... еще не утро же?

— Одевайся, — еще раз сказал Эллиот. — Господи, Эван. Я, наверное, окончательно рехнулся, но мне кажется, надо вспомнить, что случилось. И я прошу тебя. Одевайся. — Эллиот отцепил мобильник от зарядки и набрал номер Хуанга. 

Хуанг принял звонок посреди ночи без особого восторга, но все же сказал, что встретит Эллиота и Эвана в участке. Сеанс гипноза проведет, но считает необходимым напомнить, что результаты сеанса гипноза сами по себе недопустимы к суду. 

— Я помню, — сказал Эллиот, — но для начала нужно просто понять, что случилось. 

В участке их встретил не только Хуанг — прибыли и Кабот, которой Эллиот позвонил по дороге, и Оливия с Крагеном, которых Кабот зачем-то вытащила из дома. Эван, потерянный и уставший, прошмыгнул в кабинет для переговоров вслед за Эллиотом и сел за стол. Минутой позже к ним присоединился Хуанг, попросил Эллиота выйти. 

— Пусть останется, — попросил Эван. — Я, правда, не уверен, что у меня получится. Я, кажется, вспомнил все, что мог. 

— Эллиот, конечно же, пусть остается, если тебе так спокойнее, — согласился Хуанг. — И я не знаю возможностей твоей памяти — но мне кажется, что-то подошло к поверхности, и было бы обидно не попробовать это ухватить, правда?

Эван молча кивнул. Послушно позволил Хуангу провести себя через цикл дыхательных упражнений, и Эллиот наблюдал за тем, как расслабляется лицо Эвана, опускаются плечи и подрагивают прикрытые веки.

— Попытайся вспомнить себя в то время, — сказал Хуанг. — Расскажи мне то, что ты помнишь. Сконцентрируйся на чем-нибудь, на какой-то подробности обстановки.

Эван медленно кивнул и рассеянно пошарил рукой в кармане джинсов. 

— Я стою у школьного забора. Через дорогу от дома Холта. 

— Ты один? 

— Да. Я один. Сейчас декабрь. Мне холодно. Я держу руки в карманах, мне холодно. 

— Что у тебя в кармане? 

Эван поморщился, снова пошевелив рукой в кармане. 

— Ключ. 

— Расскажи мне про ключ. 

— Это ключ от дома Лэрри... 

— Давно он у тебя? 

— Да, — Эван кивнул. — Два года... Лэрри хотел, чтобы я к нему приходил. Сказал, что мы — лучшие друзья, у друзей должно быть все общее. И я могу к нему приходить, когда захочу, в любое время.

— Ты приходил? 

— Иногда. Я иногда открывал дверь этим ключом... — Эван шмыгнул носом и откинулся на спинку стула. — Надо было открыть раньше... три дня назад, надо было открыть в четверг... 

— Ты помнишь, что случилось в четверг? — спросил Хуанг.

— Я… да… — На лбу Эвана прорезалась морщинка, и он беззвучно пошевелил губами. — Я сейчас все помню... Во вторник вернулся Тони... после того, как сбежал в очередной раз. Он был в фуражке, военной. Старой. На ней был щит с крыльями, и она сползала ему на глаза... 

— И что было после того, как он вернулся? 

— Он сказал мне, что больше не будет бежать. Он сказал, что нельзя... нельзя отступать. 

— Что он имел в виду, как ты думаешь?

— Я знаю, что он имел в виду. Он был очень зол. В четверг днем он стоял у забора... у ворот у дома Холта. И говорил всем ученикам, что не надо к нему ходить. И что... что он преступник... и извращенец. Двоих он прогнал. Я как раз выходил от Лэрри, когда Тони прогнал кого-то третьего, и тут Тони и Рики сцепились. Рики говорил, что Лэрри — единственный, кто нам помогает. Тони говорил, что он нам не нужен. Что мы можем без него. Они подрались, я пытался их растащить... и тут вышел Лэрри. Услышал шум во дворе. 

— Что было потом? 

— Лэрри положил Тони руку на плечо и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. И Тони — как будто застыл. Лицо изменилось, стало совсем никаким. И он пошел в дом за Лэрри. Сам. — Эван замолк, опустив голову. 

— Расскажи мне, что было дальше, Эван, — сказал Хуанг.

— Потом мы с Рики перешли через дорогу. И стали ждать, когда Тони выйдет. Потом стало темно. Тони так и не вышел. Мы...— Эван нахмурился. — Мы по очереди отливали у забора. И смотрели на дом. Я все трогал ключ в кармане, и думал, что, может быть, нужно пойти и открыть дверь. Потом в доме погас свет. Мы устали и сели у забора, и просидели до утра, но... Тони не вышел. Утром я сбегал в магазин за углом, принес два пончика и два стакана кофе. И мы не пошли в школу... мы все еще ждали... целый день. До вечера. А потом... — Эван беспомощно пожал плечами. — Потом мы пошли по домам... 

— Ты рассказал кому-нибудь об этом? — спросил Хуанг. 

Эван резко выдохнул и выпрямился на стуле. Посмотрел на Хуанга трезвым ясным взглядом и отчетливо сказал: 

— Нет. Я сразу же начал забывать. Я сейчас даже помню, как я забывал. Я не очень понимал, как так вышло — Тони же просто зашел в дом. Потом уже были листовки по всему кварталу, что ищут Тони, но к ним уже привыкли. Все были уверены, что он сбежал снова, и, кажется, я сам почти поверил этому. Потом уже я сорвался у Лэрри, и он этого перестал меня трогать. Мне кажется, он не мог понять, что со мной делать. Не мог понять — то ли я ничего не знал, то ли знал, но молчал, то ли я просто ебанулся... Но я потом еще долго стоял у этого забора через дорогу и смотрел на дом Лэрри. Я уже не помнил, почему, и кого я ждал. Но мне все казалось, что оттуда кто-то должен выйти... 

— Эван, — окликнул его Эллиот. 

Эван посмотрел на него усталыми чужими глазами. 

— Не сейчас, ладно, Стейблер? Потом поговорим. 

Дверь в комнату приоткрылась. Оливия, Краген и Кабот зашли друг за другом. 

— Все слышала? — спросил Эллиот у Кабот. — Сможешь достать ордер на обыск? 

— Да, — сказала Кабот, — но мне кажется, это бессмысленно. Его дом вы уже обыскивали, и ничего подобного не обнаружили. 

— Тогда мы не искали детский труп! — возразила Оливия. — Нужно смотреть в стенах! под полом... 

— Я считаю, что Алекс права, — мягко вмешался Хуанг. — Насколько я понимаю Холта, он не стал бы держать трупы у себя дома. — Заметив охреневшее выражение на лице Эллиота, Хуанг добавил: — Я не оговорился. Мне кажется сомнительным, что Тони — единственный.

— Хорошо, — сказал Краген, до сих пор молчавший. — Что ты можешь сказать про почерк преступления? И как ты предлагаешь искать этот ... могильник? 

Хуанг задумался. 

— Сложно без данных, но, насколько я понимаю, убийства не приносят ему удовольствия. Скорее он считает их досадной, печальной необходимостью — что-то вроде необходимости усыпить больную собаку. Возможно, он до сих пор испытывает какие-то слабые теплые эмоции по отношению к жертвам — остатки сентиментальной привязанности вкупе с сожалением. Если так, то он попытался сделать их последнее пристанище ... более или менее достойным, с его точки зрения. Но с другой стороны, он бы не стал рисковать: это место должно быть достаточно надежным, а риск обнаружения — минимальным. 

— То есть — где? — уточнила Оливия. — Закопать в лесу? 

— Возможно, — согласился Хуанг. — И я не исключаю возможности, что ему кто-то в этом помогал. 

Эллиот снова посмотрел на Кабот. 

— Сможешь достать ордер на обыск дома и машины Джерри Роллза? 

Она мотнула головой. 

— Во-первых, для этого нет достаточных оснований. Во-вторых, как ты сам понимаешь, шанс найти что-либо после восьми лет у него в багажнике — минимален. 

— Хорошо, — взбесился Эллиот, — где ты предлагаешь искать? И как? 

— Я думаю, для начала мы возьмем дом Холта под наблюдение, получим судебное разрешение на прослушивание телефонных разговоров. Проанализируем банковские транзакции. 

— И пока мы топчемся вокруг да около и успокаиваем себя полумерами, серийный убийца будет разгуливать на свободе? У тебя есть гарантия, что он не убьет снова — завтра? Послезавтра? 

— У меня нет никаких гарантий, но я бы очень хотела найти... 

— Я могу найти могильник, — неожиданно сказал Эван, не глядя ни на кого. 

Кабот впилась в него взглядом и сухо бросила: 

— Если ты вспомнил что-то еще, сейчас — самое время поделиться. 

— Нет. Больше ничего. Но если вы мне найдете детский труп, то я найду, где спрятаны остальные. 

— Ты собираешься подбросить чей-то труп ему на крыльцо? — скептически уточнила Кабот, ничуть не смущенная запросом Эвана.

— Нет, — спокойно сказал Эван. — Я приду к нему домой и скажу, что убил ребенка. 

— И ты так уверен, что он бросится тебе помогать? После того, как ты дважды давал показания против него на суде?

— Да, — сказал Эван. 

— Откуда такая уверенность? 

— Он хотел, чтобы я стал таким же, как он, — сказал Эван. — Я был единственным, кого он оставил себе — уже не ребенком. Он построил какой-то очень свой мир... и мне кажется, он хотел, чтобы я стал, как он. Продолжал... жить в его мире, когда его не станет. Я никогда не понимал, чего именно он от меня хочет — я просто знал, что я его разочаровываю, но не понимал чем. Но... если я заявлюсь к нему с детским трупом на руках и в истерике — он поможет мне его спрятать. И если доктор Хуанг прав — то в том же месте, где он спрятал труп Тони. 

— Ты понимаешь, насколько это опасно? — спросил Краген. 

Эван не поднял взгляда. 

— Зато быстро. Ну и — мне уже не тринадцать. Огнестрельного оружия Лэрри в доме не держит, а если просто драться, так скорее я его, чем он меня. 

Эллиот слушал молча. Каждое слово Эвана, произнесенное ровным, безжизненным тоном, отдавалось тупой тянущей болью в висках. 

— Чего ты хочешь взамен? — спросила Кабот. 

— Да ничего я не хочу взамен! — неожиданно взбесился Эван и резко поднялся на ноги. — Вернусь и досижу, когда все закончится, ладно? 

Он выскочил из кабинета и бросился через пустое рабочее помещение в коридор. Эллиот перевел взгляд на Кабот. 

— На пару слов, Алекс, если не возражаешь. 

Они вышли из кабинета вместе. Кабот прислонилась спиной к стеклянной перегородке и сложила руки на груди. 

— Я тебя слушаю, Стейблер. 

— Что ты можешь для него сделать? 

— Он ничего не хочет. 

— Хочу я. И если ты хочешь, чтобы гражданское лицо с риском для собственной жизни принимало участие в твоем оперативном эксперименте, ты должна быть готова дать что-то взамен. Для начала я хочу неприкосновенность в деле Тони Кросса. 

— Господи, это само собой разумеется. 

— И — безотносительно исхода операции, больше ни дня тюрьмы. Помилование. Удаление всех записей. И никакой регистрации. 

— У меня нет полномочий, чтобы это обещать. 

— Тогда я советую тебя связаться с начальством как можно скорее. Если ты этого не сделаешь, я скажу Эвану, чтобы он повременил предлагать сотрудничество.

Кабот смерила его холодным взглядом. 

— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь своё влияние на Эвана. 

Эллиот улыбнулся. 

— А мне кажется, ты преуменьшаешь. Хочешь рискнуть?

Рисковать Кабот не стала — возможно, и сама была не против дать что-то взамен, даже если и не так много. В итоге она провела пару часов на телефоне, пока Эллиот пас её беспрерывно, чтобы убедиться в том, что она сделает все нужные запросы. 

— Доволен? — спросила она, положив трубку. 

— Почти. Я хочу это в письменном виде. 

— Без проблем. Подпишем к пяти утра — кстати, Эван умеет водить машину? 

— Без понятия, а что? 

— А как он доставит труп к Холту? На велосипеде? 

— Хороший вопрос. Спрошу. — Эллиот посмотрел на неё очень внимательно и сказал: — Я хочу еще что-то спросить у тебя. Только постарайся не воспринимать это как подколку. 

— Ладно, — усмехнулась Кабот, — постараюсь. 

— Знаешь, что мне кажется удивительным? Я поговорил с тобой про Келли Старка, и несколько дней спустя у него появился новый адвокат. И никто иной, как твой старый добрый друг Поль Робинетт. 

— Так совпало, — невозмутимо ответила Кабот. 

— А как же процент выигрышей? 

Кабот пожала плечами. 

— Значит, будет девяносто четыре вместо девяноста шести. Думаю, что это разочарование я способна пережить. Иди. 

Эллиот оставил её в покое. Переговорил с Хуангом, который уже прикидывал, где можно найти «материал для оперативного эксперимента» — и делал предварительные звонки. Эвана Эллиот нашел в коридоре — тот стоял, прижавшись лбом к окну, опираясь ладонями на узкий подоконник. 

— Эван? — окликнул его Эллиот. 

Эван повел плечом — как отмахнулся. 

— Стейблер. Не сейчас. 

— Я по делу. 

— Говори. 

— У тебя есть водительские права?

— Нет. 

— Машину водить умеешь?

— Не то чтобы очень хорошо, но могу. Лэрри научил. Я так понял, труп будет в машине? 

— Да, скорее всего. 

— Надеюсь, что не грохну вашу машину по пути к Лэрри. Что-нибудь еще?

— Да. Ты должен подписать бумаги с Кабот. Ступай, подпиши то, что она даст тебе. Если есть какие-то вопросы, задавай их только через меня. 

— Ладно, — согласился Эван. 

Соглашение он подписал не глядя, как и в первый раз. Кабот все же сочла нужным объяснить ему вкратце суть договора. Помилование, неприкосновенность, удаление записей. Взамен Эван Паркс отказывался от права предъявлять иск департаменту полиции штата Нью-Йорк — в случае, если оперативный эксперимент повлечет за собой травму, увечье или смерть. 

— Странно, — сказал Эван. — По-моему, оно и так понятно, что если я помру, то в суд ни на кого подавать уже не буду. 

— Это на случай, если после твоей смерти останется кто-либо, имеющий вещественно-правовой интерес. Мать, например, — будничным тоном пояснила Кабот. 

— А... мама да. Она могла бы. Не помешает подстраховаться. — Эван расписался в последний раз и с облегчением выдохнул. — Все? 

— Все. 

— Хочешь отдохнуть? — предложил ему Эллиот. — Можешь поспать в крибе, если хочешь. 

— Ладно, — равнодушно согласился Эван. — Разбудите, когда надо будет.

Ночь подошла к концу. К восьми утра в участок прибыли Манч и Фин, которых посвятили в курс дела. В десять тридцать Краген уже знакомил Эллиота с чернокожим Дэниелом — руководителем спецназа. Дэниел пожал руки всем присутствующим и спросил, не может ли он поговорить с Эваном — были вопросы по поводу Дрейк-стрит. 

— Дайте ему выспаться, — сказал Эллиот, — это раз. Во-вторых, не надо ему сейчас там светиться в вашем присутствии — его заметят, заподозрят неладное, всесорвется. А про Дрейк-стрит я вам сам все расскажу. И покажу. 

Дэниел не стал спорить, и на Дрейк-стрит они с Эллиотом выехали вместе. Прошлись мимо школы, мимо дома Холта, обнесенного сетчатым забором, потом — мимо ровного ряда небогатых таунхаузов, в одном из которых проживал Джуниор. 

— Скверно, — сказал Дэниел. — Скверно. Негде развернуться. Снайперов негде поставить. На крышу школы не хотелось бы. Запасные выходы в этих домах есть? 

— Нет. 

— Ладно, уже что-то. Ладно, будем работать с тем, что есть. На машине Паркса будет маячок... 

Мобильник Эллиота запиликал, он извинился и принял звонок. Звонил Хуанг, сообщал, что есть новости. Новости Эллиот выслушал с нарастающей злобой, но все-таки смог сохранить спокойствие и просто сказал: 

— Мне это не нравится. Труп двухнедельной давности — это плохо. 

— Он хранился в рефрижераторе. 

— Мне это все равно не нравится. Неужели нельзя найти ничего... 

— Можно. Всегда есть другие варианты. Можно продолжать искать подходящий труп, получать разрешение родителей отдать тело их ребенка серийному убийце. Это может затянуться на пару месяцев. Добавь к этому риск огласки — и подумай сам.

— Хорошо, — сдался Эллиот, — когда? 

— Через восемнадцать часов. Его доставят из морга патологоанатомической лаборатории в Иллинойсе. 

— А быстрее никак нельзя? 

— Оставь, — посоветовал Дэниел, — все равно раньше, чем в субботу утром, мы не сможем начать. Хотя бы потому, что я бы все же поставил снайпера на крышу школы. И не в учебный день же.

— Ясно, — буркнул Эллиот и спросил в мобильник: — Причина смерти? 

— Несчастный случай. Перелом аксиса, разрыв спинного мозга. 

— Возраст? Этническая принадлежность?

— Афро-американец, шесть лет. 

—Хорошо. — Эллиот потер уставшие глаза и зачем-то спросил: — Как его звали?

Если Хуанга и удивил вопрос Эллиота, то он никак не дал этого понять. 

— Его звали Джордан Эванс. 

Какое-то время Эллиот молчал. Сначала пытался понять, доброе это предзнаменование или дурное — или он просто рехнулся. Потом захотел спросить, какие родители отдали тело ребенка для научного изучения поздних трупных явлений — но не стал. 

— Эллиот? — спросил его Хуанг. — Ты в порядке? 

— Да. Извини. Мы скоро вернемся.

Весь день Эван оставался незаметным. Проснулся чуть позже полудня, выскользнул из участка, предварительно попросив у Крагена денег на кофе. Эллиота он избегал так старательно, что тот едва поймал его, чтобы доложить, что оперативный эксперимент начинается в семь утра, в субботу. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Эван. 

От его тона, слишком ровного, слишком спокойного, Эллиоту не по себе. 

— Ты мог бы вернуться домой. Взять такси. Я не смогу — нужно разработать план действий с Дэниелом.

Эван невесело улыбнулся.

— Вы прямо как террориста брать собрались. 

— Во-первых, мы еще не знаем, на что он способен. Во-вторых, он не один. 

— Да нет, все правильно. Хорошо, я поеду домой. — Помолчав, Эван добавил: — Спасибо, Стейблер. 

Какое-то время Эллиот вглядывался в его лицо. Встретил его взгляд — и как споткнулся на ровном месте. Как споткнулся бы, если бы обнаружил, что в сплошном окне в квартире не стало стекла — а он стоит на самом краю, и пустота под ногами. Эллиот хотел сказать что-то ободряющее, коснуться. Потом решил — нет, не сейчас. И просто спросил: 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Да. Нормально. Спасибо еще раз. 

Ночью Эллиот проспал не больше четырех часов. 

План действий выходил никудышным — по крайней мере, так казалось Эллиоту, и он довел Дэниела до белого каления, критикуя все подряд, начиная от маячка на машине и миниатюрной камеры с прослушкой, встроенной в красную бейсбольную кепку, до двадцатичетырехфутового грузовика, который должен был вместить станцию парамедиков и отряд спецназовцев. И совсем Эллиот озверел, когда Дэниел наотрез отказался брать с собой кого-либо из спецкорпуса, сказав, что недостаточно тренированные люди в таком деле — это лишний источник неприятностей. 

Краген какое-то время прислушивался к их спорам и в конце концов тоже не выдержал. Велел Эллиоту прекратить придираться к бейсбольной кепке, а Дэниелу — взять с собой Эллиота и Оливию. 

— Мои люди не будут источником неприятностей, — веско сказал Краген. — Разговор окончен. 

Дэниел неохотно кивнул и удалился. Эллиот задержался, и Краген буркнул ему: 

— Будь добр, постарайся не оправдать опасений Дэниела. 

Эллиот сказал, что, конечно же, постарается.

К двум утра Эллиоту сообщили, что минивэн с материалом прибыл и ожидает их в Бруклне, в Дед-Хорс Бэй. Эллиот молча кивнул и залег обратно спать. 

К шести тридцати утра Оливия и Эллиот заехали за Эваном. Эван спал на кушетке — как был, без одеяла или подушки, и в одежде. Поднялся на ноги, когда открылась дверь, кивнул. Оливия кивнула в ответ и спросила:

— Ты выспался? 

— Да. 

— Нервничаешь?

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Ну... да, есть немного. Но, насколько я понимаю, вы все продумали, да? На машине маячок? 

— Да, — сказала Оливия. — Не рискуй. Как только станет понятно, где находится захоронение — беги при первой же возможности. И ни в коем случае не снимай кепку с камерой. 

— Понятно. Тогда давайте уже. Где я забираю машину? 

— Мы тебя довезем. 

По дороге в Дэд-Хорс Бэй Эван молчал. Выслушал Оливию, когда та, не отрывая глаз от дороги, объяснила состояние «материала» и причину смерти. Потом спокойно сказал: 

— Хорошо. Значит, предположительно, я сломал ему шею?

— Ты его толкнул, он ударился. 

— Да, — согласился Эван. — Хорошо.

Они свернули с Флэбуш-Авеню на неприметную меж деревьев грунтовую дорогу. Машину тут же начало потряхивать — Эван безвольно мотнулся, сдерживаемый ремнем. 

— Сейчас, — сказала Оливия. — Недолго осталось.

Белый минивэн, заляпанный грязью, был припаркован у обочины. За голыми ветвями деревьев виднелась серая полоска неба и пляж. Эллиот невольно вздохнул — вспомнился пляж в Лонг-Бич Айленд: такой же белый песок, такой же тихий мерный шум океана. Похоже, да — только запах другой... 

Кажется, Эван подумал о том же: он выбрался из машины и побрел к воде.

— Эван, нам не туда, — автоматически сказала Оливия, но было поздно — Эван проскользнул меж деревьев и остановился как вкопанный. Эллиот прошел за ним и встал за его спиной. И беспомощно подумал — мать же твою, маленький мой, куда же я тебя затащил? 

Заброшенный пляж был усыпан битым стеклом, бутылками, старыми игрушками. Иногда взгляду встречались изогнутые белые кости, обкатанные водой. Воздух был кислым, тошнотворным. Пахло гнилью, горелой резиной, машинным маслом — одновременно. 

Эван молча непонимающе глядел по сторонам. 

— Это просто старая свалка, — сказал Эллиот ему в спину. — Сюда сбрасывали отходы после вытопки жира из лошадиных туш. В числе прочего. 

— Ясно, — рассеянно отозвался Эван. Нагнувшись, коснулся пальцем оторванной кукольной головы с широко распахнутыми выцветшими глазами. Повертел в руках маленький флакончик из-под духов и разжал пальцы. Потом, как опомнившись, добавил: — Извини. Идем.

Из минивэна вылез патрульный — молодой и уставший. Пожал Эллиоту руку и передал Эвану ключи. Эван и Эллиот обошли минивэн вместе. Эван открыл боковую дверцу и заглянул внутрь, Эллиот проследил за его взглядом. Увидел тело Джордана Эванса — с замороженным лицом, закрытыми глазами, заиндевевшими губами. Эван автоматически кивнул мертвому ребенку, как старому знакомому. Пару секунд он еще вглядывался в его лицо, а потом захлопнул дверцу. Обернувшись, встретился взглядом с Эллиотом и тихо сказал: 

— Береги себя, Стейблер. 

— Ты тоже. 

— Конечно. Мне кажется, мы отстали от графика? 

— Ничего. График произвольный в некоторой мере. Где-то за час ты доберешься до Манхэттена. Мы будем за тобой — припаркуемся в трех кварталах. Как только ваша машина тронется с места... 

— Понял.

Полчаса спустя Эллиот и Оливия уже перебирались в грузовичок с лого U-Haul на боку. Вторая машина, с парамедиками, уже был в пути, объяснил Дэниел. Эллиота представили команде из шести человек, и он забрался на переднее сиденье рядом с Дэниелом. 

— Ты без защитного жилета, — сказал Дэниел. 

— Я даже без плюшевого зайчика, — буркнул Эллиот, изогнув шею, чтобы бросить взгляд на плоский экран, закрепленный на стене. На экране проступал сигнал с камеры Эвана — серая дорога за ветровым стеклом. 

Дэниел вздохнул и показал Эллиоту экранчик навигатора, по которому на белой линии улицы ползла мигающая красная точка. Весь путь в Манхэттен Эллиот так и смотрел то на красную точку, то на дорогу глазами Эвана — серо-белый асфальт, размякший снег в утреннем солнце, черно-белые ветви деревьев, встречные машины. Потом — темные пролеты и башни Бруклинского моста, сияющая гладь реки. 

Они припарковались через дорогу от маленького отеля, в трех кварталах от номера три по Дрейк-стрит. Эллиот выглянул в окно, увидел, как из-за голых макушек деревьев выглядывает остроконечник крыши дома Холта — и больше ничего. Потом снова посмотрел на экран. Эван выходил из машины. Открыл калитку, взошел на крыльцо, постучал в дверь, подергал за ручку. Ответа не было. Эван потоптался на крыльце, постучался еще раз. Камера чуть качнулась, звякнуло железо — Эван открывал дверь собственным ключом.

Взгляду открылся коридор, потом просторная гостиная с вымытыми до блеска полами. Эван прошелся по дому, по-хозяйски раздвинул шторы на окнах. Потом прошел в спальню, молча постоял над двуспальной убранной кроватью. 

— Я выйду, — сказал Эллиот. — Пройдусь до Дрейк-стрит. 

— Как хочешь, — сказал Дэниел. — Но учти, что, когда вернется Холт и они с Эваном выедут из дома, подбирать тебя ни у кого не будет времени.

Эллиот досадливо скрипнул зубами и заткнулся.

Эван явно нервничал. Потоптался на одном месте, повертел головой, обошел спальню. Открыл шкаф, вытащил оттуда огромного плюшевого медведя, швырнул поперек постели. Потом с грохотом захлопнул дверцу шкафа и начал разглядывать фотографии на стенах. На одном из старых черно-белых снимков был сам Холт — молодой и тонкий, рядом с ним — высокая некрасивая женщина с младенцем в руках — вероятно, Джуниором. Эван потрогал фотографию указательным пальцем, поскоблил ногтем женское лицо. Потом попятился от стены, пока не наткнулся на край кровати, и сел. 

Где же Холтa носит, досадливо подумал Эллиот, тоже мне, ранняя пташка. И еще — совсем по-идиотски — подумал, что надо было все же попробовать поговорить с Эваном до того, как началась операция. Сказать что-то… что-то такое, важное. То, что Эван пытался расслышать в своих снах через стекло — и никогда не мог. 

Эван снова завертелся, поднялся на ноги и вышел в гостиную. Побродил по пустому дому, ткнулся на кухню и остановился перед холодильником, увешанным магнитиками, записками, детскими рисунками. Осторожно потрогал один из магнитиков — огромную желтую стрекозу, отогнул детский рисунок и вытащил из-под него детскую фотографию. Засмеялся, подняв снимок в руке, и экран заняла старая детская фотография Эвана — выцветшая, с ободранными краями. 

Эван все еще смеялся, когда открывалась дверь, и за его спиной слышались шаги. 

— Кто здесь? — послышался дребезжащий старческий голос. — Джерри, это ты? 

— Нет, — сказал Эван, давясь судорожным смехом и глотая слова, — это не Джерри. 

Фотография выскользнула из его руки и упала на пол.

— Эван... 

Что-то грохнулось в прихожей — кажется, Лэрри поставил покупки на пол. Эван вышел в гостиную, в коридор... Лэрри смотрел на него спокойным взглядом неярких глаз и слабо улыбался.

— Сними шапку, Эван. 

— Это не шапка. Это кепка. 

— Все равно сними. Это крайне неучтиво — не снимать шапку в помещении. 

Эван снова начал смеяться. 

— Блядь, Лэрри... тебе бы приоритеты пересмотреть, что ли. Это единственное, что тебя сейчас беспокоит? 

— Какого черта он творит, — зло процедил Эллиот сквозь зубы. 

— Меня много что беспокоит, — мягко сказал Лэрри. — Но я не буду с тобой беседовать, пока ты не снимешь шапку. 

Камера качнулась, и комната описала полукруг — Эван стащил с головы кепку и отшвырнул на пианино. 

— Скажи, — не унимался Эван, — ты Тони тоже велел дома снять шапку, и он отказался? 

— Отлично, — сказал Дэниел. — Сорвался все-таки. Истерика. 

Выражение на лице Холта изменилось — стало немного задумчивым и почти счастливым. Он сделал шаг по направлению к Эвану, и бледные губы растянулись в улыбке. 

— Надо же. Эван. Сынок... А ведь я все это время... 

— Все это время — что? — звонким голосом спросил Эван. 

Холт вздохнул. 

— Думал, может, ты просто забыл Тони — как дети умеют забывать. Но ты лучше скажи, что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же... 

— Я должен был быть в тюрьме, да. Но видишь как, дали разрешение остаться на Рождество. Условно. Типа в благодарность за то, что я так охуенно хорошо давал показания. И вот я решил — дай-ка зайду, навещу. 

— Эван, Эван. — Лэрри покивал. — Ну что же. Я рад, что ты зашел. И мне жаль, что так вышло с тобой. Я не сержусь на тебя, ты же знаешь. Ты, мне кажется, совсем запутался... 

— И ты сейчас мне поможешь, да? — зло бросил Эван. — Сейчас ты мне все объяснишь, и все станет хорошо? 

— Я постараюсь, — мягко сказал Лэрри. — И постараюсь ответить на все твои вопросы. Правда, я не знаю, сможешь ли ты меня услышать — ты редко меня понимал... очень редко... 

— Вот и объясни! — выпалил Эван. — Объясни, что со мной стало. Что ты со мной сделал. И почему я всю ночь провел в краденой машине с мертвым ребенком на заднем сидении. Можешь объяснить? 

На лице Холта отразилась тревога. Он бросил краткий взгляд на входную дверь, потом впился взглядом в Эвана. Сделал еще один шаг по направлению к нему, положил руку на плечо, сжал пальцы. Очень мягко спросил:

— Ты можешь рассказать, что случилось?

Эван молчал. Лэрри погладил его свободной рукой по щеке — Эван не отстранился. Едва слышно сказал: 

— Не знаю. Я был ... я был в Бруклине. На Кингз-Плаза. Стейблер за мной присматривал, оставил меня в кино... потом я увидел его. Мальчика. Он отбился от родителей. Плакал. Я взял его за руку. Я хотел отвести. А потом ... потом я подумал, что он похож на Тони. Захотел потрогать. И он… он начал кричать, я его толкнул, и он упал и.... 

— Где ты взял машину? 

— Там была, — неопределенно сказал Эван. — Ключ был в зажигании. Я взял. 

— Ясно, — будничным тоном отозвался Лэрри. — Эта та, что стоит у ворот? 

— Да... 

— И сейчас тебя ищут? 

— А ты как думаешь? — взвился Эван. — Меня всю ночь не было в квартире!

Лэрри вздохнул. Снова погладил Эвана по лицу, указательным пальцем разгладил резкую линию меж бровей и сказал не морщить лоб. Эван задохнулся и замотал головой. 

— Лэрри. Блядь. Ты слышал меня или нет? 

— Тихо, сынок. Тихо. — Старческая ладонь провела по смуглому лбу. — Конечно же, я тебя слышал, разве было хоть раз, чтобы я тебя не слышал? Ничего страшного, мальчик мой. Ничего. Не бойся, Эван. Дай мне ключи от машины. 

Эван мотнул головой, сунув руки в карманы, и сделал шаг назад. Лэрри снова шагнул к нему, протянув дрожащие ладони, как ребенку, которого собирался взять на руки. 

— Я сейчас позвоню в полицию, — сказал Эван, отступая к стене. — И все расскажу. Все как было. И меня заберут, и уже не выпустят. И... 

Лэрри молча коснулся его губ ладонью, и Эван умолк. 

— Не надо Эван, — в голосе Лэрри слышались просящие нотки. — Не надо так. Ну что же ты... Бедный мой запутавшийся мальчик.

— Я же не хотел, — едва слышно сказал Эван. — Я не хотел... Я просто хотел потрогать. 

— Ну вот. Сам видишь — так уж вышло. И это очень жаль, что так вышло, Эван. Очень. Мальчика жалко. Но ты подумай сейчас сам — что станет с твоей музыкой, если ты сядешь на всю оставшуюся жизнь? Если ты будешь сидеть, кто будет играть? 

— Не знаю, — Эван безжизненно пожал плечами. — Кто-то другой, наверное. 

— Кого-то другого нет. Твою музыку не сыграет никто другой... и мне кажется, ты сейчас понимаешь, да? Или ты близок к тому, чтобы понять. 

Лэрри снова начал его гладить по лицу, провел большим пальцем по щеке, разглаживая едва заметный шрам, оставшийся после стычки с Рейни. Эван стоял неподвижно, прикрыв глаза. 

— Что я должен понять? — спросил Эван, когда трясущаяся рука провела по его губам. 

— Что ничего нет. 

— Ничего нет, — послушно повторил за ним Эван. 

— Ничего нет, — продолжал говорить Холт, водя по его лицу руками, как слепой. — Нет жизни, нет смерти. Нет боли. Есть только музыка. Ты никогда раньше этого не понимал, а я не мог тебя этому научить. Этому невозможно научить... — Голос Лэрри сорвался, и он мягко добавил: — И я уже думал, что ты никогда не поймешь... но надеялся... и, кажется, не зря... ты же понимаешь, да? 

— Да, — Эван медленно кивнул. — Да. 

— Мальчика жалко, — еще раз сказал Лэрри, — но сейчас его уже поздно беречь. А тебя и твою музыку — не поздно... И это единственное, что нужно беречь. И — я рад, что ты пришел ко мне. Я рад. Скажу, что ты провел ночь со мной. Все уладится... сейчас... Сейчас мы его отнесем. Пойдем со мной, Эван. Успокойся, не бойся. Дай мне ключи от машины. 

Эван пошатнулся. С прикрытыми глазами, как во сне, достал из кармана ключи, протянул их Лэрри и пошел за ним следом. Задержался у пианино, потянулся за кепкой, но сухая старческая рука остановила его. 

— Оставь ты её.

— Холодно, — неуверенно отозвался Эван. 

— Конечно, холодно. Но какой прок от неё... никогда не понимал молодых людей, которые ходят в тряпичных кепках и надеются, что в них будет теплее. 

 

Лэрри все еще бормотал, когда они вышли в прихожую. Эллиот всматривался в два силуэта. Увидел, как Лэрри бережно натягивает шерстяную зимнюю шапку Эвану на уши. 

— Сейчас поедут, — будничным голосом сказал Дэниел и вставил ключ в зажигание. — Дадим им пару минут форы и тоже тронемся. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот.

Где-то две минуты он смотрел на красную точку на экране навигатора — та медленно ползла по белой линии Дрейк-стрит, потом остановилась.

— Какого хрена? — зло бросил Дэниел. — Чего они встали? 

— Если заглохла машина, то совсем здорово, — сказал Эллиот. И проклял камеру, оставленную у Холта. 

— Невозможно, — сказал Дэниел. 

Он вывел грузовик со стоянки, проехал два квартала, миновав продуктовую лавку и пару старых магазинчиков. Остановился за углом Хейл-авеню, пересекавшей Дрейк-стрит. Вытащил из бардачка бинокль, который Эллиот тут же у него отобрал и наставил на белый минивэн, запаркованный через дорогу. Дэниел молча протянул руку за спинку сиденья, и ему в ладонь положили второй бинокль. 

За крышами домов вспыхнуло солнце, и какое-то время Эллиот слепо щурился — ему все казалось, что он видит тень движения рядом с машиной. Он проморгался, снова направил бинокль на Дрейк-стрит и чертыхнулся. 

— Что? — спросила Оливия. 

— Они идут к Лэрри Холту младшему, — сказал ей Дэниел. 

Эван поднимался на крыльцо вслед за Холтом. В его руках был огромный сверток, в котором угадывались очертания детского тела. 

— Блядь, Эван, не смей, — беспомощно сказал ему в спину Эллиот. 

Дверь дома открылась. Где-то с минуту Лэрри что-то говорил Джуниору. Лица Джуниора Эллиот разглядеть не мог, но тот явно не спешил впускать к себе ни Лэрри, ни Эвана. 

Беги, подумал Эллиот. Пожалуйста, не геройствуй, просто убеги. 

Эван и не думал бежать. Как живого, он прижимал к себе мертвого ребенка, завернутого с ног до головы в одеяло — бережно, осторожно, чуть покачивая в руках. 

— Я позвоню Кабот, — сказала Оливия. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. 

Оливия набрала номер Кабот и сообщила о непредвиденном обстоятельстве — похоже, придется получать ордер на обыск дома Джуниора. Заодно и ордер на арест. 

— Вы ебанулись? — поинтересовался Дэниел, не сводя глаз с крыльца. — Что тогда резонное обоснование, если не это? 

— Один раз мы уже так решили, — сказала Оливия. — Несколько тысяч кассет детской порнографии домашнего изготовления исключили из улик при апелляции. 

— Однако. — Дэниел покачал головой и больше не спорил. 

Через пятнадцать минут с ними связалась Кабот, доложив, что получен ордер на обыск обоих домов и ордеры на арест — тоже. Рекордный срок, рассеянно подумал Эллиот, присматриваясь к закрытой двери дома Джуниора. В здании суда она, что ли, ждала новостей? Если так, то молодец. В любом случае молодец... 

Дверь оставалась закрытой. Еще пять минут спустя в поле зрения оказалась красная мазда — номерной знак Эллиот не разглядел, но в выбравшемся из машины человеке он признал Джерри Роллза. Джерри оглянулся по сторонам, качнул головой и поднялся на крыльцо. Дверь открылась. В отличие от Холта и Эвана, Роллза впустили сразу же. Эллиот прищурился, но не увидел, кто открывал дверь. 

— Идем, — сказал Дэниел, вставляя ключ в зажигание. 

— Подожди, — Эллиот услышал собственный голос, спокойный и почти равнодушный. 

— Стейблер, ты сдурел?

— Дай ему выйти. 

— Он не выйдет. 

— Он выйдет. 

Дэниел вздохнул и взялся за руль. 

— Подожди, — еще раз попросил Эллиот. — Мы не знаем, есть ли в этом доме огнестрельное оружие. Мы не знаем, что там происходит. Но их трое, и когда они поймут, что Эван привел нас к ним — его просто кончат.

— Вполне возможно, они его уже убивают, — сказал Дэниел. — Втроем. 

— Если так, то мы уже опоздали. Но если ему поверили, то он еще сможет оттуда выйти. 

Дэниел неохотно кивнул.

— Десять минут.

Эллиот ждал. Краем глаза он видел гостиную Холта на экране — трансляцию с камеры в кепке. И застывшую красную точку на экране навигатора. По левую руку, через боковое стекло виднелся сетчатый забор школы, у которого восемь лет назад двое мальчишек ждали своего приятеля. И, наверное, не очень понимали, почему он не выходит, и почему они не могут уйти... В глазах рябило. Острия голых ветвей, покрытые тонкой коркой льда, загорелись в лучах солнца. Когда Эллиоту снова почудилась тень движения на пороге, он подумал, что это обман зрения, и в обратном его убедила только реакция Дэниела. 

— Подожди, — снова сказал Эллиот, — дай ему отойти. 

Эван, уже без шапки и без куртки — в одной футболке, вышел из дома, прикрыв за собой дверь. Какое-то время постоял на пороге, потом, неловко опираясь на перила и пошатываясь, заковылял по ступеням крыльца. 

Эллиот выскочил из машины и побежал.

Дэниел рявкнул ему что-то в спину, Эллиот не расслышал. 

Ему казалось, что он бежит к Эвану бесконечно долго — и горящая зимним солнцем дорога растягивается под ногами, не позволяя расстоянию сократиться. Эван стоял неподвижно — черный силуэт в белом огне. Потом Эван увидел его и, пошатнувшись, сделал один крошечный шаг по направлению к нему. Потом — еще один. 

Когда Эллиот добежал, Эван поднял голову и молча протянул руку. На открытой ладони лежала маленькая обугленная железка, в которой узнавались очертания щита и крыльев.

Дверь в дом захлопнулась с порывом ветра. Эван встретился взглядом с Эллиотом и болезненно улыбнулся. Пошевелил губами, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не издал ни звука. Еще раз пошатнулся и начал падать. Эллиот подхватил его под мышки, и Эван безвольно обвис в его руках. 

Потом Эллиот кричал. Звал на помощь, придерживая обмякшее тело с рукояткой ножа в спине, разворачиваясь, чтобы заслонить Эвана спиной от домa. Рядом оказался Дэниел — он ухватил Эллиота за плечо и что-то прокричал ему в лицо. Парамедики оттеснили Эллиота от Эвана, и Эллиот разжал руки. Беспамятство прекратилось так же быстро, как и началось: в следующие две минуты Эллиот уже знал все. Он знал, куда Дэниел поставит людей, какие приказы отдаст, как будет проходить наступление. А еще — Эллиот знал, что не будет ничего ждать. 

Не обратив внимания на окрик Дэниела, он развернулся и пошел к дому. Взбежал на крыльцо, толкнул незапертую дверь. Дэниел и Оливия сравнялись с ним секундой позже.

Из прихожей в гостиную вели кровавые следы. Эллиот заглянул внутрь и остановился на входе. Труп Джордана Эванса лежал на кушетке — футболка была задрана до плеч. 

Джерри Роллз сидел в кресле, все еще судорожно сжимая в оцепеневших пальцах бокал вина. Из вскрытого горла капала кровь. Скрюченное тело Холта с размозжённым черепом, переломленным позвоночником и превращенным в кровавое месиво лицом лежало на полу. Сухие старческие пальцы подрагивали и скребли по ковру, но перестали двигаться, когда Оливия нагнулась, чтобы коснуться его шеи и проверить пульс. 

Джуниор нашелся в углу гостиной. Он сидел неподвижно, вытянув перед собой ноги в окровавленных ботинках и завороженно разглядывал собственные руки — мокрые, красные. 

Услышав шаги, он вскинул голову, встретился с Эллиотом безумным, счастливым взглядом и удовлетворенно сказал: 

— Всех. Как я их всех, а? 

Дэниел вздохнул, прошел в гостиную вместе с Эллиотом. Они бесцеремонно поднял Джуниора на ноги, ухватив за локти, развернули его лицом к стене. Эллиот защелкнул на нем наручники, Дэниел зачитал ему права, потом спросил его, понимает ли он, о чем речь. 

— Всех, — продолжал бормотать Джуниор, неловко перебирая ногами, когда его поволокли к выходу. — Всех. Всех. Всех.

***

Эллиот провел в комнате для ожидания при отделении скорой помощи где-то два часа с лишним. За окном крутились огни мигалок, то и дело автоматически открывались двери. Кто-то орал в окошко регистрации, что сейчас сдохнет прямо здесь, не сходя с места. Где-то плакал ребенок. Надрывно стонала женщина, прижимая к окровавленным губам бумажное полотенце и то и дело сплевывая в картонный поднос. Среди шума многоголосной толпы ему то и дело слышался крик Эвана, и Эллиот каждый раз невольно вздрагивал. Каждые четверть часа он пытался пробраться через стеклянные двери в комнату триажа, откуда его вежливо выставляли, напоминая, что Паркс в операционной, новостей пока нет, но как только будут, ему сообщат немедленно, и нет, ни в коем случае не забудут. 

Его, конечно же, забыли. Когда уже после полудня он снова вломился в триаж, на этот раз вытащив значок, ему сообщили, что Эван Паркс уже час как не в операционной. Когда Эллиот спросил, каков прогноз, медестра сообщила, что ранение не смертельно, легкие и сердце задеты не были. 

Эллиот спросил, может ли он увидеть Эвана. 

— Сейчас не надо. Приходите к вечеру. 

Эллиот согласился и, поблагодарив, ушел. 

Он вернулся в участок. Выслушал сведения с места преступления и предварительные данные экспертов. Коксовая печь в подвале, останки захоронены под полом, залиты цементом. Пока извлекли три детских трупа, но для опознания еще рано. Эллиот рассеянно кивнул, вспомнил бляху с фуражки — обугленную и почерневшую, и спросил о ней. Её нашли, отправили в вещественные доказательства, сказала Лив. Наверное, бляха выпала, закатилась в угол, когда останки вытаскивали из печи. Эван заметил и подобрал... 

— Он дошел до подвала? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Да. Джуниор сказал, что дошел.

— Джуниор, — опомнившись, отозвался Эллиот. — Он еще и разговаривает? 

— Да. Хочет подписать признание. И, кажется, он радуется. 

Эллиот вспомнил окровавленное тело Холта, застывшего Джерри Роллза с раскрытым горлом и горько усмехнулся. И подумал, что, наверное, в этом есть какая-то невозможная и почти идеальная свобода: когда остается только ярость — и больше ничего. 

— Я хочу с ним поговорить. 

— Сколько угодно, — сказала Оливия. — Он отвечает на вопросы. Адвоката не хочет, и в чем-то я его понимаю. 

— Да, пожалуй. Кстати, уже выяснилось, как в этом был замешан Джерри Роллз? Он...

— Не убивал, нет. И даже никого из детей не трогал, просто время от времени брал у Лэрри кассеты — посмотреть. Было удобно: рисковать и светиться он не любил. Про убийства, естественно, знал с самого начала, давал советы — что говорить, если возникнут подозрения, как построить алиби. 

— Добропорядочный гражданин, — хмыкнул Эллиот.

— О, не то слово, — сказала Оливия. — Я думаю, ты помнишь Эмму Доусон и несостоявшиеся показания Джейка Доусона? 

— Еще бы.

— Если хочешь узнать, насколько гражданин допропорядочен, проследи за деньгами. За день до суда Джерри Роллз обналичил чек на пять тысяч — от Лэрри Холта. На следующий день Эмма Доусон погасила двухмесячный долг по квартире и заплатила за три месяца вперед. 

— А... — Эллиот на секунду потерял дар речи. — А приступ эпилепсии? 

— Да не было никакого приступа. Прокатила ребенка до госпиталя, потерроризировала врачей, его в тот же день выписали. Роллз сказал ей, что так будет надежнее — никто не будет выпрашивать ордер, чтобы тащить в суд больного ребенка. 

— Ясно, — вздохнул Эллиот. — Хорошо, дай, что ли, протокол допроса Джуниора.

По протоколу удалось установить только хронологию произошедшего. Эван действительно дошел до коксовой печи в подвале, сказав, что хочет посмотреть, куда положат ребенка. Там он и нашел бляху от фуражки Тони. Джуниор, оставшись наедине с Роллзом и детским трупом, осмотрел тело. Потом перерезал глотку Роллзу. Убил Лэрри, когда тот поднялся по лестнице из подвала. Последней жертвой стал Эван, когда тот, ничего вокруг себя не замечая, медленно побрел к выходу...

Когда Эллиот зашел в кабинет для частных переговоров, где Джуниор сидел за столом, положив на столешницу скованные наручниками руки. Увидев Эллиота, Джуниор жизнерадостно заулыбался. 

— Расскажи мне, — сказал Эллиот, усаживаясь напротив него. 

— Я уже все рассказал. 

— Я хочу услышать от тебя. 

— А если я не захочу рассказывать во второй раз?

— Мне будет жаль. 

Джуниор хмыкнул. 

— О да, мы же не можем допустить, чтобы у тебя оставались сожаления!

Джуниор остался жить в Техасе после того, как отец решил переехать в Нью-Йорк. Работал бухгалтером. Был женат когда-то, но недолго. «Не сложилось», — без капли сожаления сказал Джуниор. Когда ему было тридцать, он потерял работу, дом пришлось продать. Отец сказал ему переезжать в Нью-Йорк, купил ему жилье. Джуниор переехал. Виделись они не то чтобы часто — хотя жили по соседству. Холт занимался с соседскими детьми, собственный сын, никогда не проявивший способностей к музыке, его не очень-то интересовал. Но все было вполне нормально — пока полтора года спустя Холт не появился на пороге его дома с детским трупом. «Несчастный случай, — засмеялся Джуниор, покачав головой. — Конечно, несчастный — кажется, придушил ремнем...». С трупом Джуниор сориентировался быстро: сжечь, останки спрятать, залить цементом, «всяко менее рискованно, чем копаться где-то в лесу, а в реку сбрасывать — так вообще идиотизм». Ребенка потом искали долго — года два. Лэрри сам позвонил родителям, сказав, что их сын не пришел на занятия.

Эллиот слушал, не понимая, как так может быть. Ни капли сожаления или стыда, ни капли сочувствия к детям — даже погибшим. Детей Джуниор тихо ненавидел. Отцу он был благодарен, но временами ненавидел и его — за то, что тот не мог или не хотел остановиться. Так и продолжал заниматься с детьми, тратить на них время, деньги, продолжал рисковать... и продолжал кого-то искать. «Кого-то особенного. Кого можно было бы любить. Кто бы смог стать его наследником, — пояснил Джуниор и снова рассмеялся. — Так и говорил, понимаешь. Стать наследником. Старый он у меня был…»

Когда Джунор понял, что Лэрри все-таки нашел своего преемника — то еще держался. Но когда понял, что Эван врет, и все происходящее — ловушка, его захлестнула ярость. 

— Как ты догадался? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Задрал маечку, посмотрел на тельце, — гадко усмехнулся Джуниор. — Замороженный — это конечно, здорово, но трупные пятна-то не врут... 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. И зачем-то спросил: — Как звали твою мать?

Мать звали Клариссой, сказал Джуниор, и на его лице мелькнуло впервые что-то вроде неуверенности. 

— Почему она ушла от отца? 

— Ушла? — тупо повторил Джуниор, словно пытаясь вникнуть в смысл этого простого слова.

— Или сбежала? 

— Нет, — Джуниор качнул головой. — Она не успела сбежать...

Кларисса пыталась бежать, когда поймала мужа за домогательством к ребенку. После пары секунд растерянности, вырвала Джуниора у него из рук. Схватила документы и бросилась к машине, волоча сына за собой. 

Десять минут спустя Джуниор сидел на заднем сидении с трупом матери, пока Лэрри вел машину куда-то в глушь. Молча смотрел, как отец выкапывает яму — и все еще не понимал, зачем.... 

— Ты не помнишь, где это было? — спросил Эллиот. 

— Я не знаю, где это было. Мне было пять лет. 

— Ты кому-нибудь об этом рассказывал?

— Нет. 

По дороге домой Лэрри молчал. Единственное, что он сказал сыну: «Будь благодарен, что не остался с ней». 

— Я действительно старался быть благодарным, — задумчиво сказл Джуниор. — Трех у него взял. Взял бы и четвертого. 

— Ясно. — Эллиот задумался, пытаясь найти нестыковки в этой истории, проверить которую уже не было возможности. — Но ты говорил, что мать ушла?

— Говорил, — согласился Джуниор. — Я, знаешь, не был полностью уверен, ушла она или — или так... Отец, когда говорил с шерифом и просил её найти, плакал и обнимал меня. Шериф тоже плакал. Я подумал... — Джуниор нахмурился. — Подумал, может, я ошибся. 

— Ты говорил, она писала тебе. 

— Да. Когда мне стало семь, я начал спрашивать отца про мать. Нашли ли её. И потом — появились письма. Я доставал почту, и они были там — с почтовыми штампами и марками... И я смотрел только на конверты и не мог понять, её это почерк — или его... Может, и её. Может, я ошибся. Я уже не знаю. Уже никто не знает. 

Эллиот оставил его в покое. Выйдя из кабинета, он столкнулся с Хуангом, который наблюдал за происходящим через перегородку. 

— Кажется, Лэрри умел строить свою реальность, — задумчиво сказал Хуанг. — Не так уж много требуется для того, чтобы направить чьё-то сознание на нужный тебе путь. Всего лишь очень много страха и одна-единственная капля сомнения — и все. 

— И все, — эхом отозвался Эллиот. 

— Как Эван? 

— Жив. 

— Вот это — что-то сродни чуду, — сказал Хуанг. — Что кто-то смог выйти из мира Лэрри живым.

Оставалось слишком много вопросов. Были ли еще жертвы у Холта — кроме тех троих, останки которых нашли в доме Джуниора, и если были, где их искать? И где искать тело Клариссы Холт? Вопросы оставались, но не осталось никого, кто мог бы дать ответ.  
Эллиот посидел с Оливией, они разделили пиццу на двоих, закончили отчеты. Потом Эллиот спросил, привели ли ему машину. Краген сказал, что нет, она все еще в Бронксе, и он может забрать её сам в любое удобное для него время. Когда Эллиот уходил, Краген сказал ему, что он выходит на работу — да, Эллиот не ослышался, в воскресенье. 

— А как же отпуск? — достаточно нагло спросил Эллиот. 

— Хватит уже, тебе не кажется? Никогда еще не встречал человека, способного создать столько работы для окружающих во время отпуска. 

Эллиот улыбнулся, но поторговался и все же выбил себе половину воскресенья. Только половину, потому что с утра предстояла беседа с отделом внутренних расследований. 

— За что? — тоскливо спросил Эллиот. 

— Это ты мне скажи.

— Понятия не имею. 

— Хорошо, будешь рассказывать Такеру. Делегата вызывать?

Эллиот подумал. 

— А не помешало бы. Черт, неужели нельзя отложить до двадцать шестого? Рождество на носу.

— Такер решил, что нельзя.

Эллиот кивнул, распрощался и отправился за машиной. В госпитале он был к шести вечера, и на этот раз его пропустили к Эвану, предупредив, что он не должен волновать пациента. 

— Я не буду волновать, — пообещал Эллиот и толкнул дверь в палату. 

Эван лежал на узкой больничной койке — на животе, повернув голову к окну. Эллиот обошел койку, пододвинул стул к самому краю. Задернул занавеску и опустился рядом с Эваном. Какое-то время он просто вглядывался в его лицо — и не мог понять, спит Эван или нет. И если спит — надо ли будить. Наверное, будить не стоило, но Эллиот все равно не удержался: протянул руку и просто потрогал горячее ухо. Эван заморгал и улыбнулся. Сонно повернул голову, прижав щекой его руку к своему плечу, и неловко прихватил губами пальцы. 

— Стейблер. Ты пришел все-таки... 

Эллиот положил ладонь ему на затылок. 

— Вот что ты такое говоришь? Разве я мог не прийти?

— Не, — тихо сказал Эван. — Я просто сейчас, видишь... 

Он пошевелил рукой, от которой тянулась трубочка капельницы. Эллиот пододвинул подставку с капельницей ближе, бросил взгляд на наклейки. 

— Ативан, гравол, морфин... адская смесь. 

— Не говори, — засмеялся Эван, — я прямо как Алиса... вот-вот увижу белого кролика... ну, или голубого. 

Эллиот снова потрепал его по уху. 

— Сильно больно? 

— Не... Да и все нормально вообще-то. Сердце не задето, легкие тоже. У меня пластырь на спине... Хочешь посмотреть? 

— Хочу, конечно, кто же в своем уме откажется? 

Эллиот осторожно распахнул больничную рубашку у него на спине. Провел пальцем вдоль краев пластыря. Погладил поясницу. Эван тихо выдохнул и что-то пробормотал в подушку, и прежде, чем Эллиот переспросил, стал ласкаться. Перевернулся на бок, потянулся к нему, хватал за руки, терся щекой о предплечье, поцеловал в локоть и потом снова замер, уткнувшись носом ему в ладонь. 

— Ну ты что, Эван? Что же ты... — Эллиот нагнулся к нему, поцеловал в лоб. — Все закончилось, видишь. Рассказать тебе, что случилось?

— Не, — сказал Эван. — Подробности давай потом. Я все равно сейчас не очень соображаю... ты просто скажи — я все нормально сделал? 

— Более чем.

Эван улыбнулся. Пошевелил губами, как будто хотел сказать что-то еще, и отключился.

Встреча с отделом внутренних расследований прошла на удивление мирно, возможно, благодаря присутствию делегата — миссис Кроуфорд, строгой сухопарой тетки в роговых очках и на голову выше и Эллиота, и Такера. 

Такер хотел знать, почему Эллиот нарушил протокол, направившись в дом один. 

— Я был не один, — сказал Эллиот. 

— Но ты направился туда первым?

— Да. 

— Почему?

— Потому что Паркса вытолкнули оттуда с ножом в спине. Учитывая, что в ход пошло оружие, я решил вмешаться, пока не стало поздно. 

— Только не говори мне, что ты сожалеешь о гибели Роллза и Холта. 

Кроуфорд сурово сверкнула очками и поджала губы. 

— Я сожалею, — сказал Эллиот. — Сожалею, что уже никогда не будет громкого суда над Джерри Роллзом — чтобы таким, как он, неповадно было прятать улики и прятаться за неприкосновенностью. Сожалею, что мы никогда не узнаем, были ли еще жертвы, и если были — то где они похоронены. Сожалею, что мы никогда не сможем отдать Холта под суд за убийство Клариссы Холт и никогда не найдем её тело. И больше всего я сожалею, что мы не смогли передать Холта в руки правосудия штата Техас, чтобы они его жарили и хоронили за свой счет.

Такер сухо усмехнулся. 

— Все еще проблемы с гневом, Стейблер? 

— С моим гневом нет никаких проблем. Он ведет совершенно беспроблемное существование. 

В общем, Эллиот отделался выговором и не стал спорить, решив, что легко отделался — по крайней мере, обошлось без очередного направления к психологу. Прощаясь, Такер усмехнулся снова и пожелал ему доброго, мирного Рождества, всем своим видом показывая, что в возможность такового он не верит ни на секунду.

В госпитале Эллиот был к трем дня. Ему сказали, что Эван на рентгене, велели вернуться через пару часов. Эллиот побродил по коридорам, вышел из больницы. Вдохнул сырой холодный воздух и задержался у входа, где снова сверкали огни скорых и кого-то волокли в приемное на носилках со стремительной скоростью. 

Эллиот отступил в сторону и, решив не путаться под ногами, пошел дальше. Свернул на Уильям-стрит, которая неожиданно показалась слишком кричащей и одновременно — слишком тесной и узкой. Эллиот купил кофе на вынос в забегаловке, прошел пару кварталов и остановился на Либерти. Посмотрел на башни Торгового центра и неожиданно почувствовал себя не то муравьем в огромном холме, не то просто очень маленьким и потерянным. На долю секунды ему казалось, что он в чем-то понимает маленького Тони Кросса, который успел пройтись по Ласалль к торговой палате Чикаго и потом взахлеб рассказывал приятелям, какое оно все огромное. 

Тебе бы путешествовать, подумал Эллиот, путешествовать и писать книги. Что же ты пошел к Лэрри один? Зачем? Говорил же тебе Рейдер: ты не один, нужно найти того, кому можно доверять — и неужели во всем мире ты не нашел никого, кроме двух мальчишек, таких же, как ты, которые, в отличие от тебя, нихера не понимали... И что повернулось у тебя в голове, когда Лэрри положил тебе руку на плечо и повел за собой дом, что ты пошел за ним, послушно и спокойно, как все остальные? Как, каким образом один-единственный Лэрри Холт, усохший и ничем не примечательный, был способен создать такую реальность, в которой ты забыл о собственной правоте и потерял все: и путешествия, и огромные небоскребы, и армию — все, о чем ты мечтал, и даже то, о чем еще не научился мечтать... 

Эллиот прошелся по Либерти. Снова купил кофе, посидел в магазинчике. Когда решил, что времени прошло достаточно, направился обратно в больницу. 

Его хотели пускать — сказали, что Эван только что уснул после сложного дня.

— Я не буду его будить, — сказал Эллиот. — Просто рядом посижу.

Он действительно просто сидел рядом. Смотрел, как Эван морщится и хмурится во сне. Потом трогал смуглый лоб, разглаживая резкую линию, и тихо говорил, почти не понимая, какую чушь он несет. Ничего ты не запутавшийся мальчик, и даже не бедный, правда? Умный... талантливый... хороший... хороший друг... верный... бесстрашный... 

Лицо Эвана смягчилось, и он заулыбался, сонно моргнув. Потом вяло зашарил по постели, нащупал руку Эллиота и положил себе под щеку. 

— Ты с детьми поговорил? — неожиданно спросил Эван. 

— Нет. 

— Жаль. Я загадывал для тебя... ты прав, хуево работают наши паромы...Но все равно, с Рождеством тебя... сегодня же канун Рождества, да? 

— Да. Сегодня. Завтра, наверное, съезжу к матери с утра, вечером приду к тебе. 

— Ага... — Эван улыбнулся. — Привет ей, ладно?

— Конечно.

Вечером Эллиот долго стоял у глухого окна в гостиной, где несколько дней назад Эван загадывал свои желания. По темной глади океана пробегали редкие огни. Действительно — если представить, что мир накренился на своей оси, кажется, что падают звезды... Можно загадывать, почему бы и нет. 

Если уж ты загадываешь для меня, то давай и я загадаю для тебя. Пусть тебя примут в Джулиард. Пусть три года спустя — будем скромными — ты выпустишь собственный альбом. Первый. Пусть твой первый альбом называется «Чикаго». Ну и что, что уже было — мало ли что уже было, все равно пусть. Зато там обязательно будет песня с названием «Залив дохлых лошадей» — вот такой, кажется, еще ни у кого не было... И все-таки к черту скромность, пусть ты будешь охуенно знаменитым, охренительно богатым. И десять лет спустя пусть все считают меня старым тщеславным идиотом с молодым красивым любовником.

Эллиот лег спать рано. Спалось почти спокойно — только иногда он по привычке сквозь сон начинал шарить под одеялом, ища Эвана и не находя. Потом вспоминал: нет, не сегодня — послезавтра. А потом опять забывал и снова искал.

У матери Эллиот не задержался. Пришел без предупреждения и звонка, в качестве подарка принес ей новый огнетушитель и детектор дыма, — прежние она, естественно, не потрудилась заменить. Мать, погруженная в тихую печаль, почти не заметила его присутствия. Эллиот передал ей привет от Эвана и попрощался. И подумал: жаль. Жаль — что все как Эван говорил, разговор через стекло. Какой-то свой мир, и другим людям только изредка, вскользь удается его коснуться. 

По дороге в Манхэттен Эллиот поймал себя на том, что в груди стало тесно. Хотелось не то плакать, не то разгромить что-то. Или предъявить претензии к паромам. 

Уже в больничном коридоре, по пути к палате Эвана, Эллиот не выдержал и позвонил домой. Вернее, детям. 

Трубку взяла Кейти, поздоровалась с ним вполне мирно, пожелала счастливого Рождества. 

— Тебе тоже, — сказал Эллиот. — Я могу увидеть детей?

— Ты как? — ответила Кейти вопросом на вопрос. 

— Нормально я. 

— Ходишь к терапевту? 

— Нет. 

— Тогда, мне кажется, не стоит. 

— Не стоит — что? 

— Видеть детей. 

— Блядь. Кейти, я не прошу тебя об опеке или регулярных визитах, но могу я их увидеть на полчаса — на десять минут, в Рождество? 

Кейти промолчала. 

— Кейти, — еще раз попытался Эллиот, — ну что же ты... это же я. Не надо так, а? 

— А как надо, Эллиот? — очень устало спросила Кейти. — Что изменилось с того дня когда ты ушел? 

— Не знаю. 

— И я не знаю. Но пока ты считаешь, что ты можешь распускать руки, а потом достаточно будет извиниться — и все сразу же должно стать нормально, я не хочу, чтобы ты видел детей. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я так не считаю. 

— Но ты ничего не делаешь, да? Гнев как был, так и остался, и тебе все равно, откуда он и кто тебе попадется под руку. 

— Мне не все равно. Просто... 

— Просто ты ничего по этому поводу не делаешь. Тогда привыкай к тому, что ... — она осеклась и не закончила. 

— Привыкай — к чему? — раздраженно бросил Эллиот. 

— К тому, что тебя боятся собственные дети. 

Наступило молчание. 

— Мне кажется, это ты меня боишься. И если так, то мне жаль. Но я не верю, что меня боятся мои дети. 

— Конечно, не веришь, — сказала Кейти. — Хорошего Рождества, Эллиот. 

Эллиот сунул мобильник в карман. Резко вдохнул, выдохнул сквозь зубы и толкнул дверь в палату Эвана. 

Эван спал, как и вчера, и позавчера. Спал на животе, обнимая подушку. Какое-то время Эллиот просто смотрел на него, как когда-то раньше смотрел на спящих детей, на Кейти, задремавшую на кушетке после бессонной ночи с близнецами. На мать, свалившуюся от усталости после череды бессонных ночей в ей одной понятных приключениях. Смотрел — и оставлял всё это за дверью. Это — потом. Потом можно будет снова пробовать, снова пытаться коснуться, дотянуться, что-то вернуть — до бесконечности. Где-то там, но не здесь. Здесь и сейчас — не надо было ничего выпрашивать... 

Эван пошевелился во сне. Эллиот опустился на стул рядом с кроватью и потрогал его за нос. Эван сонно моргнул и улыбнулся уголком рта. 

— Чего за нос-то?

— Да вот. Проверяю вот, как ты. Нос мокрый и холодный — значит, собака здорова. 

— Сам ты собака, — подавив зевок, пробормотал Эван и провел носом по его ладони. 

— Это само собой. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально... Кажется, сегодня — последняя ночь этого коктейля. Завтра к вечеру выпишут. 

— К вечеру — это хорошо. Я после работы заеду за тобой. Вернее, сначала заеду домой, захвачу тебе одежду. Потом — за тобой. 

— Ага, — согласился Эван, счастливо жмурясь. — А потом?

— А потом... — Эллиот вздохнул и положил ему руку на плечо. — По дороге мы остановимся в «Старбаксе» и купим тебе «лондонский туман». И лимонный кекс. Два лимонных кекса. А потом... потом мы приедем домой. И... 

Эван сонно улыбался и кивал в такт словам. 

— Будешь меня отмывать и греть? 

— Если захочешь. А потом, я все же думаю, что мы будем очень долго спать. Я даже возьму больничный. Ненадолго — на два дня. Потом будет пятница, её я все же отработаю. А потом будут выходные, и мы с тобой... черт, ты знаешь, кажется, предел моих мечтаний — это кушетка, пицца, пиво и «Стар Трек».

— М-м-м-м. Пицца и «Стар Трек» — это отлично. Кушетка — так вообще запредельно. 

— Я рад. 

Эван снова зажмурился. 

— Расскажи мне, что будет потом. 

— Я не знаю, Эван. Все, что мы захотим. Все, что сможем. 

— Например? 

— Не знаю. Может, мы вместе махнем в Чикаго и вместе пройдем по Ласалль-стрит рано утром — еще до рассвета. А вечером выпьем за Тони Кросса в первом попавшемся ирландском пабе. И я нажрусь до скотского состояния, хуже Манча. И ты, матерясь, поволочешь меня в гостиницу.

Эван шмыгнул носом, улыбаясь. 

— А еще может быть, когда-нибудь ты напишешь песню под названием «Залив дохлых лошадей». 

— Вот это вряд ли. Я никогда не писал ничего своего. 

— А хотел? 

— Да. Очень. 

— Значит, еще напишешь. 

— Да. Надо бы. — Эван зевнул. — Название уж очень хорошее.

— Спать хочешь?

— Угу. Только мне жалко спать, когда ты рядом. 

Эллиот улыбнулся. 

— Не жадничай. Привыкай. 

— Хорошо. А ты расскажи еще что-нибудь... 

— Что? 

— Не знаю. Что-нибудь. Что будет потом.

***

Эллиот приехал за Эваном, как обещал, после работы, отпросившись чуть раньше — к некоторому неудовольствию Крагена, который сказал, что Эллиот все еще ведет себя, как в отпуске, наверное, по инерции. Эллиот не стал спорить. Он чувствовал себя, как ребенок перед летними каникулами — и когда собирал одежду для Эвана дома, и когда вел машину к больнице, автоматически отмечая «Старбаксы» по пути. 

Когда он вбежал в палату, то пару секунд тупо таращился на огромного чернокожего мужика, который лежал в койке Эвана и мирно, с присвистом, похрапывал, причмокивая губами во сне. 

Эллиот попятился из палаты, прикрыл за собой дверь и потерянно оглянулся по сторонам. Вокруг суетились медсестры и санитары, какой-то подросток плелся по коридору, с грохотом волоча за собой капельницу. Эллиот ухватил первую попавшуюся медсестру за рукав, отвел в сторону и спросил, где Эван. 

— Сейчас проверю. — Она отошла к компьютеру и, минутой позже, подняла голову и заулыбалась. — Его уже выписали. 

— Когда? 

— Утром, в десять. 

— А... — Эллиот моргнул. — Он еще здесь?

— Это вряд ли. Но вы можете проверить комнату ожидания. 

Эллиот послушно проверил комнату для ожидания. Потом туалеты, потом сувенирную лавку. Потом спустился в кафе и оглядел столы и небольшую вяло продвигавшуюся очередь у кассы. Эвана нигде не было. Эллиот метнулся обратно в секцию и снова начал допрашивать медсестер, одну за другой, пока не нашел кого-то, кто помнил, как Эвана выписали. Помнил его молодой медбрат, который сказал, что связал Эвана с соцработницей — у того не было одежды. Одежду с рук ему выдали, выдали и купон на такси. После этого Эван позвонил кому-то с общественного телефона и ушел. 

— Как ушел? — еще раз спросил Эллиот. 

На него посмотрели несколько странно и только пожали плечами.

Минутой позже Эллиот уже был на телефоне — звонил Лив, которая выслушала его, вздохнула и сказала: 

— Хорошо. Будем искать. Я только Ника задберу. 

— Ты его с нами потащишь? — обалдел Эллиот. — А найти кого-нибудь присмотреть за ним? 

— Кого я сейчас найду в последний момент. Откуда начнем?

— Я не знаю. С приютов для бездомных, наверное? 

— Наверное, — подумав, согласилась Лив. — Но, мне кажется, нужно начать с самого очевидного. Зайди к его матери.

Кармен Паркс на этот раз не пустила Эллиота в дом. Чуть приоткрыв дверь, раздраженно бросила, что Эвана не видела и видеть не хочет — и чтобы её больше по этому поводу не тревожили. Эллиот оставил её в покое и побрел по Дрейк-стрит к машине, припаркованной у школы. Окинул взглядом сначала дом Джуниора, все еще обнесенный желтой лентой на радость соседям. Потом, полквартала спустя, на углу — дом Лэрри Холта, с желтой лентой поперек запертой на замок калитки. 

Лента была целой. Эллиот подошел к калитке, заглянул во двор. На тропе, в двух шагах от забора, в мешанине гравия и талого снега тусклой медью поблескивал старый ключ.

Полчаса спустя Эллиот встретил Лив в «Макдоналдс» в трех кварталах от Дрейк-стрит. Ник, одетый по-зимнему, в толстой вязаной шапке, сосредоточенно жевал гамбургер, а Оливия время от времени рассеянно воровала у него длинные соломинки картошки фри. 

— Эллиот, — негромко спросила Оливия, — почему ты решил, что если Эван не вернулся к тебе в квартиру после суда, то обязательно случилось что-то ужасное и его нужно искать? 

— Потому что мы так договаривались. Что он сможет остановиться у меня. 

— А что он просто передумал, тебе в голову не пришло?

— Нет. 

Лив покосилась на Ника, явно прикидывая, сколько из взрослого разговора он поймет. Потом все-таки решилась.

— Я хочу знать, почему ты так мечешься.

— Нет. 

— Я так и думала.

— Он кому-то позвонил. Я не знаю, кому — но после того, как он поговорил с ними, он... ушел. Я хочу знать, с кем он так удачно успел пообщаться. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась Оливия, — можно запросить логи звонков — но это уже завтра. 

— Он, скорее всего, должен быть все еще на антибиотиках. На какие деньги он их собрался покупать? 

— Эллиот, — одернула его Оливия. — Остановись. Лучше давай прикинем, где начинаем искать. С Манхэттена, наверное, потом расширяем радиус? 

— Да. 

Обход занял в общей сложности четыре часа. За это время они успели побывать в приюте для молодежи нетрадиционной ориентации, где, глянув на фотографию Эвана, соцработник бросил: «Не видели». Еще два — просто молодежных. Три приюта для бездомных мужчин, в один из которых их просто впустили, равнодушно пожав плечами, и Эллиот долго ходил между рядов матрасов, светил мобильником и вглядывался в злые незнакомые лица. Когда в одиннадцать вечера в последнем приюте насмерть продрогших Эллиота и Оливию с Ником на руках приняли за бедствующую семью и бросились разогревать суп, Эллиот решил, что, наверное, пора отпустить Оливию домой. 

Прощаясь с Ником, Эллиот пожал ему руку — серьезно, как взрослому. И сказал спасибо, что помогал искать. 

— Так холодно же, — спокойно сказал Ник, явно полагавший, что на этом вопрос исчерпан. Он забрался на заднее сиденье машины и уткнулся носом в геймбой. 

— Хороший он у тебя, — сказал Оливии Эллиот. 

— Лучший. Ты идешь домой?

— Нет. Буду дальше искать. 

— А если он вернется, а тебя не будет? 

Эллиот задумался. 

— Кстати, да. Вернусь, открою дверь. Оставлю открытой.

Ночью был Бронкс с пустыми парками и горящим кольцом стадиона «Янкиз». Потом — Бруклин, разномастный и пестрый. И очередная серия приютов — от чистых неприметных домов, которые вмещали по десять-пятнадцать человек, до старых складов, переоборудованных в ночлежи для сорока-пятидесяти человек сразу. Эллиот методично вычеркивал их в блокноте один за другим — Эвана не было нигде. Уже под утро, поняв, что одной ночи просто не хватит, он несколько раз вылезал из машины и просто шел по улицам, вглядываясь в лица бездомных и тихо ужасаясь числу людей, спокойно устроившихся на ночь под открытым небом — как будто не было ничего особенного в том, чтобы использовать картонные коробки вместо матраса или крохотную чайную свечку для обогрева. 

Утром он подъехал к Заливу дохлых лошадей, туда, где три дня назад они подобрали минивэн с трупом Джордана Эванса. Выбрался из машины, прошел на усыпанный отбросами и старьем пляж и огляделся. Волны шуршали, изредка позвякивая стекляшками. Небо начинало светлеть, и вдали, у самого горизонта были видны огни не то парома, не то парохода. 

Эллиот бросил последний взгляд на пустой пляж и вернулся к машине. Передохнул пару минут и отправился в участок. На работе он был к восьми утра. 

К девяти приехала Оливия, спросила Эллиота, нет ли успехов. Эллиот сказал, что нет. Потом попросил Фина обзвонить больницы и морги, Манча — проверить список арестов за ночь. Сам занялся выцарапыванием телефонных логов из больницы. К одиннадцати его вызвал Краген и спросил, что, собственно, случилось, и почему весь спецкорпус ищет Эвана Паркса, вместо того чтобы заниматься делом. 

Эллиот объяснил, как мог. Краген поморщился и сказал, что это дело — если дело есть — принадлежит розыскному. 

— Паркс участвовал в нашей операции, — возразил Эллиот. — Это — наше дело. 

Краген подумал и сказал, что он и Оливия могут заняться этим — сегодня. Но только сегодня. Потом дело или закрывается, или переправляется в розыскной.

Сил и желания спорить не было. Эллиот просто поблагодарил и вернулся на своё рабочее место. С логом не складывалось — но в итоге его подозвала Оливия, которая говорила с Кабот, и передала ему трубку. 

— Вчера Эван звонил мне, — сообщила Кабот. 

— Когда?

— В одиннадцать утра. 

— Зачем? 

— Просто спрашивал, нужно ли будет давать показания на суде. 

— И что ты ему сказала?

— Сказала, что Лэрри Холт-старший и Джерри Роллз убиты, Холт-младший подписал признание, показаний на суде не потребуется. Но, возможно, потребуется помощь в ходе следствия, чтобы установить некоторые подробности для закрытия дела. Сказала поговорить с тобой. 

— А он что? 

— Поблагодарил, попрощался. Что случилось? 

— Он исчез. 

— Ничего, — спокойно сказала Кабот, — надо будет, найдешь.

В пять вечера Эллиот уже разговаривал с Максом Рейдером из розыскного, убеждая его открыть дело. Рейдер покачал головой, но все же завел файл. Правда счел нужным предупредить, что неделю спустя дело перейдет в висяки. 

— Сам понимаешь, — сказал Рейдер, — приоритет низкий, даже учитывая то, что Паркс представляет интерес для вашего следствия. Для суда он не требуется, а бросать бог знает сколько человеко-часов ради того, чтобы расставить точки над i в практически закрытом деле...

— На самого Паркса, конечно же, нам всем наплевать, да? — уточнил Эллиот. 

— Учитывая то, что он — взрослый человек, выписался и ушел сам, я не думаю, что он в опасности. Скорее, захотел начать новую жизнь. 

— Один раз ты уже так решил, — счел нужным напомнить Эллиот. 

Это был удар ниже пояса, и Макс предсказуемо поморщился. Но не разозлился, просто сказал, что посмотрит, что можно сделать. 

Остаток недели прошел, как в горячечном бреду. С утра Эллиот выходил на работу — ровно к восьми. В перерыв привычно обзванивал больницы, морги, проверял, нет ли активности по номеру социального страхования Паркса. Уходил в четыре, наплевав, закончена работа или нет. Возвращался домой, спал до шести. В семь начинал объезд приютов: еще раз проехал по Гарлему, потом — остаток Бронкса и Бруклина, Стэйтен-Айленд, Куинс, Нью-Джерси. Возвращался домой к пяти утра. Ровно в семь снова вставал, принимал душ и отправлялся обратно на работу. К концу недели он надумал позвонить матери и отправить емайл Тони Раппу. Новостей не было. Эвана нигде не было, он никому не писал и не звонил, и его страховой номер нигде не засвечивался.

Эллиот продолжал искать. Заходил в «Леннокс», поговорил с Мурреем — Муррей не видел Паркса, но очень просил передать, что хочет его обратно, «чтоб играл». Один вечер Эллиот провел в машине напротив здания, где жил Саул Рейни. Потом позвонил в дверь и сказал, что ищет Эвана. Саул Рейни вполне вежливо ответил, что нет, Паркс вокруг его дома не ошивался — в противном случае Эллиот уже нашел бы труп. 

Две недели спустя, уже после того, как дело предсказуемо окончательно потеряло приоритет, Эллиоту позвонил Рейдер. Сказал, что Эвана Паркса видели в приюте при церкви Святой Девы Милосердия в Бронксе. Эван остановился там на неделю. Ни от кого не прятался, дал собственное имя при регистрации, вел себя вполне прилично — приходил на ночь, уходил утром. Работал где-то, где — никто не знал, наверняка за наличные. В конце недели сунул сотню священнику для его добрых дел и снова ушел — куда, опять же не сказал. 

— Вот видишь, — подытожил Рейдер, — все нормально у него. Просто сам понимаешь, все сделал, что вам от него надо было, и пошел себе дальше. Это же нормально. Скорее ненормально было бы, если бы он все еще крутился вокруг спецкорпуса и строил всю свою жизнь вокруг того, что когда-то для вас сделал. 

— Спасибо, — автоматически сказал Эллиот. 

Рейдер хмыкнул на другом конце провода. 

— Что, личная вовлеченность?

— Да. 

— Оно и понятно. Сколько времени и нервов ты потратил, пока готовил его к суду, искал его друга. Но, знаешь, нельзя начинать с делами — как с семьей. Все они одинаковы, даже самые личные. Дело считается успешным, когда ты становишься не нужен.

— Я помню, да. Спасибо, Рейдер. Если вдруг ... 

— Если вдруг, что маловероятно, я скажу ему, что ты его искал. 

— Не искал, — отозвался Эллиот. — Ищу.

Он продолжал искать весь январь. Правда, энергия понемногу сходила на нет. К концу января он все-таки нашел компанию по ремонту и обслуживанию зданий, где Эван работал за наличные две первые недели месяца. Про него ничего особого сказать не могли: он ни с кем не подружился, ни с кем не общался, на работу приходил вовремя, красил добросовестно, но медленно. Брал двенадцатичасовые смены, шесть дней в неделю, тринадцать с половиной долларов в час — не то чтобы огромные деньги, но и не то чтобы самые маленькие. Заработав чуть меньше двух тысяч, он ушел, поблагодарив за то, что дали работу. Адреса не оставил, но его и не спрашивали. Эллиот тогда подумал, что, наверное, можно будет найти Паркса, когда тот будет представлять налоговую декларацию и его страховое наконец активизируется. Правда, теперь он был уже не так уверен в том, что стоит искать. 

К середине февраля Элллиот выбросил нахрен бутылку с остатками массажного масла и коробку с остатками китайском лечебной хрени. Перестал спать в комнате для гостей. Сложил одежду Эвана в сумку, затолкнул в шкаф. Постирал бельё, снова заправил постель по-гостиничному и перебрался обратно на узкую койку в кабинете. И все-таки продолжал искать, беспорядочно, почти бездумно. Иногда он просто колесил по городу, приглядывался к толпам, пестрящим незнакомыми лицами. Заходил в случайные кафе, в коммьюнити-центры, где бывали бесплатные концерты… Хуже всего было то, что он не представлял, как будет разговаривать с Эваном, когда найдет. Если найдет. 

«Какого хрена, Паркс?» 

«У тебя все нормально?»

«Я знаю, что у тебя есть причины злиться. Вообще-то, если по совести, даже есть причины подать на меня в суд. Но все равно, блядь — так же не делается...» 

Или совсем просто: «Все понял. Прости. Удачи тебе».

Во второй неделе марта, в пятницу, возвращаясь домой после рабочего дня, Эллиот застыл в дверях лифта, когда увидел, что у дверей квартиры его ждали — на полу, прислонившись спиной к двери и уткнувшись носом в колени. 

— Морин? 

Эллиот бросился к ней, забыв про все на свете. Уже был готов ухватить за плечи, привычно обнять, но остановился. Просто подал руку и помог подняться на ноги. 

— Ты чего сидишь у дверей?

— Я соскучилась. 

— А чего не позвонила-то? Я бы раньше с работы ушел. 

— Я когда позвонила в участок, тебя уже не было. Оливия дала твой адрес. А номер мобильника сменился, а я не знала... я потом позвонила в участок, но Оливия уже ушла... Там был только Фин какой-то. 

— Ну и попросила бы у Фина. Впрочем, ладно, что уж теперь, заходи давай. 

— Хорошо. 

Это было неловко до ужаса — не знать, как говорить с собственной дочерью. То ли снова просить прощения, то спрашивать обо всем сразу, пытаясь за час-другой наверстать полгода жизни, то ли просто говорить какие-то глупости, как будто ничего не случилось. 

— Мама знает, что ты здесь? — в итоге спросил Эллиот. 

— Конечно. Она деньги дала на такси. 

— Как ты вообще? Ты голодная? 

— А у тебя пепси есть? 

— Есть. 

Эллиот дал ей пепси, потом показал квартиру. Морин по-хозяйски обошла все, одобрила телевизор, поблагодарила за пепси. 

— Я рад, что ты пришла. Очень рад. Как ты? 

— Ну... ничего. Вот, весенние каникулы начались. Мы были у бабушки, построили замок из песка.

— Это хорошо... А Лиззи и Дикки?

— Ну... — Морин вздохнула. — Лиззи и Дикки по тебе очень скучают. Катлин, кажется, не очень... а я...

— Ага? 

Морин еще раз вздохнула и на выдохе выпалила: 

— У меня закончились общественно-полезные работы. 

Эллиот улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

— Ну и молодец. А я мудак все-таки. Надо было тебя отмазать. 

— Нет. Не надо было. Ну и — мне понравилось. Я работала с собаками, одну привела домой... овчарку, щенок еще совсем. 

— Серьезно? — Эллиот поймал себя на том, что улыбается. — А мама что? 

— Рассердилась, конечно. Сказала, нужно спрашивать. Я сказала — а ты бы разрешила? 

Эллиот тихо посмеялся. 

— Умная девочка. 

Морин еще раз окинула взглядом квартиру и неуверенно спросила: 

— А ты разве один живешь? 

— Конечно. 

— А. Мы когда были у бабушки, она говорила про тебя. Она как-то так говорила... короче, мне показалось, что, может, у тебя кто-то появился. 

— Она ошиблась. 

Они поговорили о какой-то ерунде. Морин пощелкала пультом от камина, одобрила и камин. Потом согрелась и стянула с себя толстовку — Эллиот заметил темную четкую наколку в кельтского креста на плече и хмыкнул. 

— Мама это видела? — Морин открыла рот, и он тут же махнул рукой. — Впрочем, ладно, не моё это дело, наверное. Ты просто учти: когда будешь делать еще наколки, выбирай салон с умом. Можно заражение крови заработать — или что похуже. И учти: если сделаешь цветное, то потом хрен выведешь. 

Морин покачала головой. 

— Пап, вот ты все-таки... Я не буду делать наколки. Это рисунок хной, отмоется завтра. 

— А. Ну тогда еще ничего.

Морин покосилась на него и спросила: 

— Ты-то как? Ты какой-то... 

— Я хорошо, Морин. Я просто очень скучал. И сейчас я так рад...

— Я тоже... — Она заморгала быстро-быстро. — Пап... я... ты на меня... 

— Морин. — Эллиот все-таки обнял её за плечи и притянул к себе. — Я вот знаешь, что думаю? Давай ты не будешь извиняться. И я тоже не буду. А ты просто будешь приходить, когда захочешь... как тебе? 

— Хорошо. Я Лиззи и Дикки в следующий раз привезу. 

— А мама разрешит? 

Морин пожала плечами. 

— Да куда она денется. Сколько можно-то.

Засыпая, Эллиот чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Когда он уснул, ему приснился Эван. В строгом деловом костюме и до блеска вычищенных ботинках он сосредоточенно строил замок из песка. Замок выходил огромным — чуть не выше самого Эвана. В песчаных стенах виднелись осколки бутылок, расплавленные детские игрушки, старое тряпьё, изогнутые белые кости. Эван оглянулся на Эллиота, помахал ему рукой. Эллиот улыбнулся и что-то сказал, и не услышал собственных слов, зато услышал Эван и кивнул в ответ. Ухватил рукав старой детской рубашки, свисавший из стены замка и потянул на себя. Замок обрушился, и Эллиота окатило волной мокрого песка. Когда он проморгался, Эвана уже не было.

Дети стали приезжать во время каникул. Эллиот не знал, что делать, и на радостях делал все. Брал отгулы, водил их в Макдоналдс, смутно подозревая, что Кейти, когда узнает, то просто убьет его за такое количество джанк-фуда, но отказать был не в силах. В зоопарк Стэйтен-Айленда — смотреть гремучих змей. Потом — в кино. Все вместе посмотрели Recess, а на следующий день, когда Морин пришла одна, они пошли смотреть «Помни». 

— Я все-таки запуталась, — сказала Морин, когда они вышли из кинотеатра. — Ты все понял? 

— В целом, да.

— Тедди заставлял убивать его снова и снова, потому что Леонард ничего не помнил, да? 

— Да. 

Морин пожала плечами. 

— Я не верю, мне кажется. 

— Чему? 

— Что если ничего не помнишь, то ты обязательно такой беспомощный.

Эллиот ничего не сказал, просто обнял её за плечи. 

Анализ останков, изъятых из подвала Холда-младшего, затянулся до середины марта. Эксперты пытались установить личность каждого ребенка и в итоге все же установили — по остаточному ДНК и по зубам. Тони Кросс, Сэмуель Лэкиниг (шесть лет, жил по соседству), Майкл Шоннеси (десять лет, жил в Бруклине, ездил на уроки музыки тайком от вполне безразличных родителей). Тело Лэкинга забрала семья, Шоннеси — его младшая сестра, которой только что исполнилось девятнадцать. Тони Кросса тоже можно было забирать и хоронить. Забирать было некому. 

Эллиот связался с Максом Рейдером, позвонил Тони Раппу. Потом потормошил Кабот и Крагена, который спросил, чего именно Эллиот хочет. 

— Хочу с воинскими почестями, — сказал Эллиот. — С почетным караулом. С флагом. С отбоем. 

Краген кратко кивнул в ответ.

Все время, пока Эллиот устраивал похороны: брал ссуду в банке, чтобы оплатить место на кладбище, выбивал внезапную побывку для Раппа у его командующего, созванивался с Рейдером, покупал плеер, загружал музыку, прикидывал, кому же отдавать флаг (и решил, что все же Крагену) — он был совершенно спокоен. Скорби не было. Гнева не было. Ничего такого не было. Были только списки дел и трезвое знание, что он делает что-то невероятно важное — и одновременно с этим абсолютно бесполезное.

Участок в Вудлоне был обычным — не самым дорогим, но и не самым дешевым. Эллиот расплатился, выехал в четверг, чтобы посмотреть его, и ему понравилось. Недалеко от озера, окруженного пожелтевшей осокой, неподалеку от других могильных камней, все еще припорошенных снегом.

Восемнадцатого марта, в субботу, после пяти долгих дней и почти бессонных ночей трезвость закончилась и начался бред наяву. Не такой, как бывает в дурных снах, когда хочешь проснуться и не можешь. Другой — когда выходишь из дома после долгой болезни, и все вокруг слишком отчетливое, слишком ясное, до боли резкое, и каждая травинка под ногами и каждая ветвь дерева врезаются в сетчатку глаз. 

Эллиот бредил Оливией рядом с ним, в парадной форме, спокойной и собранной: «Какая же она все-таки красивая. Кто-нибудь пусть ей скажет». Усталыми глазами Крагена, вечно надежного и незыблемого, как скала: «Кажется, я все время забываю, сколько ему лет, и насколько больше он прожил...». Хуангом, почти незаметным за спинами друзей: «Пришел все-таки. А говорил, не сможет. Собака». И совершенно точно бредил, когда поглядывал по сторонам, ища взглядом Эвана, надеясь, что каким-то образом тот окажется неподалеку, может быть, в стороне ото всех — но рядом, провожая, прощаясь...

Эвана не было.

Был тихий голос священника, произносившего краткую и скупую проповедь, потом читавшего из священного писания:

— И я, Иоанн, увидел святой город Иерусалим новый, сходящий от Бога с неба...

Эллиот мотнул головой. И едва слышно пробормотал:

— Нет. Не Иерусалим — Чикаго.

Оливия взяла его за руку и сжала его пальцы в своей ладони. Эллиот умолк.

«Чикаго, я знаю точно. С золотыми улицами, сияющими вечным утренним солнцем, и решетками на окнах. Мостами, которые никогда не раздвигаются... А сторожат ворота Аль Капоне и его парни с автоматами...»

Эллиот молча смотрел на огромные лапищи Рейдера и сильные руки Раппа в белых перчатках, когда начали складывать флаг — вдоль, еще раз вдоль. Отогнуть угол — еще раз, и еще.

«Тони, смотри, это важно. Первый раз вдоль — это жизнь. Второй раз — вечная жизнь. Третья — это ветераны, ушедшие в отставку...»

Эллиот очнулся, когда ему протянули флаг — сложенный в синий треугольник с белыми звездами. Поднял взгляд на Крагена, тот кратко кивнул ему: «это тебе».

Заиграл отбой.

Эллиот ушел с кладбища первым. Ни с кем не поговорив, он какое-то время сидел в машине, переводил дыхание и думал — все закончилось. Тони. Эван — неизвестно, где, неизвестно, как. Холт, Роллз и Джуниор, отправленный в Беллвью на лечение и избежавший суда. Обида, гнев и страх закончились. И невозможная нежность, для которой он тщетно пытался найти слова, придумывая, что будет потом, закончилась тоже. Не оставалось даже вопросов, никаких «почему», или «какого хрена», или «за что» — как бывает, наверное, после столкновения лицом к лицу с чем-то огромным и необратимым. Впереди была дорога в Манхэттен, полтора дня выходных, работа — и жизнь, обычная и вполне нормальная, в которой «почему» стало не важным, и оставалось только «как нужно».

Эллиот посмотрел на треугольник сложенного флага на переднем сидении рядом с собой и взялся за руль.

Прошло еще две недели. Эллиот работал, начинал чуть раньше, чем требовалось, уходил чуть позже, чем остальные. Оливия была единственной, кто хоть немного подозревал, каких масштабов в своё время достигла его личная вовлеченность с Парксом — но она молчала, как рыба. Ничего не спрашивала — просто ежедневно приглашала Эллиота то домой, то в кино с Ником, то в зоопарк, то погонять мяч. 

— Видишь? Мы все-таки завели себе ребенка на двоих, — как-то сказал ей Эллиот после двух часов игры в бейсбол в центральном парке.

Оливия посмеялась и сказала, что начала официальный процесс усыновления. Эллиот согласился с ней, что да, так будет хорошо. 

Эллиоту казалось, что он не просто отпустил — а начинает забывать. Ежедневные мысли вертелись вокруг работы, Оливии и Ника, новостей, матери, детей и еще раз работы. Эвана в этих мыслях практически не было, а когда бывал — то это было что-то очень мимолетное и спокойное. Эллиот был уверен, что если он встретится с Эваном лицом к лицу, то встреча тоже будет спокойной. По крайней мере, он так думал до тех пор, пока в четверг вечером его не окликнул Фин. Участок к тому времени уже опустел — Лив забирала Ника из школы, Хуанг и Манч уходили вовремя, не было даже Крагена. 

— Тут к тебе молодой человек пришел, — сказл Фин. — Мне кажется, ты его знаешь.

Эллиот судорожно сглотнул, тут же поняв, насколько он ошибся — ни о каком спокойствии не было и речи. Лицо как огнем обдало, и сердце толкнулось в груди, и Эллиот пару секунд не поднимал головы от экрана. Просто думал, что надо как-то иначе, потому что так — нельзя. Это слишком. Все еще слишком много — надежды, радости, черт знает чего. 

Он вдохнул. Выдохнул. Поднял взгляд. Увидел в дверях Келли Старка. 

— Можно к вам? — спросил Келли, не сдвигаясь с места. 

Эллиот понадеялся, что на его лице не отразится совсем уж беспомощное разочарование. 

— Тебя выпустили, — сказал он. «Браво, капитан Очевидность». 

— Да. Была апелляция еще одна. Поль Робинетт меня все-таки вытащил... уже два месяца как. Оправдали все-таки. Но направили на лечение. Я на терапию хожу. 

— Хорошо. Я могу как-то помочь? 

Келли покосился на Фина, который даже не подавал виду, что не прислушивается к разговору. 

— Я бы наедине с вами поговорил. 

Эллиот отвел его в кабинет для частных переговоров, предложил пепси. От пепси Келли отказался, неловко опустился за стол напротив Эллиота и очень спокойно, очень тихо сказал: 

— Я хочу увидеть Ника.

— Исключено, — сразу же ответил Эллиот. 

— Почему? 

— А ты сам как думаешь?

Некрасивое молодое лицо исказилось от злости. 

— Я же не прошу его трогать. Или обнимать. Или даже говорить с ним. Я просто хочу его увидеть. Посмотреть, как он играет, и это все. Пусть он меня даже не видит... 

— То есть ты предлагаешь, чтобы я тебе сказал, где и когда Ник играет или гуляет, чтобы ты ошивался, как маньяк, у детской площадки? 

Келли промолчал. 

— Или как ты себе это представляешь? 

— Да никак я себе это не представляю. Может, ты меня просто в машине провезешь мимо. 

— Ну просто отлично. С чего ты решил обратиться ко мне?

— Робинетт навел справки. Сказал, что твоя напарница сейчас за Ником присматривает. Может, она тебя послушает... 

Эллиот помянул про себя Робинетта добрым словом. 

— Ты знаешь, — снова заговорил Келли, — когда мне было тринадцать, отец наказал его в первый раз. Заставил голыми руками сгребать снег с порога. Мамы уже два с половиной года как не было. Я охренел. Я уже как-то привык, что отец со мной так, но я не думал, что он Ника будет. Ему было всего три года! Я потом его забрал к себе в постель. У него были холодные руки. И пальцы почти не шевелились. Я боялся. Я думал, что вдруг... мало ли. Как он будет?

На этот раз промолчал Эллиот. 

— Я работаю сейчас, — добавил Келли. — Каждый день. С полуночи до шести утра, уборщиком в офисах. Знаешь, это нормально, но очень нудно. Я бы ебанулся, если бы не думал постоянно, что еще немного, и я начну откладывать на геймбой для Ника. Когда смогу — чтобы просто передать. 

— У Ника есть геймбой, — зачем-то сказал Эллиот. 

— Да неважно. Ты передашь, если что? 

Эллиот вздохнул. 

— Оставь мне свой номер телефона... телефон-то у тебя есть?

— Есть, конечно. Только мобильник, домашнего нет. 

Эллиот кивнул и невесело улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Кажется, в этом все наше будущее. Чтобы все, что нужно — можно было всегда взять с собой.

Эллиот поговорил с Оливией тем же вечером, вытащив её в «Старбакс» около её дома. Оливия выслушала его почти спокойно, а потом холодно уточнила:

— Ты предлагаешь, чтобы я позволила Нику встретиться с человеком, который... 

— С братом, Лив, — устало сказал Эллиот. 

— Ты считаешь, это нормально? Или ты считаешь, что Нику это будет полезно? 

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Эллиот. — Я не считаю, что это нормально. Но тот пиздец, через который они прошли вместе, тоже нельзя считать нормальным. — Помолчав, Эллиот добавил: — Ты задаешь невозможные вопросы, Лив. У меня нет на них ответов. Я не знаю, где проходит та грань, после которой человека нужно навсегда выбросить из жизни, как кусок дерьма, и забыть о его существовании. То есть — я знаю, что для таких, как Холт или Роберт, эта грань уже давно и безвозвратно пройдена. Про Келли — я не знаю. Но это не моё решение — я не опекун Ника. Я просто пришел передать тебе, что Келли хочет видеть Ника. И — нет, я за него не ручаюсь, и я ни о чем не прошу.

Оливия не стала тянуть с раздумьями. Для начала в пятницу утром попросила, чтобы Эллиот связался с Келли — и чтобы тот подписал согласие на раскрытие медицинской информации. В пятницу днем, отпросившись у Крагена, она уже говорила с терапевтом Ника. После двухчасовой беседы Оливия вернулась в участок и сказала Эллиоту: 

— Предположительно, в воскресенье днем в Центральном парке. Но если Ник сам не захочет или передумает, ничего не будет. Можешь так и передать. 

Ник, естественно, захотел. И не передумал. 

В субботу Эллиот передал Келли хорошие новости, и терроризировал его в течение часа, предупреждая: «Не трогай. И думай, что говоришь. И никаких истерик.»

Эллиот встретил Оливию и Ника в одиннадцать утра. Поиграл с Ником в баскетбол на игровой площадке, впрочем, Ник играл без особого энтузиазма — то и дело останавливался, смотрел по сторонам и спрашивал Эллиота, правда ли, что Келли придет.

Когда Келли показался на дорожке, Ник сорвался с места и побежал к нему навстречу. Келли поднял руку — «остановись». Ник остановился, как вкопанный и просто ждал, пока Келли подойдет к нему. Эллиот и Оливия стояли рядом и, наверное, напоминали гремучих змей в зоопарке Стэйтен-Айленда — очень нервных и готовых к броску. 

Когда Келли остановился в паре шагов от них, Ник все-таки бросился к нему и сразу же обнял, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Келли осторожно потрепал его по макушке и сказал: 

— Ник? Ник, слушай. Не надо сейчас меня обнимать. 

— А чего? 

Келли бросил неуверенный взгляд на Эллиота и сказал: 

— Я тут... видишь, болею немного. 

— Ты заразный, что ли? 

— Очень может быть. 

Ник только крепче сжал его в объятиях. 

— Мне все равно. 

— А мне не все равно. Потому что, если мы будем обниматься, пока я болею, то ты заболеешь. Потом снова я. Потом опять ты. Так и будем.

Ник неохотно разжал руки и отступил назад. Посмотрел на него снизу вверх и спросил: 

— Но ты же не умрешь?

— Нет, конечно. Ты как тут живешь? 

— Хорошо. Я живу с Оливией. Она как мама. 

— Вот это здорово. 

— Хочешь, Оливия тебя тоже усыновит? Мы можем вместе жить у неё. У меня большая комната. А Оливия спит в гостиной. 

Келли засмеялся. 

— Ты знаешь, звучит здорово, конечно. Но я уже подписал договор об аренде квартиры на год, так что... сейчас не выйдет. 

— Жалко, — расстроенно сказал Ник. 

— Да ничего страшного. Ты лучше скажи, тебе что-нибудь купить? Я же работаю сейчас. 

Ник задумался. 

— Да. Я хочу собаку. Питбуля. Как Мальчик был. Ты можешь мне купить щенка? 

Келли покачал головой. 

— Щенка, ты знаешь, трудно держать в городской квартире. И, наверное, жестоко — они же любят бегать и играть. А ты в школе, Оливия на работе. Он будет скучать, плакать.

Ник неохотно кивнул, шмыгнув носом — ему явно стало жалко теоретического щенка. 

— Тогда котенка. 

— Тоже сложно. Вдруг попадется разговорчивый? Будет всю ночь мяукать. А Оливии надо работать, она будет невыспавшаяся... Ты представляешь себе невыспавшегося копа с заряженным оружием?

— Я понял, да, — буркнул Ник. — Все в Манхэттене умрут, если мы заведем кота. Тогда ничего не надо. 

— Кота, наверное, можно, — неохотно сказала Оливия. — Только надо подобрать под цвет мебели. 

— Черного, значит, — обрадовался Ник. — Или сразу двух, чтобы им было не скучно, когда нас нет дома. 

— Да чего мелочиться, заводите пятерых, — хмыкнул Эллиот, — тогда скучно не будет никому.

Они еще немного поговорили. Келли поспрашивал Ника про школу, про новый геймбой, про «Стар Трек», который Ник не любил. Прощаться слишком долго не стал, просто сказал Нику, что придет еще, принесет котенка, и поспешно удалился. Ник проводил его взглядом и потянул Эллиота за рукав — играть.

— Я сейчас уже тоже ухожу, — сказал ему Эллиот. — Но мы с тобой обязательно как следует сыграем во вторник. Или в среду — как тебе будет удобно. 

— Ладно. — Ник не особо расстроился и, подобрав мяч с земли, направился к баскетбольному кольцу один. 

— Ты как? — тихо спросил Эллиот, когда Ник отошел на достаточное расстояние. 

— Ничего, — сказала Оливия. — Но не удивлюсь, если появились седые волосы. 

— Ничего. Не бойся. Мы же всегда будем рядом, если что.

— Будем, конечно. Я просто не знаю, вынесет ли Ник еще одно «если что». 

Эллиот кивнул. 

— Значит, все будет нормально. А Келли молодец оказался. Все нормально прошло, никаких истерик. 

— Да, могло быть хуже. Легко отделалась — пока только котом. 

— Двумя. 

— Не напоминай. — Чуть помолчав, Оливия добавила: — Ты был прав, кажется. Его еще рано списывать. Сколько ему — девятнадцать? 

— Да. 

— На два года младше Эвана. 

При имени Эвана сердце снова скакнуло в груди. 

— Лив. Я побежал, ладно? Завтра увидимся. 

И он действительно побежал. Нагнал Келли уже почти у выхода на пятую авеню и окликнул. Келли замедлил шаг и не оборачиваясь, сказал: 

— Спасибо, Стейблер. 

— Не за что. Келли, есть вопрос. 

Келли нервно покосился на него и сказал: 

— Ага? 

— Когда тебя выпустили?

— Да вот... в январе.

— Тебя Эван не навещал в Синг-Синге? До того, как тебя выпустили?

— Навестил один раз. А что? 

— А потом ты его видел? После того, как вышел? 

Келли промолчал. 

— Келли! 

— Видел. 

— Ты знаешь, где он живет? 

Келли не ответил, только недовольно дернул плечом и ускорил шаг. 

— Я помог тебе сегодня, — сказал ему в спину Эллиот. 

Келли остановился как вкопанный, развернулся и зло бросил ему в лицо: 

— И что теперь? Если я тебе не скажу, где живет Эван, ты скажешь Бенсон, чтобы не давала мне видеть Ника, да? 

Эллиот покачал головой. 

— Нет, Келли. Мы с тобой взрослые люди. Я не буду тебя шантажировать братом. А ты... я думаю, ты мне просто поможешь. Не потому, что боишься меня, и даже не из благодарности — а просто так. Как иногда люди помогают друг другу. Если это не слишком много стоит.

Выражение на лице Келли смягчилось, и он неуверенно спросил: 

— Стейблер... Может, не надо, а? 

— А что такое? — Эллиот тоже сбавил тон. 

— Да так. — Келли пожал плечами. — Я с ним жил до начала марта, пока не нашел квартиру. Он мне ничего не рассказывал. Я только знаю, что он что-то для вас сделал, а вы его выпустили и закрыли записи. Но я не знаю, что именно вы его заставили сделать. Я только знаю, что он потом долго ночами не спал. То смотрел Трек свой дурацкий, то просто стоял у окна. А потом на работу тащился, как мертвый. Только совсем недавно спать начал... Может, не надо его больше ничего заставлять делать?

— О господи, — вздохнул Эллиот. — Нет. Не за этим. Нам ничего от него не надо, а я... я просто хочу зайти, посмотреть, как он. 

Келли смерил его подозрительным взглядом. 

— Зачем? 

— Да ни зачем. Просто так. Потому что я хочу, чтобы у него все было хорошо.

 

***

Эван жил в Бронксе, в маленьком рабочем общежитии под названием «Астория». Эллиот знал такие домишки в Гарлеме — построенные в начале прошлого века, запущенные донельзя и доживающие свои последние годы. Стальная дверь была погнутой, вместо одного из высоких окон — огромный пласт клееной фанеры, уже покрытый граффити. Эллиот с интересом почитал надписи. «Марлен-шлюха», «Иисус спасает», и, конечно же, «Ебать легавых» — похоже, копов здесь не жаловали.

Эллиот хмыкнул, прошел в лобби и сказал старику за окошком, что навещает Эвана. Тот равнодушно кивнул и сказал, что придется оставить у него водительские права на время визита. 

— Я так не думаю, — Эллиот показал ему значок. 

— А у вас ордер есть? — ощетинился старик. 

— А вы точно хотите, чтобы я вернулся с ордером? И пожарным инспектором заодно?

Старик посмотрел на него с отвращением, но настаивать не стал. 

— Эван дома? — спросил Эллиот.

— Дома, конечно, где ему еще быть. Спит, наверное. Он же в ночную смену работает... эх, жаль. А говорил, чистый, никаких проблем с законом... Забирать будете?

— Нет. Просто поговорить нужно. Он не в розыске. 

— Ну да, — старикашка, кажется, не особо поверил. — Если чего, дверь-то у него всегда открыта.

— Небось, сломана? — хмыкнул Эллиот, еще раз окинув взглядом лобби с облезшей краской. 

— Да почему сломана, в порядке дверь. И замок в порядке. Просто не запирает. 

— Комната шестнадцатая?

Старик сверился со списком жильцов, подтвердил номер комнаты.

Несвежий влажный ковер чавкал под ботинками. Номер шестнадцатый был в самом конце полутемного коридора, недалеко от заколоченного доской пожарного выхода. Дверь действительно была приоткрыта, а на двери висела записка: «Если надо пользоваться микроволновкой — заходите, но не будите». 

Эллиот зашел и в прихожей столкнулся носом к носу с толстым прыщавым парнем, который сосредоточенно шарился в карманах зимней куртки, свисавшей с крючка. 

«Дай угадаю, ты перепутал куртку с микроволновкой. Или ты его лучший друг, и вообще это на самом деле твоя куртка.» 

Эллиот показал значок и заставил парня разжать ладонь. Отобрал автобусный билет и две долларовые купюры и спокойно сказал: 

— Пошел вон.

Парень выметнулся в коридор, как ошпаренный.

Эллиот прошел в комнату и огляделся. Приметил маленький столик с микроволновкой и водружённым на неё полупрозрачным пластмассовым контейнером с чайными пакетами.  
На полу у самой стены стройным рядком стояли рабочие ботинки, телевизор, две коробки с одеждой и стопка книг. Было в целом чисто, по крайней мере, пахло лизолом и хлоркой, но от этого создавалось впечатление еще большей беспомощности — как будто Эван тщетно день за днем пытался отмыть подгнившие доски пола и ободранные стены. 

Эван спал на узкой кровати у открытого окна. Спал в одежде, поверх одеяла, подобрав колени к груди и выставив перед собой смуглую руку, заляпанную краской, как будто пытаясь оградить себя от чего-то даже во сне. 

«Маленький ты мой. Что же ты так? Зачем? Я не спрашиваю, почему ты ушел — но почему же... почему же здесь? Где твой небесный Чикаго? Ты же можешь все — все, что захочешь, разве ты разучился хотеть?»

Эллиот подошел к нему и нагнулся над кроватью. Хотел что-то сказать — не нашел слов. Молча потрогал Эвана за нос — как в три месяца назад в больнице. 

Эван открыл глаза. Посмотрел на Эллиота — сначала сонно и непонимающе, потом испуганно.

— Эван? — спросил его Эллиот, убрав руку. — Ты можешь мне сказать, что с тобой случилось?

Эван какое-то время беззвучно шевелил губами. А потом, словно опомнившись, подскочил на кровати, обвил его руками за шею, уткнулся носом ему в грудь и разревелся. 

Эллиот судорожно притянул его к себе, погладил по трясущимся плечам.

Эван плакал — взахлеб и срываясь на крик, как плачут дети, когда в чем-то провинились или просто проснулись посреди ночи после страшного сна. Что-то пытался сказать, за что-то просил прощения…В стену зло стукнули из соседней комнаты и велели заткнуться. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Эван сквозь слезы. — Прости меня пожалуйста, прости!.. 

Эллиот вздохнул. Ухватил его под мышки и поднял на ноги, снова прижал к себе. Рукавом рубашки вытер ему лицо. 

— Тебя не за что прощать. Но если бы было, за что — я бы обязательно тебя простил. 

Эван всхлипнул ему в плечо и повис у него на шее. 

— Давай вот что, — сказал Эллиот. — Потом ты мне все расскажешь. А сейчас давай мы пойдем ко мне. Если хочешь. Ты хочешь?

Эван громко сглотнул. 

— А еще можно к тебе? — спросил он, и его голос сорвался. — Еще можно? 

— Конечно, можно. Давай, успокойся и подумай — тебе надо что-нибудь собрать?

— Ничего не надо. 

— Точно? Впрочем, хрен с ним, твоя одежда у меня все еще есть, а если надо будет — завтра заедем... 

Эван яростно закивал в ответ. 

Они вышли из комнаты и в обнимку побрели по темному коридору с чавкающим ковром. 

Эван продолжал цепляться за Эллиота, как будто боялся отпустить, и то и дело заглядывал ему в лицо. Уже на улице, Эллиот попытался заставить его разжать руку. 

— Эван, ты если будешь на мне виснуть, я не смогу вести машину… а вообще, знаешь, что? Давай-ка я такси вызову, а машину заберу завтра... а ты можешь виснуть, сколько хочешь, блядь, Эван, вот как ты мог, нет, не отвечай — но я же чуть не рехнулся, пока тебя искал, а много ли мне надо...

— Прости...

— Видишь, я идиот, нужно было сразу же спросить Келли, но я про него и думать забыл... 

Он продолжал нести какую-то хрень, пока набирал номер такси, и пока они ждали, и прижимл Эвана к себе что было сил. Опять говорил о том, что будет потом — только на этот раз без Чикаго, без названий еще несуществующих песен, без каких-то грандиозных планов на будущее. Просто — шаг за шагом. Сейчас проедем парк... А сейчас будет мост. Сейчас, сейчас мы будем у меня. Уже скоро. И там будут телевизор и пицца. Зуб даю. 

Он сам не помнил, как они добрались до дома и доковыляли до квартиры, все еще прижимаясь друг к другу. Рухнули на кушетку. Эван ткнулся ему носом в шею, потом сполз и вытянулся в полный рост, положив голову ему на колени. Эллиот потрепал его по голове. Еще раз потрогал за нос. Неловко пошарил свободной рукой между подушек кушетки, вытащил пульт и включил телевизор. 

— Трек хочешь? 

— Конечно. — Эван повернулся к телевизору спиной и уткнулся носом Эллиоту в живот.

***

— Я, ты знаешь, просто Трек посмотрел уже весь, кажется. Я же не спал ночами. Просто сидел и тупил в телек... кабель заказал, там был канал, где все время то Трек, то Звездные врата... А две недели назад сдался, пошел работать в ночную смену. Раз уж все равно не сплю. Днем спал, ночью работал, в такой же дыре, как «Астория», только чуть поприличнее, «Комнаты Дрейка» называется. С двенадцати ночи до восьми утра. Ну и — там в основном работающие люди, гостей не было, я просто запирал дверь и красил, чинил, что мог... 

Эван разговаривал с набитым ртом — жевал остывшую пиццу, которую они заказали почти сразу же, как только добрались до дома, но уснули, едва ее доставили— и проснулись только к восьми вечера. Эллиот чувствовал себя не просто уставшим — какой-то дряхлой развалиной вроде «Астории», и когда он звонил Крагену, чтобы взять на понедельник отгул, сказавшись заболевшим, ему не казалось, что он кривит душой.

— А Келли говорил, что ты начал спать по ночам, — сказал Эллиот.

— А. Нет. Он у меня жил какое-то время, спал на резиновом матрасе на полу. А я просто в определенный момент понял, что заебал его окончательно тем, что всю ночь топчусь. Или сижу перед телеком. Он просыпался все время, спрашивал, что случилось. Я в итоге потом уже... короче, просто лежал всю ночь. Но, кажется, я его все-таки довел, и у него тоже сон нарушился — он пошел в ночь работать. А может, просто ничего другого не смог найти. Я даже не спросил…

— Ясно. Тебе сегодня надо на работу? 

— Нет. Сегодня выходной... 

— Завтра? 

— Я бы отказался. Я не хочу ночью работать, если ты здесь... если можно с тобой. То есть — если ты хочешь, чтобы я работал сейчас, я буду, но если тебе все равно, я бы поискал что-нибудь днем. Я быстро найду — за неделю точно. Две — максимум. Ты подождешь? 

Эллиот вздохнул. Хотел было спросить, а как же Джулиард, учеба, музыка — но передумал, решил, что не сейчас. 

— Может, надо вернуться в «Асторию», забрать твои вещи? 

— Не. Я позвоню Клайду, скажу, чтобы все раздал. 

— А документы?

Эван пошарил в кармане, извлек карточку с учебными водительскими правами, страховое, свидетельство о рождении и банковскую карточку. 

— Видишь, все как у взрослых. — он хмыкнул. — И все время с собой. Там же все воруют... один раз даже ботинки сперли. Правда, вернули через день с запиской, типа «извини, чувак, не тот размер». 

Эллиот рассмеялся. 

— А дверь запереть не судьба?

— Так тогда весь день ломятся, если что-то нужно. Пока не разбудят. И если не отпереть, я сразу же и мудак, и козел, и вообще последняя дрянь...

— Угу. То есть тебя разбудили, попользовались твоей микроволновкой, и ты же еще и мудак? 

Эван пожал плечами. 

— Я мог бы, знаешь, наверное, настоять на своем. Но есть войны, которые выигрывать себе дороже. Если ты еще не понял, я всегда выбираю путь наименьшего сопротивления. 

Эллиот коснулся его подбородка. Заставил поднять в лицо и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Не всегда, Эван. И я очень этому рад.

К девяти Эван тоже позвонил на работу и сказал, что больше не придет. На него две минуты орали, потом упрашивали выйти и предлагали повысить зарплату. Эван остался непреклонен — сказал, что может только дневные смены. И только в будние дни. Ему злобно сказали, что перезвонят, и попрощались. 

— Однако, — весело прокомментировал беседу Эллиот, — тебя любят.

— А чего бы меня не любить — я единственный, кто что-то мыл и красил. Все остальные в ночную смену в пасьянс играли с компьютером... — Эван улыбнулся. — Я, ты знаешь, часто думал про тебя. Как ты работаешь. Думал, что есть на кого равняться. И, может, неважно где — важно, как... 

Эллиот промолчал. Хотелось спросить слишком много. Что случилось, почему Эван ушел, ничего не сказав, почему даже не позвонил — или хотя бы не отправил емайл. Но сил на разговоры не было, да и Эван тоже клевал носом, и в конце концов отключился прямо на кушетке. Эллиот разбудил его и поволок в спальню. Уложил спать и хотел было отправиться к себе в кабинет, но Эван ухватил его за руку и тихо сказал: 

— Не уходи. 

Эллиот разделся, забрался под одеяло. Эван ткнулся носом ему в плечо и еще раз сказал: 

— Прости. Я не знал... 

— Что не знал? — все-таки спросил Эллиот. 

Эван не ответил — он уже спал.

***

В понедельник утром Эван проснулся первым. Сквозь сон Эллиот слышал, как по паркету шлепают босые ноги, как Эван собирает жестяные банки с пола у кушетки, как тащит пустую коробку из-под пиццы на кухню. Все было почти как раньше. Почти. 

Когда Эллиот все-таки выбрался из кровати, Эван стоял в гостиной — у электронного пианино, все еще включенного в сеть, и задумчиво трогал клавиши. 

— Хочешь поиграть? — сонно спросил Эллиот. 

Эван, словно очнувшись, обернулся и заулыбался. 

— Что я хочу — так это кофе. Хочешь, сбегаю в «Старбакс» — принесу на двоих? 

Эллиот тер глаза и медлил с ответом, и Эван очень тихо добавил:

— А если хочешь, мы вызовем такси. И поедем за твоей машиной.

— Бля-а-адь, — с чувством протянул Эллиот. 

Эван смешно сморщил переносицу.

— Забыл про машину, да?

— Начисто. С тобой последние мозги растерял. Да, хорошо. Сейчас вызову такси.

Машина была на прежнем месте — эвакуатор не забрал. Но лучше бы забрал, мрачно подумал Эллиот, осматривая разбитое боковое зеркальце и трещину на ветровом стекле, — дешевле встало бы. 

Они оставили машину в ближайшей мастерской и четыре часа бесцельно слонялись по торговому центру, где витрины магазинов уже пестрели разноцветными зайцами и шоколадными пасхальными яйцами. Эван окончательно притих и держался рядом, ухватив Эллиота за руку, как ребенок, который боится потеряться. Отпустил его руку только на минуту, когда набирал номер мобильника и говорил с Клайдом в «Астории» — что комнату можно сдать, вещи раздать, залог забрать тоже можно, да, он знает, что сам виноват, не предупредил заранее. 

— Вот и все, — тихо сказал Эван, сунув мобильник в карман. Виновато глянул на Эллиота и снова сжал его ладонь в своей. 

Уже под вечер, после того, как они забрали машину, заехали в Уол-Март за новой одеждой для Эвана, потом съели поздний ланч в «Макдональдсе» — Эван приполз к Эллиоту на кушетку и привалился к нему боком. И сказал: 

— Эллиот. Спасибо тебе. 

— За что? — рассеянно спросил Эллиот.

— За то, что взял обратно. За то, что искал... 

Эллиот приобнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. 

— Эван. Разве я мог бы не взять тебя обратно? Разве я мог бы не искать? Другое дело, что я мог бы не найти. Если бы не Ник, не Келли — ну, ты понимаешь... 

— Да. Ты злишься? Честно? 

Эллиот вздохнул, погладил его по плечу. 

— Честно — нет. Но мне было страшно — когда я не мог понять, что случилось. И больно, когда я понял, что ты просто ушел. И обидно. Я знал, что я во многом виноват, что у тебя есть причины. Но я думал...— Эллиот помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Думал, что хотя бы ты не станешь меня наказывать. И если после всего, что у нас было, тебе нужно будет уйти, ты мне скажешь. Объяснишь, почему. И попрощаешься.

Эван быстро-быстро замигал, смаргивая слезы, качнул головой и едва слышно выдавил: 

— Я не хотел...

— Ты можешь мне рассказать, что случилось? — спросил Эллиот. — Не обязательно сейчас. Можно потом. 

— Да могу и сейчас... просто ... понимаешь, когда меня привезли в больницу, со мной долго возились. Я очнулся, со мной случилось что-то вроде припадка — меня тошнило от ужаса, я кричал все время. Меня посадили на атаван, морфин и гравол одновременно — ну, и все стало нормально. Я ничего особо не понимал, ни о чем не думал. А потом... я проснулся утром во вторник. Уже без лекарств. Меня готовились выписывать. И до меня снова дошло, что случилось. Что я сделал. И я помнил, как ты мне говорил, когда привел меня домой после Синг-Синга. Что я еще ничего. Что я хотя бы никого не убил... А сейчас...

— Ты никого не убил. 

Эван покачал головой. 

— Мне кажется, что то, что я сделал — еще гаже. Я просто стоял через дорогу и ждал, пока Тони убивали в доме напротив. А потом вернулся домой. — Эван шумно втянул воздух. — Рики тоже там был, да. Но Рики, видишь, не смог жить с этим. Он ушел. А я — смог. Смог вернуться к Лэрри. Смог забыть. Забыть своего единственного друга — за что? За уроки музыки, за теплую куртку, за возможность пообедать, не выпрашивая еду? И я понял, что Джерри Роллз был прав про меня. И мама моя тоже. И Саул Рейни. Правы во всем — что это предательство, что я только и умею, что выпрашивать жалость, и что я только... короче, я не мог. Я думал, как буду с тобой разговаривать после того, как мы нашли мой ноль. Что ты ... что ты… Мне было страшно представить этот разговор. Я не знал, как буду смотреть тебе в глаза. То есть я знал, что я виноват, заслужил — да блядь, надо было меня вернуть обратно в Синг-Синг, чтоб меня там уже добили; я все это знал, но я понял, что если я услышу это от тебя, уже после того, что у нас с тобой было, после того, как ты... как, мне казалось, ты меня любил, то я просто свихнусь окончательно. — Эван невесело хмыкнул. — Знаешь, есть старые картины, где грешники бегут от бога в судный день. Вроде бы — знают, что виноваты, и что нужно просто стоять и ждать суда, но все равно бегут. И я вот — тоже ...

— Эван, — окликнул его Эллиот, — ты не виноват. Ты же сейчас знаешь это, да?

— У меня был ключ от дома, я мог бы зайти. Но я ничего не сделал. Я просто тупо смотрел и ждал.

— Мог бы зайти и стать четвертым трупом в подвале Джуниора, да. 

— Я мог бы позвонить в полицию. 

— Мог бы. Но тебе было тринадцать лет.

— И тринадцатилетним все простительно? — горько отозвался Эван.

— Не все. Но ты знаешь, даже взрослые люди, даже копы с годами опыта, бывает, встают столбом и ничерта не соображают, когда в ситуации присутствует элемент неопределенности. И их никто не сажает за это в тюрьму. И не винит. С ними работают, пытаются выяснить, что случилось. Я, наверное, сейчас не смогу объяснить толком — просто пока поверь мне на слово. Ты не виноват. Я пытался поговорить с тобой еще в участке, но ты все говорил — «не сейчас». 

— Ага, — буркнул Эван. — Я думал, что если ты мне скажешь, что я чудовище, или что-то вроде этого, то я уже не смогу ничего. Я хотел продержаться хотя бы на время этой операции. 

— Разве я бы стал? — мягко спросил его Эллиот. — В самую ответственную ночь твоей жизни — разве я бы стал? 

Эван покачал головой и опустил взгляд. 

— Впрочем, что я говорю, — добавил Эллиот. — Так ведь у нас уже было? В первый раз?

Эван снова покачал головой.

Было, думал Эллиот, рассеянно гладя его по плечу. Было, что греха таить: сначала мы тебе помогали, говорили, что все будет нормально, что ты молодец. А потом, в ночь перед судом, я наговорил тебе... да страшно вспомнить, сколько всего. Но видишь, как: я думал, ты простил. Ты и простил... или даже подумал, что нечего прощать. А страх все равно остался, да?.. И cпускаться в подвал к серийному убийце и его дружкам было нестрашно, а со мной говорить — страшно... Надо будет сказать Кейти, что она права, и я готов поверить, что меня боятся собственные дети... 

— Эван? — снова окликнул его Эллиот. — Но я же приходил к тебе в больницу. Я говорил с тобой.

Эван опустил голову. 

— Этого было мало, да? — уточнил Эллиот, не особо удивляясь. Каким-то образом всего всегда оказывалось мало.

— Нет, — несчастно отозвался Эван. — Много. Ты говорил мне, что я все сделал хорошо, что мы махнем в Чикаго... и ты напьешься, а я буду писать песни... Я же слушал. Это было много, очень много. И я просто, когда проснулся во вторник утром... я просто подумал, что ты опять... — голос Эвана сорвался, и он не закончил.

— Опять что? — спросил его Эллиот. 

Эван молчал, собираясь с духом. Потом ткнулся ему в плечо. И едва слышно выдавил:

— Я думал, ты опять мне приснился.

Они проговорили почти всю ночь и легли спать уже под утро. Эллииот лежал неподвижно, не чувствуя собственного тела от усталости. Он чувствовал только Эвана — как тот трется о его плечо щекой, ласкается, целует в губы. А еще Эван все что-то спрашивал, и Эллиоту казалось, что он отвечает, но минутой позже он понимал, что еще не ответил. 

— Извини, — почти испуганно сказал Эван, — я разбудил, да? Я просто хотел спросить, ты хочешь чего-нибудь?

Эллиот через силу повернулся на бок, протянул руку. Ухватил Эвана за локоть, притянул к себе. Не было ничего — ни сил, ни возбуждения, ни даже памяти о том, как быть нежным. Был только Эван, теплый, затаивший дыхание, ждущий чего-то.

Я хочу, думал Эллиот, проваливаясь в сон. Хочу сейчас только одного — чтобы ты меня не боялся. Просто скажи мне, что тебе со мной не страшно.

Эллиот обнял его, скользнул ладонями по спине. Зря, зря казалось, что он начал забывать. Руки помнили все, помнили это тело, отзывчивое, горячее, любимое. 

— Не бойся, ладно? — сказал Эллиот, уже отключаясь. — Ты только не бойся. 

***

Утром Эллиот проснулся первым. С сожалением выбрался из теплой постели, поцеловал Эвана в макушку и отправился в душ. Думал, что так и уйдет на работу, не попрощавшись, но Эван все-таки вылез из кровати и выбрался в гостиную — как был, сонный, голый и растерянный. 

— На работу идешь?

— Да. Ты будешь дома к вечеру? 

— Буду, конечно. Я только днем выйду — поищу работу, пару дел сделаю. Подожди минуту... 

— Жду.

— Во-первых, давай я тебе дам номер моего мобильника. 

— Давай. А во-вторых?

Эван немного смутился.

— Tы не оставишь мне свою банковскую карточку? 

— Конечно, оставлю. Может, визу? 

— Да нет, просто карточку. И пин-код. 

— Ладно, как скажешь. — Эллиот подмигнул ему, доставая карту из бумажника. — Смотри у меня. Помни — я знаю, где ты живешь. 

Эван негромко рассмеялся в ответ. 

По дороге на работу Эллиот все еще улыбался. 

К четырем вечера Оливия напомнила ему, что сегодня день рождения у Фина, который все собрались отмечать в «Ленноксе». Эллиот поморщился. Он это знал, Оливия ему даже напоминала дважды — но он все равно умудрился забыть. Подарок, естественно, не купил. 

Оливия вздохнула, ничуть не удивившись.

— С тебя пятьдесят долларов. 

— За что?

— Купила лишнюю бутылку виски — будет от тебя.

Эллиот благодарно улыбнулся. 

— А если бы я не забыл? 

— То случилось бы чудо, вполне достойное второй бутылки виски. 

Эллиот позвонил Эвану, позвал в «Леннокс» и сказал, по какому случаю. Предложил заехать. Эван выслушал и смущенно отказался. 

— Что я там буду. Это же...

— Это же «Леннокс», Эван. Там Муррей будет, он про тебя спрашивал. Хочет с тобой поговорить. 

Эван промолчал. 

— Эван?

— Ты скажи ему, что я позвоню на днях. 

— Ладно. Вернусь позже сегодня. 

— Это ничего. Я откопал твою читалку, читаю немного. Ты не возражаешь?

— Нет, конечно. Ладно, вечером увидимся.

В полутемном пабе было шумно, людно, уютно. Пока Эллиот поздравлял Фина, болтал с Оливией, сверялся с меню, заказывал пиво, он то и дело бросал взгляды на пустую сцену.

— Эван не пришел? — вполголоса спросила Оливия. 

— Нет.

— Жаль. 

Эллиот пожал плечами. Он не знал, жаль ему или нет. Он хотел бы, чтобы Эван сыграл еще раз для всех. Но, в конце концов, может, Макс Рейдер был прав в чем-то — и то, что Эван сейчас с ним, еще не значило, что он захочет вертеться все свободное время вокруг спецкорпуса и их внерабочих мероприятий. Со спецкорпусом его связывало прошлое — полгода Синг-Синга, два суда, захват... а дальше началась свобода. 

— Скажи мне такую вещь, — забубнил Манч, дыша ему в ухо перегаром, — ты с Парксом... Ты меня понимаешь, да? Ты же понимаешь и не заставишь меня быть бестактным в моих вопросах? 

— Я ни в коем случае не заставлю тебя быть бестактным, — серьезно сказал Эллиот. — Я даже разрешаю тебе вообще не задавать никаких вопросов. 

— О. О! И давно ты уже ... не заставляешь меня быть бестактным? — спросил Манч.

Эллиот улыбнулся и потрепал его по плечу. 

— Очень давно, Джон. Постарайся не напиваться до совсем уж скотского состояния — Алекс, видишь, не пришла, домой тебя везти некому. 

— Некому, — согласился Манч, — Но и хорошо, что некому. Алекс, ты знаешь — она... она безобразная женщина. Прекрасная, но безобразная. Я рад, что её сегодня нет — и я рад, что ты не будешь бестактным в своих вопросах про то Рождество... 

— Не буду, — пообещал Эллиот.

Какое-то время Манч молчал, а потом снова забубнил. 

— Но Эван-то. Вот что его нет — мне жаль. Как он мог не прийти? Он обязан...

— Обязан играть для спецкорпуса по гроб жизни? — с улыбкой уточнил Эллиот. 

— Да. Да. Обязан. Наш собственный штатный пианист... В конце концов, у нас теперь есть штатный психиатр, почему не пианист? Ну, хорошо, может, не обязан, но было бы... было бы здорово. Если бы у нас был кто-то вроде Паркса. 

— У нас? — переспросил Эллиот. — Как общий ребенок на всех, что ли? Сын полка?

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — с сожалением отозвался Манч. — С тобой сложно иметь дело, Эллиот — ты слишком прямолинеен, ты не видишь смысла, скрытого в обыденных вещах и событиях, ты... 

— Я понимаю. 

— Нет. Не понимаешь. Мы же так часто опаздываем, вернее, нас вызывают слишком поздно — обычно только когда случилось уже что-то непоправимое. И если бы... если бы! То можно было бы смотреть на него и его маленькое пианино и думать, что даже когда мы опаздываем — не все потеряно, есть жизнь после наших опозданий, не весь мир держится на нас. Согласись, это было бы... это было бы здорово. 

— Да, — признал Эллиот. — Но и ты согласись: было бы странно заставлять Паркса тащиться через весь город и играть на пианино только ради того, чтобы ты примирился с собственной немощью.

— Не только я, — возразил Манч и щедрым жестом указал на всех собравшихся за столом. — Нам всем надо... Вот Фин, например! Фин, ты чувствуешь себя немощным?

Фин мрачно покосился на него и покачал головой.

Эллиот оставил Манча в покое и подошел к Муррею, поговорил с ним пару минут, передал привет от Эвана. 

— Пусть он мне позвонит, — попросил Муррей. — Очень хорошо играет мальчишка. Я бы... 

— Да?

— Взял бы его постоянно. На пятницу и субботу. 

Эллиот улыбнулся.

— Я передам.

К десяти вечера Эллиот уже почти протрезвел, но машину все же вести не решился. Договорился с Мурреем о парковке и спросил Оливию, не подбросит ли она его до дома. Оливия согласилась. 

— Скоро Эван будет водить машину, — сказал Эллиот, — учебные права уже есть... будет забирать меня из пабов.

— Вот делать ему больше нечего, кроме как забирать тебя из пабов, — хмыкнула Оливия. — Он же в школу вернется, будет по вечерам заниматься. 

— Верно, — согласился Эллиот. — Тогда, кажется, опять мы с тобой. Ты же меня не бросишь пьяного черт знает где?

Оливия улыбнулась уголком рта. 

— Если уж до сих пор не бросила — сейчас, кажется, бросать поздно.

Она вышла с ним из машины и проводила до подъезда. Обняла на прощание и сказала:

— Ты знаешь, Эллиот, в чем-то Джон прав. 

— М-м-м... в чем?

— Мир на нас не держится. Ни на тебе, ни на мне. Если ты не успел — то это только и значит, что ты не успел. И больше ничего. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. 

Стало легко, почти спокойно и немного весело. Он поцеловал Оливию в щеку и направился в лобби, где столкнулся с соседкой, которая видела, как он волок промокшего Эвана домой и спрашивала, не нужна ли помощь. Поздоровался. Она заулыбалась в ответ.

Эллиот открыл дверь, зашел в теплую квартиру, где свет был уже выключен. В полумраке Эллиот различил на кухонном столе читалку и собственную банковскую карточку. Над спинкой кушетки в гостиной виднелся темный затылок — Эван сидел перед телевизором и помахал ему рукой, не оборачиваясь.

Эллиот прищурился, вглядываясь в полумрак квартиры. Чего-то явно не хватало, и он не сразу понял, чего именно. Потянулся к выключателю, но остановил руку, когда сердце сжалось в груди — до него все-таки дошло. Цифровое пианино исчезло из гостиной. 

— Эван? — окликнул его Эллиот. 

— Привет, — сказал Эван. — Как Фин?

— Нормально Фин, — устало сказал Эллиот. — Ты как?

— А хорошо я. Возвращаюсь на работу завтра, взяли меня в Дрейке в дневную смену. Будем с работы одновременно возвращаться... 

— Где пианино? — Эллиот решил не тянуть с вопросами. 

— Вернул. 

— Три месяца спустя? — зачем-то спросил Эллиот. 

— Мы же его в «Костко» брали, — буднично ответил Эван, — там вполне нормально с этим. Я объяснил, что не могу больше играть, его взяли. Тебе на карту вернули деньги. 

— Блядь, Эван. Ты меня спросить не мог?

— Я думал, что ты его купил для меня, — растерялся Эван. — Извини. 

— С чего ты решил, что не сможешь играть? 

Эван опустил голову и не ответил.

Эллиот какое-то время тоже молчал, не зная, что делать с подступившей горечью, почти скорбью. Как бывает, когда узнаешь о том, что кто-то близкий неизлечимо болен или потерпел увечье. Он не знал, что говорить — и нужно ли что-то вообще говорить. В итоге Эллиот просто оставил Эвана в покое. Потоптался на кухне, убрал банковскую карточку в бумажник. Отнес читалку в кабинет, посидел за компьютером, читая новости, проверяя электронную почту.

Когда он вышел из кабинета, телевизор был уже выключен. Эван сидел на полу у огромного глухого окна, привалившись плечом к стеклу и прикрыв глаза. За окном была ночь, расколотая надвое — на сияющий теплыми огнями город и холодную пустошь океана. 

Эллиот прошел через гостиную и сел у окна напротив Эвана. 

— Решил все-таки отдать музыку дьяволу? — Он старался говорить спокойно, но вышло все равно как-то не так. Не то обиженно, не то просто слишком устало — со всем грузом всех раз, когда она не успел.

Эван пожал плечами, не открывая глаз. 

— Где взял, туда и вернул. 

Эллиот не нашелся с ответом.

— Все, чему я научился — это от Лэрри. — снова заговорил Эван. — Все. И как держать руки, и как читать ноты, но это бы и ладно. А я говорю про то, другое. Помнишь, как он сказал, что кроме музыки нет ничего. Он и раньше это говорил — но я никогда не понимал. Что для него действительно больше ничего и никого не было... Ну и я, кажется, наигрался все-таки. Продолжать играть после того, как я предал единственного друга за эти уроки — оно как-то сильно гадко выходит. — Эван открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. — Эллиот, ты не заставляй меня, ладно? Я все равно не смогу.

Какое-то время Эллиот вглядывался в его лицо — усталое, но спокойное. Эван снова закрыл глаза и улыбался — едва заметно, как будто был готов уснуть прямо так, над сияющим городом. Эллиот смотрел, вспоминая. Вспоминал шумный «Леннокс», грустные глаза Оливии. Тони Раппа, пьяного в доску Манча, хмурого Фина — и толпы незнакомых счастливых людей, которые пели «Auld Lang Synе», обнимаясь и держась друг за друга. 

— Сколько лет ты играл? — глухо спросил Эллиот. 

— Пятнадцать. Ну и что? 

— Обидно. 

— Нет. 

— Значит, больно. 

Эван неохотно кивнул.

— Видишь, как… не играть — больно. А играть — тошно. Я так думаю, в общем и целом — пусть лучше будет немного больно поначалу. Ну, и это же пройдет. 

— Пройдет, — эхом отозвался Эллиот, все еще не понимая, как это возможно — одновременно обрести весь мир и потерять так много. А еще — он беспомощно думал о какой-то другой жизни, которая могла бы быть у Эвана и которую он отнял у него, заставив вспомнить. Жизнь еще с двумя годами Синг-Синга, с регистрацией в списке, с вечными подозрениями, с бессвязными фрагментами детства, всплывающими то тут, то там, с беспамятством и незнанием, откуда что взялось... И с моментами торжества — и возможностью на время потеряться в бесконечно ослепительном мире собственного творения. Он поймал себя на том, что, наверное, впервые в жизни понимает мать, которая никогда не хотела лечиться и говорила, что это — просто жизнь, просто цена, которую мы платим за величие. 

— Пройдет, — еще раз повторил Эллиот, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл этого простого слова. — А потом?

— М-м? — Эван растерянно моргнул.

— Что будет потом?

— А, — Эван очень серьезно кивнул в ответ. — Потом будет все, как ты рассказывал. Чикаго и пабы, пицца и «Стар Трек». Пару раз в месяц мы будем ездить к твоей маме — и строить замки из песка. 

— Да, — согласился Эллиот. 

— Мы будем приходить с работы в одно и то же время. И будем спать вместе. И будет секс, я думаю. Очень много секса. И даже та песня будет, которую ты хотел. «Залив дохлых лошадей». Только её напишет кто-то другой. 

Эллиот слушал его и смотрел на его руки, сложенные на полусогнутых коленях. Смотрел, как подрагивают пальцы, как будто все еще ищут что-то знакомое. 

— Руки помнят, — рассеянно сказал Эллиот. 

Эван поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. 

— Это тоже пройдет. Руки забудут. И будут помнить только тебя.

Эван приподнялся с пола и подполз к Эллиоту. Развернулся к нему спиной. Устроился меж его ног, привалившись спиной к его груди. Эллиот молча обнял его, уткнулся носом ему в шею. 

Они посидели еще немного. Эван ласкался — неуверенно и виновато, то гладил Эллиота по бедру, то опускал голову, чтобы коснуться губами его руки. 

— Хочешь спать? — спросил Эван. — Я, кажется, готов. 

— Подождем еще немного, — рассеянно отозвался Эллиот. — Посмотрим, как падают наши звезды, и ты загадаешь желание. 

Эван зевнул и потеребил Эллиота за рукав

— Поздно. Все паромы уже прошли.

— Нет. Должен быть последний. 

— Слушай, мне лучше знать — я сколько часов просидел у этого окна...

— А я знаю расписание. Должен быть последний.

Эван сдался и привалился к нему плечом. Потом молча повернул голову к окну и прижался носом к стеклу. Придерживая его за плечо, Эллиот проследил за его взглядом, направленным к горизонту, где черное небо сливалось с темной водой. 

— Сейчас, — сказал Эллиот. — С минуты на минуту. 

Темнота расстилалась перед глазами, бесформенная и необъятная. 

— Ага, — согласился Эван.

Эллиот держался за его плечо и слышал его дыхание. Оно было ровным и глубоким, как у спящего.

«Не спи. Лучше загадай что-нибудь — у тебя это лучше выходит. Черт знает, почему оно так. То ли потому, что я загадывал для тебя то, что сам считаю нужным, то ли просто тебя слушают, потому что ты первый решил, что мир накренился на своей оси, а раз так — то значит, наши паромы — еще и звезды на полставки... Но зато я знаю расписание — и это тоже что-то...»

Темнота за окном дрогнула и дала трещину.

 

fin


End file.
